Senior Tales
by Kyra Marie
Summary: Mikan was traumatized when she was young. Now that she's seventeen, she needs to get over her fears and face reality where Chanel and Prada can't do so much, but family, friends, and love can.
1. First Day is Hell Day

**Disclaimer: **The writer lawfully respects the prodigious work of Tachibana Higuchi, initiator of Gakuen Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Day is Hell Day**

"_That was _last night's_ hell. This is _new_ hell."_

_

* * *

__**Sakura Mansion, Gates**_

"That party last night was, like, a total fiasco! A total hell!" Sumire groaned before stepping in her Lamborghini Murcielago with Anna.

"Tell me about it," Misaki agreed as she stepped in her Aston Martin Vanquish, waiting for Nonoko to accompany her, "And we just arrived in Japan, too!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two's complains, "What else do you expect from business parties? I charged my parents for a new telescope for making me go to that stupid social gathering."

Mikan moaned, "You're lucky you can charge your parents. Youichi and I had to come or our cars will turn up in junk shops. I mean, we just had our plates personalized!"

"You actually believe that?" Hotaru snorted, shaking her head at her best friend's idiocy, "They can't simply dispose _all _your cars. They cost more than your servants' salaries."

"Well, you know the Sakuras," Nonoko giggled from Misaki's car, "They throw money like they throw logs into fireplaces."

"Come on," Sumire said, "Classes start in fifteen minutes. Let's do some car racing."

Mikan winked at her before stepping in her Corvette Convertible with Hotaru, "Like old times."

"I'm in!" Misaki squealed as she revved up her car.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

Alice Academy students were scattered all over the parking lot. There was pandemonium, but nothing that Jinno-sensei can't handle. Even if it was exactly five minutes before the bell will ring, no one cared. Well, not when the hottest guys are still enjoying the outside view, while the rest were admiring the serenity underneath the loud squeals and chatting.

_SCREECH!_

Anyone would've thought there was some kind of felony going on as soon as they heard the loud car screeches.

Alice Academy has just been greeted by six new students. Two girls stepped out from each of the three polished car, dark-tinted Oakley shades perched on their noses and hefty Prada bags slung on their shoulders.

Everyone was intrigued about the newcomers, especially a group of the aforementioned hottest guys in school.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Other Side of the Parking Lot**_

"Dude," Tsubasa gaped, lowering his flashy glasses to stare at the scene, "Hot chick spotted."

Koko, who leaped behind a flustered Mochu, had his jaw open, "Make that _six _hot chicks. Haven't seen six Mama Mias in one cluster since—"

"Last night." Mochu finished for him, his eyes ready to pop out from the sockets.

"Er, yeah, in the club, I remember. But their breaths were _horrible_."

Ruka rolled his eyes at his friends, and then turned to Yuu, "Haven't seen them around. Let me guess: wannabes bitching with Koizumi?"

Yuu shook his head and leaned on his car's door frame, his portable laptop sitting on his arm, "New transferees. They're from Europe, but they're Japanese. They're families preserve a close comradeship, so they're supporting each other's companies."

"How the hell did you know all of this?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief, finally removing his eyes from the scene. In reply, Yuu simply raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Say, Natsume," Ruka then asked slyly to his best friend, who was laying his back on his car, eyes closed and quietly listening to his iPod, "What do you think of the new preys?"

His best friend opened one eye and stared at Ruka as if he just asked a ridiculous question, "Nothing we can't get. They're down on their knees the moment we pass them."

And with that, their leader stroked past them and walked towards the talked-about scene.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, From the Parking Lot towards the Main Building**_

"What are they staring at?" Anna whispered at her friends, glaring back at the people who were surrounding them.

Nonoko frowned, "I tried to resist not wearing that shimmering Armani top that'll attract attention. What about this Versace shirt dress?"

"Maybe because it's a week old?" Misaki suggested, straightening her hair.

"Augh," Mikan groaned, pushing her shades to her chestnut-brown hair, "Come on, girls; this is where real hell starts."

"And try not to stand out too much with bitches that flaunt their skirts, not their hairs." Sumire commented.

"And if anyone touches you…" Hotaru declared, pulling out her latest Baka Gun from her bag, "Don't hesitate to tell me."

They strutted away, the crowd parted in two like the sea parted with Moses. They smiled at the crowd as they passed by.

"I wonder who the main hunk is in this place." Mikan thoughtfully shared as she eyed every guy she passes.

"That would be me." a brash voice answered, and they all turned towards their left to see a superior-looking group of boys.

Mikan frowned and complained, "They sure don't make it like in Hawaii."

"True." the rest of the lasses chorused, and continued walking away, but near enough to hear an amused male voice say, "Down to their knees my ass!"

"They seriously don't mean that _they_'re the most sought-after guys in this place, right?" Nonoko asked, grimacing.

"I sure hope not." Mikan sighed, "He's as arrogant as the guest speaker last night."

"True that, sister." Misaki said, referring to the son of some random business heir who wasted the whole of two hours the previous night blabbering about his company's so-called brilliant hits.

Sumire sighed before saying, "Well, girls, welcome to major hell."

Confused, Anna asked, "I thought hell was last night's social gathering?"

"That was _last night_'s hell. _This _is new hell."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-1**_

"Hello, class!" an overly-excited teacher exclaimed, twirling around— yes, _twirling_— the room, eyeing his advisory class. Mumbles were buzzing all over, meaning that they had to go back to their seats, "It's a pretty sunny day, meaning we have _wonderful _new students joining us in our little escapades as we pass through hurdles and get rid of evil prodigies refusing to let us through to get on with our ventures—"

"Here we go again…" mumbled a black haired girl, by the name of Wakako—some random girl going with the Queen Bee's flow.

Luna 'Queen Bee' Koizumi heaved a sigh from her front seat, "I can't believe that Narumi doesn't accept money. He's _delirious_! Plus, I'm an A-list! An _A-list_, for Marc Jacob's sake!"

"—so I hope that you'll make this fine new girls happy in their stay here in Alice Academy—"

"God, isn't he _ever _gonna stop?" complained another one of Luna's cronies.

"— and here they are!" Narumi finished, gesturing towards the door.

"Finally," mumbled Wakako.

And as on cue, half-a-dozen girls entered the room. Alas, revealed the identity of the early morning's manic car drivers.

"Bonjour, chacun!" a brunette greeted the class, her long hair cascading behind her, curling like snakes. Her eyes sparkled as she addressed everyone. They gaped at the girl's use of foreign language.

The raven haired beside the brunette slapped her forehead with her palm and said, "Mikan, nous sommes au Japan, pas France."

The latter giggled and said, "Oh, désolé, désolé, excuses." She gathered herself again and continued with the same perfect smile, "I'm Sakura Mikan, sixteen, and these are my best friends," she gestured at the people beside her, "We're really Japanese, but due to our family businesses, we've been traveling around the globe, since, like, the beginning of time."

"Okay, that's enough," an emerald-eyed girl complained, "Cessez d'accaparer le projecteur, cher." The addressee raised her hands in defeat and flashed another smile.

"Oh, please," Luna muttered, rolling her eyes and tapping her feet, "Show-offs."

"Shouda Sumire," the emerald girl said, "_Not _a wannabe."

A cherry-eyed lass waved her manicured hands and said, "Harada Misaki; top priority's completing the season's latest wardrobe."

"Give me a break." Luna again mumbled, "Their clothes are probably hand-me-downs."

"Imai Hotaru." the raven haired aforementioned said in a cold voice, "I blackmail people and demand money out of them."

"Hi, I'm Anna, Anna Umenomiya, to be precise," a pink-haired ecstatic girl exclaimed, "I have this massive likeness in cuisines, and this is—"

"Nonoko Osagawara," the dark azure-haired beside her finished, "I mix stuffs with Anna and practically a Science buff."

"So," the brunette exclaimed, turning to the teacher who was gushing at them, "Where do we sit?"

"In the front row." Narumi replied, now poking at Sumire's Prada, the latter hiding behind Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan, however, looked at him in aghast, "The front row? Are you _serious_?"

"Geez," Luna commented, "Haven't they _ever _sat in the front row? What are they, first timers?"

Hotaru showed the class her Baka Gun and said in her deadpan voice, "Losers wearing sluttish clothes sit in front. They're attention seekers." she added after a quirk of her eyebrow to Luna, who had her legs crossed, thus revealing her thighs, "Maybe that's what you are."

"Wait, scratch that—" Misaki said, "You _are _one."

The rest of the class? Well, they're busy waiting for an outburst, but nothing happened. The Queen Bee was still trying to swallow everything.

Narumi, sensing the heat of the aura encircling, then said, "Well, you girls can sit at the second to the last row, then."

"Wait—" Sumire said, "Why can't we take our seats at the last row? It's totally unoccupied anyways."

"Well—" Narumi started, but was immediately cut off by the loud banging of the door, "— that's why."

"Oh, look," a crimson-eyed guy said, staring back at the brunette who had his arms crossed, "It's the disaster wannabes from earlier."

"Oh, look," Mikan replied just as haughtily, "It's the self-regarded hunks from before."

"Oh, you do think I'm a hunk then?" Natsume asked, amused.

"I said '_self-regarded_', you jerk."

But even though she said that, none of it was heard. Girls started swooning over the late comers, and guys were all wearing admired faces.

"It's Natsume! It's _Natsume_!"

"Where's my lipstick?! Hey, can I borrow yours?"

"Brush! Brush! Lend me a brush!"

"You! Yes, you! Stop staring at him, he's mine!"

"No, he's not!"

"Oh, he damn is!"

"Stop that, he's mine!"

"Get your claws off me, brat!"

"Shut up, he's mine!"

"I'm his fiancée, back off!"

"We're engaged, sorry sister!"

"You did not just say that!"

"OMG! Natsume glanced at me!"

"No, he glanced at _me_!"

"You did not just step on my shoes!"

The shouts would've continued the whole day if Natsume didn't give them glares that sent them down to their seats. One glare from the famous Hyuuga Natsume is enough to settle down a mob of crazy fan girls.

"Excuse me," Misaki said, turning to Narumi, "But can we please sit down now? My heels are killing me."

"Of course," Narumi said, and then pranced off from the room. He stopped before reaching for the door knob and said, "Self-study period."

As they moved towards their seat, Anna whispered, "God, talk about major fashion catastrophe. That teacher is, like, totally gay!"

"We speak the same, sister," Sumire agreed, "He was gesturing at Valentino after poking Prada. Hotaru, why didn't you hit him?!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I only agreed if someone touches you, not admire your stuffs."

"It wasn't admiring."

"Whatever."

"Will you keep it down a bit?!" exclaimed an awfully arrogant voice said. Mikan, however, knew who it was. The voice was the same haughty one that regarded himself as the school's hottest guy.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from jerks." Mikan declared coldly, sending daggers towards Natsume before sitting on her seat, which was, unfortunately, happened to be in front of Natsume's.

_Great_, she grimaced, _Just what I want for more hell treats: to sit right in front of the school bastard._

"Hi," a dark haired guy approached Misaki, flashing a smile that could blind any fan girl's mind, "I'm Andou Tsubasa, and the kitten's name is…?"

"I'm sorry, but you approached the wrong building. The cat shelter is that way," Misaki said callously, pointing to the door, then gestured at Luna, "But if you want a bitch, she's sitting right in front. That is, if you can see beneath your pathetic shades."

"You know," Tsubasa continued, gesturing at Misaki, "I like 'em feisty."

"You like bitches feisty?" Misaki then replied sardonically, "That's good then. That bitch does seem like the aggressive type. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some powdering to do." She stood up and headed out for the door.

One down, five to go.

"Hey, Tsubasa," an amused guy with messy blonde hair said, "It's bad to hold your laughter."

Tsubasa, however was _not _amused and was left confused, "She talked back to me like she's my mother or something! And I'm _sure _I used one of my irresistible smiles."

"Look," Sumire spat in disgust, "We are not circus entertainers, and it'll be best if you leave us alone."

"Or else?" the same blonde challenged her.

"I'll chuck my shoes at you."

At this, the blonde snorted, "Give me a break. How are shoes dangerous?"

"Koko, she's not kidding." Mochu warned, rubbing his cheek which was now bearing the name of Manolo Blahnik from Anna's stilettos. The latter walked out of the room to follow Misaki.

Koko then shivered and slowly stepped back and started reassuring her with his hands raised in defeat, "Now, now. There's no need to be fierce. You can powder yourself up too."

"Thank you," Sumire said, grabbing her Prada tote and strutting off, "Loser."

"Dude," Koko shook his head, and then rested his left arm on Mochu's shoulder, "They're _crazy_."

"Excuse me, we are so not!" Nonoko opposed loudly, "If anyone's crazy in this place, it'll be your group of pathetic lady controllers!"

"I didn't know that the Chemistry adherent would be as brutal as a fugitive tiger." A guy in glasses commented, leaning on his chair and not even taking his eyes off his laptop.

Nonoko glared at him coldly before muttering in a deadly whisper, "You people are so impossible."

"You…" Koko tried not to laugh, "You… Yuu have just been dumped! Get it?! You, Yuu!"

Mochu was eyeing him weirdly, and said, "Dude, what the hell are you laughing about?"

Koko then cleared his throat loudly and stopped laughing, "Let's just say nothing happened."

"Yes, let's just consider that." Hotaru agreed, pulling out her Baka Gun from her Prada.

"No wonder her bag was so big." Ruka muttered, thus earning a big _thump! _on his head.

"Shit!" he wailed, then started massaging his forehead before turning to Hotaru angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you crazywoman?!"

"We warned you." she shrugged, putting her Gun back to her bag, "Mikan, let's go. It'll be Lunch in a few hours, and I don't think there will be any serious teachers around for today." With that, she stalked off, leaving a highly irritated Mikan gathering her things.

"Oh, so you're name is Mikan?" asked Natsume, who was _supposedly _sleeping by now, but he was too busy inwardly smirking at his playboy friends who were just turned down by each newbie, "Pity. I didn't expect _you _to be the bitch princess in your little group."

Mikan stared at him in disbelief, then stomped out of the room, muttering incoherent phrases like, "Stupid, stupid, stupid business venture… Damned brand new heels… Dim-witted gay teacher, leaving without reason…"

Tsubasa shook his head when she was already away, "Dude, even _Natsume _was walked out on. Down to my knees my arse."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Cafeteria**_

"Finally!" Mikan wailed, sitting down on one of the cafeteria chairs, "I was starving to death!"

"What, you didn't eat breakfast?" Sumire glared at her disapprovingly.

Mikan shook her head, "I was—"

"Too busy wiggling out of your promises." An annoyed voice cut her off. They turned behind Mikan, revealing an ash-haired guy of about fifteen years old, his eyes obviously raging in fire.

"Youichi!" Mikan cried, jumping out of her seat. Literally.

"Hello, _sister_." Youichi said, spitting the last word with obvious distaste.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, her eyes still full of ecstasy despite her brother's obvious rage. The rest of the gang had already pulled out earmuffs, in case a dispute occurs.

"You ran out of the house as soon as your friends called you—"

"Hi, You-chan!" the rest of the girls smiled at him, and Mikan threw them a traitorous look.

"—when you _promised _to drive me to school! I can't find any of _my _car keys after you hid them from that stupid, childish dare and I was already five minutes late and was stuck on the middle of the street waiting for you and the guards had already closed the gates and were _two miles _away since you told them to feed your beasts when it's not _their _responsibility to nurture them!"

"They're not beasts!" Mikan argued vehemently, "They're cute tigers I bought from my African expedition!"

"They tore off my favorite shirt!" Youichi cried, "You call that _cute_?"

"You left them by the cage!"

"No, I didn't! _You _left them by the cage when I asked you to stop by the laundry shelter!"

"I did?" Mikan asked blankly, then quickly changed the subject, "How did you get to school anyway?"

"I rode the bus." Youichi grumbled.

"You didn't!"

"I just said I did."

Mikan tried to stop laughing, knowing how her brother hates riding public vehicles, "Look, I'll make it up to you."

"I've heard of that one before…" Youichi mumbled, his arms crossed.

"No, seriously! I'll take you car shopping later. No, scratch that, Mom wants me home by five, _you _can go car shopping, and it's _my _treat."

At this, Youichi's raging eyes lost their livid colors and suddenly shone, "Really?"

Mikan smiled and raised her right hand, "I promise over my Jimmy Choo heels."

"Excellent!" Youichi exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "See you later— with the credit card."

"And you might want to get your hands on that new Lexus car!" Mikan called after her brother.

"You _seriously _mean that?" Anna whispered from across her seat as soon as Youichi was far away.

Mikan rolled her eyes and sliced her steak, "Of course I do. It's either that or risk leaving my wardrobe unprotected. You do _not _know how much a pain in it is when you have a younger brother infuriated. He once set my Ralph Laurens on fire. It was a totally good thing Louis Vuitton wasn't included."

"I thought he did that when he was eight?" Nonoko asked, confused.

"No, it was Dolce and Gabbana that time."

Misaki shook her head and poked her steak, "I'll _never_ ask for a brother."

"Oh, look." a shrilly voice said, "If it isn't Malibu Barbie."

"Oh, look." Mikan replied without looking up, "If it isn't the Academy's Bitch."

"Excuse me," the voice said, sounding enraged, "If _you _want to stay in the Academy, you should watch your mouth."

"Sorry, _Koizumi_," Anna and Nonoko said in unison, "But if _you _want to attain your A-list name, you shouldn't mess with the daughters of your _company_'s supporters."

Luna, however, was more furious than ever. She grabbed Wakako's canned soda and spilled it all on Mikan's head. The cafeteria was drowned in silence; Mikan had her mouth opened, and screamed, "It was _not _one of my ambitions to be drowned in soda!"

"Oh, sister, you just start wishing you did _not _do that." Misaki muttered from her seat. Sumire handed Mikan her phone to her outstretched hand, while both Anna and Nonoko were wiping her now soda-drenched Steve Madden dress. Hotaru was already testing her Baka Gun.

"Emi, send my Calvin Klein." Mikan calmly told the person at the other end of the line. She hung up and returned Sumire's phone then stood up; Anna and Nonoko were slowly stepping away as if she'll explode in any second. Misaki, however, handed her a plate of pasta.

"I warned you not to mess with _this_ Malibu Barbie." she whispered coolly, and dumped the plate on Luna's face. The cafeteria was again deaf by the silence.

"Too bad," Sumire sighed, "I like fettuccine."

With that, Luna stomped off the cafeteria, screaming like a—

"Paranoid chicken." Hotaru mumbled, putting her Baka Gun away, "And I thought I can use the Gun today… again."

"Augh," Mikan groaned, flapping her arms while Misaki wringed her long brown hair.

"You're soaked in coke," a male voice said. This time, all of them looked up, except Mikan who was busying herself with her makeup.

"Great," Mikan moaned, "I can see that, _Hyuuga_, now why don't you and your little friends run along to some club and do what you always do: be a big jerk."

"God, you've been calling me 'jerk' all day," Natsume grinned, "Is that all you can think of?"

Mikan stood up and ignored him, then walked away from the table and muttering, "First day is Hell day."


	2. It's Aoi

**Author's Note:**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: **_**2Lazy2MakeAnAccount**_

_(It's because of her that I was able to cease the first two chapters of this fanfic. Thanks a million!)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: It's Aoi**

"'_Peaceful' is not in our vocabulary either."_

_

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Doorway towards Tea Room**_

"Hi, Mom." Mikan greeted an older replica of her: the same long, chestnut hair and bliss-filled chocolate orbs that comes with the dazzling set of perfect white teeth. Still in her late thirties, her mom looked as if she's still a teenager in her dazzling Stella McCartney dress and mauve Hollywould pumps.

"So," her mom beamed at her, the Ellana Mineral make up reflecting her blissful personality, "How's school?"

"Oh, you know," Mikan rolled her eyes, "Same as usual. Although, I _did _meet the most _appalling_ and the most _arrogant_ guy ever set foot on earth."

Yuka crossed her arms and glared at her daughter with a rather amused face, "So getting drenched in sticky cola is something that happens to you naturally?"

"Only when— wait, how did you know that?!" she stared skeptically at her mom.

"I saw Emi going out with your CK, and Youichi reassured me that you took care of it."

"Youichi's here?" Mikan asked perplexedly, "I thought he's going car shopping?"

"He's waiting for his friends, he said. Anyway," her mom continued, "I want you to meet someone."

Pleased that her mom didn't make a big deal out of her getting showered in soda, she took her mom's hand as they glided towards the living room.

"So, you mentioned about a guy. What's his name?" her mom asked interestingly.

"Augh," Mikan groaned, "I _despise _him. He thinks he's so great, that Hyuuga Natsume."

"Hyuuga, you say?" her mom repeated, looking quite entertained, "Oh, the irony!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all," her mom chuckled, "Now, come." She and her daughter strode towards the Tea Room, where one chair was already occupied by a crimson-eyed, shoulder-length ash-haired teenager.

"You must be Mikan," the girl smiled, smiling at her. Mikan smiled back, but she was too engrossed with the crimson eyes. She felt like she was _really _familiar.

"Excuse me," she asked civilly, out of curiosity, "But have I seen you before?"

The girl blinked, then shook her head and said, "I don't think so. It's Aoi, by the way."

Mikan kissed her cheek and sat down, then gestured Aoi to do the same. Yuka strolled across them and drank her tea.

Mikan was examining Aoi before turning to Yuka and asked, "Are you going to adopt her, Mom?"

"Heavens, no!" her mom laughed, "She has her own happy family. She's the one I was telling you in Europe; one of the supporters of my designs for the last three years."

"Oh…" Mikan nodded, and drank her tea, "Can I keep her?"

"Silly, dear." Yuka giggled, "I told her that I can personally offer her a tour of some designs. She's in Alice Academy, too, sweetie."

"Really?" Mikan asked, interested, "What level are you?"

"Junior," Aoi replied cheerfully, "I'm in the same class as your brother."

Mikan paused for a second before continuing, "Do you love Youichi?"

"What?" Aoi asked, surprised yet still beaming, "No, we're just friends. Besides, with my brother, he won't let any guy approach me within a meter."

"Too bad," Mikan pouted, obviously depressed, "I would _love_ to have a younger sister."

"I heard that!" came Youichi's rather annoyed voice. They turned towards the doorway where the youngest Sakura was, leaning against the door jamb, his tone reflecting his irritated expression, "Sorry for not being a _girl_, my _dear_ sister."

"Bonjour, You-chan!" Yuka greeted her son, and poured him a cup of tea as he approached.

"Hi, little bro." Mikan smiled, "Your friends not here yet?"

"They cancelled." Youichi shrugged, taking his cup of tea from his mother.

Mikan frowned, then smiled, "Want to go out with me tonight, then?"

"No."

"It'll be _two _cars…" Mikan sang.

He hates how his sister does that.

"Fine." Youichi grumbled, "But _I _will drive."

"That's not fair!" Mikan sulked, then turned the other way with her arms crossed.

"_And_," Youichi added in a stern voice,"You won't bring Fifi."

"But Fifi will be on her best behavior!" Mikan wailed, turning back to her brother.

"You said the same thing with Fluffy, who ended up scratching every sedan in sight!"

"Three cars." Mikan proposed in the same singsong voice she used earlier.

"And you'll drive? I don't think so. Two cars and I'll drive."

"I get to choose the car, then."

"It's _my _car."

"It's _my _credit card."

"It's _your _promise!"

As they continued with their sibling rivalry that usually lasts for about two minutes, Yuka shook her head at the two, and then turned at Aoi, speculating, "You know, I was always wondering what it's like to have a peaceful life."

Aoi giggled and said, "'Peaceful' is not in our vocabulary either."

Yuka suddenly snapped her fingers and said, "I know! Why don't we _all _go out tonight?"

Youichi shuddered at his Mom's idea and shook his head while saying, "No thanks, Mom. You don't really have to come. _Really_."

"But we'll gladly take Aoi in your place!" Mikan smiled. Aoi choked on her tea, and Mikan willingly handed her a paper napkin.

* * *

_**Les Créations de Narisawa**_

"I can't believe you _literally _dragged me out of the house." Aoi muttered at jovial Mikan before drowning her white wine.

Mikan smiled at her innocently and reasoned out, "Youichi doesn't speak much, so I thought I'll get some girl company."

"It's hard pretending that I don't know the idiot that keeps babbling in front of me," Youichi complained as he took a bite of his charcoal beef.

"Bad Youichi," Mikan mock-scolded her brother, "Ignoring her pretty older sister—"

"You're not even a whole year older than me!" Youichi argued with pure intensity.

"I'm a senior, you're a junior." Mikan pointed at him with her fork.

"Mom only agreed to that since you kept hugging me in between classes when we were in kindergarten."

Aoi laughed, which resulted to Youichi turning scarlet in embarrassment, muttering, "I shouldn't have said that. No, I really shouldn't have."

"Well," Mikan said optimistically as she stood up, "_Huggable _brother of mine, excuse me while I go powder myself up. And it's only _two _cars so don't think you can get your hands on that Tesla."

Youichi started disagreeing fervently at his 'evil' sister, "But the Tesla Roadster is my _second_ choice! My _second _choice!"

"And that's not mine."

"It's _my_ car!"

"You get the Lexus and the Gemballa Porsche,—"

"Those are _your _numbering! Gemballa's my third!"

"—but for not letting me change my clothes, you won't get the Tesla."

"You changed your clothes _six _times." Youichi pointed out stubbornly.

"It's hard being the _only _daughter of a fashion designer, you know." Mikan stated, as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"It's harder being the _only _sibling of a sister who just got out of the asylum."

"It was Charm School!"

"Exactly," Youichi prompted, "No one came out of a charm school and still acts normal."

"Whatever." Then, she added to Aoi who was enjoying her salad, "Aoi, sweetie, be a dear and baby sit for my _baby _brother."

Youichi sighed in defeat as he watched his sister stroll away, "You pray that you don't have a devil for an older sibling."

"I hear you," Aoi mumbled, "My brother is the most egotistical person around."

"Aoi?!" a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come." Aoi grumbled before turning towards the voice. "Hey, bro, what's up?"

"What's up?!" her crimson-eyed brother repeated in disbelief, "You're having dinner— with a guy, moreover!"

Aoi rolled her eyes before replying, "Cool it. His sister is with us. I'm _baby _sitting for him."

"You really didn't need to say that," Youichi grumbled as he hid his face in his hands, "You _seriously _didn't need to inform them that."

The cerulean-eyed beside her brother snorted in laughter, "Natsume, chill. She's baby sitting. Trust her."

"Shut it, you bastard." Youichi barked.

"Feisty," dark-haired Tsubasa commented, amused, "Last time I checked, Natsume only has a sister. Look, now, her sister has a twin, and he has Natsume's attitude too. Feisty little bastard."

Blonde Yuu shook his head at his friend, "Tsubasa, keep in mind that you can only use your favorite word all over in _one _day. I can't stand it if you use 'feisty' again tomorrow."

"Seriously, dude," an interested Koko said, "He _can_ be your long-lost brother, you know."

"Long lost my foot, jackass," Youichi growled at the gang, "Stop messing around with me if you know what's good for you."

"_Very _Natsume-like," bald Mochu commented, engrossed like the rest at the mini-Natsume.

"Look, guys, _brother_," Aoi said, emphasizing the last word, "I'm okay. His sister just dragged me along. I was with their mother earlier."

"When did you become friends with other people?" Natsume asked his sister, arms crossed like a stern father.

Aoi rolled her eyes again in exasperation, "Since, like, I was _born_, practically. Now run along, I'll catch you later at home."

"Fine," then he added to Youichi in a growling whisper, "You take her home before nine."

"Tell that to my sister," Youichi replied nonchalantly, his hands now behind his head, "That is, if you're willing to go attack her in the ladies' room."

"Right," Natsume muttered as he rubbed his temples, "See you, Aoi." Then, he walked out of the restaurant as he and his friends waved goodbye.

"Told you the word 'peaceful' is not in our vocabulary." Aoi remarked as she raised her glass.

"I hear you." Youichi replied as he toasted his glass on Aoi's.

"God, older siblings are just a big _pain_." Aoi mumbled as she sipped more of her wine.

"Speak of _my _devil sister," Youichi growled as they heard light footsteps and dangles clinking. When Mikan approached them, Youichi growled at her sister, "Thanks to _you_, Aoi's brother and friends thinks that I'm being baby sat."

Mikan looked at him naively, "Aren't you?"

"You're delusional," Youichi shook his head, "You would've _loved _Aoi's brother. You're both pain in the necks."

"Really?" Mikan asked, her face glowing, "I'm sure I would've. Too bad. The line in the ladies' room was pretty long."

"And who was the cause of that?" Youichi challenged. He knew her sister was the reason for the long line of waiting females.

Mikan just flashed a dazzling smile in reply, "Come on, if we can make it, maybe we can catch a movie."

"Please, not the theaters!" Youichi wailed, already exasperated, "Dragging me inside Estee Lauder is one thing, but dragging me inside a movie theater is just too much!"

Mikan pouted and sighed, "Fine, but next time, we _will _bring Fifi or I'll test Dior perfume at you."


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: **The writer lawfully respects the prodigious work of Tachibana Higuchi, initiator of Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise**

"_You have a _pervert _for a brother?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Field**_

"I can't believe I agreed taking Gym," Misaki groaned as she massaged her throbbing feet, "Remind me again _why _we are doing this in the first place?"

Sumire was brushing her now-messy hair as she replied, "It's either Gym Class or we get stuck helping out in the Library, and you know how they hate noise in that place. Totally not our typical hangout."

"Oh, yeah." Misaki mumbled, "I wish it was choosing between crafts and Gym. I won't have second thoughts in choosing crafts."

"And there's no running around the field." Hotaru added. She was the only one standing between all of them. Why, you ask? Let's just say she was bringing a quite embarrassing photo of their Gym teacher in class.

"And it's a _totally _wrong choice to choose Lacoste!" squealed Mikan as she stared at her now soiled shoes from the floor.

"You're lucky you chose Lacoste," Nonoko pointed out, "I forgot about _this _class and wore my just-shipped Converse!"

"Aren't they sneakers?" Anna asked, baffled at her friend's reaction.

"They were just released yesterday in Milan, and it was the closest place that has them!" Nonoko wailed, while Sumire comforted her.

"Pathetic." Natsume's _annoying _voice jumped in, making Mikan forget her soiled shoes and hurt feet that she immediately stood up in chaste irritation.

Logically, what will happen when your precious feet are throbbing and can barely stand up?

You fall, of course.

And as if on cue, as if played on slow motion… Hyuuga Natsume had Sakura Mikan wrapped around his muscled arms, protecting her from falling on the ground.

"Three..." the girls counted down as they slowly walked away, putting their hands to their ears, "Two…One…"

As soon as they reached 'one', Mikan's shrilly voice filled the _entire _field, making the whole of Class 3-1 cover their ears as well.

"What the shit?!" Natsume hollered as soon as Mikan stopped from her ear-splitting shrieks.

"Get your _sordid _claws off me, you wretched molester!" she screamed yet again, removing herself away from Natsume without thanking him.

Natsume looked a bit taken aback and repeated, "Molester?"

"_Yes_, molester!" she answered as she dusted herself.

"Excuse me, Miss I-Think-I'm-All-That," Natsume spat brutally, "If I didn't save you and your sorry butt from falling to the soiled ground, you would've been covered in mud by now!"

"Who told you to save me anyways? Excuse _me_, Mister I'm-So-Great-I-Could-Pass-For-Oscar's-Bastard-Award," Mikan spat back just as brutally, "I would rather be covered in icky mud than be in your sweaty arms!"

"We're in Gym Class!" Natsume argued, protecting his so-called 'sweaty' arms, "What else do you expect? _Perfectly _tanned arms? And besides, _real_ men save _ladies_ without being asked!"

"You said I was a bitch yesterday!"

"That doesn't mean you're still a bitch today. But if you insist on me calling you bitch and that you'd rather be drenched in mud like you were drenched in cola," Natsume said crossly, then pushed Mikan hard, thus sending her backwards and making her fall hard on her butt and on the muddy field, "It's _your _choice, _Princess_."

"He did _not _just push me on the ground." Mikan stated disbelievingly, blinked, and then turned to Hotaru, "Hotaru, he _pushed _me on the ground!"

"I'm on it." Hotaru muttered, and started aiming her Gun at the gang of six playboys.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Cafeteria**_

"Now all I need is a random bitch to flaunt her skirt and shower me with soda— _again_." Mikan said fiercely as she started torturing her salad with her fork.

"Dear," Misaki tried calming her down and looking sorry for the tortured salad, "The salad's not your enemy. You love Caesar's, right? "

Mikan sighed, "Just how can I eat, sit back, and relax when I have a throbbing feeling that something bad will happen?"

"You didn't tell me you're a psychic." came Aoi's amused voice. Mikan jumped and turned, and when she realized who it was, she jumped off her chair, only to be stopped by two pairs of hands.

"No, Mikan, she's wearing a skirt!" Anna warned Mikan, leaving her lunch.

"And," Nonoko added as they tried pulling her away, "She has a can of soda!"

"Oh, this?" Aoi asked, lifting her can and showing it to the girls, misinterpreting, "It's citrus, so it's not really full of calories."

"Relax, girls," Mikan giggled as she removed herself away from her friends' clutches, "It's just Aoi. Remember, the junior I told you about?"

"Oh yeah," Anna remembered, "The one you wanted to be your sister."

"I won't say no." Misaki said as she examined Aoi.

Sumire agreed, "Brothers, no thanks, but a _sister _as cute as an angel? Aoi's _perfect_!"

Hotaru was looking at Aoi suspiciously.

Aoi beamed at their reactions before turning to Mikan, "I heard you were pushed during Gym class. Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault, so stop apologizing," Mikan shrugged, then said intensely, "So the news are spreading _that _fast, then? That jerk. He's going to pay."

"I don't really know," Aoi replied, "I heard it from my brother."

"He's studying here?" Mikan asked blankly. Hotaru's eyes widened and she pulled out her laptop from her Gucci. The rest of them seemed to have missed her reaction.

"Yeah," Aoi grinned, "And that's why I came. I want you to meet him. He said he knows you pretty well, but comments that you might not want to see him, for some weird unspoken reason."

"That's ridiculous!" Mikan waved a hand, "The only person I wouldn't want to see is the stupid molester that pushed me, and I doubt that an angel like you would have such a moronic brother like that molester."

"I won't bet on it…" Hotaru muttered, while the rest didn't mind, thinking that she was just reading some random information on a random blackmail victim.

"Anyways," Aoi continued, "Since Youichi already _kinda_ met them last night; I thought maybe you and your friends should meet them next."

"Love to!" Mikan smiled, and then grabbed her Prada tote from the lunch table.

"Mikan, wait—!" Hotaru started to say but Mikan waved an uncaring hand towards her direction.

"It's _fine_, Hotaru," Mikan reassured her, "I trust Aoi. She's not like wannabe Koizumi, you know."

"I heard that!" Luna's voice traveled from the other table. Mikan waved her an I-Don't-Care hand.

She then hopped off with Aoi and the rest, leaving a Hotaru shaking her head, muttering, "It's your voice."

And after a final sip of her ice cold water, she followed the rest of them.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Gates to Foyer**_

"It was too bad you didn't see my brother today," Aoi sighed gloomily as she stepped out of Mikan's Mercedes, "He just had to go and run off somewhere."

Mikan rolled her eyes, slamming the door, "No biggie. Anyways, we're having fun tonight."

"Fun?" Aoi repeated, looking at the rest of the girls for explanation.

"On Fridays, we usually go out clubbing." Sumire explained.

"Or," Misaki added, "Off to some business party."

"And if we're lucky and manages to escape," Anna pressed in, "Some random celebrity or model invites us over for some birthday bash."

"But because it's our first Friday back in Japan," Nonoko explained, "We're having movie marathon tonight. Oh, and a slumber party, too."

"Sounds fun!" Aoi commented, smiling.

"But the best part is when I take out my video recorder as they keep shouting on something random." Hotaru remarked in her emotionless voice, "Perfect for blackmailing."

"Actually," Mikan whispered at Aoi's ears, "She's the only one who enjoys that stuff. You might want to make sure to be a safe distance away from her when we're watching horror movies."

"Thanks for the warning." Aoi whispered back.

As they walked towards the mansion, Mikan stopped and took a few steps back. "That's funny," she pointed at the cars opposite theirs, "I don't remember Youichi sneaking in some cars. Mom didn't either, and Dad's away for a business trip. I don't think there are any hot cars available when he's in the middle of the Pacific Ocean heading back."

"Stop mumbling and ask Emi." Hotaru complained at her friend.

"Fine, fine." Mikan replied as they walked through the front door, "Emi!" she called at the top of her lungs, giving her coat to the maid who opened the door.

"Oui?" Emi asked her mistress, bowing her head.

"Who owns the cars outside?"

"Master Youichi arrived an hour earlier with his friends."

Mikan glowed, "Really? Where are they?"

"Having tea, I believe."

"Tea? They're supposed to be in the Game Room. They _should _be in the Game Room."

"Your brother told me that he and his friends will be waiting for you."

"That's cute of him," Mikan beamed, "Come on, girls, let's annoy Youichi."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Hotaru muttered, pulling out her video recorder once again as they followed Mikan.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

Mikan opened the doors towards Tea Room with a big smile plastered on her angelic features and said joyfully, "Bonjour, Youc— what in Versace's sunglasses are you doing here?!" she screamed, practically making the luminarias above them shake.

"Will you _please_ shut up?" Youichi shouted above her sister's manic scream as he and the whole of Natsume's friends covered their ears. Without warning, she grabbed Youichi by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"They're kidnapping you! I am _so _gonna fire that butler!"

Youichi was torn between amusement and annoyance, "Will you please shut it? I'll explain!"

"No! It's not your fault! I know it!"

"Shut it or I'll kill Armani."

"Not Armani! Take Pucci!"

"You're sick! Pucci has a cold!"

"And who the hell are Armani and Pucci?" Ruka asked the girls who seemed rather nonchalant and used to the scene.

"Her monkeys." Hotaru replied, testing her video camera.

Koko seemed confused, "She named her pets after her designers?"

"No," Nonoko said as she took a bite of a biscuit, "Fifi the poodle was named after that Flowertot show she found out in Canada."

"She's watching that?" Aoi asked, amused.

Sumire shook her head, "She was visiting her baby cousin."

"She named her pets after her designer brands," Mochu shook his head in amazement, "Dude, she's _crazy_."

"You should hear her names for her lions," Youichi said bitterly, "She named one Fluffy."

"But Fluffy _is _fluffy!" Mikan argued as she put her hands in her hips.

"Fluffy's a _male _lion!"

"So what? Marc's a mare but I still call her Marc!"

"That's because you thought Marc's a stallion in the first place!"

"I could've changed her name!"

"She didn't respond to anything else anymore, remember?"

"Are they _always _like that?" Yuu asked, drinking his tea.

"Actually," Misaki explained, "They're supposed to be fighting about cookies now."

"But," Nonoko sighed, "Due to unexpected circumstances…"

"Dude," Tsubasa whispered hoarsely at Natsume, "She has a _jungle_ of animals in her mansion. I don't think we should cross her."

"Look," came Youichi's already-annoyed voice, "I bumped with Natsume during Lunch and I invited him over."

"I told you to _not _to talk to strangers!"

"I met him last night. He can't possibly be a stranger!"

"He pushed me on the ground!"

"That's because you told him you'd rather be."

"Augh, you are _so _impossible!" Mikan then decided to quit the rambling and sighed, "Fine. We're having a sleepover tonight so don't you dare disturb us."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Aoi, this guy's not so bad after all." Natsume then told her sister.

Aoi smiled, "Then maybe you'll think twice before being such an over-protective brother."

Mikan felt her whole world coming to a big blank. Then, she screamed, "Brother?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Aoi mumbled, her ears staring to pain from so much shouting, "Didn't you know?"

"You have a _pervert _for a brother?! And moreover, _this_—"

"Mikan," Hotaru interrupted her on-the-verge-of-going-crazy friend, "I _badly _want to say 'I told you so' but since you didn't give me a chance to speak at all, I don't think there's such a point to say so."

"You knew?" Sumire asked, quirking her brow.

"I was _trying _to tell you but you were too busy spraying your Dior perfumes." Hotaru said bitterly as she started setting up her video equipments.

"This," Mikan said dramatically, "Is going to be a _long _night."


	4. Hell to Pay

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hell to Pay**

"_You ruined my crab brains, so I wreck your existence."_

_

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"Just get them out of here by seven." Mikan grumbled at her brother. She just can _not _believe she lost to her brother, "We're having a slumber party, so you are in _no_ position to disturb us."

Youichi rolled his bottle-green eyes at his sister's incredulity and folly, "They're staying over tonight."

"You're having a slumber party, too?" Mikan asked ingenuously with a vacant look on her face.

Youichi, alongside the rest of the guys, felt insulted. _Really_, they thought furiously. Being a _man _and being accused of doing a girl thing such as a childish slumber party totally crashed their pride and reputation.

"I _said_," Youichi sighed as his sister is annoying him more than ever, "They're _staying over_, not having a _slumber party_, for Pete's sake!"

"No," Mikan said firmly, sensing another argument, and she's determined to win this round, "They absolutely _won't_."

"Oh, come _on_!" Youichi whined, "You've been inviting your friends over for _years_! Can't I let my friends stay over?!"

"I'm your _sister_!" Mikan argued vehemently, "In case you have forgotten, older sisters look after their _baby _siblings."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You sure are acting like one right now."

"I—"

"Bonjour, cher," came an angelic musical feminine voice, "Qu'est avec les cris? Pas au cas où vous le prendre dans la cuisine?"

"Oh, salut mamam!" Mikan replied cheekily to Yuka, gliding towards the door and planting a peck on her mom's rosy cheeks. Youichi stood up and did the same.

"Bien, quel est erroné maintenant? Est il non censé être 'Qui obtient le dernier biscuit?'" Yuka ranted in smooth rapid French, her features explaining her curiosity.

Youichi shook his head and slapped his forehead with his palm, "Maman, nous sommes au Japon maintenant."

"This family is full of French-talking weirdoes…" Mochu muttered, still staring at the three Sakuras, "Heavens, we're in _Japan_!"

Yuka blinked and looked past them, and seeing Youichi's friends, she smiled and giggled, "I heard your loud ranting as soon as I entered. I have to dash now, though," she glanced at her gold Michael Kors timepiece, "Something about my designs revealed earlier in New York."

"Mamam," Youichi blurted out, "Can my friends stay over, too?" He stared pointedly at his sister, as if mentally telling her that she can't abide by Yuka's decision.

Yuka beamed at Youichi, "Naturellement, cher. See you on Sunday, and be sure to fight about omelets during breakfast, or else I'll lose track of the days. Je t'aime!" And with that she glided out of the room, leaving completely dazzled teenagers behind her.

"Dude." Tsubasa exclaimed doubtfully yet in awe, "Is that your _mom_? She can pass for a college student!"

"If I was already living before she got married," Koko whistled, "I'll go after her."

Mikan glared at them piercingly and said, "Sorry, but I do _not _want to look like a baboon's behind." With that, they immediately closed their mouths.

The only Sakura daughter gets irritated for a _lot _of things: not getting the latest designer dress; being bitched on; poured something icky on and the lists go on and on and on.

But _this _one is new. Fresh news for the press.

Elite Sakura Mikan just lost to her _younger_ brother, Sakura Youichi, _twice_ in a battle in a matter of five minutes, and she is major pissed.

"This is _worse _than a nightmare." Mikan whined, stomping out of the room and leaving the high-five-ing group of guys behind her.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Theater Room**_

"I'm gonna fire the guards!" Mikan wailed as she started digging her spoon for some yogurt, "No, the butler! Scratch that— fire the cook! Whatever, I just feel the need to fire somebody!"

"You're overreacting." Misaki rolled her eyes as she drank her macchiato, "It's just one night and one breakfast. Then, they're gone before you know it."

"I _swear _on my Stuart Weitzman Solitaire that I'll get back at that conceited jerk for pushing me." Mikan grumbled as she emptied her cup, "He should start kissing his Alpha reputation arrivederci."

"Uhmm, Mikan," Sumire interrupted, staring in disgust at the empty yogurt cups dumped beside the host, "Don't you think you're eating too much yogurt?" Sumire, for some reason, hates yogurt. Even Hotaru has no idea why, though she is still determined to find out.

"It's her sixth." Aoi whispered on her ear. Sumire had a look of horror plastered on her face.

"It's low fat…" Mikan grumbled, and then added to Misaki who was beside their food stocks, "Pass me Banoffee."

Her friend shook her head as she handed her the frozen ice cream, "Girl, you are _nuts_."

"Macadamia nuts," Anna breathed, then added after obvious hesitation, "Or cashew nuts?"

"_Cashew _nuts." Misaki replied, sighing deeply.

"OMG," Anna dramatically said, moving her hands to her forehead like a sick person, "_Not _cashews!" Mikan despises cashews. She says 'Cashews are just not for me' when they all know that it's just because her lips turn all big and red and get swollen whenever she eats it. She usually uses the phrase "cashew nuts" whenever she describes something horrible for her.

"Wait— choose one," Nonoko interrupted their thoughts, "Chick flick or horror flick?" she asked, showing two stacks of movies on each of her side, holding up five disks in each hand.

"Just plug in a movie already!" Hotaru said, impatient for the random screams that will be soon used for blackmailing.

Nonoko rolled her eyes as she plugged a random disk fished from the stacks "Fine, here I go, Ice Queen."

"Perfect," Hotaru mumbled, setting her video equipments, "I can get a new camcorder with these."

Aoi, as she's the newbie of the elite group, shuddered and crawled away from Hotaru then hugged her knees and kept throwing petrified glances at the Ice Queen as if she's about to attack any second.

"What's that?" Anna asked as she plopped next to Nonoko with a bowl of carrot strips as the movie started loading.

"'The Grudge', I think," the latter shrugged as she popped a chip on her mouth, "I don't really know. I saw 'the' on it, but that's all."

"Just so you know," Hotaru informed them, now placing a voice recorder under the couch, "Anyone who backs out or demand extraction of the movie will be blackmailed to perform a dance during midnight snack later."

Mikan, who wasn't listening but instead thinking of plans on 'How to Get Back at Oscar's Bastard Awardee,' closed her eyes and separated herself from the real world for a second. It was not any of their intelligence that the door behind them slowly creaked open.

"Number 1," she mumbled to herself, "Dump lunch on him. Cheesy but at least he won't expect it. Number 2: Exchange his Gym clothes with flea-housed sweatpants. Number 3: Glue his locker door shut. Number 4: Dump ice on his head from above. Number 5: Hack his laptop. Number 6: Release a fan of morbid fan girls on him. Number 7: Release cute Vanderbilt on him while sleeping. Number 8: Send Fluffy to wreck his sports car. Number 9—"

"Mikan shuts up so we can watch the movie peacefully." interrupted the impassive voice of Imai Hotaru. She opened her eyes and saw the smiling and— in Hotaru's case— annoyed faces of her friends.

"Fine, fine." Mikan sighed, and then turned her attention to the plasma television. As soon as the opening credits started playing and a horrible memory took over her just-sane mind, she started screaming in hysterics, "Not _that_! _Anything_ but _that_!"

"What is with you?!" Misaki asked her, "I am _so _gonna kill that Hyuuga for pushing you; you practically racked your brains!"

"Plug it off, plug it off, plug it off!" Mikan kept wailing, covering her ears.

"Nonoko, dear," Sumire sighed, "What _is _that movie?" She started slapping her ear. _God_, she thought, _she sure knows how to wreck someone's eardrums._

Nonoko shrugged, then popped a nacho to her mouth, "I don't know; I just fished a movie without looking at it. It has 'the' on it." All they told her was to plug something in, anyways.

Mikan was still ignoring her friends' queries and continued her high-pitched shrieks that seems never-ending, "I didn't sleep for _nights _because of that! Plug it off, plug it off, plug it off!"

Then, Hotaru mumbled, "The Exorcist…" as she remembered Mikan's nights spent being an insomniac because of watching the said movie. Money started satisfying her already-full brain. Oh, she sure is lucky today.

"Excuse me?" Aoi asked over Mikan's loud screeches, not catching Hotaru's sudden mumble.

But they weren't able to hear what Hotaru said— and even if she _did _say something, they still won't hear it because at that same time, the theater's lights turned off— and not one of them was moving _before _that happened. Then, there was not only _one _paranoid chicken going to hysterics but _five _paranoid chickens.

"The lights!" nyctophobic Anna screamed as she covered her eyes, "Turn it back on, turn it back on!"

"It's happening!" Mikan screeched as she pulled a pillow to her face, "It's like in the movie! Plug it off, plug it off, plug it off!"

Misaki was beside herself, "Stop it! Stop the movie! Mute it! Pause it! I don't care, just make it stop!"

Sumire, meanwhile, was neither complaining about the lights nor the movie, but rather, she was wailing because of her 'precious' crown of glory, "My _hair_! It smells like _cappuccino_!"

Nonoko was indignantly complaining to herself, "Where's a flashlight when you need one?! Hang on, Anna, dear!" She was swiftly digging for her pocket light in her bag— in the dark. Anna and Nonoko were the closest ones in the group, as they're also kinda related; something about Anna's great-great-whatever aunt remarrying after being a widow to one of Nonoko's great-great-whatever uncle.

Aoi, however, was silently rocking herself back and forth on her place in the couch, covering her ears and started chanting, "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid…" Well, she _is _still a junior.

Hotaru was the only one in the room who remained unaffected of neither the true-to-life horror movie nor the suspicious 'light's out' scenario. She thought she had a pretty good idea that consists of her questions regarding who-what-when-where-why, and that she won't say 'no' for natural footage. She started recording their ear-piercing shrieks, and, thanks to her new highly advanced video equipments, she's able to tape the _whole _scene while enjoying her now half-full cappuccino, thanks to Sumire's crazy hand gestures.

Then, without warning, a candle lit from behind Mikan, and since Nonoko had her back turned towards the other way, she was the first one to notice the suddenly lit-by-itself candle-from-nowhere and started screaming along with the rest of the chicken paranoiacs.

The opposite gender couldn't take it no more and started having fits of laughter— _loud _laughter. Hotaru sighed, knowing that she should 'wrap it up' as well. The girls, however, were still minding their own businesses that they didn't even notice the sound of mirth until Hotaru flicked the light switch on.

Saying that Mikan's angry is total understatement. Seeing Natsume and his gang with his poor, _innocent_, hypnotized little brother positively irked her.

"I thought I told you not to disturb us?!" Mikan thundered in an earsplitting crash that would've woken up the whole block.

Then again, their mansion _does _takes up the whole block.

"We're not disturbing you," Youichi said nonchalantly, then catching the death glare from his now-dangerous sister, he added, "Technically. I mean, we're joining you, so it's not really— pardon the pun— _disturbing _is it?"

Mikan closed her eyes and started clearing her mind and calming herself up, but it didn't work when she heard Natsume say, "I like you, kid."

"_Stop _turning my little brother into a Hyuuga Natsume clone!"

"I _told _you," Youichi sighed exasperatedly, "I am _not _little! What's so little—?"

"Tesla Roadster!" Mikan raised her hand and stopped her brother in mid-sentence, causing him to cross his arms. His sister strikes again, but he can't do anything if he really wants the Tesla, as he still needs to reach his sixteenth birthday— meaning he had to wait for five more months— before being able to purchase it personally, and he won't allow anyone to set his hands on the car he's been eyeing since it was released.

He turned his anger to his senior gang and muttered with a death glare, "If I don't get that Tesla, you guys have _hell _to pay."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

Natsume drowned the whole glass of ice cold water he was offered by some random French maid. He sighed, wiping his mouth. Who knew scaring four senior girls and a junior— Hotaru didn't even _flinch_— would cause him to _almost _lose his pride? His forbearance was thinning as he tried not to laugh out loud along his friends at the looks of horror and anger at the girls' faces.

He smirked as he imagined what could possibly be happening with the rest upstairs. Then, he imagined the brunette with the chocolate orbs that could melt any one's heart.

Sakura Mikan.

He was amazed he managed to find a girl who talked back at her— besides Aoi; he doesn't dare talk rudely at his mother— who didn't even _fawn_ at the sight of him— besides Aoi— and a girl of his age, moreover, who _crashed _his pride the moment their eyes met.

The girl's as interesting as to how he and Aoi are total opposites.

"Hyuuga," a voice broke into his thoughts, "We need to talk."

"Now?" he asked without turning to Imai Hotaru: The Ice Queen.

"When's better than now?" Then, he heard a sharp _zip! _and he knew she just took out her most violent weapon: the Baka Gun.

"Keep talking." he sighed, knowing that he'll get hit even if he escapes and _manages _to escape.

"Why did you push Mikan," she demanded to know with her impassive voice, "When it's obvious you really didn't want to do that?"

"Stop joking around, Imai." Natsume snapped. He's determined to not lose to a girl besides Aoi.

"I don't joke," Hotaru added, emphasizing, "_Hyuuga_."

He shrugged, "I just did what Queen Balenciaga told me. She demanded for the addressing of 'bitch' and the option of being pushed to the ground." He added after an invisible smirk, "Her Royal Highness just got her wish."

"Well," Hotaru continued, "His Royal Haughtiness should be reminded that Queen Balenciaga wants him to kiss his Alpha name adieu."

"Pathetic. As if she can do _anything _at all with that pea-sized brain of hers."

Hotaru opened her mouth, then thought for a second and closed it, leaving a slightly confused Natsume behind.

'_Okay,'_ Natsume thought, still confused, '_If that's the real Imai, kill me now_.'

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Sitting Room**_

"Chevrolet Corvette." Mikan sang as she sipped her smoothie, staring at her brother who was seated at the floor across her. After surviving of watching 'The Excorcist', — wherein she blackmailed Youichi in using him as her protection— they proceeded to the Sitting Room for their midnight snack.

"Drop dead." Youichi snarled, throwing a handful of popcorn at his sister.

"Jaguar XF." Mikan offered as she threw a sugar cookie back.

"Nada." Youichi replied, and then tossed a couple of soft pretzels.

"Oh, come on!" Mikan sighed, chucking tortilla chips at his stubborn brother, "Those are better than the Tesla!"

"The Tesla's _cool_, sister." the youngest Sakura replied matter-of-factly, shooting an English muffin at Mikan, but due to her swiftness, she dodged it with the silk pillow. She, in turn, flung greasy French fries at him.

"Are they _naturally_ like that?" amused Tsubasa asked Misaki, drinking a can of beer.

"You haven't seen the worse yet…" she muttered, munching on her almond granola bars.

Curious, Koko swallowed his ice cream and turned to Sumire, "What's the worse?"

"Smoothie shower," the latter replied dispassionately, nipping on her soda, "Or chip dipping."

Mochu blinked, "Chip dipping?"

"They bathe in chip dips." Anna answered just as impassively. They've witnessed the same scene repeatedly for the last decade and so.

"Aren't they… grossed out?" Aoi asked with a tone of uncertainty as she continued watching the tossing game.

Nonoko shrugged and continued on crunching her chocolate toffee, "They do that every time. I don't think there's anything to worry, except that it'll take them an hour in the shower."

The door opened, revealing Hotaru with a bottle on her hand and a spoon on the other.

"Oh, hey Hotaru," Mikan greeted her best friend as if they hadn't been together for the last twenty-four hours, "Have you seen the stack of crab brains?"

"Yeah," Hotaru replied in her usual deadpan voice, raising the bottle, "Not bad."

"I got it delivered somewhere from Tome," Mikan explained as she continued throwing snacks at Youichi, "Emi thought I was going crazy or something when I asked for twenty-six boxes."

"Mmm…" Hotaru replied idly as she started on with her crab brains.

"This is boring!" Sumire complained, throwing popcorn at the middle of the two Sakuras.

Mikan yawned, "I know!" Her face suddenly shone and she turned to Youichi with a big grin. Upon seeing it, her brother's eyes widened and said, "Save it for hell!"

His sister pouted, "Oh, come on, You-_chan_! I'll take you car shopping!"

"Not gonna work."

"Tesla?"

"Still a no."

"Two cars?"

"Flashback checks, please."

"I'll buy you a tiger!" Mikan said excitedly. Youichi stared at her sister weirdly and she immediately defended herself, "Well, you need a pet, right?"

"I think one sister is enough, thank you very much."

"Come _on_, Youichi! Just once!"

"I ended up in the hospital during that 'once'!" Due to Youichi's statement, Natsume's gang— with the exclusion of Natsume— went all shaking and nervous.

"On Monday. Please?"

"Er, Mikan," Misaki interrupted, "We have some plans on Sunday night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Mikan mumbled, and then proposed, "Tuesday!"

"Let me think about it… No."

"Christian Dior!" Mikan sang in her Especially-For-Annoying-Youichi voice. Horror was etched on Youichi's features.

"Fine!" Youichi sighed exasperatedly, then grumbled, "But you _will _get me the Tesla."

"But you're not going to drive it."

"Oh, come on! Cars are for _driving_, not _displaying_!"

"I do that to my cars!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have more cars than of twenty average people!" Youichi stated sarcastically, eyeing

"It's not my fault for buying one every month."

"You buy a new one every other week."

"There's always something faster than the previous one!"

"Exactly why I ended up in a hospital!"

"Sometimes," Natsume interrupted as he entered the room, "I'm starting to worry about you being Youichi's sister."

"That's a surprise;" Mikan said sarcastically, staring daggers at the person she's pissed at most, "The Arrogant Hyuuga Natsume's _worried_ about someone else besides himself!"

"What do you know? I worry about Aoi because she's my _sister_."

"Yeah, worrying on how she still manages to survive with an airhead sibling like you."

"Oh, look who's talking, idiot."

"I'm going to pay Natsume soon," Youichi muttered at the guys, "At least my sister has someone new to annoy."

"Hey, Ruka!" Koko shouted from across the room, "Catch!" He threw him a spherical football, which Ruka flawlessly caught.

"Where did you get this?" Ruka asked, tossing it to him back.

"Somewhere upstairs." He shrugged, lobbing it to the blonde.

"Touchdown!" Ruka yelled, and chucked it back to Koko, though he threw it too hard and missed the target, hitting the mantelpiece, which roughly sprung back to the coffee table and finally hitting a certain person's crab roe.

"Shit." Ruka mumbled and started walking backwards, "Hotaru, it was an accident! I swear it was!"

Hotaru wordlessly took out her Baka Gun and pointed it directly at Ruka, "And so is this."

As Ruka bounded on the floor, rubbing his aching head, Hotaru walked over him with her heels and said, "You ruined my crab brains, so I wreck your existence."

"Hotaru," Mikan said carelessly as she flipped on her phone, "As much as I want you to start killing every one of them, it's hard taking blood off the carpet. It'll be too much of a hassle for Emi."

Hotaru thought about it for a minute, and then stared dangerously at Ruka, "Don't show your face to me."

Anna shook her head, "You might not want to hear it coming from _us_, Ruka—"

"— but you've got _hell _to pay." Nonoko finished for her.

"Give it to Ruka when we want serial murders." Mochu muttered, shaking his head.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

"God, I am so gonna kill Youichi." Mikan muttered as she leaned on the kitchen counter, munching on some cookies she'll soon take with her upstairs. She sighed, and tied her nightgown more securely around her. The maids must've forgotten to lower the temperature. Well, with twelve teenagers ramping all around a mansion, who wouldn't?

She got some bottled waters from the refrigerator and closed it firmly, then sat on the kitchen counter, thinking again of ways on how to get back at Hyuuga Natsume.

"He made Youichi look like an innocent child," she muttered as she carried the cookies in a tray. But just then, she tripped on her own feet, and as she started falling forward, she braced herself for the big crash that will soon be heard.

But instead, for the second time that rather ill-fated day, — for Mikan, that is— warm hands engulfed her petite waist, shielding her from the wrath of the marble-tiled kitchen floor.

Only this time, it wasn't just the hands that stole her waist— as Mikan puts it— but she also felt someone's lips brush against hers.

As soon as she realized it, though, she pushed the person forcefully, thus making the both of them fall on their butts on the marble stone.

"Ouch…" she groaned, while the other cussed loudly.

'_Oh no,' _she inwardly prayed in horror, '_Don't tell me…'_

"YOU!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the person who 'kiss thief' who saved her.

"Shut it idiot." Natsume complained as he stood up brushing his pants, "You taste like gag."

"Who told you to kiss me?!"

"Like I even wanted to do that," he rolled his eyes, "I was walking towards the refrigerator when I bumped with a rat who tasted like puke, as mentioned."

"Stop rubbing to my face that I am horribly small!"

"What, you're admitting that you're the rat?"

"You are so… augh!"

Deciding that he should make the time worthwhile, he decided to mock her, "How to Get Hyuuga Natsume's attention by Sakura Mikan. "Number 1," he continued with a smirk, "Dump lunch on him. Number 2: Exchange his Gym clothes with flea-housed sweatpants. Number 3: Glue his locker door shut. Number 4: Dump ice on his head from above. Number 5: Hack his laptop. Number 6: Release a fan of morbid fan girls on him. Number 7: Release cute Vanderbilt on him while sleeping. Number 8: Send Fluffy to wreck his sports car. Number 9—"

"You were listening?!" Mikan screamed, her fists clenched.

Natsume shrugged and grabbed a water bottle, "You only got to eight, so I allowed you to cut me off in nine. Seriously," he added, sneering at her, "You had to go through all the rituals of dumping lunch on me when in the end, you'll hopelessly kiss me right at the middle of your kitchen."

"You are so impossible, Hyuuga." With that, Mikan stomped off the kitchen, leaving the mess on the floor.

As soon as she slammed the door shut, he managed to smirk, "That girl's amazing." Then, he heard a loud clicking noise. He violently and rapidly turned around, only to find the Ice Queen following Mikan back upstairs.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"Onee-chan, get your butt up."

"Go away…"

"Get up."

"Don't wanna."

"Stupid."

"Moron."

"Get up."

"Nada."

"Hotaru and the others are going home."

"Tell them to have breakfast."

"I was kidding."

"Go away, Youichi."

Youichi paused. He gazed around his sisters welcoming room, and then stopped when he saw his face on the mirror. He smirked, and settled his gaze back to his sister, who still had her eyes closed.

"Dad's home."

"Oh really. Not gonna fall for that again."

"Yeah, he has a new car."

"Dad was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Can't he order cars?"

"What, in the middle of the ocean?"

"He can find ways."

"Idiot. Get out of my room."

"If you eat breakfast with us."

"Why can't you eat breakfast with them?"

"They're stupid. Like you."

"Look who's talking."

"C'mon, all you have to do is get your ass up and about."

"When hell comes."

"Have I mentioned the guys are feeding your animals?"

"As if they can do that."

"No, seriously. They're feeding them today's breakfast."

"Yeah, right. And there are unicorns in our backyard."

"Don't let Aoi hear you say that."

"Aoi's sixteen."

"Fifteen."

"No, she's sixteen."

"That's no fair! I'm supposed to be older!"

"Sorry, bro."

"Great. I'm the youngest in here."

"Fifi's three."

"Fifi is a dog."

"Go away, Youichi."

"I hear your tigers screeching."

"Really? I don't."

"Koko gave them beef jerky."

This made Mikan suddenly sit up straight. Missing Youichi's smirk, she immediately grabbed her night robe and ran down the stairs, screaming, "No beef jerky!"

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Dining Room**_

Mikan pouted while a maid brushed her tangled hair as she sat down at the northern side of the table. Their visitors were watching her in amusement.

"I want a Russian breakfast." she demanded five seconds later to Emi who was waiting for her order.

"Yes, Mademoiselle." Emi prompted as she strutted out of the room.

Anna turned to Youichi, who was sitting at the southern side, "What's it this time?"

"Beef jerky." Youichi remarked proudly, then seeing his sister's evil glare, he immediately looked away and whistled.

"Nice," Sumire commented as she took a bite of her casserole, "I should try that next time."

"Cars don't work for her anymore." Nonoko pointed out as she drank her juice.

"Try crab brains." Hotaru suggested, though her stoic expression stayed the same.

Misaki then stood up, "I'm going. Daddy wants me to meet some businessman's son." With those words, Tsubasa suddenly rose up from his seat, knocking his chair on the floor and choking on his grape juice.

"Sheesh," Koko rolled his eyes as he stood up to thump his friend's back, "Manners, please."


	5. Rumor Tumor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Rumor Tumor**

"_Well, you can't prove that, can you?"_

_

* * *

__**Sakura Mansion, Dining Room**_

A loud scream was heard, coming from Sakura Mikan's room. Yuka continued with her designs, ignoring her daughter's shrieks.

In less than three minutes, Mikan was heard thundering down the stairs, and burst open the dining room door that caused Yuka's tea cup tremble.

"Bonjour, cher," her mother greeted casually, not looking up.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" she cried as she sat down, a maid behind her brushing her tangled brunette hair.

"Emi, did, sweetie," Yuka replied, eating her blueberry crepe, "But you kept saying 'Five more minutes.'"

"Why didn't Youichi do anything, like pour hot water on me like he used to?" Mikan grumbled as she was offered an apple pancake.

Yuka still didn't look up, "He said something about meeting his friends before class."

"That brat…" Mikan mumbled, and then shouted, "You are so not getting the Tesla, Youichi!"

The door opened and in came Izumi, his hair pushed back as his eyes glistened along with the morning sun.

"Bonjour," he told Yuka, pecking her on the cheek. He patted Mikan's shoulder, whose lips were still formed into a pout.

"Something wrong, Mikan?" he asked her, drinking his tea, "You're going to be late for class."

The word seemed to have brought back Mikan's sanity, and she shouted, "Class! Au revoir, Mom, Dad!" She stood up, knocking Emi who was holding a package.

"Mademoiselle Mikan—"

"Later, Emi! Ciao!" And as swift as she can be, she dashed across the room and out the door.

"What's that, Emi?" Izumi asked, gesturing at the thin parcel on the maid's hands.

"A package from the Academy, Monsieur," she replied, bowing and handing the magazine to Izumi.

As soon as he opened the parcel, he choked on his tea.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Gates**_

"Sorry I'm late!" Mikan called to her friends, who were leaning on their cars, "I overslept."

"Who wouldn't?" Sumire yawned, "Going home at two in the morning is a totally wrong idea."

"We just got here, anyways." Anna explained.

Nonoko pointed at an Aston Martin Vanquish, where a sleeping Misaki was in, "We had to convince Misaki to go to school."

"Some made-up lie that the Andou guy will visit her if she doesn't come." Anna cheerfully added.

"She was ready in three minutes." Sumire prompted.

"Oh well," Mikan said as she glanced on the time on her phone, "Come on, school starts in ten minutes."

"Where's Hotaru?" Anna started, turning around to her blackmailing friend, but suddenly gaped in shock, "Hey—?!"

"What's the mat—?" Nonoko asked, turning around as well, and gave a little scream of fright.

Imai Hotaru was standing stiff with her precious Motorola phone in pieces on the ground.

"Hotaru!" Anna and Nonoko squealed together, causing the others to turn in alarm. After a few money-fanning and crab brain spoon-feeding, Hotaru managed to choke out a few words,

"My… camera… stolen… not… in…. bag…" she gasped.

The others looked at each other in alarm because: a.) The last time Imai Hotaru became as still as a Roman ancient structure was when she they ran out of crab brains; b.) That was ten years ago; c.) A stolen camera means writing down your death wish down her register paper and d.) It also means meeting the terrible wrath of an evil Hotaru and the violent Baka Gun.

"My…camera…" Hotaru kept muttering, while Mikan dragged her in her Mercedes, as they can't afford to be late.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

As the three sparkling cars screeched to a stop, the whole attention of the student body was on them as the car owners stepped out.

"I won!" Anna cheered, her Furla tote dangling on her right arm, "So it's one Chanel each by midnight!"

Sumire rolled her eyes, though it was impossible to see as she was wearing another of her dark-tinted Prada glasses, "You only won because Misaki was dozing off, and she allowed you to drive."

"Augh!" the subject groaned as she rubbed her aching head, "I am _never _going to enter a club again on school nights!"

"That's too bad," Mikan sighed as she flipped her long brown hair flourished around her, "I had us booked to one downtown on Tuesday night."

"I refuse to come!"

"I was just kidding!" Mikan giggled and steadied her gaze on the many people. Thinking she was just hallucinating, she removed her Gucci shades, but figured she wasn't. "Is it just me or is everyone suddenly whispering?"

The rest frowned and took a look around.

"It's like we've committed a crime or something." Nonoko muttered as they made their way towards class, "Hotaru, know anything about this?"

"I'm working on it…" Hotaru muttered as she started dialing on her Motorola phone, though the word 'CAMERA' in capital letters was still written all over her face.

"God," Misaki muttered, "What, they haven't seen people during their hangovers?"

"_Seriously_," Sumire whispered piercingly minutes later loudly as they walked down the hall, "What are they _staring _at?"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-1**_

Mikan lazily wrote down Yamada's lesson and resisted the temptation to yawn loudly. On her right side was the still stone-faced feature of her best friend, who kept looking suspiciously at their classmates as if one of them will stand up and throws her camera back and admits the crime done. Sumire, meanwhile, was trying hard to _not _punch Koko who kept throwing paper balls behind her. Misaki, who was seated at Mikan's left, was listening intently to her iPod, hoping that it will make her forget her drowsiness. Anna and Nonoko, the farthest from her, were both handing each other recipes for the batch of cookies they'll make once they get home. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary happening in their little clique, but outside the group?

Yes, there is.

The girls were whispering and passing each other notes and kept throwing glances at Mikan, though the latter was too bored to even notice. Their English teacher's either deaf for not hearing the loud murmurs or was just plainly not minding them. When she was right in the middle of the lesson and when Mikan just kicked Misaki's chair for almost drowsing off, a rapid though soft knock was heard on the door.

Everybody craned their necks at the visitor, and then gaped, for the visitor oddly seemed like the president's guard. They listened hard, well, it's not everyday that an FBI-look-a-like comes knocking at the door in the middle of class, even though it _is _an elite academy.

'_Is it just my imagination or did I just hear my name_?' Mikan thought curiously.

As if answering her question, Yamada called out, "Sakura Mikan, you are excused from class in accord to the Principal's appeal."

Mikan blinked, and stared at her friends with the thought '_Principal_?' etched across her forehead.

"What did you do?" Sumire whispered urgently.

"If I did something bad, you guys are in it, too!" she argued silently.

"Well, you must've done something!" Hotaru murmured.

Yamada cleared her throat and repeated from in front of the class, "Sakura Mikan—"

"I'm here!" Mikan called, though there was a tone of edginess and uneasiness sensed in her voice.

"Good luck," Misaki mouthed before Mikan turned to the door. Hotaru was giving her a 'You can do it' reassuring invisible smile that only she can see; Sumire was giving her a thumbs-up while Anna and Nonoko were too shocked to speak.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Conference Room**_

"Explain." Izumi commanded curtly as he plopped down a magazine in front a wincing Mikan. Her father rarely gets mad, — she can't even recall the last time he was— and when he does, it's something serious. _Really _serious.

Mikan took the magazine in her trembling hands, and felt her jaw drop when she saw the magazine's cover. It was her picture. In her kitchen. With Natsume.

Lips sealed together.

She read the headline, "_Newbie Falls Prey on Hyuuga's Lips_" and quickly flipped to the next page. Her eyes traveled fast as she read the article, and her eyes widened at each word.

'_Girls just come and go' is what Alice Academy's Senior Heartthrob Hyuuga Natsume is known for._

_But what's this? Did Hyuuga just get struck by stupid Cupid's arrow? Or is this merely another prey?_

_Since she transferred in the Academy less than a week ago, Newbie Mamma Mia Sakura Mikan just dethroned Alice Academy's now ex-Queen Bee Koizumi Luna and snatched the crown right off her polished claws. It seems that the newbie isn't aware of Koizumi's wrath, and even dumped lunch on the ex-Queen Bee during her first day! Ouch; harsh much, right, Koizumi? So how much does it hurt being jerked out of the picture— unsympathetically— for the first time in your life?— by a newbie, no less!_

_But, let's get back to the real talk here. Is there really a fling going on with the Predator and his new Prey? I mean, they were spotted in each other's arm during Gym class— right on the middle of the field! Clichéd? What's this, Hyuuga? Taking it slow? Word of advice, Malibu Barbie: the Heartthrob is not known for his patience. Just thought you should know._

_But then, Sakura Youichi, the Prada Princess' adorable brother, was seen hanging out with the hottest playboys! With a bit of tiptoeing and a lot of sneaking, Hyuuga, along with the rest of his gang, found themselves inside the Sakura Mansion, later followed by the Prey's clique!_

"_Ohmygod!" you say? I hear you. But that's not all. Nope, there's more… (Drum roll please)…Sakura Mikan seduced Hyuuga Natsume right in her kitchen!_

_Yes, ladies and gentlemen! Right in her kitchen! Quite a weird place to do the kissing scene, don't you think so, Princess? And before I forget, love your nightgown! Chanel's finest silk, right? I must say, good job! I heard it's not yet even in Japan! You prepared for the night so well, if I do say so myself!_

_Then what does the ex-Queen Bee have a say in this? She's been after the Heartthrobs' affection for years! What happens when this newbie just jumps in the picture and starts ruining her chances into snatching Hyuuga's heart?_

_Tune in for more catfights, food fights, skirt-flipping and ear-splitting shrieks as we continue watching out for the new Queen Bee: Sakura Mikan._

Mikan stared in shock at the magazine. Her reputation is ruined. Her name is ruined. Her _whole_ _life_ is ruined!

"I—I—" she started stuttering, still at a lost for words.

"It was _personally _sent to you by a student in the Academy," his father said, still using his curt voice, "Do you _mind _explaining how much of it is true?"

Mikan looked at her father with her watery eyes, "Daddy, I—I—"

Izumi shook his head and turned to the Principal who was seated nervously on his chair. I mean, what happens when one of the richest business tycoon known to man comes strolling in your office with three FBI mirror images, holding a magazine with his daughter kissing a guy in the front page?

Not good. Not good.

"I just want to confirm," Izumi sighed, "The magazine is under the Academy's care, isn't it?"

"Y—Yes." The nervous-looking Principal managed to say.

"Then _why_," he emphasized the word, "Are _such _scandals printed on the front page?"

"See here, sir," the Principal explained, trying to be brave, "The Academy forbids the magazine staff to put anything that is false."

"So you're saying my daughter is a scandalous lady?" Mikan can't believe her ears. Yes, the scenes _are_ true, but the detailing is certainly _not_!

"Sir, I'm merely saying—"

"That _my _daughter is not properly behaved? That her Charm lessons didn't pay off?"

The Principal gulped, "Sir, —"

"I understand." Izumi cleared his throat, "I perfectly understand. Come, Mikan, we're going home."

Mikan hesitated for awhile, thinking if she dare asks, and then valiantly turned to her father, "Which home?"

When he didn't reply and walked away, her face faltered.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"Where's your sister?" Natsume asked a bored Youichi.

The latter opened one eye and closed before replying, "Don't know, don't care."

"She's your sister."

"And you sit behind her."

"Weren't you in Yamada's class?" Tsubasa asked, drowning his soda.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Just because I was there doesn't mean that I was listening."

"Great," Mochu muttered, "I had to listen to her blabbing when we could've been sleeping."

"But we _were _sleeping." Tsubasa said, raising a brow, "Well, except Koko, that is."

"It's healthy to attend class every now and then." Yuu pointed out, typing on his laptop.

"Yeah," Koko replied sardonically, "If you get to choose your college degree."

"Makes sense." Tsubasa muttered, crushing potato chips on his hand.

"Hey!" a voice called, and the gang of five looked up to see a panting Ruka waving a magazine on his hand.

"What's up?" Mochu asked inquiringly.

"Have you seen AA Talk magazine yet?"

Koko snorted, "Why should we bother? We're always in the front page. The Academy's high school staff is full of busybody sophomores to seniors."

"Well, not this time." Ruka said grimly, slapping the magazine at the middle of the table.

"What's this?" Youichi asked, flipping the magazine open. Then, his eyes widened and said, "Hell?!"

Interested, Mochu peeked, and then smirked, "Looks like His Royal Highness stole the spot."

"What spot?" Tsubasa inquired, grabbing the magazine from Youichi with Koko and Yuu behind him, who chorused as soon as they focused their gaze, "Ooh La La."

"Magazine," Natsume barked, "Now!"

With smirks on their faces and trembling hands, they handed Natsume the periodical. Reading the article as promptly as he can and tried to not crumple it as much, he stood up when he was done and strolled towards the refectory.

"Who's dead?" Mochu asked.

Tsubasa shuddered, "Hope it's not Ruka."

"What did I do?!" Ruka complained.

"You gave the magazine." Koko pointed out.

"No," Yuu interrupted them, "He's heading for the girls." The gang looked at each other, and started hurrying off to follow Natsume, dragging an open-mouthed Youichi with them.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"Cher?" Yuka whispered softly as she knocked on Mikan's door. There was no reply. Yuka hesitated before opening the door with a key. She walked gently as possible towards her daughter, her Miu Miu ankle boots making the mildest footsteps as possible. Mikan was sitting by her window, staring uncomprehendingly at the flower garden outside.

"Cher?" Yuka repeated as she sat beside Mikan, trailing her warm tender hands along her offspring's soft brown locks.

"Mamam," Mikan whispered, "Is Daddy still mad at me?"

Yuka chuckled softly as she wiped Mikan's tears, "He's just having a 'My-Daughter-Is-All-Grown-Up' moment. Don't worry; he'll be sane in no time."

"Then why did he take me home?" Mikan whispered, crying softly.

Yuka sighed, realizing she has no idea either, "I have no idea, either."

"Is he sending me away?"

"Of course not, Mikan." Yuka comforted her, "He's just not… _sensible _at the moment. He thinks that Natsume's taking you away or something."

"I don't think it's that…" Mikan alleged, weeping quietly, and then added after a three-second pause, "Mamam, the article is a lie."

Yuka sighed, "I know that, Mikan, but I don't think the rest of the Academy thinks the same."

"Mamam, she _spilled _soda on me!" Mikan exclaimed as her mother strode to her bed.

"And you dumped fettuccine at her."

"How—?"

"Youichi." Her mother replied simply as she started puffing Mikan's pillows, "Cher, not everyone will go with your explanation, as there was a picture to prove it."

"But, Mamam, I just had a little accident!" Mikan retorted, "I didn't— I didn't _seduce _him!"

"Mikan," Yuka explained, using her tender motherly voice, "Who took the picture?"

"Hotaru, I'm sure, but she won't do _anything _like that!"

"I know that, cher, however, was _anybody else _in the house, besides you and Youichi's friends?"

Mikan shook her head, her brown locks bouncing along, "It was… just… us…"

"I see…" Yuka mumbled, strolling around the room.

Mikan sighed, "Mamam… I don't want to go away again."

Yuka didn't reply. She walked out of the room, closed the door behind her and whispered softly at no one in particular, "I know, Mikan. I know."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Cafeteria**_

At the middle of the cafeteria sat the new most popular lasses in Alice Academy. Though it's not unusual for them to be sitting there, the fact that their salads were left untouched and that each one of them has a phone on both hands were.

"Has Sakura left Japan? No, not _that _Sakura!"

"Block the airports! I don't care, just block it!"

"Guard their gates! No, don't be seen!"

"What do you mean you can't reach her?! Aren't you the operator?!"

"She has chocolate brown hair and tan eyes. Yes! _That _girl!"

"Are you stupid?! What do you mean you got caught?!"

"You're hopeless! I don't care!"

"I need Emi! No, I want Emi! Forget the butler!"

"How many Sakuras are there in the world? Not the Sakura tree, stupid, I mean the Sakura family!"

All the members of the clique were panicking. None of them can reach Mikan's cell, and there were at least twenty FBI look-alikes forbidding them to cut classes, an order from Izumi and the Principal. Even Youichi wasn't allowed, much to his annoyance.

Misaki slammed her hand on the table, making all of those surrounding them turns towards her direction, "What are you looking at?" she snapped at them.

"Sheesh, what got you so bitchy?" Tsubasa asked, suddenly showing up from behind Misaki.

"Get away from me." Misaki stressed each seriously, her fires blazing with pure hatred.

"Cool it, Mi!" Tsubasa said, raising his hands in defeat. Apparently, those were the wrong words to say, as Misaki suddenly spun around and stood up.

"Cool it?" Misaki whispered hoarsely, "You ask me to '_cool it'_?! And stop calling me 'Mi', Andou! What am I, your kitten?!"

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Help? Help what? Help me to go to hell easily?!"

"Will you both shut it?!" complained a very hot-headed Sumire, who was now rubbing her temples.

"What's going on?" Koko asked, "What's with the snappy attitude?"

"Weren't you awake in English? Or were you too busy annoying the crap out of me?"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Mikan was sent home, right?"

"You knew?!" the boys asked in unison as they stared disbelievingly at Koko.

Koko shrugged, "Yeah."

"And you didn't say anything?" Mochu asked, eyes wide.

"Nobody asked _me_. And besides," he pointed accusingly at Mochu, "You were awake, too!"

"Nah, I fell asleep halfway."

"Hey, Imai," Ruka said, walking over to Hotaru who was still on the phone.

"Hold on," she told the person from the other line, and shot Ruka with her Baka Gun, "That's for thinking that we're cool." Then, she told the person on the phone, "Look, just get the guards drunk or something. If that doesn't work, shoot them with the Baka Gun mini-versions in the storage room. And be smart enough to not to hit the animals, especially the tigers. They can jump off the fence." She hung up and turned to Ruka who was back on his feet, thanks to Yuu, "Talk."

"Have you seen the school's magazine yet?" Ruka asked her, still rubbing his swollen jaw. '_Really_,' he thought, '_Why am I always the victim here?!'_

"I find things even without the help of some magazine."

"Well," Ruka replied gravely, "You haven't figured it out yet this time." He handed her the arsenal that was rolled up in his fist. Hotaru, after hesitating if she should use her Baka Gun, grabbed and unrolled it with the rest of the designer-loving clique peered behind her shoulder.

As soon as she saw the front page picture, she said roughly, "This is the picture from my missing camera."

"What?!" Misaki panicked, grabbing the magazine. She flipped over to the article page and read it loud enough for the rest to hear, while Hotaru was making another phone call.

"The article's a lie!" Anna gasped as soon as Misaki finished reading.

"Well, you can't prove that, can you?" Mochu asked her, his eyebrows rose at their reactions.

"Since 82% of the student body read the AA Talk Magazine," Yuu explained, his eyes focused on his laptop, "And the remaining 18% consisting of people like us and those who cut class, news will spread easily and flawlessly, though I'm quite sure that some will add a few juicy details."

"You seen the article yet?" a panting Aoi suddenly ran to them, "Everyone's talking about it."

"My sister's reputation is in here, and no one bothered to _tell _me?!" Youichi burst out, slamming his fist on the table and making Hotaru glare at him threateningly for a moment.

"Youichi," Aoi explained, "Look, it's not just Mikan's reputation on stake here, even my brother—"

"You people got it all wrong!" Youichi cried, as he crushed his can of soda, "You don't know her!"

"Youichi!" Hotaru suddenly barked, giving Youichi a warning glance.

"These people are _idiots_!" Youichi argued, which is pretty surprising because he used to follow Hotaru's commands without second thoughts, "They don't know what—"

"Youichi!" Hotaru warned him again, "Stop it. Don't—"

"But they don't know! They don't care! They think that she'll just recover like some kid who dropped his candy and was given another one to stop crying! They think that she's just some celebrity who recovers from the gossips they're used to! They don't know—"

"Youichi, I'm warning you—"

"It's not like they know about the so-called Rumor Tumor—"

"Youichi, shut the—"

"What do we don't know?" a commanding voice dared to interrupt Hotaru. Hotaru slowly glared at the person who has not enough intelligence to even consider that, but found only Natsume.

"What do we don't know?" Natsume repeated.

Youichi stepped back and silently cursed.


	6. Tragically Stated

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank to all my reviewers. It pushed me into putting a whole lot more effort in the story. I know you'll hate me for saying this (heck, I hate myself for saying this) but I can't update for the next couple of days because I'll be going to camp, but I promise that I'll update before classes here in my school starts (It's on June 3). Thanks for supporting my story, I love you all :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tragically Stated**

"_I'm not here to play the part of the evil huntsman of your Snow White life, not when you're being Ariel who lost her dignity and not her voice."_

_

* * *

__**Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"What do we don't know?" Natsume impatiently repeated for the third time as they all sat on the quadrangle, where not many students were gathering anymore.

Youichi sighed, and then glanced at Hotaru, who was obviously trying her best to avoid knocking him out cold, "Mikan… was… well… Aoi, you remember when I teased my sister about the asylum?"

"Yes…" Aoi replied, gazing suspiciously and curiously as his classmate at the same time.

"Well, it wasn't entirely a joke."

Tsubasa choked on his power drink, and Mochu voiced out his question for him, though he practically shouted, "She's been on an asylum?!"

Anna and Nonoko urgently shushed him, and he said, "Sorry!" then whispered, "She's been on an asylum?!"

"Well, not technically." Youichi replied. '_This is going to be harder than I thought_' he mused.

"She got traumatized when she was in Junior High." Hotaru filled on Youichi bluntly, as she kept dialing on her phone.

"Traumatized?" Ruka echoed, obviously thinking it over again.

"Traumatized _how_?" Koko asked, leaning over.

Youichi heaved a sigh, "Look, that's all I can tell you for now. Onee-chan's going to tell you when she's ready." Then, he looked at his group of friends pointedly and added, "And besides, she doesn't like you guys.'

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Aoi's Room**_

Aoi logged on her chat account as soon as she and Natsume got home and proceeded to a conference with her and her brother's friends. They decided— well, the _girls _decided, and 'asked' the boys (or in Hotaru's translation, blackmailed them) — into discussing the matter further. She realized that the rest were already talking, so she joined in.

_silverhaste has joined the conference_

silverhaste: what's shakin?

annaismyname: uhm, mikan probs, ring n e bells?

silverhaste: uh right 8- |

chemistry101: look let's get this done w/, I have salon appointments.

kittycat: & i need 2 go 2 d mall

imultiply: + i m being pestered by a moron

bunnyboi: awkward.

chocomochu: omg, like, girl talk, like, omg!

kokocrunch: dude, not funny.

chocomochu: speak 4 urself

imultiply: get 2 business, andou is totally freakin me out

kokocrunch: dude, what did u do?! n e tips?

shadowfreak: it comes na2rally, dude XD

_ tesla_dreamer has joined the conference_

_tesla_dreamer_: yo.

annaismyname: gr8, you-chan's here!

chemistry101: finally!

_tesla_dreamer_: *yawn*

_icequeen has joined the conference_

icequeen: down 2 business, i have crab brains w8ng

bunnyboi: hotaru ;- )

icequeen: imai 2 u.

bunnyboi: shit, what was that 4?! what d hell?!

icequeen: i hacked ur computer. better than the gun, don't u think?

shadowfreak: sheesh she's scarier in internet life

_crimsoneyes has joined the conference_

chocomochu: who d fuck r u?

crimsoneyes: it's natsume, jackass

kokocrunch: when did u change ur account name? crimsoneyes, cool;- )

crimsoneyes: damn u aoi

silverhaste: onii-chan, pass me d chips

silverhaste: & stop glaring me like that

crimsoneyes: get it urself

silverhaste: it's beside u

crimsoneyes: it's on ur left

silverhaste: u r obviously nearer by 2 in.

silverhaste: i said pass, not throw

icequeen: as much as i want 2 knock d both of u out cold, i am 2 bz eating my crab brains

bunnyboi: who's typin?

icequeen: random maid. get down 2 business

imultiply: finally. you-chan, how's mikan?

_tesla_dreamer_: y ask me?

chemistry101: reality check? u r d bro

kittycat: whether u like it or not

chocomochu: besides, u live with her, like, under 1 roof, &, like, omg!

kokocrunch: dude, not funny all

chocomochu: x- (

_tesla_dreamer_: just bec. we live in d same roof doesn't mean I talk 2 her

shadowfreak: wtf?!

yuu714: language, tsubasa. there r juniors here

_tesla_dreamer_: stfu

yuu714: i rest my case

kokocrunch: w8, cnce when were u here?

chemistry101: back 2 d topic bec. i do NOT care about tobita

imultiply: awesome n!

bunnyboi: wow. shows that even yuu gets dumped

silverhaste: youichi, talk.

annaismyname: is mikan alright?

_tesla_dreamer_: she didnt eat all day & her room was locked

kittycat: literally locked?

_tesla_dreamer_: is there n e other way? & she threw her phone when some maid knockd on her door

icequeen: it's getting worse

imultiply: she's not 1 who 4gets easily, even if she's healed

shadowfreak: what 4get?

_imultiply has left the conference._

shadowfreak: gr8. she walked out on me.

yuu714: can't find n e records of her traumatized.

chemistry101: stop looking 4 it

_chemistry101 has left the conference._

_annaismyname has left the conference._

chocomochu: dude this sucks. they r seriously walkin out on us!

kokocrunch: hey, natsume, still there?

kokocrunch: natsume?

kokocrunch: oi, hyuuga!

kokocrunch: natsume u dimwit.

kokocrunch: hyuuga: if u wanna c ur manga again, speak!

kokocrunch: oi.

kokocrunch: hey aoi, can u confirm d whereabouts of ur narcissistic brother?

silverhaste: yeah, he's been in a daze for quite some time.

silverhaste: & he just hit me 4 saying that.

silverhaste: that's it! nxt time, it'll be crimsonlipgloss!

bunnyboi: that's funny. koko knows what narcissistic means.

kittycat: u people r idiots. i m sooo out. ciao aoi :- *

_kittycat has left the conference._

chocomochu: smooth move.

kokocrunch: how come aoi gets kisses?! damn u aoi!

silverhaste: sorry koko. they love moi bettr

_icequeen has left the conference._

_tesla_dreamer_: gee, u guys do suck with my sister's friends

shadowfreak: har har. dont rub it in twerp

silverhaste: i m going gone.

_silverhaste has left the conference._

Aoi logged off her account and closed her laptop. After throwing a few nachos at her brother who decided to bug her by staying in her room a few minutes ago, she got up and walked out of the mansion.

She composed herself and jumped on her car. Maybe she can try and get something out of Yuka.

_**

* * *

My Way on the Runway, Yuka's office**_

Aoi gazed captivatingly outside the curtained windows. Yuka's office has a wonderful view and the serene-looking sky matches perfectly.

"Bonjour, Yuka-san." Aoi greeted her favorite designer. Yuka smiled and greeted her back.

"What brings you here, cher?" Yuka asked, offering Aoi an espresso and a plate of pretzels.

"Sometimes," Aoi said instead with a cheerful smile as she accepted Yuka's offering, "I wonder if you really are Japanese."

Yuka giggled, "This is what happens when you travel around the world for the last two decades and getting stuck with French cousins for five years."

Aoi smiled, then decided to answer Yuka's question, "I didn't see Mikan in school today."

The woman didn't answer promptly; she drank her latte and slowly set it down, then answered, "Mikan has been sent home by her father."

"Why?"

Yuka hesitated, but proceeded, "She hasn't been on her best behavior. I'm sure you've seen the magazine?"

"It was the school's hot topic." Then after a moment, she proceeded, "When is she coming back?"

"Usually, in a few days, but it's just until she's done with therapy. It'll be short, but she'll need alone time. I'm supposing Youichi already told you about her trauma?"

"He didn't really say anything. He just said that she was traumatized. My brother's friends can't find any records either. They're hopeless to find out."

"There are no records previewed to the public," Yuka explained, "We used a hospital that Izumi's brother manages."

"Oh…" Aoi said simply, nodding her head, "Do you mind telling me…?"

Yuka smiled and nodded, which surprised Aoi. She didn't expect her to agree.

"What's the 'Rumor Tumor'?"

"It's Youichi's pet name for Mikan's trauma." Yuka prompted, gazing lovingly at the scenery outside her office, "But we never mention it infront of her. It started with someone's diary. The same thing happened to her. She got traumatized, and was diagnosed with depression."

"Diary?" Aoi asked blankly.

"Izumi had a little sister."

"Sister?" Aoi repeated, and then added, "Okay, I sound like a parrot!"

Yuka laughed. It was of Aoi's astonishment that a mother can still laugh beside her daughter's misery. But Yuka, Aoi decided, is completely different.

"I guess it's better to start from the very beginning…" Yuka exclaimed, as she set down her latte.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"Yo."

Mikan looked up to the sudden unexpected sound. She was sure her door was locked, and the vent on her bathroom is too small even for a mouse, so unless there's an ant that can talk, then it would've been the one who talked. She hastily wiped her silver tears that are currently glistening from her caramel eyes, only to see Youichi with an expressionless face.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked bluntly, her face mixed with incomprehensible emotions, "Moreover, how did you get here?"

The youngest Sakura shrugged, "I'm not your brother for nothing, airhead."

Mikan rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back on the panorama outside her window, where her pets can be seen, "Leave me alone, Youichi."

"Look, I didn't come here just to be commanded."

"I'm not commanding. I'm pleading."

"Fantastic! So this is what you learn in your senior year? I can't wait!"

"Shut it, Youichi. Get out before Daddy finds you."

"Don't worry. He's not home." Catching Mikan's raised eyebrow, he nauseatingly added, "Yet."

"I won't guarantee any orations from Daddy." she reminded him without glancing at him.

Youichi ran a hand on his messy grey hair, "I'm willing to take the risk."

Mikan finally glanced at him with her piercing reddening eyes, "Youichi, what do you need from me?"

"I'm not here to play the part of the evil huntsman of your Snow White life, not when you're being Ariel who lost her dignity and not her voice."

"I'm tired, Youichi. I want to rest."

"You've been sleeping all day. I can hear you snoring in my room."

"I don't snore."

"How would you know? You're asleep."

"Look, what do you want?"

"I'm just here to tell you that you are completely different from Auntie Chou."

"She was a butterfly that never bloomed."

"And you're an unripe tangerine."

Mikan shook her lovely head, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "You don't understand, Youichi. Auntie Chou would've been a stunning butterfly that portrayed her name. She was supposed to be a wife and a mother, but all of her dreams crashed. You just don't understand, Youichi."

"I may not be as emotional and as dramatic as you, Onee-chan, but I think that I'm smart enough when I say that you are completely different from Auntie Chou." Youichi went to Mikan and ruffled her tousled taupe hair, "I'll be waiting for you. Get well soon."

And as Youichi silently walked out of her room, Mikan knew what she should do— what _Aunti Chou _should've done.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

A handsome-looking Tesla Roadster screeched its way to the parking lot, greeting Alice Academy with a rather raucous morning. Five girls who previously arrived two minutes before the car's arrival was puzzled. As far as they know, no one's a car racer besides their little clique. It seems that the car owner knows how to make an entrance.

"If only Youichi's here, he's going to throw a _fit_." Tsubasa commented amusingly from their usual spot.

"That Tesla owner should be careful with the scary junior." Koko added, glaring at the screeching car.

"Speaking of Youichi," Mochu asked, looking around, "Where's the devil?"

"He mentioned to me earlier that he might be late." Yuu replied, not even glancing at them.

"And you just told us now." Ruka stated, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, back to the girls, Misaki was also gazing interestingly at the car, "Not bad."

"Totally our kind of speed." Sumire praised. They were surprised, however, when the car parked in Mikan's slot. Everyone but everyone knows it's _The_ Sakura Mikan's.

A grey-haired junior stepped out of the car, staggering a bit.

"Youichi?!" Anna and Nonoko gasped, recognizing the young Sakura.

"I am _never _going to drive with you again!" Youichi hollered at the driver from inside the car. The silhouette from inside stepped her darling Charles David ankle boots out of the now-open car door, and then slowly revealing her perfectly tanned legs, gradually divulging a confident coffee-haired.


	7. My Royal Comeback

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** The good news: start of classes were moved to June 8. The bad news: I'm preparing to leave for the camping trip. The better news: I just updated! So, please enjoy this chapter, and sorry if I often start my posts with a boring Author's Note, so you probably realized by now that this is such a senseless starting note and you're getting ready to attack me for wasting your precious time.

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Royal Comeback**

"_I thought Princesses don't exist?_

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

Sakura Mikan is back on campus.

Everyone glared at her. Her brown hair cascading with the zephyr of the breezy morning; her blissful eyes underneath her D&G Shades and her soft rosy cheeks were of a porcelain doll's. As she closed the car door and walked towards her best friends, every eye was on her, especially a certain condescending raven-haired who was stealing glances from the corner of his eye.

"Bonjour, cher!" she greeted in her usual tinkling voice, "You look completely annulled, is there something new?"

Hotaru, who was first to recover, suddenly grabbed her hands and dragged her to their side. The rest of the clique encircled around her as to avoid any busybody students to eavesdrop.

"What's the matter, Hotaru?" Mikan asked innocently, her naïveté making the group more bamboozled.

"Mikan," Sumire asked hesitatingly, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," the addressee replied with a stunning smile, her perfect set of white pearls visible, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Are you quite, _quite _sure of that?" Anna asked again, still in doubt.

Mikan placed her manicured hands to her hips, "Is there something wrong? Are you not telling me something?"

"No, Mikan," Aoi replied, since she now knows the 'truth'.

Nonoko then said, "I think the appropriate question is—"

"'Are _you _not telling us something?'" Misaki finished for her, eyebrows raised.

"As far as I know," Mikan replied, observing her fingernails, "I don't." Then, she gazed at them from in between her fingers, "Are you?"

Before she can even think of her own pride, Hotaru pulled out a bullhorn (with no one having no idea where she got it) and loudly yelled, "Sakura Youichi!"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Storage Room**_

"I _told _you," Mikan impatiently and irritatingly stated, "There's _nothing _wrong with me!" She struggled to get out of the ropes that were tied around her and a chair, "Get these things out of me!"

"Why am I included here?!" Youichi complained, also struggling to get out from the same fate as his sister.

"Alright, idiot!" Hotaru barked at Youichi, holding out her Baka Gun, "What did you do to the other idiot?!"

"Idiot?" Mikan and Youichi repeated, taken aback and both looking remotely offended.

"Stop repeating what I'm saying in synchronized mode, morons." Hotaru said grimly, which sent shivers to the clique, along with Youichi, "Now let me repeat the question in a _well-mannered _way: Idiot, what did you do to the other idiot."

"That was well-mannered?" Aoi asked Anna and Nonoko.

The two gazed at each other before continuing, "That's Hotaru for you."

"Well?" Hotaru pressed in, her voice enough to frighten Mikan's lion, Fluffy.

When Youichi still didn't reply, Hotaru started aiming her Baka Gun at him, and he immediately replied quite fearfully,

"All I told her was to get well soon! I swear that's all I said!"

"How can you be sure Youichi even talked to me?" Mikan interrupted her friend, moving her head to the right, "I was locked in my room, wasn't I?"

"Youichi can still be a monster when you set aside the fact that he's an idiot."

"Oh, you're lucky you have that Gun with you…" Youichi mumbled from under his breath, glaring murderously at Hotaru's back.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-1**_

As Mikan stepped inside Class 3-1 for homeroom period, everyone's eyes were on her— alright, _most _people's eyes. What surprised her, though, was not the fact that everyone was whispering and rudely pointing, but the fact that the Academy's hottest and cockiest playboys were all attending class. Though she hasn't been in the Academy _that _long, she knew enough that Natsume and his gang rarely comes to class, especially when it's homeroom, meaning being lead by Narumi.

Ignoring the audience she didn't really wished for in the first place, she gracefully walked to her seat silently as possible— it's quite hard when you're wearing three-inch ankle boots— and sat on her assigned seat. She noticed that her friends were all being pestered by the guys behind their chairs, and she had to resist a smile escaping her lips.

Just then, the door opened, and in entered their homeroom adviser, Narumi, with a silver stick on his hand— which he called a 'wand'.

"Good morning, everyone! Had a good day?" He asked, his lips upturned.

"Not anymore, now that you're here." Mikan heard Natsume snarl from behind her. She rolled her eyes.

'_Really'_, she thought, _'Natsume is such a jerk.'_

"I've been asking the principal to move the date since I just _can't _wait until a few months! Now you're seniors, everybody's—"

Mikan yawned a little, and flipped her brown hair. After the brief meetings she had with Narumi, she learned that before saying something important, he starts with a long annoying and boring speech that will even send the Sandman to bed.

"— and it has always been my dream since I first saw you all entering this homeroom that—"

The brunette then decided to scan through a magazine, so she extended her hand to her left, and was handed a Vogue magazine by a bored-looking Misaki. She started flipping through the pages, skipping advertisements and the content table. She was stopped, however, when a paper airplane landed gently on top of the magazine. Sneakily stealing glances from the corners of her eyes, she slowly opened the airplane, where it happened to say,

"_How was therapy, Barbie? Was it fun?"_

Shaking her head, she crumpled the ball and handed it to Hotaru, who, in turn, tossed it to Luna's direction with another one of her crazy inventions. Luna furiously looked around, but was hit with the Baka Gun. Mikan threw a small bottle of crab brain towards Hotaru's as payment.

"— plus, I'm sure you will all be glad at my little announcement that will surely sweep you off your feet and—"

"I would _love_ to sweep him off his feet." Sumire stated sarcastically, loud enough to reach Anna's and Nonoko's ears who giggled.

"— and with your latest gowns and glass shoes hitchhiked from foreign countries and—"

The words 'gowns' and 'glass shoes' immediately caught every girl's attention. Hotaru was glaring at their homeroom teacher with raised eyebrows, as if already knowing where's he's getting to.

"— we can have the perfect Seniors Party!"

"Seniors Party?" Mikan repeated, her arms crossed, "Never heard of it before."

"What, because all you've been to is a children's party?" Luna laughed sarcastically, though no one found it funny. Even her cronies find it hard to express their amusement. She immediately turned red, and walked out of the room, muttering curse words at Mikan.

"Oh, and Sakura Yuka's hosting and sponsoring it." Narumi added cheerfully.

"Sakura Yuka, he said?" someone whispered.

"You mean _The _Sakura Yuka, that Runway designer?" another mumbled.

"No way!"

"Well, there can't be many Sakura Yukas in the world now, right?"

Mikan looked confused, "Mamam?" And as if answering her question, her phone rang, and she immediately dug for it in her bag.

"Bonjour, Mamam." She greeted, and then added to Narumi grimly, "I'm taking this whether you like it or not." She turned her attention back on the phone and started speaking in rapid French.

"And the French aficionado strikes again." Mochu muttered, earning a furious jibe on the head by Anna's scarlet Hayden bag.

Narumi then hopped jovially out of the room, and then added before proceeding out, "And before I forget, it's a masquerade party, so get your masques dates ready by next week on Saturday then." He winked then waved a hand.

"Dates?" Misaki repeated, blinking her pale cherry eyes.

Tsubasa, being his brash self, slipped his arm around Misaki's petite shoulders and cupped her chin towards his face, "Yes, _dates_."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Misaki snarled slowly with venom.

Tsubasa grinned at her expression, "Why don't we go to the party together, my sweet?"

"Go to the party? Sure. With you? When hell freezes over." She then stomped her Neiman Marcus high heels on his feet, and made him flinch.

"Come on, Mi, go with me to the party." Then, he added with a smirk, "Or I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Dare to go anywhere near me and you're dead. I swear to the deepest pits of hell that you will get the worst death scenario possible."

"Oh, I don't think there will be any need for that," Tsubasa smirked, putting his arms around her petite shoulders once again, every now and then glancing at his feet to secretly move away from her heels, "You see, my _darling _Mi, I already called your parents to ask you out."

Leaving Misaki pondering the sentence over and over in pure shock, he turned towards the door, hearing Misaki loud and clear screaming before he turned to the right, "You did what?!"

"That Andou guy…" Sumire muttered, shaking her head as she tapped her fingers on her desk, "He crossed the line big time."

"Hey, Sumire!" Koko came up behind her and put his arm behind her chair.

She simply replied a brief, "Hn" and started flipping the Vogue magazine from Mikan, who was still speaking in French with Yuka. _'They sure don't act like Japanese_,' she thought.

"So, I was wondering, are you busy?" Koko asked hopefully, though masked with a flirtatious smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Sumire replied nonchalantly, boring over the magazine. She's not really in the best state, and she thinks that as long as she replies to Koko's asinine questions, nothing can go wrong… right?

"Do you like shoes?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you love your friends?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think Vogue magazine is cool?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that volume new?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you been to Hawaii?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you keep your word?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you like parties?"

"Yeah…"

"What about masquerade balls?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to the party?"

"Yeah…"

"Wanna go together?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah… Wait—" A look of horror suddenly appeared in her features, and she screamed, "What?!"

"Tut, tut!" Koko said in a motherly-like fashion, moving his forefingers right to left infront of her face, "You just said that you keep your word, that you like parties and that you want to go with me."

"No, I didn't!" Sumire retorted, stomping her right foot once in anger, now standing in level with Koko's height.

"Yes, you did. Do you want to hear it again?" He took out a recorder from inside his jacket pocket, and played the whole conversation again; from his greeting down to her loud "What?!"

"Remember now?" Koko asked with his impish grin reaching to his ears.

"I didn't— you— I was— but— I— Oh, I give up!" she threw her hands to the air and plopped down to her seat, a pout visible in her previously blank face.

'_Oh, Koko,' _she thought as she sent death glares to him, _'You are so gonna pay big time.'_

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Cafeteria**_

"Remind me again why we can't kick them out of our lunch table?" Sumire moaned from her seat, glaring furious looks at Koko who was busy playing with _her _Tortellini Salad.

Misaki, who was in the same fate as Sumire with Tsubasa's hands around her shoulders, grumblingly replied, "Because Hotaru's still at the salad bar with Ruka and even if she _was_ here, she'll enjoy clicking on her camera for blackmailing purposes."

They all glanced at the salad bar, where Ruka kept putting more and more food on Hotaru's plate, which she kept returning. The only reason she wasn't using her Baka Gun was because she was carrying her crab roe.

"Hyuuga," Mikan complained loudly at Natsume, who was tossing an apple on _her _usual seat, "That's my place, get out of there."

Natsume, seeing Mikan with her lunch tray, smirked and turned back to tossing his apple, "If you want to, you can squeeze beside me."

"Hyuuga-_kun_," Mikan said in a sickly phony sweet manner, "I would like to tell you to _please _get off _my _seat."

"If you want it so much, you can sit beside me."

"You are totally being OOC, Hyuuga-_kun_."

"I don't know what the fuck and neither do I give a shit about your 'OOC' but if you badly want to finish your lunch before your ice cream melts; I suggest you take the only available seat beside me." Natsume said in his deadpan voice.

Glancing at her melting ice cream, Mikan knew she has no choice. She heaved a loud sigh and sat on the bench beside Natsume, thus the action earning furious glares from his fan girls, so she snapped at them, "Do you think I really want to do this?!" Then, she mumbled to Anna and Nonoko who were both giggling, "You are lucky your demons aren't pestering you."

Youichi walked boringly as he approached his sister's table, ignoring girls who were fawning at him, "Hey, Onee-chan—" When he caught Mikan eating beside Natsume, he immediately grabbed his phone and started taking pictures of his sister, "This can be my payback on all of the embarrassing photographs you and your evil best friend sold to my annoying fan girls."

"I did that so they can leave you alone!"

"No, actually, it had a psychological effect, so they started craving for me more."

"They can't be any worse than those British girls that ran after you, right?"

"Oh no, they're worse than that. Anyway," he suddenly changed the subject, a roguish twinkle noticeable in his eyes as he leaned towards the table towards his sister, "What'cha doin', and sitting with Natsume like you're his girlfriend?"

"That's because—"

"— she is." Natsume said bluntly, grabbing Youichi's phone and sending the pictures Youichi took to his own phone.

"Like hell I am!" Mikan screamed, "When did I become your girlfriend?! I don't remember—"

But what exactly she was going to complain about was drowned by the student body's whistles and catcalls and congratulations to her and Natsume.

"But I'm not— I never— I didn't— I _never_ agreed— and— you— I— but—" Mikan tried protesting, but news started spreading faster than the wind, and soon enough, there were (fan) girls and (fan) boys weeping, jocks applauding and— heck— some faculty staff members smiling.

'_Just when I thought it got rid of that stupid trauma' _Mikan thought, furiously turning her head to all directions as Natsume wore a twisted smile.

Hotaru, who seem to have heard the pandemonium and catching the words 'Mikan', 'together' and 'Natsume' was enough for her to realize the source of chaos. She immediately without wavering thrust a confused Ruka her lunch tray and ran towards Mikan, finally taking out her Baka Gun.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Ladies' Room**_

"You know," Mikan lectured Hotaru in a maternal way, "You really didn't need to shoot all of them. You should've sent Natsume to Pluto, though, instead of sparing him.

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered darkly as she opened the door once again to check if the coast is clear, "If I do that, I won't be able to take more best-selling photos."

"Really, Hotaru, what has gotten into you?"

"No, Mikan." Sumire sighed, "What has gotten into _you_?"

"Nothing, I swear! Anyways, set that aside, where's Anna and Nonoko?"

Misaki frowned, "Now that you ask, I didn't see them following us awhile ago. I think they were also trampled by the crowd."

"Well, if they were, I just wish they'll find their way here."

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered forebodingly yet again, "They don't even know we're here in the first place."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Hallway**_

"Where _are_ they?" Nonoko wailed as she continued walking despite her aching feet.

"Lost?" a voice asked from around the corner.

Nonoko turned, "Actually I— Oh. It's you." When she saw laid-back Yuu, she immediately started walking away. She heard light footsteps so she strolled a little faster. She already turned left, right, left, right, right, right, left and even in and out of the building, but she still heard Yuu's footsteps trailing her like a shadow.

"Can you please stop following me?" she asked in a fake high-pitched voice, clearly irritated.

"I can." Yuu simply, shrugging, "But I won't."

"And why won't you do so?" Nonoko asked, trying to sound polite, though failing as she exasperatingly continued walking away, Yuu still tailing her.

"Because I can't."

His reasoning stopped Nonoko's steps. She turned to him with her hands on her hips and demanded, "I'm sure that you said you can in the first place."

"I believe I did."

"But now you're saying you can't?"

"That's true."

"And that connects how?" Nonoko ordered, but then pulled her hand in front of his face and said, "Whatever. Never mind." She then continued with her walk as Yuu opened up a conversation.

"What do you like so much about Science?"

"My dad's a doctor and manages hospitals and my mom's a scientist. I guess it runs in the family genes."

'_Wait, why am I telling this to _him_?!' _she asked herself incredulously.

"It's your turn." He declared, which distracted Nonoko from her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I ask, you answer; I answer, you talk."

"Oh, alright then…"

"Go on, ask."

"Well… why do you hang around with Hyuuga anyway, if you're so into studying?"

"I can go to college."

"We all go to college."

"But often not at your choice."

"Oh…" _'Maybe he's not that bad after all…'_ "So you're using them to get what you want?"

"Nice try, but it's my turn."

"Oh, right…"

"Why do _you _hang around with Mikan if you're into studying?"

"Simple. I love my friends."

"I know that, but I mean, how did you start being friends with her?"

"We were all born in practically either the same year or a few months earlier or late. The Sakuras were the ones who brought us together. They're all so playful and young; you'd think they're all just siblings."

"Yeah…"

"Back to my question, then: are you using Hyuuga and the rest for your selfish needs?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not in my whole life."

"Ogasawara Nonoko, right?"

"Yeah… Tobita Yuu?"

"Hm. Listen, about the party…"

"What about it?" Nonoko asked, putting a hand near her chest where she can feel the rapid beating of her heart. _'What's this?' _she thought, slightly panicking.

"Are you going?"

"Of course I am. Yuka-san's hosting it, so I bet it'll be thousands of fun."

"Want to go together?"

Nonoko, who still had her back turned, halted to a stop, a small smile playing along her lips, "You know what, Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"Ask me again later."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"I have no idea why I'm in the garden." Anna muttered, looking around for her friends, "This is the _last _place Hotaru will ever go to."

"Maybe because Fate brought you to me." a voice behind her said.

"God, that is so cheesy." Anna complained, crossing her hands infront of her chest when she realized the person.

A beaming Mochu approached her, holding out a single white rose, which she reluctantly accepted.

"I bet my love for you is sweeter."

"Oh, please, stop kidding around. We both know that playboys don't love girls."

"But what if I tell you that this playboy just found his light?"

"Then I'll tell you that you're crazy for saying that."

'_This is going to be harder than I thought… But, I guess a challenge will be entertaining'_ Mochu considered, "I wish I never knew you—"

"Funny thing is, we feel the same—"

"—then I can go on with life without feeling guilty of forcing myself to other girls."

"Yuck."

"What, you think I'm being dirty?!"

"I _know _you're being dirty."

"You know too much, milady."

"That's just because you're being transparent."

Mochu blinked. _'I am?' _"I am?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

After pausing for a moment to think of a something (cheesy) romantic, he gazed back to her cerulean eyes, but he was immediately caught in a trance. He never really paid attention to any girls, but the moment he drowned in her eyes, he noticed her soft, wavy pink hair dancing with the wind; her skin smoother than silk and her lips… so… _red_.

"Stupid, what are you staring at?" Anna demanded, cutting his thoughts.

"What— oh, right…." Mochu turned away, trying to hide the blush slowly creeping on his cheeks, "Er… well…"

"I'm waiting." Anna said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Well, about the party…" He mentally slapped himself. _'What did I just say?!' _he thought furiously, _'I'm supposed to be saying a cheesy line picked out from a movie!'_

"It's on Saturday next week."

"Right— wait, what?"

"Pick me up and don't be late."

"What?"

"Toodles." Anna bid goodbye, strolling as she took off, a smirk tugging on her succulent red lips.

"I thought Princesses don't exist?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he headed back to the cafeteria.


	8. Playing Along

* * *

**Chapter 8: Playing Along**

"_To get the devil, you play her game."_

_

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

"Your answer?"

"Pardon?" Nonoko asked, turning to the blonde spectacled and abandoning her reflection on a random car window.

"You told me to ask you again about the party, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

"Well…?"

Nonoko showed him a cheerful smile and stated, "I would love to, Yuu."

Yuu beamed just the same, "Seven?"

"Seven's good. Seven's perfect."

"Ahem!" someone gave a faulty cough. The two looked at the direction of the voice, where an irritated-looking Sumire was standing, her eyes behind dark-tinted Chanel glasses, her arms crossed and her feet tapping in rhythm. The position clearly states the infamous Sumire's I-Rather-Be-Anywhere-But-Here stance.

"Yeah?" Nonoko asked, ignoring her posture. _It's best if I do so_, she thought.

"Mikan's throwing a fit about the whole 'Natsume self-proclaimed himself as her boyfriend' and demands to go hang at Starbucks."

"I thought she doesn't like coffee when she's angry?"

"That was before."

"Right, right."

"Anyways, I need to relax a little too. That Yome guy is even more annoying than a flea."

"Fine, who's driving?"

"You'll go with Misaki. Anna thinks Misaki's had enough of her hogging the wheel whenever she goes crazy. I don't blame Anna, though." she added after an afterthought.

"Right." Then, she turned to Yuu, and waved, "See you tomorrow."

"Cool."

As they walked away, Sumire sneaked a glance from the corner of her eye, and then stage-whispered to her companion, "What's up?"

"Nothing's up." Nonoko replied a little too quickly.

"I'm not stupid. Something's up."

Nonoko sighed in defeat, "I'm going to the party with Yuu."

"Yuu?"

"Tobita."

"Who's that?"

"That glass-eyed blonde I was talking to awhile ago, ring any bells?"

"Since when were you on a first-name basis?"

"Since when were you interested on immature guys like Yome?"

"I am _not _interested with him."

"Says lipstick to lip gloss."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Just then, Anna came running to them, her hair swaying with the wind and panting a bit, "Where were you?!"

"I was fetching Nonoko," Sumire replied nonchalantly, checking her nails, "She wasn't answering her phone."

Nonoko blinked, "I wasn't?"

"If you were, I wouldn't have wasted time looking for you."

"Mikan's still pouting and kept muttering to herself," Anna explained breathlessly, "Hotaru got irritated and shot her ten times already with that gun of hers."

"Is she still conscious?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want her to try that new Givenchy mini dress."

"If only I have my crossbow with me, I would've already shot you!" a high-pitched scream exclaimed, coming from a certain spot in the parking lot.

"You're too loud," a calm and bossy voice replied, "It's not like you can hit a target with that poor eyesight of yours."

"FYI, I have the eyesight of 20/20!"

"Nobody asked you."

"You are so impossible!"

"Look who's talking."

"I am _not _your girlfriend!"

"The student body says otherwise." The raven-haired then pointed behind the brunette, where the majority of the student body was all staring at them: jealously, amusingly, irritatingly… well, you get the picture.

"What's with you, announcing to everyone that I'm your girlfriend?!"

"Mikan," Ruka interrupted her as he shifted his leg, "Girls normally go crazy when they become Natsume's girlfriend."

"Wait," Koko interrupted, his brows meeting together and his mouth forming a frown, "I thought Natsume never had an official girlfriend before?"

"It's not that we didn't think of it, right?" Tsubasa yawned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Makes sense…" Koko muttered, then turned to Mochu who was surprisingly busying himself with a small book, "What's that?"

Realizing that Koko was addressing him, he raised his book and showed it to Koko, "I've been looking for some lines for Anna."

"Anna?" Tsubasa asked, suddenly interested, "New babe?"

"She's that pink-haired girl that hangs around with Sakura," When he caught sight of her approaching with Nonoko and Sumire, he added as he closed his books of cheesy movie lines, "Speak of the she-devil…"

"She's not a she-devil," Ruka interrupted quietly, "Hotaru is."

"No, she's not," Koko interrupted amusingly, "Hotaru's the devil's spawn. She's the one who gets direct orders from Lucifer." Just then, he was hit by something large, heavy, and hard on his head, so he immediately started rubbing it and searched for the person who made the wrong move.

That is, until he realized it was Hotaru with her Baka Gun.

"I like the title 'Devil's Spawn' better." Hotaru said in her dead voice, putting away her gun.

"Good luck with that." Tsubasa muttered as he patted Ruka's back.

"How can I compete with the devil's spawn?!" Ruka whispered hoarsely, trembling from head to toe.

The rest of the guys shrugged; Hotaru remained her expression; the rest of the girls were looking bored and impatient; Natsume looked uninterested yet smug and Mikan was highly irritated.

And with that, a light bulb blinked on Ruka's head, and he lucratively muttered, "To get the devil, you play her game."

_**

* * *

Starbucks Coffee Shop**_

"Why are they with us?" Mikan complained for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. Hotaru exasperatedly sighed and resisted the temptation to take her Baka Gun out. She just made a recent discovery that the gun won't work when Mikan's playing the part of a stubborn pregnant cow.

"Because they are." Hotaru replied curtly, turning her attention to her phone.

"Can't they go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do you get what you want but I never get what I want?!"

Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan who was seated infront of her, "Maybe you should try shutting up."

"Not bad." Hotaru muttered. Mikan shook her head disbelievingly at her best friend. Hotaru rarely compliments someone— heck, she hasn't even complimented Mikan since they vacationed in Jamaica, and that was months before they went to Japan.

"How did we even end up here?" Misaki asked as she took a sip of her frappuccino.

Sumire tapped her hands as she stirred her caramel macchiato, "Mikan was throwing a fit in her car and kept driving around in circles until finally realizing we got lost."

"No one told you to follow me." Mikan protested.

Nonoko ignored her and said, "And speaking to a grumpy old woman in French… how careless. The police even thought we were harassing her."

"It's not _my _fault for living in France longer than we expected!"

"It was so nasty I thought I'll be powdering myself for my mug shot." Anna sighed.

"By the way," Youichi said gaily as he took a bite of his pumpkin bread, "I told Mamam you have a boyfriend. She wants you to bring him for dinner."

"I won't go to dinner." Mikan grumbled as she tormented her cinnamon cake, "And then she'll drop it."

"You know she won't drop it." Youichi wickedly pointed out. He's been hoping for this moment to come for the last decade, and he won't let her get off the hook easily.

"I'll run away."

"Good idea, and make sure to bring along a car that's not available in Japan yet."

"I'll ride the bus."

"You pay them in yen, alright?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Let me guess, you're going to fly across the country?"

"Time for the flying lessons to pay off."

"Like you can escape an army of generals that will tail you all around the world." He then rolled his eyes at his sister's stupidity, "What're you getting so jumpy about, anyway? It's just dinner."

"Dinner with my family and the most arrogant guy set foot on earth!"

"Just one dinner. Get over it."

"Tell me why I should!" Mikan demanded heatedly, slapping her right palm on the table, earning strange glares from the people sitting near them. Youichi raised his eyebrows and sent a meaningful glare at Hotaru who nodded once.

_**

* * *

Starbucks Coffee Shop, Parking Lot**_

"Don't worry, Mikan cher!" Misaki waved a cheerful hand at the brunette inside the black limousine, "I'll stop by later and bring you something from Fendi."

"Mmmhmp mmhp mmmhmmp!" Mikan tried to scream, but the classic silk Hermes scarf covering her mouth made it hard for her to do so.

"See you, Natsume!" Mochu grinned as Koko and Tsubasa winked at him. Yuu was merely watching with his eyes raised, and Ruka was trying to stifle a laugh. Youichi was already sitting infront of her sister, staring at her with his features similar to Yuu.

"Mmm mmphnmnit phenn imphnnfped mmmnm mphfy dmphhy!"

"What did she say?" Sumire asked in between giggles.

Hotaru raised her head from the book she was reading entitled, 'How to Understand Dummy Language' and said, "She said she didn't even get to finish her coffee jelly."

"All you care about is food." Youichi complained and signaled the chauffer to drive, "See you all later."

As soon as the car was away, Anna and Nonoko both turned to Hotaru and asked in unison, "So, what are we supposed to do again?"

"Make money." Hotaru simply said, as if it was the easiest and most natural thing anyone can do.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Foyer**_

"Good evening, Monsieur, Mademoiselle." The penguin-like butler bowed as he opened the door for the two Sakuras and Natsume.

"Where's Mom?" Youichi asked as a maid took of his jacket for him.

"You-chan!" a sweet voice sang as they heard gentle footsteps nearby. Yuka approached them with a carefree smile, her cherry Fendi mini frock waving and her long hair flowing behind her back. She had her arms wide and hugged Youichi and planted a soft kiss on Mikan's cheek.

"Mmmmph!" Mikan struggled as she tried getting out of the scarves Hotaru and Youichi bundled her in. Her hair was worse than a haystack and her poor clothes were a bit messed up.

"You must be Natsume." Yuka smiled at the addressee while ignoring her daughter's furious attempts to speak. Natsume held her hand and kissed it gently, smirking at Mikan's frustrated face and Youichi's amused one, "What a sweet boyfriend, Mikan cher."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mikan finally managed to get the scarf covering her mouth after sending death glares to the perky-looking maid behind her, "I never agreed to anything like that!"

"There, there, cher, no point denying it." Yuka exclaimed as she patted her daughter's hair, "Come on, then, You-chan, Natsume, let's have dinner." Then, she added to Mikan who was looking more disgruntled than ever, "And wear something decent, cher, you look terrible."

"Where's the justice?!" Mikan cried as she stomped her way to her room, making Natsume and Youichi secretly high-five each other.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Dining Room**_

"So," Yuka started politely as she helped herself to some almas caviar, "What do you think of my daughter, Natsume cher?"

"What part of him is _cher_?" Mikan muttered as she kept poking her foie gras.

"Mikan, stop doing that to your foie gras."

"Mamam, it's _liver_." Mikan pointed out as she kept twisting it.

"You should've thought of that before eating it."

Having no comeback, Mikan turned to her baked potato and started sprinkling white truffle shavings on it, making Youichi smirk to his heart's content.

Natsume tried to hold back a sneer as he answered Yuka's question, "She's childish, loud and with no doubt an idiot."

Yuka sighed and shook her head, "She's still so young, and I thought that rumor made her mature, but I guess I was wrong."

"Mamam!" Mikan cried, "Don't believe _him_!"

"That's enough, Mikan." Yuka scolded at her, "It's not nice, doing that to your boyfriend."

Exasperated at her attitude, Youichi secretly send his sister a text message, careful not to be seen by their mother.

'_Just play along,' _he told her, _'And you might get a new set of Ralph Laurens.'_

Fumed, Mikan replied to his message, all the while sending daggers at the two guys and glancing nervously at Yuka.

'_ez 4 u 2 say'_

'_Geez you're so lazy.'_

'_tryin 2 look good now, r u?'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_U dont txt in whole msgs'_

'_I do now'_

'_wth did hotaru do 2 u?!'_

"Mikan, Youichi, no phones during meals." Yuka said sternly, sipping her wine. The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows as if to ask, "How the hell did she know?!"

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Front Garden**_

"You know, Hotaru," Sumire grumbled as she dusted her checkered Burberry frock, "We really didn't need to sneak in."

"I know that, stupid." Hotaru muttered, "It spices the fact that we _are _sneaking in, idiot."

Sumire rolled her eyes and helped Misaki to her feet, "Whatever."

"So," Koko started a conversation as he pulled himself off a grumbling Mochu who tried to catch him, "Do you normally do this?"

"What, sneaking in?"

"Yeah."

"Only when we want a trip to the Disciplinary Room."

Tsubasa blinked, "Disciplinary Room?"

"What, are you like, students or something?" Mochu asked.

Anna started to explain, "We were home-schooled at first—"

"If you call a building where only six students are in it, then yeah, it's _home_." Sumire muttered.

"—and when we feel like being risky and adventurous, we sneak in and out of our mansions."

"And do you get caught?" Yuu asked, always the one with the rare quirky-mouse attitude.

"Every now and then." Nonoko replied, as if it was the most normal thing to happen, "No need to worry, though. They don't do anything brutal in that room."

"No beatings or whatever." Misaki said, "Shame, you'd think they can think of something way better."

"They're all so feeble and composed." Anna yawned, "Anyway, if we want to finish ASAP, they're probably having tea now."

"No broken fingers or you'll all be dead before you can even tell me." Hotaru said sternly.

"Broken…" Ruka gulped with his eyes wide as saucers, "Fingers?"

"She's exaggerating," Misaki explained, "Mikan once broke a nail when we were in Spain and she made Hotaru go ballistic."

"But Mikan's not here!" Tsubasa said, wiping imaginary sweat off her face, "Thank heavens for _that_!"

"That doesn't mean Sumire's not." Nonoko explained warningly, and the boys all stole glances at Sumire from the corners of their eyes, who raised her eyebrows in return.

"Anyways," Anna continued as she gazed around, "What part of the garden are we?"

"We're a few yards away from the center fountain." Hotaru explained, spreading a blueprint and a map and made Ruka hold it, "We'll use the back door."

"Which back door?" Misaki yawned.

"The one where we're bound to get noticed." She simply replied as she and the rest of the girls continued walking away.

"Bound to get noticed?" Mochu blinked.

Koko jogged and followed them, "But isn't the point of sneaking in is to _not _get noticed?"

"Says who?" Hotaru's voice came.

"I dunno, 'Guide to Sneaking In' maybe?" Tsubasa said sarcastically, which is the wrong move as he was suddenly hit by Hotaru's fierce gun.

"We're following _my _rules here, and what _I _say goes, got that?" she said sternly, placing the gun on her shoulder.

"Where does she keep that?" Yuu asked, now a bit trembling as he's not really the one who enjoys sneaking in to houses when he's trying to be a good boy.

Ruka shrugged with a grin on his lips, "I have no idea either, but let's just play along."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"But, Mamam," Mikan sighed, "Hyuuga's already been in this room a lot of times before whenever he's with Youichi, so he's probably tired with it already."

"Then where do you suggest we go, then, cher?" Yuka asked as she was served tea.

"The dungeon's a nice place."

"We don't have a dungeon, stupid." Youichi pointed out.

"We do now. We can use Fluffy's cage."

"Now, cher, that's not nice." Yuka scolded at her, "You should be nice at Natsume, especially after helping you during that outrageous rumor at school."

"If you call starting another scandal 'helping', then, thanks a lot, Hyuuga."

Natsume inwardly smirked as he said, "It was nothing… _Mikan_."

Mikan looked up from the sound of her name. She then stood up and walked to Youichi and pinched his cheeks.

"What the—?!" the latter cried as his hot tea was poured all over him.

"I'm not dreaming…" Mikan mumbled as she walked back to her side of the couch.

"I think I remember that you should pinch yourself, not someone else." Youichi said bitterly as Emi bustled up towards him and handed him a coat and a towel. Yuka just kept smiling like nothing happened and Natsume acted as if he wasn't the reason of it.

Mikan pointed a finger at Natsume dramatically and exclaimed, "He called me _Mikan_!"

"What, you don't like it?" Natsume asked with raised eyebrows, "I can always go for Idiot, Stupid, Dense, Slow—"

"I mean, it's the first time you actually called me by my name—"

"Stop getting so psyched, brat—"

"Now I come to think of it, you never addressed me before—"

"Quit cutting through my sentences—"

"But, then again, we never really talked much because I hate you—"

"That's good then—"

"Well, no matter how much I hate someone, I didn't know they could be so nice at the same time—"

"I'm not being to nice to you idiot—"

"And it's just so pleasant—"

"Really? I find it annoying—"

"And anyways, maybe you're just trying to look good—"

"I already look good—"

"For a pig, yeah—"

"Look who's talking, you're the one who eats like a pig—"

"You dress like a pig—"

"The pig can talk?"

Mikan waved her left hand in frustration and annoyance, "Oh, I give up."

Before anyone can speak further, however, they heard voices from outside— the window, not the door.

"If we do this, she'll mock us in forty-nine different languages!" a male voice said, frantic visible in his tone.

Another one spoke, "I say go for it."

"I rather be ridiculed than face the Devil's Spawn." came a nervous say-so.

They heard a phone ring, and someone answered, "What? I know. We're going. Now? But… Yeah. Oh? No! We're going, we're here!" They heard him slam the phone shut and addressed his companions quite frightfully, "Imai said that she has blackmail photos of us in her pocket."

Dead silence. Youichi was chortling and choked on his new cup of tea; Yuka was merely listening and was beaming while Natsume and Mikan were starting a glaring battle.

"This is so embarrassing…" The voices started again.

"Try running after her with your baby picture hanging on a fish hook while she parades it all over campus."

"It's your fault you chose her."

"I didn't choose her. She chose me as her target."

"She chooses everyone as her target."

"Yeah, but she sells thrice of my pictures than others. I mean, she's already rich, why does she—" A phone rang, and the person at the other side of the window answered it, "Hello? Oh, it's you. What? No! Please, no! I'll stop! No, Mochu and Koko will stop! I'm not lying! Okay, maybe I was. But I— yeah, I— Hello? Hello? Hey?"

The person shut his phone in irritation, "She hung up on me!"

"Right, well let's get this over with."

The windows crashed, but none of them minded. Tiny pieces of shattered glass scattered on the red carpet, glittering and reflecting the light the fluorescents above them offer. Only Mikan and Natsume jerked, for Youichi was already on the floor laughing his heart out and Yuka was covering her mouth with her table napkin.

"What in Marc Jacob's SLEs are you wearing?" Mikan asked in shock as she stared at the trespassers' outfits, "You look like you came out of a Marnel comic book."

"Marvel." Youichi corrected in between his laughs, clutching his stomach.

Mikan formed a 'W' using her fingers, as if telling him "Whatever" and circled around the guys like a hawk.

She was right; they _did _look like coming out from a Marvel's comic book. Tsubasa was wearing a Captain America costume; Mochu was playing the part of the big, green Hulk completed with a frown; Wraith featured a happy-go-lucky Koko; Yuu was a Doctor Strange while an embarrassed-looking Ruka was dressed up as a fluffy-eared Super Rabbit.

Mikan burst into laughter, "Ruka, why are you Super Rabbit?"

The latter grunted, "It's either this or a pair of bunny pajamas."

Koko waved a jovial hand, "Hey there. He said to 'just play along'. He got so played."

Mochu stared at his reflection on the clear windows and started posing with his fake muscles, "Think Anna will fall for me this way? Imai reassured me."

"Idiot," came Hotaru's calm voice. She and the clique strolled inside the Tea Room, Emi and Toni, the butler, behind them, "You were foolish enough to believe them."

"I won't speak yet, Hotaru, _mon amour_." Ruka said, smirking as he had his head bowed, bangs covering his eyes, "What goes around, comes around."


	9. Just My Luck

**Chapter 9: Just My Luck**

"_Karma's such a sneaky bitch that you won't even know it was there."_

_

* * *

__**Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

Mikan raised her eyebrows at Ruka, "You're good, Ruka. I haven't even got the chance to say that to her yet."

Mochu sighed as he patted his comrade's shoulder, "You just have to say that, Ruka m'boy."

Tsubasa whistled as he plopped down to the couch beside Misaki, "Count on you when we want serial murders." Then, he yawned and put his arms up as if to stretch, and slowly putting it around Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki, however, knew his intentions and immediately twisted his wrist with a single flick of her hand.

"Shit!" he yelped as he jumped off the couch, leaving a satisfied-looking Misaki seatmate-less.

"And count on you when we want classic pick-up moves." Mochu snarled at him.

"Funny," Anna commented as she accepted a croissant from Emi, "Weren't you the one who was getting pick-up lines from movies?"

That made Mochu speechless. Yuka giggled at this, "My, my, teenagers nowadays…" she shook her head and continued, "I remember when I was your age, I…"

"Oh, great, not again!" Youichi muttered under his breath as he slapped his forehead with his palm. He tore his attention from the chatting females and turned to Hotaru instead, who was busy upgrading her Baka Gun to be used on the now-trembling Ruka who just realized his mistake.

Bored, he stood up and walked out of the room.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

"What'cha doing?" a female voice asked, and Youichi turned towards the door where ash-haired Aoi was standing.

He raised an eyebrow before continuing on his batch of chocolate fudge, "Testing if it tastes bad, then maybe I can give it to my sister."

Aoi walked closer and leaned on the counter, facing the other way, "Do you want to shut your sister's mou—"

"Keep talking." Youichi abruptly agreed, drowning his glass of apple juice.

Smiling to herself, Aoi turned around to face Youichi, "I can see you're up to it."

"Anything to shut her up."

"Well then, we're on the same side."

"I thought you're friends with her?"

"I want to give my brother a life."

"I can't see where you're going, but I'm betting it's good."

"Oh, it _is _good," Aoi said as she nicked a piece of fudge on Youichi's hand, "You never know, you might be my brother one day."

Youichi choked on his fudge on Aoi's statement, "I thought it was good?"

"What, you don't want me to be your sister?" Aoi asked, feigning hurt.

"Sakura Mikan is enough for me, and it's bad enough I have to call her 'onee-chan' when she's just months older."

"You'll just be the youngest."

"And I was going on about how I felt the plan was going to change everyone's lives."

"Believe me, You-­_chan_, it sure will."

Setting down her half-eaten fudge, she began to talk business, making Youichi pleased than ever with each word that escaped her scheming lips.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"Mamam, it's a school night!" Mikan cried as she kneeled infront of her mother who was enjoying her tea while watching her daughter's and son's friends.

"So?"

"There's school tomorrow!"

"It's barely seven, cher."

"Not in Greece."

"We're not in Greece."

"Mamam, just get _him _off the house!"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No, he declared himself my boyfriend."

"Now why would he want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, publicity?"

"I'm famous enough without you in the picture." Natsume commented from behind her, making Mikan jump.

"Nobody asked _you_, Hyuuga." Mikan spat at him. With the dagger-glares Mikan kept sending him, he would be a human dartboard by now.

Natsume raised a brow before saying, "We're going to talk."

"In case you haven't noticed, we already are, moron."

"We're going to talk _privately_, idiot."

"Stop commanding me, jackass."

"You're coming whether you like it or not."

"Strange, you stopped your name-calling."

"It shows how I'm more cultivated than someone who used to go to Charm School."

Mikan threw him a rainbow-colored Swiss Roll, earning a meaningful glance from Yuka, which she threw off with her innocent-looking batting eyes.

"Just come with me." Natsume demanded, obviously irritated.

Mikan crossed her arms, "You're in _my _house now, Hyuuga, so you can't order me around."

Natsume raised an eyebrow and said before dragging her out the door, "Try me."

Wailing, she was hauled, ignored by her best friend who was already working on Ruka's personal Baka Gun.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Third Floor Hallway**_

"Let go of me!" Mikan cried as Natsume kept his grip on her arm, "Let go of me, bastard!"

Annoyed, Natsume shouted back, "Shut up for a minute, will you?!"

"Where are you taking me?! This is _my _house!"

"No one's going to touch you when _I_'m around."

Mikan blinked, "What on earth are you saying, Hyuuga?!"

"Look," Natsume sighed, exasperated at Mikan's naivety, "We both know you want to get rid of your fan boys."

"I don't call them fan boys."

"Whatever; shitheads, assholes, jackasses, bastards—"

"Oh, are you describing yourself now?"

Natsume rubbed his temples impatiently and thought, _'Is she really dumb or just acting like one?!'_

"I'm a very busy woman, Hyuuga." Mikan said sternly as she dusted her skirt after Natsume had let go of her.

"You don't want your _guys _kissing every floor you walked on."

"Yes…" Mikan said slowly, nodding her head and putting a finger on her chin.

"And you know how much it pisses me when bitches praise whatever I hold."

"I thought you enjoyed—"

"_Either way_," Natsume pressed in, annoyed that someone even dares to interrupt him, "We want to get rid of them."

"I have no idea what your idea about 'get rid' is." Mikan replied, crossing her arms infront of her chest, raising her brows.

"If you're taken—"

Mikan started cheering under her breath, "Not, not, not gonna happen!"

"—and _I'_m taken, they won't bother us anymore."

"And how does that concern me?"

"Are you stupid or just plain stupid?"

"Are you a jackass or a bastard?"

"Look, if we're going out, you'll finally have peace with your Puffy."

"It's Fluffy."

"I don't give a shit, frankly."

"I don't want to help you, frankly."

"Are you going to agree if I tell you there won't be any more bitches?"

Mikan thought for a moment, considering his statement. If she was Natsume's 'girl', he'll kill anyone who comes her way, which will do her good whenever she walks in between classes. But then again—

"Don't you think your morbid fan girls will kill me if I do that?" she asked thoughtfully.

Natsume shrugged, "Let's say I'll do something, whatever shit bastards do."

Mikan thought again for a moment, thinking over the situation. Sure, there are pros and cons, and the pros kept rising, outshining the cons, so she sighed deeply before saying, "Fine."

Natsume, who was busy fiddling with his phone, suddenly looked down at her— he can't blame her for being a bit petite— and for the first time in Hyuuga Natsume's life, he was caught dumbfounded.

And Fate was being a bitch that he even dropped his fucking phone on the shitty carpeted floor— just as Natsume describes it.

"Stop staring!" Mikan snapped at him, bringing him back to the world, "I know I'm _magnifique_, but you shouldn't be too obvious about it."

Natsume rolled his eyes at her, trying to hide the blush that was warming his cheeks, "Look who's talking."

Mikan, too, rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her right foot, "I _said _that I agree— although there _are _certain rules."

Natsume snorted, "Like I'll give a damn about what you want. _I_'ll make the rules."

"Fine, you and I can both make rules."

"First of all, there's _no _'you and I' between the both of us. There's only Hyuuga Natsume and the hag praising him."

"Cocky bastard." Mikan muttered, and then added loud enough for him to hear, "Second, no one's going to fall in love with no one."

"You should fix your language, idiot."

"I want you to promise that you will _not _fall in love with me."

"What is this, _A _Cheesy _Walk to Remember _rerun?" Natsume snorted.

"It's _not _cheesy! And how did you even know about it anyway? You don't watch it… _do you_?" Mikan asked, a bit unsure herself.

"I have the same idiot sister as Youichi does."

Mikan sighed for practically the umpteenth time the whole moment they were there, "I want you to promise that you won't fall for me. That's my only request, my only rule, and I don't care whatever you do, because even if you dare do anything wrong, I have my phone on speed dial with the army of polices we have."

Natsume smirked, and thought smugly, _'As if' _and said,

"You're on."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

Mikan sighed as she stepped out of her Mercedes that just screeched its way to Alice Academy in a horrible manner. She was obviously in a bad mood that even Hotaru didn't want to get in the same car as her. Blame Sakura Youichi for her bad morning. That brat just had to remind her that _darling Natsume _was waiting for her in the parking lot, and woke her up at five in the morning. She can't even think of someone who enjoys waking up at five in the morning!

Pushing her D&G leopard-framed glasses to her head, she leaned back to her car and waited impatiently for her friends to come. The sooner they come, the earlier school's done.

Less than a minute after, she heard two polished cars screaming their way beside her, which she didn't mind even though she was so close in getting run over in between.

"Hey," Sumire greeted her as she slammed her car door, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "What's with the bitchy attitude?"

Mikan, from all her years with Sumire, learned enough that when she uses the 'B' word, she's serious. Dead serious.

"Ugh," Mikan groaned as she slapped herself, "Don't even ask."

"She's mental," she heard Anna mutter, "She's slapping herself!"

"Oh, hell I am." Mikan mumbled as she ran a hand along her brown hair. She turned her heels and started to stroll towards class, but stopped when she saw someone approaching.

No, scratch that— it wasn't just a 'someone'. It was Hyuuga Natsume. The _Hot _Hyuuga Natsume. So, technically, it wasn't 'just' someone, right?

Being the cocky guy he is (courtesy of Sakura Mikan), he smirked as he led his cronies towards the girls. His eyes only had gazes for a certain brunette, who seemed absolutely horribly flabbergasted at the sight of him.

As he neared her, his signature smirk still plastered on his gorgeous face, he took his right hand from his pocket and ran _his _hand along _her _hair.

Every girl in the clique knows what it means: Hyuuga, you are so damn dead.

Surprisingly, though, Mikan didn't do anything, much to Hotaru's disappointment who was intolerantly waiting for a morbid and rather bloody morning.

"Hello, Natsume." Mikan said in an obviously sweet yet sick manner, "How are you doing?"

Natsume smirked once again before replying, "I'm fine… _love_."

"WTF?!" Sumire screamed, ignoring the horrified looks freshmen, sophomores and juniors who admire them.

"Dude," Koko said disbelievingly, "You're saying that to the _Jungle Lady_, in case you've forgotten!"

Mochu shook his head as he placed his arm around Koko, "Call Natsume when we want _animal _killings."

Natsume ignored his friends and leaned towards Mikan's hair, as if about to kiss her cheek, but instead she whispered, "_You _shouldn't fall for me."

"In your dreams, bastard." Mikan whispered back, though putting in a smile to mask off her furiousness. Yeah, she agreed with being his 'girl' but that doesn't mean she likes it. The phrase 'get rid of bitches' caught her totally off guard.

"You'll be surprised of _my _dreams, little girl." Natsume smirked as he leaned in towards Mikan, snaking his muscular arms around her petite waist, while people observed their tango pose. He leaned in more, as if going to kiss her, and the breeze coming from her side caught her hair and covered their faces, making it impossible for other people to see what the current event was. Natsume quickly pecked on her lips, making Mikan blush, and he slowly settled her as he removed his arm, sneering at the scarlet color of her cheeks.

"Later, _cher_." He mocked her. He then strode off, his group following behind him with identical confused faces.

Misaki inhaled and exhaled for a couple of times before turning to Mikan, "First things first, what the hell was that?"

"How was the kiss?" Anna asked, confused.

"Of course it was good!" Nonoko said matter-of-factly, then pressed in, "Exactly how good was it?"

Hotaru and Sumire, however, said (in Sumire's case, screamed), "Why didn't you kill him?"

"He's…" Mikan hesitated, and decided that they should know later… along with the rest, "He's _mad_, that's what he is."

"Really, Sakura?" came an irritating high-pitched voice, "I have this impression that you enjoyed that little scene, didn't you?"

"Oh, hello, Queen _Bee_-tch." Mikan emphasized insensibly as she powdered her nose, "I'm not in the mood of playing fetch, so be a good puppy and tail Hyuuga, why don't you?"

Luna scowled at her, but then said, "I need to talk to you."

"I don't." Mikan replied, pulling down her shades.

"I want to talk to you." Luna tried again, irritation visible in her voice.

"I don't."

"You're talking to me if you want to have less bitching this morning."

Mikan opened her mouth, but then closed it and thought, '_Less bitching is good._' "Fine."

Luna flashed a sick smile and flipped her blonde hair, "Fantabulous! Let's go somewhere…" she paused, raised a brow at her friends, and gazed back at Mikan, "_Discreet_."

"You make it sound like they're felony-doers or something." Mikan said, her tone highly accusing.

"Not at all, not at all." Luna stated sarcastically, then walked away, leading Mikan.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Bushes**_

"You see that?" Koko asked, looking down at Mochu.

Mochu scrunched his nose at Tsubasa, "Yeah, I see it."

"So, are they doing a catfight?" Tsubasa said excitedly, then added to Yuu who was under him, "Excellent."

"It _does _look like it." Yuu commented, adjusting his glasses.

Natsume rolled his eyes at his friends beside him, "Different day, same old shit."

"It's not the same old shit when too hot girls fight over the guy they fancy." Ruka reminded him, peeking closely from the bush, thus making Koko, Mochu, Tsubasa and Yuu fall consecituvely.

Natsume sneered as he watched Ruka who was struggling for air at the bottom, and Koko was enjoying the fact that he wasn't toppled over.

"Idiots." he smirked, turning his attention back to the brunette.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"I thought you wanted a discreet place?" Mikan asked matter-of-factly, putting her arms to her waist, "If this is your idea of a discreet place, it's no wonder people keep hearing your dirty deeds."

"Shut it," Luna snapped, and exhaled once, "I want you to do something."

"That depends."

"I want you to get away from Natsume. He's mine, so back off."

Mikan raised her eyebrow, "Funny, I don't remember him telling me he's yours."

"Natsume happens to _love _me more than anyone in the world!" Luna said indignantly, stomping her foot once, "He's sweet, compassionate, devoted and he holds me very, _very _tenderly!"

"That's strange, he never mentioned you, not even anything about you. And if your idea of 'sweet' is calling a person hag, then you're very lucky, I must say."

"He just wants to keep our relationship private! His callousness psychologically shows how much he loves me!"

"Oh, so love is like, throwing a plate of spaghetti on your face? Shame he doesn't want _that_ relationship in public. Hotaru's gone richer than Bill Gates by now for that."

"Hyuuga Natsume is _mine_, Sakura. Stop flirting with him. It's obviously no one other than _me_ who he's going to be with at the Seniors' Masquerade Party."

"Yes, at the middle of the table with an apple on your mouth."

"Be original and stop picking lines out from movies."

"Sweetie, I _know _them scriptwriters and producers."

Luna's head was obviously fuming. "I'll be careful if I were you, Sakura. Karma's such a sneaky bitch that you won't even know it was there."

"Speak for yourself." Mikan said, and trailed off, leaving Luna speechless with anger.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-C**_

"So, what was that all about?" Sumire asked casually as she sat on Mikan's desk.

"Nothing." Mikan replied casually, setting down her Prada and crossing her legs.

Misaki put her arms on her waist with a mother-like gaze, "It didn't look like nothing."

"Hello?" Anna sighed, "It's not everyday Queen Bee and Queen Biatch go to some secluded place and come back unharmed."

Mikan gritted her teeth, "I'm not the Queen Bee."

"Being Natsume's official girlfriend makes you one." Nonoko pointed out.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"You're going out with him, aren't you?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Doesn't that technically mean that you're his girl?" Koko suddenly asked, appearing from behind Sumire, who suddenly jumped at his voice and suffered by her latest judo move.

"Going out with him doesn't mean that I'm his girlfriend." Mikan snorted, shaking her head at 'his' stupidity.

"What's the difference between going out and being his girlfriend?" Ruka asked as he leaned towards Mikan, amused.

"Nothing." the girls spoke at the same time while Mikan said, "Everything."

"Just how many guys have you 'gone out' with?" Tsubasa asked slowly, pulling Koko from the floor who was cursing Sumire to the deepest pit of hell.

Mikan shrugged, "I've gone out with a few— from Milan, Argentina, Spain, the Bahamas, Costa Rica, Italy—"

"This girl is dense." Mochu muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Mikan's voice trailed, sending shivers down his spine.

"You didn't say anything to anger Koizumi, have you?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly and suddenly, making the others turn to her direction, "You know how that hag hates being incensed."

Mikan plopped her elbow on her desk and placed her chin on her delicate fingers, "I think I said something like calling her a pig."

Koko, Mochu and Tsubasa were in total fits of laughter as Yuu and Ruka were both snorting. Sumire, along with Misaki, Anna and Nonoko were all covering their mouths to suppress their laugh; only Hotaru and Mikan herself remained expressionless and unmoved.

Hotaru shook her head at her best friend and muttered, "What an idiot."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Biology Laboratory**_

"Gross…" Mikan muttered as she poked her unconscious frog, "I've never touched frogs before."

"Well, it's about time you do." their teacher, Misaki's voice came. He has his hands on extra-large white gloves already covered in blood and slime, creating a gag-looking color. Sumire already left class moments ago to excuse herself to the ladies' room. "It's either you dissect frogs or you dissect cats."

"You dissect cats?!" Mikan gasped, suddenly remembering her little kitten, Piglet— a weird name for a cat, as Youichi is fond of saying.

"No, it's against the law. But it's either you do this or you do that."

"I'm working, I'm working!" Mikan said hastily, turning back to her frog and poking it with the tip of her pen.

"Sweetie, we don't use pens." Anna whispered from beside her.

"Well, I'm not going to touch them either!"

"Here," Hotaru tossed her a plastic tweezers, "Use it. You're annoying."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks." She then inspected the disposable tweezers, "What on earth is this?"

"They're disposable tweezers, dummy." Hotaru replied stoically, "You throw them after you use it, in case you don't know."

"Wait, aren't we going to use one of those big claw-like thingies?"

"What claw-like?"

"Never mind." Mikan rolled her eyes and gazed back to her frog.

"This is servant work!" Misaki wailed from across Mikan. Her hair was already messy, and her gloves were slimier than of their teacher's. She was obviously on the verge of throwing up: her face was pale and her cheeks were puffy. "This work is not required for my college course!"

"But it's required for you to get off Senior Year. We didn't do these stuffs then so I guess we need to do it to get off high school." Nonoko sighed. Her frog was cut in all directions, and blood was already spurting all around her working area.

Their teacher's voice echoed in the frog-full of lab, "You're going to take out their organs and identify each one of them in a clear, glass container. You should be cleaning their insides by now."

"Augh, and I haven't even cut it yet!" Mikan whispered loudly, begging for an angel to come.

"Hey, girls!" Koko's happy-go-lucky voice surprised them, "How're your frogs?"

"Don't even ask." Nonoko muttered in a deadly voice.

Yuu adjusted his glasses and walked towards Nonoko. He held her hands and guided them carefully, earning raised eyebrows from the girls and smirks from his friends, "You're cutting it all wrong. This is its spine, not its belly. You should've cut it in the belly."

"Where's Sumire?" Koko's voice came again, coming from under the table.

"If Sumire was here, she wouldn't dare go and hide under the table where it's one hundred percent sure that she'll be showered in frog goo and frog poo." Anna said as she poked her frog's gall bladder. Koko came out of the table looking disappointed.

"So, are you here to boast about how you've successfully dissected your frogs?" Mikan gritted her teeth as she drew a needless line on the frog's belly to guide her in slicing it open.

"Nah." Mochu said with a grin, "'Saki guy got angry after we started a dead frogs battle in our area. He was kissing the frog's intestines. It was _hilarious_!"

"No, it's _gross_." Anna argued as she used her disposable tweezers to take the intestines out of the frog's body.

Mikan, however, was already stealing glances towards the guys, scanning them. Tsubasa caught her eye and cheekily asked, "Looking for Natsume?"

Mikan glared at him evilly, trying to cover up for her warming cheeks, "Yes, and maybe I can shove this frog on his face."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that." They all said in unison, wearing identical and knowing smirks and sly smiles.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her frog, ready to slice its belly open, "God forgive the people who kidnapped this frog."

"Hello, _Mikan_." A sick voice sang through their ears, making Mikan jump in surprise and accidentally slice her frog the wrong way.

"Oh, great." Mikan sighed as she finally realized who the voice was. "What's it this time, Luna? I've got no dog food for you today."

"You are _soooo _funny, Mikan!" Luna laughed in a fake tinkle, "I'm just here to greet my best friend how she's doing."

"Best friend?" They all repeated, except Hotaru who just raised her eyebrows.

Luna smiled and showed them her jar of frog insides. Mikan gulped at the sight of it. Seriously talking here, what will _you_ do if frog insides were shoved on your face?

"See?" Luna asked, smiling, "It's so easy to do, I can help you!"

"No, thanks, Luna." Mikan declined, "It'll be better that way."

Luna pouted, "But Mikan, aren't I your best friend?"

"No, you're not."

"Oh, you are always quite the joker, Mikan sweetie. I'll help you—oh no!"

Luna slipped on the frog slime on the tiled floor, and the jar slid away from her grasps and flew on Mikan's head, thus hitting her on the head, her diamond headband and metallic hair accessory causing it to break, consequently showering her in frog insides.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

She shook her hands and screamed, Luna's words echoing in her head, _"Karma's such a sneaky bitch that you won't even know it was there."

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: Okay, this might be a bit too much, but, oh, I dunno myself. I'm having a hard time continuing and updating this story for a while, as I am a high school student, and life's getting more and more complicated when you top it off with a terror math teacher. I'm not really getting into continuing this story when I don't get reviews, it kinda dumps my spirit a bit low, so... do you guys mind if you review? If you want, just push that li'l button over there, but I'm not forcing you! I swear on my soul that I'm not doing that! I'm simply just giving you an advice or something, but, really, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It might not sound convincing, but really, I'm just telling! But I promise I'll keep updating, so just tune in for future chapters. I'm having a major writer's block, so, well, anyways, tune in, as mentioned.


	10. Start of Something New

**Chapter 10: Start of Something New**

"_It's either one of them is dense, or both of them are idiots. Either way, they're hell slow."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Cafeteria**_

"She did it on purpose." Nonoko muttered as she glared evilly at Luna's table a few rows away.

"No, she didn't." Mikan sighed, "The jar slipped off her hands. She was wearing slimy gloves; it could've happen to anyone."

"And it just so happens to be Koizumi," Sumire said sarcastically, "Come _on_, Mikan, why are you defending _her_? In case that jar knocked you that hard, you're the victim here."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Mikan said wryly, rolling her eyes. She twirled her latte and slammed her head on the table, "I am _never _touching another slick creature again!"

"You say that now but I won't be too sure." Misaki mumbled. She then followed Nonoko's gaze, "I agree with Nonoko. It was _not _purely coincidental."

"It is so!" Mikan argued, snapping her head.

"Why are you defending her?!" Sumire asked quite furiously, "Mikan, she's the Queen _Bitch_, and she drowned you in soda on your first day of school!"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then why are you being Miss Prissy?!"

"Because…" Mikan started, hesitating for a moment, then continued with a sigh, "I give up. I have no idea either."

"What happened when you were in the garden?" Hotaru asked bluntly, not taking her eyes from her crab roe.

"What happened there was between Sakura Mikan and Koizumi Luna."

"I knew you'd say that." The amethyst-eyed said, and nonchalantly pulled out her infamous Baka Gun from her little Gucci purse. No one had an idea how she managed to fit in inside, but with Imai Hotaru, nothing's impossible. "Now, which do you prefer? Telling the truth or the Gun?"

"Neither…?"

"The magic words." Hotaru then shot Mikan with her Gun, who howled in extreme pain after getting hit with a big _bonk!_ "Ah. Music to my ears."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"Seriously, dude!" Koko narrated excitedly at the bored-looking raven-haired, "Call me shit—"

"Shit."

"Ha ha, very funny, Hyuuga. As I was saying, after all that shit—"

"Frog insides," bespectacled Yuu interrupted.

"I don't give a shit, and don't interrupt me again. Oi! Hey— hey Natsume, don't walk out on me!" Koko yelled as he saw Natsume strolling away from the table, "Oi, Natsume!" He then started running after Natsume, trying to make him sit down and listen.

Tsubasa shook his head and turned his attention back to the rest of the guys, "But really, acting like she wasn't showered in frog shit is an Oscar-worthy."

Mochu yawned, "I'm getting sick of these shit."

Ruka shook his head, "All you keep saying is pure shit." He then caught sight of three pairs of girls walking out of the cafeteria, "But simply walking out without even throwing a fit doesn't seem like Mikan."

"I wonder if something really happened with Koizumi." Mocho mused out loud as he chucked his can of root beer towards Tsubasa.

"Who knows…" Yuu muttered, always the quiet one.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Library**_

"I didn't know you visit the library." Natsume's voice rang on Mikan's head. He leaned on the shelf, his eyes boring at Mikan, somewhat jaded.

'_Can my day get any worse?' _she thought, then voiced out loud, "Hello, Natsume."

"What, no mushy love scene?"

"You're the one who's mushy."

"Guys don't get mushy."

"Defend that to Anna. Mochu's terrible."

"I thought you hate the library."

"I thought you hate the library."

"Stop repeating, you're annoying."

"That's not the way to speak to your _girlfriend_, Natsume _cher_."

This must've struck Natsume, and he started glancing around from left to right and vice-versa, finally landing back at her smirking features and harshly whispered, "You _know _this is just a game, idiot girl."

"No need to remind me, dumbass."

Pause. No one spoke for a moment. Mikan continued shuffling through the books, while Natsume just stared soullessly at the attendance chart across him.

"Seriously, though," the raven-haired asked quite comically, "'_A Walk to Remember_?'"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, By the Library Door**_

"God, aren't they going to do _anything_?" Youichi said impatiently, as he scowled at the two seniors from the window.

Aoi tapped her feet and heaved a big sigh, "It's either one of them is dense, or both of them are idiots. Either way, they're hell slow."

"Well, they _are _just pretending."

"Come on, you have to be kidding me. Besides, I have my sources."

"Who? Hotaru?"

"No," Aoi rolled her eyes, "I went to a fortune teller."

"What good does a fortune-teller do?"

"Oh, I dunno!" The girl sighed exasperatedly, "Maybe because they tell the future?"

"What did the gypsy say?"

"That they were meant to be together, isn't it obvious?"

"Are you sure those are her _exact _words?" Youichi asked in a rather accusing voice, staring with his eyes raised at his so-called, self-regarded future sister-in-law.

Aoi blinked, and then sighed, "Fine, no. She said something about a cat."

"My sister's not a cat… _I think_."

"No, dumbo, _Natsume_'s the cat."

"Why is your brother the cat? I personally think he's not fluffy."

"I don't mean _that_, future-little-brother. He's a black cat."

"Right, and you're a princess."

Aoi's face lit up, "I am?"

Youichi rolled his eyes, "And you're actually _older _than me." He turned his attention back at the two seniors. His eyes widened.

The raven haired was checking his sister out and was reaching for her little behind.

"Fuck." _Get out of there while you can, Natsume. My sister can give Chuck Norris a run for his money-making head turning ability. Get ready, this is the Start of Hell._

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-A**_

Saying the Senior Class is thundered in chaos and pandemonium is a total understatement. The class' Geography teacher trembled as soon as he stepped in that he didn't even bother proceeding. They had the rest of the hour free all to themselves.

The Academy's hottest guy prides were all clustered at the very back. A certain raven haired looked furious with his fierce gaze, while girls were trying to get near him and treat his scarlet cheek bearing a female handprint. The Triple Trouble were all laughing their butts off; Tsubasa and Yuu were both trying to find out the reason behind it through the Academy's hidden cameras, while Ruka was trying his best not to laugh and stick with his best friend, amidst the hilarious sight.

The only uncaring people in class were the Academy's "Newbies-turned-Deities." The pink-haired was talking animatedly with the emerald-eyed, something about Gucci and Prada; The group's Chemist and Cook Duo were discussing their new recipe; stoic amethyst-eyed inventor was, well, inventing an unknown gadget— probably to be used later against Mikan's 'idiocy'— while a confident brunette sat soullessly with the latest ViVi magazine on her desk, her free hand fiddling absentmindedly with her phone.

Screams were heard in the background.

"Natsume!"

"What happened to you cheek?"

"Why isn't _that_ girl with you?"

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Did you break up?"

"Then will you go out with me?"

"No, he's with _me _now!"

"No he's not!"

"_I _love _him_!"

"But he loves _me_!"

"Idiots." Hotaru muttered from her seat as she shot each of them with her Gun.

Mikan glanced at her best friend before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the magazine, "It won't do you any good, Hotaru dear."

"Will it do you any bad for telling me what happened with Koizumi?"

"Yes."

"Then you just won yourself another Gun shot."

Behind them, the gunshot was drowned by female screams. The Triple Trouble was all discussing about the 'incident' beside the tears in their eyes.

"Ah, tears of joy." Koko snickered as he wiped them off.

Kitsuneme choked his off, "_That _was something that doesn't happen everyday— to Natsume, no less!"

"Smack!" Mochu exclaimed exuberantly as he slapped his lap, "Straight on the cheek! Encore, Natsume, encore!"

"Shut up." Natsume's harsh voice muttered, sending chills down their spines, though the three completely missed it. Tsubasa and Yuu were highly engrossed on the latter's laptop; Tsubasa eager for information and Yuu for just to pass time. Ruka was tuning in his iPod; his earphones stuck on his ears, which Natsume annoyingly pulled off and grumbled, "If I'm suffering, so should you."

"It's not my fault that you got slapped by your girlfriend because you were getting so perverted and can't wait for dismissal time." Ruka whispered furtively as he avoided his best friend's eyes.

"I wasn't being perverted, Ruka. I was reaching for a book."

"Right, and the book just happened to be next to her arse."

"What do you think I should've chosen? Books that talk all about fairy tales and unicorns that were lined up above it? Fuck off."

"My point is that you 'incidentally' desired the book beside the female's bottom. I thought you had much sense in you."

"I do, Ruka. I didn't even _know _her butt was there!"

Ruka raised his eyebrows, finally meeting his best friend's gaze, who in turn gazed away, his cheeks burning up.

"Fine, maybe I do." Natsume grumbled, "But it wasn't my intention."

"Really, now?"

"She was flat. Both front and behind."

"This conversation is going nowhere."

"C'mon, Ruka, you're a playboy. You notice those things too."

"Wrong, pal. I don't check on my best friend's girlfriend. Now be a good gentleman and apologize to Mikan."

"Why should I?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"Anything else?"

"Her best friend is Imai Hotaru."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Natsume said hastily, suddenly standing up causing his fan girls sigh and faint dramatically.

* * *

"Pervert alert." Misaki muttered towards Mikan's direction as she, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and practically the rest of the class (besides Mikan and Hotaru) followed Natsume's every movement, who was approaching the brunette's direction. The class' clamor completely died out, as if they were watching a real live drama on its way to the thrilling climax.

Alright, so maybe they were.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru spat, covering up for Mikan. She knew Mikan's not really reading the magazine, although her acting's quite good. Another one of "Signs That Means Mikan's Suffering From Her Tumor" Youichi compiled when he was younger.

"Imai." Natsume nodded, giving her a 'Give us alone time', which Hotaru replied soullessly with raised eyebrows, mentally telling him to 'Drop dead'.

Natsume cleared his throat and said, breaking the engulfing silence, "Mikan, we need to talk."

He heard Hotaru give a snort, "So it's Mikan now, is it?"

"Who are you?" Natsume said irritatingly, sending the female Hitler of the 20th century an aggravated gaze, "Her mouth substitution?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"I want to talk to _her_."

"Anything you'll say to her gets through me first."

"What happens between _us_ is between _us_."

"Take it or leave it."

"I won't leave until I talk to her."

"Then I'll just have to force you to leave."

"Try me."

"What a waste of time."

"Five minutes."

"Three."

"Three and a half."

"Two."

"We're not even out of the room by that time!"

"One minute."

"One minute and forty."

"Thirty."

"Minutes."

"Seconds."

"Drop dead."

"Dream on."

"Look—"

But whatever Natsume wanted Hotaru to see was beyond anyone's knowledge, for they heard a loud _thump! _from behind Hotaru, where supposedly a bored Mikan sat, but instead found themselves a brunette unconscious on the floor.

"Mikan!"

**

* * *

Alice Academy, Infirmary**

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Natsume demanded as he slapped the doctor's table with his hands, thus making everything on top of it tremble.

"I'm sorry, Natsume, but her medical files weren't submitted. Mikan's parents refused to give any information regarding her health."

"What about Physical Exams?!"

"She doesn't take them."

"Aren't there any useful doctors in this hellhole Academy?!" Natsume yelled as Ruka barged in the room, trying to calm him down.

"Natsume, have some sense!" Ruka whispered hurriedly on his ear as he made him sat down.

"Stop talking about having some sense to me, Nogi! You're the one who fell with Stalin's descendant!"

His best friend started heating up. He was informed that Natsume's cracked up, but telling him he fell for the Mistress of Blackmailing is taking things too far. Plus, he called him _Nogi_, not _Ruka_.

"Snap out of it, Natsume," Ruka said in a dead voice, "Shouting won't exactly help Mikan in this state."

"What do you know?"

"Because I know _you _enough, Natsume, to figure what you're about to do next. Stop this insanity. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but you have to stay calm."

Natsume sighed as he walked out of the room, '_What if she's not? Why am I being so cracked out about her anyway?_'

* * *

"Yes…" Hotaru said plainly to her phone, Yuka's voice was barely heard. "She'll be sent. Immediately."

Around Mikan's bed was where all of the girls cramped their way in. They were either staring blankly at a random thing or putting their heads on their hands. All of them had the same expression: Dead Worried.

"Why are you all being so jumpy?" Koko asked, always the one with the first questions, "I mean, fainting happens to everybody, right? Perfectly normal."

"Not with Mikan, it isn't." Hotaru's voice answered his question as she shut her phone and proceeded towards Mikan's bed, finally settling down beside the lifeless body.

"What, she never fainted?" Mochu asked, "No sweat then. Neither have I."

"That's not the point." Anna replied, finally speaking for the first time ever since Mikan collapsed, "Mikan doesn't simply just drop unconscious on the floor. There's only one reason."

"What, Youichi's Rumor Tumor?"

"What's a rumor got to do with this anyway?" Kitsuneme pressed in as he flipped a yen.

"It was—"

"Stop." Hotaru cut in, "Not yet."

"But—"

"No."

"Don't I have the right to know?" A voice from the doorway asked. Natsume was leaning on the doorframe, finally standing straight and started walking towards Hotaru, "I'm the boyfriend, after all."

"If you really are, I don't doubt she would've double-minded to tell it."

The whole room suddenly froze. Hotaru was right— hell, when was Imai Hotaru ever wrong anyway?

"It's not like she had time to tell between today and yesterday." Natsume defended himself, keeping his cool.

"Mikan's not the type who'll keep it laying low."

"What do you know?"

"I'm her best friend."

Silence.

Cough.

And again.

They turned towards the bed, where the coughs were heard.

Mikan's eyes were barely open, but she was coughing hard. Her face was turning pale.

Then there was something coming out of her mouth.

Something wet.

Something red.

Something that we call 'blood'.


	11. These Four Walls

**Chapter 11: These Four Walls**

"_Sometimes, people put up walls not to keep others out but to see who cares enough to tear them down."_

_

* * *

_

_**Seirei Hamamatsu General Hospital**_

"I'm sorry, Natsume, but you can't see her." Youichi muttered loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Why can't I?" the raven-haired challenge the youngest guy of their group, who was trembling so much he'll soon need calming medications. He slowly walked towards him and whispered softly for only Natsume's ears,

"I know you're deal."

Natsume's crimson eyes widened, though he swiftly hid it under his bangs. Youichi slowly backed out and cleared his throat, "Only Natsume's restricted. The rest can visit her."

Koko smacked his lips, "Sweet!"

"Why can't Natsume come?" Ruka asked, defending his best friend. Yeah, he snapped at him and all, but he's still his best friend.

"Don't look at me!" Youichi exclaimed, using his arms to protect himself in case they punch his consciousness out of him, "My Dad said so!"

Tsubasa blinked, then laughed, slapping Natsume's back, "Guess the Sakura head doesn't like you one bit, Natsume!"

"That's an understatement…" they heard Youichi mutter as he stepped back and admitted everyone inside. He nodded apologetically to the furious left out and added, "Sorry."

When he closed the door, he heard Natsume curse him in languages he never even heard of.

_**

* * *

**_

Walking on light steps, he softly opened the door. No way is he going to stay away. Yeah, they're just pretending, but when _he_ wants something, _he_ gets it, whether you like it or not, and at this moment, The Great Hyuuga Natsume wants to know the mystery of his pretend-girlfriend's disease…no, illness… scratch that— tumor… no— oh, whatever!

"Boo."

Natsume was, well surprised. What will _you _do if someone walks up behind you and scares the hell out of you?

"Shit!" he cursed as he massaged his big toe that he accidentally hit on the cold floor.

Imai Hotaru's voice was heard again in the dark room, "Am I looking at a stalker here, Hyuuga?"

"Why are you here?" he hoarsely whispered as he continued treating his toe, and added to himself, '_You're going to pay for this one day, Imai. Who sees in the dark anyway?!._'

"Why are _you _here?" Hotaru asked in a perfect comeback, then added in a small voice, "Not that I don't know myself." He can imagine her raising her eyebrows at him, and slowly putting her Gun out. When Natsume didn't answer, she continued, "It's my shift today."

"What, can't any of the maids do it?" The Sakura maids would be a lot easier to fool than any of the Deity Clique— especially Imai Hotaru. Hell, why does he have to face her, of all people?! He can easily throw in a pair of Balenciaga stilettos on Misaki and Sumire, or a cookbook and a Chemistry book towards Anna and Nonoko, but Hotaru? She might even be the one to throw him out— literally _and _painfully.

"No, she wants us to do the guarding."

"Her Mom?"

"No, Mikan."

"She's unconscious." Natsume replied matter-of-factly.

"You will too unless you stop asking questions."

Silence engulfed the ward, until Natsume spoke, "Can you just turn on the lights?" When he sensed that Hotaru made no movement, he repeated disdainfully, "Can you _please _just turn on the lights?"

"Please always work."

In the darkness, he heard Hotaru's ankle straps made their way near the door behind him. The lights flicked on in less than a second, and the first thing Natsume saw was Sakura Mikan, lifeless on her hospital bed. He never realized it until then, but the room smelt strongly of medicinal drugs. There were tubes sticking out of Mikan's body an under the blankets, there were tubes wedged on both of her arms, and there was a respiratory inhaler on her mouth. Her heart beat was the only thing heard in the deep silence, which he just lately realized. Her face was chalk-white, and her lips were thinner than usual. The usual flowing hair that was always hugging her petite figure lay dull on the satin pillows Yuka insisted the hospital for her daughter to use.

"Go home. Now."

"No."

"What do you want me to do, say '_please_'? Keep dreaming then."

"I wouldn't go even if you did."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"How do you know? Youichi said she was unconscious since she fainted."

"Do you think so? Youichi lies for Mikan."

A short pause. "She woke up."

"A+."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Crack your brains, Hyuuga. Do you think she even _wanted _to tell you?"

"I'm his—"

"Pretend boyfriend." Hotaru cut him off, and continued as she walked towards the chair beside Mikan's bed, purposely stepping on Natsume's shoe in the process.

"Says who?"

"Says Youichi."

"Fuck him, then."

"Disgusting."

"What, thinking perverted, aren't we?"

"What '_we_' are you talking about, Hyuuga? There's no '_we_', not even when you're with Mikan."

"Damn Youichi. He was lying. End of story."

"Wrong. It's not the end of the story. Mikan's story never ends."

"Will you _please _just cut the crappy cliff lines and tell me what's with her?!"

"Just keep wishing. You're not going to get what you want."

"Three thousand."

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Fifteen."

"Hundred."

"Hundred Thousand."

"Crap, you're cheating!" he accused her, pointing a finger at the smirking blackmailer.

"Nice having business with you, Hyuuga." Hotaru replied instead as she fished out a checkbook and a pen from her purse. Natsue grudgingly took it after sending a furious glance, knowing that, as of now, he won't win against Imai Hotaru.

As soon as he was done, Hotaru grabbed the check from his grasp and walked towards the door, "Have fun."

"Fun?" Natsume repeated as soon as Hotaru shut the door behind her, "I just lost fifteen hundred thousand in fifteen seconds and you expect me to have _fun_?"

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the sleeping Mikan— or, that was what he thinks she was doing.

Mikan's eyes were slowly flicking open, and thus, the crimsons met the browns.

"Natsume?"

The patient's voice was weak and gloomy, as if someone just died. It was scratchy and rough; not her usual tone. Her mouth was hidden underneath the inhaler, and, since Natsume haven't even had his mouth beneath an inhaler his whole life, it was a mystery to him how she manages to speak.

"Pull… inhaler…" came her raspy voice, and Natsume finally understood. Without thinking, he pulled out her respiratory inhaler, and she immediately coughed hard. Her heart beat was slowing.

"Shit," he cussed as he frantically looked around, as if expecting Hotaru's Gun point directly on his head. He turned back towards Mikan, "You're not _supposed _to pull your inhaler out!"

"I didn't… You… did…."

"Great, I'm the one at fault here now, aren't I?" Natsume asked, annoyed to his skin.

"Hmm."

"How long were you awake?"

"Hotaru… check…" Cough.

"Ah," Natsume said bitterly, "That freak made my money vanish."

"She…all…the…time…"

"Yeah, I expect she does that to you, too."

"Hmm."

Natsume gazed at her for a second; her pale features that made her look like a live panorama from _The Exorcist_, "It's hard for you to speak."

"Not…true…"

"You're speaking like a sloth."

"Sloths… talk… not…"

"And you need to work on your grammar, too."

"Bastard."

"Now we're talking." He added after a brief yet deafening pause, "What's with all the walls? Keeping me out?"

"Not… just… me… Dad… too…"

"Yeah, but you just said you did too."

"Head… slides…"

Confused by her indifferent and inappropriate answer, he asked, "What? Whose?"

"Mine…"

Checking her head, Natsume nodded once as he adjusted her pillows, "Using satin cushions for a patient? Tsk."

"Mom's…"

He plopped down on Hotaru's abandoned seat, and then he saw Mikan's lips form a smile.

"Smiling when you're on your death bed is not a good sign." He warned her, though with an unusual amused voice.

"You're nice… It's… creepy…"

"What, I'm an entertainer now? Now all I need is Imai and we're the worst performers in the circus."

"She…installed… cameras..."

"Shit. Where?"

"No… idea…"

"Can't you speak faster?"

"You… lie… here… then…"

"No thanks, I don't want to get inflicted with idiot germs."

"Bastard."

Natsume raised his eyebrows when he realized something. "You can speak well, can't you?"

Mikan didn't reply, so Natsume continued, "You don't have a speech problem."

"I… do…" Mikan argued with a quiet and raspy voice.

"You keep saying that, but you haven't coughed in the last minute, and you haven't stuttered. Your voice is throaty, but you're speech is smooth."

"What..."

Natsume cut in, not looking at her as he leaned on the chair and placed his arms behind his head, "Speech impeachment isn't included in Youichi's list." He snorted. "Do you think I'll go here without preparing?"

The world suddenly seemed on hiatus. The only sound heard was Mikan's heart beat, which was getting a bit faster than normal. She finally sighed.

"I'll have to think of a new strategy then."

"What, they all believed you have a speech problem?"

"Except Youichi and Hotaru."

"Smart dude. Bad-ass chick."

"And the video tape thing was real."

"Yeah, I wish she's listening now."

"I was kidding."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. I promised I'll be good."

"What is she thinking? That you'll jump off the building or something?"

"It won't be the first time."

"I'm stuck with a psychopath. Scary."

"Har, har. Funny, Hyuuga."

Natsume stood up to get a glass of water. As he started grabbing a glass, he asked out-of-the-blue, "What's with the barriers? Afraid of kidnapping? I'm not interested in you, so don't bother. I'll ruin my pride if I don't visit you. They'll suspect something."

He heard her sigh from the background, "Sometimes, people put up walls not to keep others out but to see who cares enough to tear them down."

There was a gap before Natsume continued, "What, getting Shakespearean now?"

"Shakespeare had the old English accent."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should at least care a bit. It'll show up in the exams."

"I don't need to study."

"Really, now?"

"You don't believe me?"

"It's hard to believe you."

"You call me a liar?"

"I don't really know what to call you now, Natsume."

The raven-hair was taken aback, so he faced her with his glass in his hand, leaning on the counter, "You're saying I'm a liar."

"No I'm not." She argued, "You did."

"Ever heard of analysis?"

"What am I, an idiot?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Mikan sighed as she removed her gaze from Natsume, and focused intently on the floor plan hanging on the wall across her bed, "You said no more bitching."

"You use that word now?"

Confused, she asked, "I use that word all the time."

"Didn't you go to charm school?"

"Just leave it be, Natsume. You promised what you promised. We had a deal, didn't we?"

"My memory's clear as ever."

"Luna—"

"The jar slipped off her hands."

Mikan looked at her pretend-boyfriend skeptically and inquisitively. "Who told you?"

"You were shouting it."

"No, I wasn't."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I know what I know, cut me some slack."

"The point is, Natsume, you're not fulfilling _your _part of the deal. We compromised."

Natsume gruffly then stated, "Fine, when you're out of these four walls, I'll do something."

Mikan sighed— it seems to be the best thing she can do as her reaction in her state. She stared at Natsume's crimson eyes and said sadly, forlorn visible in her features, "These four walls… I might be stuck in here longer than I think."


	12. She's Back

**Chapter 12: She's Back**

"_The only love I have for you is the love to kill."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"How was Mikan?" Ruka asked the girls across their seats as he passed Koko a bag of chips.

"She was doing fine." Hotaru replied, though rather irritated for being asked, "She slept well and said her night was _nice_." She sent Natsume a secret mischievous glance which made him uncomfortable, so he in turn just grabbed the chips from Koko's grasp right when it was three centimeters away from his mouth.

"What's the big deal?!" Koko pouted as he took another bag from Ruka.

"Come to think of it, Hyuuga," Hotaru continued with a smirk, her eyes gleaming with what Natsume calls psychosis, "You didn't attend the first half of school today."

"What's it to you?" Natsume barked as he crushed the chips, trying to be discreet, though failed.

"Man, stop crushing the chips!" Koko yelped as he tackled Natsume.

"Get. Off. Me." The raven-haired said in his superior voice, which Koko immediately followed. He dusted Natsume's shirt and bowed once before sulking in his seat with a new bag of chips given by a sympathizing Tsubasa.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you didn't come to school this morning, Natsume." Ruka pressed in, oblivious to the heat his best friend was giving in.

"I always skip class."

"Not without anyone especially Ruka, you don't." Mochu commented as he tossed a can of soda to Tsubasa.

"Would you just drop it?!" Natsume said irritatingly as he immediately stood up, the chips on his hands suddenly falling everywhere.

"Fuck, what got you so jackass-y?!" Koko complained as he tried reviving some of the food, but eventually gave up, and groaned, "That was the last stock!"

"I'm going." Natsume stood up and grabbed a can, then instructed his comrades, "Don't follow me."

"You're skipping again?!" Yuu suddenly asked, speaking for the first time since the girls sat with them, "But you just got here!"

"So what?"

"You can't miss school." Mochu said obligingly as he flipped his phone.

The prince shrugged, "And?"

"You're going to lose the perfect attendance award!" Koko added frenetically.

"We _never _get the perfect attendance award." Ruka sighed at his friend's absurdity, watching Natsume's retreating back.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

"Natsume! Natsume!"

The raven-haired groaned as he realized it was a girl's voice calling after him. '_Great_,' he thought, '_Just what I need. Irritating females._'

Ignoring the feminine scream, he continued walking to his Bugatti Veyron. Besides, he'd kill her— whoever she is— if she even dare come near his car.

"Natsume!" The girl shouted as she finally grasped the rich prince's arm. Exasperated and irritated, he turned to her and asked,

"What do you want?!"

Luna gave him a smile enough to send shivers down anyone's spine, "You're skipping? Let's head for the movies!"

"Why would I want to be seen with you? Hag."

"Oh, Natsume, you are so hilarious." Luna giggled as she clung to Natsume's arm, "I know you want me."

"As much as I want to hang with my sister."

"That's so cute! You're such a great brother!"

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Of course I have! Anyway, I know this great movie. It's so romantic, like your love for me!"

"The only love I have for you is the love to kill. Now get off me."

"That is so sweet! Loving me to death! It's the most romantic thing someone's ever said to me!"

"Knowing you, no one's probably even told you they like you."

"I knew you know me so well!"

"Can't you get any more idiotic?!"

"_I_'m not the idiot one like _your _girlfriend, who's supposed to be hanging around with you."

"She's in intensive care. Do you think she can even stand up?"

"How do _you _know? She can be faking it, just to avoid you. I heard you were restricted from the hospital— I mean, Hyuuga Natsume forbidden to enter one of Japan's premises? They are so kidding." Luna rolled her eyes.

Natsume blinked— a really unusual thing for him to do, "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, come on, Natsume dear. I know _everything _happening around the Academy _and _the people in it. For all you know, maybe Sakura is even faking her illness. She can't be _that _bad. I even tried to make friends with her during the frog dissection thing in Biology, but she slapped my hand and the jar slipped off my hands, hitting her when her target was really me." Luna sniffed as she wiped a tear, "I thought we can be good friends."

"She wouldn't do that." Natsume argued then added to himself, '_Why am I defending her anyway? Oh yeah, have to pretend._'

"How would _you _know, Natsume, if you weren't there to witness the scene? How would _you _know if she paid your friends to lie for her? She's so rich and slutty, she might even be in some club right at this moment, hitting on some guy and cheating behind your back. You don't _always _know everything, Natsume, but _I _do."

"What are you, some kind of gypsy?" Natsume shook of Luna's grasp and walked away, "Stop meddling with other people's business, now get off me. I have business to attend to."

"But, Natsume, I love you!" Luna cried as she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck, hugging him from behind.

Natsume smirked. '_Typical behavior._' "Get off, bitch."

* * *

"Aren't we supposed to something?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"I said no, Nogi."

"Oh, come on, Hotaru!" Ruka whined, "She's clinging on your _best friend's boyfriend_. It's your _right _to do something!"

"Who said I'm her nanny? For the last time, no."

"What's the point of following Natsume if we won't do any action?" Mochu groaned as he tried seeing through the dark tinted cars.

"We _are _doing some action." Anna replied as she wiped a stray hair from her face, "We're sneaking."

"We can see that," Tsubasa said as she rolled his eyes, "We're doing it. I mean, aren't you up for the typical action?"

"What, like bombing cars or something?" Misaki asked, raising an eyebrow, "That's boy stuff."

"But action _is _boy stuff."

"Didn't we sneak in at Mikan's? It's also _action_, in case you don't know."

Vulnerable, Tsubasa cried, "Hey, Yuu! Help me in on this!"

Yuu shrugged from behind him, "You brought yourself in that situation."

Nonoko peeked in closer to the scene, "Target moving. Loser leaving."

"What, is she crying?" Anna asked excitedly.

Nonoko frowned, "No… she… she just gave Natsume a kiss."

"What?!"

"She blew him a kiss." Sumire piped in.

Koko hopped on the car and followed Natsume's car, which was revving up, "Didn't Natsume do _anything_?"

"He smirked."

"Cocky bastard." Koko and Mochu muttered as Hotaru started looking for her keys.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Hallway**_

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Duh, it's the hottest topic since this morning! How can you _not _know?!"

"I just got to school."

"That's still not an excuse."

"Just tell me the damn news!"

"Have you read the Academy's magazine? It's on the front page."

"Really? What did it say?"

"Koizumi Luna and—"

"OMG! It's Luna!"

"Really? Where?"

"There! Not there, stupid, there!"

"I see her, I see her!"

"Get her autograph!"

"Where's my camera?"

"She's coming! Make way!"

Koizumi Luna smiled as she walked along the hallway. She flirtatiously winked at guys and waved a hand on the females. Some were asking for her autograph, most of them were taking her picture.

"Luna, how did you do it?"

"I love you! Screw Sakura Mikan, you're my ideal star!"

"Now, now," Luna smiled as she approached a group of screaming girls, "You shouldn't keep changing your favorite celebrity. You should stick with who you think is the best."

"But you are the best! She just went and screwed the picture!"

Luna's giggle echoed all throughout the crowded hallway.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Home Economics Room**_

"I still don't know why you enjoy these stuffs." Sumire groaned as the sticky dough caught her hair, "It's messy stuff!"

"It is not!" Anna argued happily as she carefully added icing to her one-layer orange cake, "Mikan's going to enjoy this!"

"I don't think so, when she finds out you made it with Nonoko." Misaki commented as she nodded her head to Nonoko, who was busy mixing unknown liquids on one side of their table.

"Em, help me with this!" Sumire wailed at her partner as smoke started coming out of their oven.

Hotaru simply watched them as she drank her tea, "How pathetic."

"Why aren't _you _doing anything?" Misaki complained as she and Sumire carefully carried their charred cake towards the sink.

"I don't need to do anything." Hotaru furthered as she added sugar to her tea, "Can this tea get any bitterer?"

"_You _made _that _tea." Nonoko pointed out as she poured an unknown concoction on a bowl.

"I'm aware of that, but I doubt _their _cake is any better." Hotaru pointed at Misaki and Sumire who were trying to cover the burnt part of their unfinished cake with icing.

"It's not _that _easy to bake a cake in one hour." Misaki excused as she started poking sweet roses on the sides.

"Really? How come the other two are able to?"

"Duh, they're kitchen prodigies. They've been baking since birth."

"Though mud cake isn't my idea of a sweet dessert." Sumire giggled as she popped a strawberry on her mouth.

"Oh, come on!" Anna complained as she blushed, "We were _three_! What do you expect, baking? We weren't even allowed to hold a _fork_."

"Oh, I don't know," Misaki rolled her eyes, "Maybe because you used a fork to brush your hair?"

"It wasn't _our _fault they made us watch Little Mermaid!"

"Luna!" a female voice screamed from the other side of the room, "Your cake is so cute!"

Sumire and Misaki raised their eyebrows, "Luna sure is popular today."

"Of course she is." Hotaru said.

"Why?" Nonoko asked, completely abandoning her mixtures to listen.

"She just had her title back."


	13. Battle of the Gals

**Chapter 13: Battle of the Gals**

"_Here's a little Science lesson. The world revolves around the sun, not you."

* * *

_

_**St. Luke's International Hospital**_

"You look terrible."

"Good evening to you too, Hotaru." Mikan smiled from her bed as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Yours won't be." The stoic amethyst-eyed commented as she entered the room. Mikan gazed behind her, so Hotaru added, "I'm alone."

"Right." Mikan sighed as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, "What is it?"

Hotaru didn't reply immediately. She invited herself to sit down and observed her best friend. In her opinion, she's looking good for that evening.

"When are they releasing you?" Hotaru asked, avoiding Mikan's previous question.

"Tomorrow. I'll be able to attend the morning period, though I'm still under intensive care. Mom and Dad are being so paranoid, they're discussing about men guarding the gates. I mean, it's not like I'll skip school and jump on some cliff."

Hotaru raised her brows at Mikan's rolling eyes, "You should know better that it won't be the first time."

"Cut me some slack, Hotaru. It's just my fourth."

"Like the past three haven't been bad enough? No, I don't think your parents are being unreasonable."

"Not you, too!" Mikan moaned, "Youichi already gave me a mouthful!"

"Well, it seems that you're in needing of more."

"I'm in intensive care!"

"You _will_ be in _grave _intensive care if you defy."

"Fine, fine." Mikan sighed in surrender, then added gruffly, "But the dogs _have _to go."

Hotaru gave her a rare smile, "Yeah, they do. I don't want dogs sniffing my shoes."

"Or my behind. They're so disgusting. Maybe Victoria's Secret is a bit strong for them."

"You use body spray, not the perfume."

Mikan blinked, "Right."

Hotaru shook her head, "That's why you still have a complete stock of sprays."

"Anyways, you'd think Mom would've had much sense in her. I mean, seriously, admitting me in another hospital on my last night? She's delusional, she is."

"I heard she got in a fight about the hospital not giving you enough food."

"They were actually giving me too much I can barely eat it all!"

"Exactly why she complained."

"It never really bothered her before."

"It does now."

"Oh well, how are the others?"

"Fine."

"School?"

"Fine."

"Food?"

"Fine."

"Teachers?"

"Fine."

"Admirers?"

"Fine."

"The Baka Gun?"

"Fine."

"Isn't there _anything _new?"

"Fine."

"Oh, come on, there's got to be something—"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Fine."

"Great, what is it?"

"Fine."

"Okay, I'm annoyed now."

"Fine.'

"Oh, go home."

Hotaru smirked as she stood up and prepared to go. "Get better overnight."

"And then what? Baka Gun shots?" Mikan rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

Her best friend walked towards the front door, but stopped as she was reaching for the door know, "By the way," she turned towards Mikan and threw a magazine towards her, "Read it before going to school."

_**

* * *

Yuka's Limousine, On the Way to the Academy**_

"Are you sure you're alright now, cher?" Yuka asked her daughter, worry visible in her eyes.

"Yes, Mom," Mikan replied as she rolled her eyes, "They won't release me unless I'm not."

Yuka sighed as she made her hand busy with a glass of water, leaving her daughter to gaze at the scenery outside the limousine, "Just don't overexert yourself."

Youichi snorted from his side of the car, "Mom, _you_'re the on overexerting. Showing up your new limousine and all, pathetic."

"I just want to see you off." Yuka defended, though her lips curving, "And I want to see JinJin. He was a pain in my time."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mikan and Youichi muttered in unison.

They were passing a magazine stand when Mikan suddenly remembered something, "Oh!"

"What is it?" Yuka panicked, "Is something wrong? Stop the car!"

"Mom! No!" Mikan shook her head as she giggled at her mother, Youichi smirking, "I just remembered something, alright? You're being paranoid— again."

"Alright then," Yuka sighed as she smoothed her skirt, "Maybe I should've brought Yuki along."

"Then we'll have two paranoid parents." Youichi stated sardonically as he supported as he rolled his eyes, "Perfect."

Mikan started digging in her bag, setting aside her make-up and other gratuitous items, searching for the magazine Hotaru passed her the previous night. She would have normally opened it, but she got tired and fell asleep too early, and with Yuka getting all 'Mother Hen' in the hospital, she didn't get the chance to.

She didn't even bother looking at the front page. She just continued scanning the content, eventually passing a headline, "Battle of the Gals".

She ignored it, until she caught her face under the headline. Aware of his brother's curiousness, she immediately shoved the magazine back on her bag, with one frantic thought in mind,

'_What is it this time?!_'

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Director's Office**_

"I'm meeting up with Hotaru and the others." Mikan fibbed, finding a way out of her Yuka's motherly clutches.

Youichi scowled at his sister for almost leaving him behind, so he instantaneously grabbed his bag and added to Yuka, sullen, "Don't even think about it."

Yuka pouted not at Youichi's insolence but on getting away from his Mom as soon as possible.

Mikan hurried to the nearest ladies' room as soon as she got out of her mother's grip. She rummaged through her Chanel Diamond Fever and pulled the almost-wrinkled magazine out. The cover finally caught her eye. Her eyes widened and she felt her mouth hanging open.

It was a picture of Luna and Natsume in the parking lot, the girl hugging him from behind while the boy smirking.

What a sight.

She felt herself slowly crushing the magazine edges. She gasped when she realized what she was doing and immediately stopped. After inhaling and exhaling for a couple of times, she turned her attention back on the magazine and quickly flipped to the article. More pictures of Luna and Natsume, and she bitterly thought, '_Why am I not surprised?_'

She quickly scanned the article, and twice she felt her heart beat quicken and her tears watering. She confusingly mused, '_Why do I even care?_'

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

Natsume, feeling lazy and bored, parked his car in his usual spot. His friends' cars were already there, though not one of them were waiting, which was a mystery. Irritated that maybe they left him, he slammed his car door and got out, which, unfortunately, caught the eyes and ears of many— _many _fan girls.

"It's Natsume!"

"Oh my God, it's Hyuuga Natsume!"

"Quick, the red carpet!"

"There's no red carpet!"

"I don't care, grab something for him to step on!"

Natsume groaned loudly at their typical behavior. If only the 'Thrice the Trouble, Couple plus One' Trio were there, he wouldn't be facing _this _chaos now. They'd be the one covering up for him, winking and flirting at the girls.

But since they weren't, Natsume had to face them alone. The horror.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-1**_

"Aren't you supposed to be with _Hyuuga_?" Sumire addressed Koko, saying 'Hyuuga' with obvious distaste.

Koko shrugged as he sat on Sumire's desk, "He'll live."

Misaki eyed the rest of Natsume's friends, including Tsubasa who was busying himself with her compact, "You guys are _playboys_." She emphasized, "You're used to these things."

"Natsume never before had a proper girlfriend." Ruka explained, "It was always for fun. All the sluts going for him just want either his looks or his money."

"But taking it _this _far," Mochu shook his head, "I just can't believe it."

"Poor Mikan." Anna sighed.

Nonoko agreed, "And she's back today, too."

Misaki wrinkled her nose, "Wait, where _is _she?"

"Probably reading." Hotaru replied.

The girls blinked, "Mikan? Reading?!" They snorted in sync, "Yeah, right."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows, "No. Really."

The rest of them turned to her in horror, when, suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a harassed-looking Natsume; his hair was messier than usual, his tie _totally _untied, his shoes the opposite of shiny, and his shirt was all messed up. His eyes were shouting: "DEAD".

None of them addressed his presence, though, not even Ruka— unless you count his quick side glance which was missed by everyone. He grudgingly approached towards the combined clique and slammed his fist on Ruka's desk and demanded, "What the hell?"

Ruka, obviously afraid, quickly bowed his head and made himself busy with his Calculus text book.

"Ruka." Natsume said dangerously, literally sending chills down Ruka's spine. When his best friend still made no move that signals him that he heard (unless when Ruka flinched), he cussed and barked, "Fuck. Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa, who wasn't expecting that, suddenly turned to Misaki who was obliging enough to aid him and 'engaged' him in an animated conversation about origami.

Feeling provoked, he walked towards Koko and Mochu, who suddenly turned to Anna and Sumire and debated whether Neil Armstrong is really the first man on the moon. Yuu, predicting that he was the next target, started typing profusely on his laptop, letting Nonoko lean and peek behind him.

He sighed. His only hope as of now is the stoic sadist, Imai Hotaru.

'_Perfect'_, he thought cynically.

Slightly stomping his feet, he turned to his only hope, who was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Sensing his attendance, she shut the book and rummaged through her bag.

Misinterpreting, Natsume growled, "Fuck, not you too."

Hotaru glared at him dangerously, "Don't cuss on me, Hyuuga." She threw him a copy of AA Talk Magazine, which he swiftly caught.

"Read it." Hotaru minimally yet perilously said, mentally telling him to "Read it somewhere else".

Eyeing her for a second, Natsume stood up and left his friends, his mind set on a certain tree.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, First Floor Ladies' Room**_

Speechless, Mikan tried to flatten the magazine, just in case Hotaru wants to get it back. Ignoring her previous action, she started to open the door and get out of the cubicle, when she heard female voices talking vigorously. She quickly held her hand back as she charily listened.

"I can't believe Sakura Mikan will even get dumped!"

"By Hyuuga Natsume, no less!"

"And Koizumi Luna's so amazing, getting Natsume in just two minutes!"

"I _know_! Isn't she great?"

"Totally! Augh, forget that Sakura, Luna's the _real _talk and the _real _Queen Bee around."

"You are so right! Sakura only got the title just because she was so mighty-deity. She's not even pretty."

"And Natsume was obviously forced to interact with that… that… _monster_!"

"Acting all bitchy and slutty, she and her cronies have no place in this Academy!"

"Ditto! And making such a racket every morning, showing off her car!"

"She was obviously after Natsume's prestige!"

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Hag."

"I'm not!"

Mikan covered her mouth. She grasped the door knob harder when she realized she just eavesdropped into someone else's conversation. The girls who she never saw before were staring at her wide-eyed.

"Oh," one sneered, "If it isn't Sakura 'I was dumped by Natsume' Mikan."

Mikan shivered. The voice made her go all chilly, and memories kept coming back in her mind. Screams were echoing over and over again. She wanted them to stop, but she'll just show Achilles' heel.

"What?" a blonde asked, one hand on hip, "Cat got your tongue? Heard you were under _intensive_ care."

"I'm not after Natsume's fame." Mikan said firmly as she slowly loosened her grasp on the door.

"Who are you kidding, Sakura? You and your cocky clique just want attention. That's probably why you even moved here in the first place."

"No!" Mikan disagreed, dropping her bag and the content spilling on the wet tiled floor, though she showed no heed, "I'm not looking for—"

"By stealing Luna's title, you already declared your death wish. Too bad many fell for your dirty scheme."

"I wasn't—"

"Oh, don't try acting innocent on _us_, Sakura you slut!"

"But—"

Mikan was cut off when she felt a hand slap her face. She held her reddening cheek with tears in her eyes. How can people be so _cruel_?

"Here's a little Science lesson." A ditzy looking girl said, "The world revolves around the sun, not you."

"If Luna's not going to take her revenge on you," the blonde said with acerbic visible in her voice, "_We _will."

Mikan felt her whole body getting weak as soon as she was hit by a hard object.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

Natsume leaned back on the sakura tree and unrolled the magazine tucked in his coat pocket. His eyebrows rose at the front page picture. Underneath was the AA Talk motto, 'Spread the Love, Spread the Gossip'.

'_Codename Rin sure gets a lot of news_,' Natsume thought. He single-handedly flipped open the magazine to the article page.

_Hyuuga Natsume. Looks? Check. Prestige? Check. Abs? Check. Wealth? Check. Brain? Check. Hell, what else do you want? _Anyone _would want _The _Hyuuga Natsume and his curvy butt. Tell me one person who'd throw him away. Go on, name one. Can't think of any? _

_Wrong._

_You heard me right, ladies and gentlemen, bastards and bitches. There _is _someone who gave up Hyuuga. Who else but mighty deity Sakura Mikan? Yes, people of Japan, Sakura gave Hyuuga out._

_I can hear you asking now, "Aren't they just the couple Rin was talking about last week?" Yes, they were._

_But wait for a second, before you think of snatching Hyuuga off his Veyron, you should read the rest of the story. There's more._

_Remember Koizumi Luna? U-huh, _that _Koizumi Luna, the girl Sakura stole the crown and 'Queen Bee' title from. Well, she got it back. How? By being Hyuuga's new girl, of course!_

_Aye, after _all _these years, Koizumi _finally _got her dream: Hyuuga Natsume's six pack abs._

_Just the other day, on my way to my car (Nah, won't name what car I use. Nice try, I don't want to reveal my identity just yet, not when there are angry mobs waiting for me) to fetch my newly bough digital camera to take a picture of Misaki-sensei's mirthful sleeping position _(see page 5)_, I caught two figures from my side mirror. Curious and being the busybody Rin I am, I immediately took my camera and used it as a telescope to recognize the duo. It was to my great surprise when I saw Koizumi and Hyuuga in their pose as shown on the front page. God, you'd think they've had much sense than expose their relationship in an open area. I was having the time of my life as I kept clicking my camera for pictures that even Imai Hotaru would kill to have._

_You're probably wondering where Sakura is in such a critical and thrilling moment. Well, she's off to the hospital, under intensive care and maybe flirting with her hot doctor. All I know is that when I caught a glimpse of her on her way to St. Luke's International Hospital, she was looking more than fine— designer dress, light make-up and all!_

_Ooh, don't you think life for the seniors is such a cliff-hanger?_


	14. It's Not Just Makebelieve

**Chapter 14: It's Not Just Make-believe**

"_I'm so tired of pretending, I wish it was real."_

_

* * *

__**Alice Academy, Cafeteria**_

"It's already lunch and Mikan's still not here." Anna pouted as she played with her cinnamon rolls.

"You don't think she wasn't released yet, do you?" Nonoko asked cautiously, keeping her voice low.

"No, she called me this morning," Hotaru argued in her plain voice, "She said she was coming."

"Great, I can see her." Sumire rolled her eyes in sarcasm, earning a Gun shot from Hotaru, with a warning,

"_Never _point out the obvious to Imai Hotaru."

"Ouch…" Sumire moaned as she gathered herself. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey." Koko greeted as he and the rest sat down with the girls.

"What're you doing here, answer me." Hotaru demanded bluntly as she scooped more of her soup.

"Nothing to do, no place to go." Tsubasa yawned as he stretched.

"And so they throw their ennui on us." Misaki muttered.

"Guys! Guys!"

Aoi was running towards them, her features frazzled and her hair all messed up.

"What, is the wind _that_ bad outside?" Sumire asked as her eyes scrutinized her hair.

Aoi started panting as she laid the news, "Mikan… infirmary…"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

Natsume yawned as he covered his face with the worthless piece of crap people address to as a magazine. It was full of a bunch of lies, but he got use to it anyway.

What he didn't get is why his friends didn't think that what Rin wrote was pure crap.

Unable to sleep and feeling quite guilty for no apparent reason, he stood up and threw the magazine to the nearest trash bin he can find.

He discreetly passed by the quadrangle, wary not to cross any girls that might suddenly squeal at the sight of him. Familiar figures were getting out of the cafeteria who were all running towards the opposite building. He suspected Koko to be the one who kept tripping.

Curious, he ran after them as well, though maintained a great distance.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Infirmary**_

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked in a soft voice, though there was antagonism noticeable in each syllable.

"What were _you_ doing?" Hotaru demanded as she sat on Mikan's bed, ignoring the nurse's urgings.

Mikan rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior, "Please, I wasn't doing anything."

"Then how can you explain ending up on the tiles with blood?"

"Shush, it was just a bit of blood."

"A bit of blood that takes up half a pitcher?"

"Come on, Hotaru, it wasn't entirely _my _blood."

"Yeah, you fought those who beat you up?" Hotaru commented cynically, "What bravery."

"Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I can't beat them up!" Mikan argued, though she flinched when she tried moving her arms. "Yelling for a bit helped!"

Sumire groaned, "There's no use in persuading you when you're mad."

"And we mean _seriously _mad." Misaki added as she leaned on the foot of the bed.

"Oh, she's getting seriously mad again?" Anna's voice rang as she entered the room with Nonoko, bouquets of flowers clasped on their hands. Mikan saw five boys following behind them. She immediately sat up and gasped,

"What are they doing here? Ouch!" she cringed and slumped back on her bed, "Head rush."

"Take a chill pill and chillax." Tsubasa mused as he sat on one of the vacant chairs, winking at the nurse to allow them all to enter. The nurse walked out looking a bit dazed. He saw Misaki eyeing him, and he shrugged as if to say, "What?"

"But you—" Mikan started, completely baffled. "Aren't you—?"

"What, supposed to be with Natsume?" Mochu finished nonchalantly.

But before Mikan can answer, someone cut her off, "Yeah."

They turned towards the door. Natsume was leaning on the door with a rose on his hand.

The room was emitting unexplainable aura. Hotaru's face was shouting 'Go Die!' while the rest were blank. When they realized for the second time around that it was Natsume, though, each one of them besides Hotaru piled out of the room.

"Good luck." Ruka muttered before he stepped out. Natsume nodded once. He didn't know why, but he felt that he _needed _to be there.

Hotaru didn't show any motion that she acknowledged Natsume's presence… _yet_. She stood up and handed Mikan a couple of pills and gestured at the glass of water sitting on the side table, "Drink it." She waited for Mikan to drown the medicine down her throat before adding after a sigh with obvious hesitation, "I'll go outside. You two need to talk."

She turned to Natsume with a menacing glare stating, 'Fix this or you're dead.' Then, she added to Mikan who was speechless by her best friend's unforeseen reaction, "It's rude to listen." She started for the door and gently closed it behind her, though she heard Mikan whine,

"But Hotaru, it's good for business!"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Waiting Area**_

"What a wonderful idea, Hotaru." Sumire rolled her eyes as she sat on the sofa with the rest of the girls. "You just locked her up with the person she hates the most."

Hotaru eyed her menacingly, "I told you not to point the obvious to Imai Hotaru." _Bonk. _Another gun shot.

"You mean," Ruka started, careful not to be in her bad terms, "You planned it?"

"There's nothing happening around here that doesn't go according to plan."

"Ooh, scary." Mochu snickered to Anna, who stifled a laugh.

Hotaru then shot him with the Baka Gun, "Wrong move." She then turned to the rest, gun still in hand, "Now, let's move to business then, shall we?"

"B-business?" Tsubasa stuttered, taking his eyes off from the gun which was still emitting dark smoke. "What kind of business?"

"What, you think I'll leave this uninvestigated? You thought wrong then." She whipped out small earphones and mini-microphones from her bag— never mind how she managed to fit all of it with the rest of her things.

She cleared her throat to get their attention, and they immediately piled in a straight line like military soldiers, scared of the evil wrath of Imai Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"Now I want you all to listen because in hell am I going to repeat this again!" she brawled as she circled them like a hawk.

"She can actually swear?" Koko whispered to no one in particular.

"No talking!" Hotaru barked at him, eyeing him piercingly. "As I was saying— and no one better disturb me again— first, I am notgoing to leave this, as it'll be a good source of blackmailing materials, and second, I don't want to leave the idiot stuck with a delinquent."

"Hey," Ruka argued, who felt the need to defend his best friend, "Natsume's not a delinquent."

_Bonk_. "I already told you to shut up."

"Hotaru," Yuu started, aggravating his gaze away from the lamenting Ruka, "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Finally!" Hotaru exclaimed, though her voice remained placid-like. "Someone with brains." She tossed each of them an earpiece and a mini-microphone. "We're going to do some stalking."

"Don't you mean sneaking?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

Hotaru sighed in frustration and exasperation. Why does she have stupid people for friends? '_Oh yeah_,' she reminded herself firmly,'_Easy blackmail access.'_ "Sneaking is when you're busybody Rin. Stalking is when you get information and get to be a part of Imai Hotaru's team. Screw Rin to the deepest pits of my hell."

"What do you want us to do?" Misaki asked as she adjusted her headband.

"_You _go with Andou—"

"What?!"

"Shut up. And Permy—"

"Don't call me that!" Sumire cried.

"— goes with Coconut."

"Why do _I _have to be with the nut?!"

Koko was still all-smiles with the pairing. "Yea— hey!" He seems to have just realized just then that Sumire addressed him as the 'nut'.

"You people do what I say or you're going to end up picking your scattered baby pictures in the hallway." Hotaru snarled with a devilish gleam in her mauve orbs. They shivered and stopped complaining; though Sumire can be heard muttering in the background.

"Anna's with Baldy," Hotaru instructed while Mochu made no move of being addressed as 'Baldy' despite the fury, "And I'll be with Tobita as he's the only one who can perform programming. He's also got the brains, so I'm stealing him for a while from Nonoko. _You_, on the other hand" she added to Nonoko, who suddenly stood up straight out of fear, "Will go with the Bunny boy, and I'm counting on you to take pictures for blackmailing."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Infirmary**_

Mikan closed her eyes in the hope of Natsume vanishing right at that moment. She mouthed numbers as she counted down to ten, and when she reached zero— hoping that Natsume was gone— groaned at the sight of him leaning on the door.

"You know," Natsume said as he approached her, slipping the rose in the vase along with the other flowers, "Most girls _faint _at the sight of me."

"And I ended up in my deathbed just by mentioning your name." Mikan stated sardonically as she tried crossing her arms, yet failed. "Splendid."

"You should know better than mentioning my name infront of a herd of female tigers."

"They weren't a herd."

"Right, just how many people have beaten you up?"

Mikan thought for a second, and then said, "Four."

"Four?" Natsume repeated, snorting, "Seriously?"

"Duh, Hyuuga, I'm a girl. I'm not a bad-ass crook that goes around with a gun."

"You mean Imai?"

"Shut up."

Natsume fought back a smile. "Aoi beat up five kids when she was in fourth grade."

"Really?"

"No."

Mikan scowled at him, then turned her attention back out the window.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to Natsume with a bemused expression, "For what?"

"For not fulfilling my part of the deal."

"We already talked about that."

"Well, for not being there for you then. Shit," he added in a mumble, "I'm really no good in this."

"You don't have to be sorry." Mikan replied in a soft voice, as she continued gawking out the window, "You're not really my boyfriend or something. We're just pretending."

Natsume followed her gaze and said in an unfathomable whisper, "I'm so tired of pretending, I wish it was real."

Mikan's brows were all scrunched up when she turned to him in confusion, "What were you saying?" She was too busy drifting to the outside world that she completely disregarded her companion.

Natsume shook his head, and his eyes landed on the wheelchair tucked at the corner of the room. He then said, gesturing at the door, "Wanna go out?"

She scrutinized her situation before smiling at Natsume— the last thing she felt like doing just earlier ago— "Sure."


	15. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Chapter 15: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

"_Taking advantage of me is enough, but I think trying to capture Mistress Lucifer's heart is not going to be easy."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Foyer**_

"What can you see?" Misaki asked as she leaned deeper in the corner, waiting for Tsubasa's response.

"They're going 'round the corner…" her co-stalker muttered as he held his mini-microphone on his lips, hiding behind a big cacti, "And Natsume just winked at the lady in the booth— cocky flirt— and now he's taking Mikan out of the building."

"He what?!" Misaki practically screamed, getting out of her hide-out and knocking Tsubasa to the carpeted floor as she frantically eyed her friend. "He's kidnapping her!"

"Of course not, stupid." Tsubasa's voice was muffled as he started to stand up. "He doesn't kidnap."

"How would you know?" Misaki snapped at him.

"Best friend present." Catching Misaki's raised eyebrows, he added hastily, "Fine, _friend_ present."

"Knock, knock; how would you know what's going along his perverted mind if you're not exactly his friend at the moment?"

"What're you saying?" he asked, confused. "I'm his friend alright."

"Right, because your actions towards him earlier says otherwise."

"Hey, isn't it Mikan's kidnapping we're talking about here?"

"I thought you said it's not a hijack?!" she whispered loudly, as the lady in the booth went out of her stall to search for the source of noise.

"Well, it's the only way to make you agree."

The lady _swore _she heard something slump somewhere.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"Weren't we stationed in the classroom?" Koko asked as he tried peeking past through the bushes.

"Because 1.) I do _not _want to be seen with you, and 2.) Hyuuga just kidnapped Mikan, and Hotaru's going to kill us if we don't get a morsel bit of information."

"Chill, she won't do that." Koko said nonchalantly with his big smile still plastered.

Sumire removed her binoculars, "Oh, she will, and when she does, there's a terrible bloodbath."

"I hope you're kidding."

"Coconut, believe me when I say I'm not."

Koko pouted and grumbled, "Why am I the nut?"

"Because you are one, stupid."

"Why are you so knotty?"

"Why are you so irritating?"

"Because you're not shutting up."

"That's it, I give up!" Sumire flailed her arms and turned her attention back across the bushes. "Hey, back to business, it's Mikan."

"And Natsume." Koko added as he also peeked in past the bushes.

"And _Hyuuga._" She repeated with obvious bitterness. Mikan was gazing at the flowers, while Natsume pushed her in her wheelchair. They were opening their mouths every now and then, but Sumire and Koko failed to hear anything.

"What're they saying? What're they thinking?" Sumire prodded Koko urgently as she poked his ribcage.

Koko pushed her arm away, "What do you think I am? A mind-reader?"

"Well, they're _bound _to be saying something."

"Of course they are, they're not opening their mouths for nothing, Permy."

"I— hey!" She hit him on the head with the binocular, "You're gonna get it, you nut!"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Tea Pavilion**_

Anna had to laugh at her two friends. Both Tsubasa and Koko ended up on the ground after provoking Misaki and Koko. That must've taught them to _never _underestimate a girl.

Smiling to herself as she listened to the beating sounds from her earpiece; she slowly sipped her tea, Mochu staring at her incredulously.

"Aren't we supposed to be in hiding?" he asked her.

Anna stared at her confusingly, "But we _are _in hiding."

"Right, if you call drinking tea in the pavilion as 'hiding'."

"Hello?" Anna gestured to her auburn wig and Mochu's cap and said slowly, as if speaking to a kindergartener, "Dis-gui-ses."

"I know they're disguises." Mochu impatiently waved her hand away, "But I mean, aren't students supposed to be in class right now?"

Anna pursed her lips and slowly nodded her head. "You know, you have a point."

Mochu grinned proudly, puffing his chest, "Of course I am, for I'm—"

"Yeah, yeah." Anna cut him off as she turned her gaze to the figures passing them meters away, "It's them."

He grudgingly followed Anna's gaze, a bit furious for being interrupted earlier. His eyes widened. "Where is he taking her?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Haven't you been listening? He's kidnapping her."

Mochu waved her off, "I don't know about _you_, but Natsume's not _that _evil to kidnap her."

"Then what do you call what he's doing now?" Anna raised her eyebrows as she gestured at the retreating figures.

Mochu thought for a moment, but eventually gave up. "I give up. I have no idea."

Anna sighed and got her mini-microphone, "He's heading for the garden."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"I never really appreciated the garden until now." Mikan exclaimed as she held a camellias in her hand.

Natsume smirked. "You were too busy flaunting your clothes."

"Hey!" she playfully slapped him on the arm as she rolled her eyes, "I do _not _show-off!"

"Go find someone to defend that with you, why don't you?"

"Well… Hotaru's there, for starters."

"I won't go to her, if I were you."

Mikan smiled serenely as she tried sitting down on the grass, shoving Natsume's hand away. "You know, Hotaru's not really mean. She thinks it's tacky to be so emotional."

"And the cold freak was born." Natsume muttered as he slumped on the grass next to Mikan, closing his eyes.

There was a moment's silence before Mikan blurt out amusingly, "You're asleep."

"No I'm not." Natsume argued, eyes glued shut, "I'm closing my eyes. Vast difference."

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan started minutes later as she breathe in the warm zephyr encircling her, "Do you think I'll ever get out of senior year alive?"

"Of course you will, stupid." Natsume grumbled, "If you don't, people will think I killed you."

Mikan giggled, "No, I mean, look, I just got out of the hospital for less thirty minutes and I ended up in the infirmary, losing half a pitcher of blood."

"Seriously?"

"Nah, it was few." She fibbed, trying to sound strong.

"Nice try, you can't lie." Natsume smirked, then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up as he gazed at the skies, "Look, I promise that I'll protect you."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks. It's not your duty. It's my fault for always being clumsy and pathetic."

"It's not about you. I have my pride to take care of."

"Right." Mikan stared at the skies with a loving gaze, "If only moments like these last forever. The world is a really wonderful place."

"Hn."

"Hey, Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking, idiot."

"Fine, can you do me a favor then?"

"Anything to shut you up."

Mikan sighed and hesitated, but thought better and continued, "Let's 'pretend' to break up."

"Cool." Natsume said uncaringly. When he realized what he said, he suddenly stared back at her. "_What_?"

She shrugged as she still have the smile on her face, oblivious to the other's reaction. "We're pretending, aren't we? So we should pretend to break up, whatever that sounds."

"I thought we had a deal?"

"We did."

"Then why are you breaking it?"

"No one said about not breaking it." she reminded him as she slowly climbed to her wheelchair. Natsume didn't even bother helping her out this time.

* * *

"You haven't spoken for the last ten minutes." Nonoko pointed out as she and Ruka spotted Natsume and Mikan arriving in the garden.

Ruka shrugged and peeked in his binocular. As if suddenly realizing something, he slowly set it down and said, "You're a girl."

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Glad you noticed."

"No, I mean… well… how exactly am I going to attract a stoic girl?"

She nodded her head, understanding coming to her, "Well, Ruka, the way to Imai Hotaru's heart is to annoy her."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Annoy her?"

Nonoko nodded vigorously and encouragingly, "Annoy her to the deepest pit of hell."

"Didn't she mention she owns hell?"

"No, she owns a deeper one. Satan bows down before her."

"Great. Taking advantage of me is enough, but I think trying to capture Mistress Lucifer's heart is not going to be easy."

She patted him receptively on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm on your side."

Baffled, Ruka turned to her with his eyebrows raised.

She simply smiled and watched Mikan shove Natsume away from being helped on the ground. "People normally get scared at Hotaru. Boys who feel the wrath of her gun or any of her schemes drive to the nearest airports and fly to the farthest place ASAP. And when she smirks, or with just a simple devilish glare, they already know that they're in for hell's nightmare." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and continued, "You felt the wrath of her gun before you even knew her name, but she knew yours. She studied everything about the Academy, though she doesn't share anything. But, you, Ruka, you suffered her rage, and yet, you're still standing alive after millions of your awkward baby pictures were sold on eBay."

Ruka was speechless, so Nonoko continued with a bright smile, now turning to him and tearing her gaze away from the Beauty and the Beast, "I'm with you, Ruka. You're not going to hurt her. I believe that."

When she turned her attention back on the vista, she mentally slapped herself and thought, '_Shoot, the pictures!_' Stealing a quick glance at her partner, she immediately clicked the camera on stunned Ruka's face. She patted him on the shoulder and waved a hand.

Bowled over for a few moments, he turned back to their supposedly victim, but surprised that they weren't there anymore. When he suddenly remembered something, he ran after Nonoko while saying, "Who said anything about Imai?!"

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

Youichi was beside himself. "What breakup?!"

Mikan smiled at her brother, "We broke up, just like you've heard."

"But— but—"

"Oh, give it a break, Youichi. It's not like I haven't rejected other guys before. And because he's your friend and I'm your sister, no personal matters, alright?"

"But—"

"Come on, Youichi, I have to rest."

"It's five."

"So it is."

"Can't you give him a second chance?" Youichi said desperately, "Besides, you don't have a date for your Senior's Party. With Mom hosting it, it'll be embarrassing."

"Who said I was going with him, anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno!" he said sarcastically. "Isn't that expected?"

"You know that we were only pretending, Youichi. I saw you and Aoi eavesdropping back then."

"So, you're willing to be trampled with your admirers?"

"No, I'm expecting that the party on Saturday will do the trick. He's not the only guy around. There's bound to be a hot guy somewhere hiding."

"Just so you know, his friends are prohibited."

Mikan seemed to be thinking as she laid her head on her pillow. She snapped her fingers and smiled sweetly at her brother. "Wanna be my date, then?"

"You're disgusting." He replied with a shake of his head. He stepped out of his room after waving a hand towards his— literally— sick sister.

Mikan sighed when Youichi closed the door. She stared outside her window and remarked desolately, "If only they can see behind these eyes..."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Youichi's Room**_

Kicking his shoes off, Youichi sat infront of his laptop and logged on his IM account.

_tesla_dreamer has joined the conference._

tesla_dreamer: yo. ne1 on d roof?

silverhaste: yo fu2re bro.

yuu714: fu2re bro?

silverhaste: what? natsume&mikan will soon be natsumikan. bttr practice now.

tesla_dreamer: doubt u're my fu2re sis, w/ natsume & mikan not 2gethr nemore

chocomochu: wha?!

kokocrunch: huh?

shadowfreak: wtf

yuu714: really?

bunnyboi: yea.

kokocrunch: fck, u knw?

bunnyboi: nonoko & i were stationd there, tho we didnt hear nething

silverhaste: but the party is on sa2rday!

tesla_dreamer: i hear ya

chochomochu: d girls?

silverhaste: nonoko prbbly told them

shadowfreak: wer r they?

tesla_dreamer: business party. m stayng w/ mikan

kokocrunch: natsume?

silverhaste: not present

silverhaste: w8, I hear his car.

silverhaste: oh hell he's logged on!

kokocrunch: quick shut it off!

silverhaste: cant. he just got it.

chocomochu: fuck.

yuu714: i'm out

_yuu714 has left the conference._

kokocrunch: i am srsly koko crunch

_kokocrunch has left the conference._

chochomochu: c u in hell

_chochomochu has left the conference_

shadowfreak: sorry, still wanna live.

_shadowfreak has left the conference._

crimsonass: wtf r u talking about.

bunnyboi: hiya natsume.

tesla_dreamer: nice name

crimsonass: close 2 killing u aoi.

silverhaste: I LOVE YOU ANIKI!

_silverhaste has left the conference._

tesla_dreamer: what a confession

bunnyboi: she loves u dude

crimsonass: u guys r hell 2m.

bunnyboi: PLS! imai's already on my tail!

tesla_dreamer: good luck

_ has left the conference._

Youichi logged off before he gets an IM from Natsume. He and Aoi thought that things will work out between their stubborn siblings even though they were only pretending. If only it lasted a little bit longer...


	16. I Don't Need a Man

**Chapter 16: I Don't Need a Man**

"_He left her soul. Only one will catch it, and he better realize it soon."

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"Mikan, you _have _to come!" Anna squealed as she jumped on the brunette's bed, ignoring the fact that she requires rest and peace.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Of course I'll come. No slut is going to stop me from going to the party."

"We didn't mean _that_." Sumire said cynically as she did her face infront of the female Sakura's dresser.

"Then what do you mean?" Mikan asked innocently.

"We mean the _other _thing." Nonoko filled in.

Still, Mikan was clueless. "What other reason is there?"

"We mean the breakup with Natsume, idiot!" Sumire sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh…" Mikan slowly nodded her head in understanding. "_That_."

"Yes. _That_."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" she perplexedly asked.

"Duh, no Sakura Mikan has ever gone to a party or a ball without an escort."

"Oh, no worries." She replied ecstatically. "I've got Youichi with me."

"Hell no!" came Youichi's voice from outside her room.

"Now how did he know?" Mikan tapped her head. The rest just shook their heads. Seeing their reaction, she explained, "Come _on_, guys, I don't need a man."

"Yeah right."

"No, really." Mikan insisted as she crossed her arms.

Misaki eyed her taxingly. "Alright then. So who are you going with?"

"Well, since Youichi refused," Mikan said as she softly knock her forehead, "No one."

"Then who're you going to dance with?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone will show up."

Anna eyed her amusingly, "What, you expect someone will show up at the last minute?"

"Dates always show up at the last minute." Mikan shrugged.

Nonoko vigorously shook her head, "No they don't."

"That's just because you guys forced yours." The brunette pointed out.

"No we didn't!" Sumire retorted as she slammed her hand on the dresser. "They shamelessly tricked us!"

"Cool off, Permy." Mikan said serenely, "You're overreacting."

Misaki jumped on the bed with Nonoko and Anna. "What are you going to do? I mean, you can't go shopping with us in that state. The royal event's tomorrow."

"Mom will have something stored. She's not hosting the party for nothing."

"Oh whatever." Sumire rolled her eyes, then bounded on Mikan's cradle, ignoring Hotaru's acerbic mutterings.

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Game Room**_

"Hey." Aoi greeted her brother as she entered his room without permission. He doesn't really mind, since he enters Aoi's room without her approval. It was a 'Do and be Done' connection that only applies to the both of them.

Natsume gave a mere nod as he fiddled with the handheld game console with his signature face. As it's a typical trait of her older brother, she plopped down on the loveseat behind him and watched Natsume's game before proceeding to her next task.

"I heard you and Mikan broke up."

She noticed him inhale sharply before answering. "It's not like we were serious."

Aoi raised an eyebrow before flicking a throw pillow towards his direction. "Dumbass."

"Shut up."

"It was just a _pretend game_, wasn't it?"

"Nobody said anything about that."

"Tut, tut. I'm not a Hyuuga for nothing."

"Hn." There was silence for a moment.

"Are you going to the party?"

"It's not like I can't, with you already on my tail."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Right. Tell that to the judge."

"Who're you going with?"

"Maybe someone will be lucky enough if I land my eyes on her."

"You start wishing it's not that Koizumi brat."

"Who, the hag?"

"That girl that keeps clinging on you."

"Dream on."

Aoi smiled. Mission accomplished. "See you tomorrow. I'm a chaperone."

"You're sixteen."

"So? I can switch with the dining crew. Or maybe Youichi and I'll sneak in."

"What, you two are going out? That's gross."

"No we're not!" It took all her forbearance to not burst out about his and her schemes— that hopefully will work. "He's my co-schemer."

"You might end up killing each other. Then again, you should get going."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Dwarf."

She immediately became mute and stubbornly exited the room, Natsume smirking for another victory.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"And, of course, I have _everything _shipped from the best countries, not to mention that _marvelous _Sultan's Golden Cake. Oh, I'm sure the _cher _will love them! And I have a surprise that will sweep them off their _pieds_!"

Yuka's voice filled the whole tea room, with Youichi drearily playing with his half-empty cup of tea. He was waiting for Aoi to come, where they can 'discuss' matters concerning the Senior's Masquerade Party the following night. But while his accomplice gets pass the manor's tight security, he has to make do with listening to his mother rant and babble about how she'd done a great job with the party.

As if on cue, Aoi suddenly came in the room, muttering about "Security my foot…" and "Damn those animals…"

"Attacked?" Youichi asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Aoi grumbled, "More like ambushed. Just how many guards do I have to get through just to get through the damn gate?!"

"_Bonjour_, Aoi." Yuka smiled as she closed her phone with a snap. "Down to business?"

Smirking in unison, "Are we ever."

_**

* * *

Harada Mansion, Misaki's Room**_

Shifting her phone to her other ear, Misaki talked to Anna, Sumire and Nonoko through four-way calling. "She _needs _to go with someone else."

"Duh," she heard Sumire say, "Can you see those looks of forlorn in her eyes? You'd think Pucci died."

"By the way," Anna asked, "Where's Hotaru?"

"I heard she was in some conference." Nonoko answered.

"A _boring _one." Misaki rolled her eyes as she took out her mask from an azure-colored box. "How can she stand them, I have no idea."

"Well, she _is _Hotaru."

"Anyways, what about Mikan?"

"We can't let her efforts get totally wasted."

"No, Natsume is going down."

"We can't do that," Anna disagreed, "Natsume and Mikan _have _to be NatsuMikan."

Sumire ticked her tongue. "What do you want to do?"

Nonoko sighed. Anna muttered incoherent ideas. Sumire remained silent. Misaki threw her clothes to her bed. After a moment's silence, though, Nonoko snapped her fingers.

"What?" The rest of the girls asked in unison, their curiosity rising up. If Hotaru was there, things will be a lot easier, but, since she _is _Imai Hotaru, she chose the executives over a buddy conference.

"I heard from Aoi that she and Youichi already planned something for the two. What if we make things better by adding a little spice?"

Misaki squealed. "Spice. Sounds interesting."

She can imagine the rest nodding in approval. Nonoko then explained further. "He left her soul. Only one will catch it, and he better realize it soon."

Oh god. If only they knew.


	17. It Ends Tonight

**Author's Notes**: I'm a sap. I was bored while writing this; I didn't really give my best, and I'm so furious with myself. This is totally not enough to make up for those staid days.

* * *

**Chapter 17: It Ends Tonight**

"_If only moments like this lasts forever."

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

Youichi yawned as he sat on the most comfortable and only mess-free place in her sister's immense room. Flipping a page of his Gaming Informer magazine, he edgily and blandly waited for his sister.

_Seriously_, he thought gallingly, _Ever heard of butlers?_

Designer clothes were carelessly dumped on the bed, thus making them crease while shoes took up most of the floor. Her antique trinket boxes were scattered around, and other unnecessary thingamabobs dispersed. Youichi felt sorry for Emi, who'll be cleaning his sister's room when they leave. He knows what a pain it is to even be in the same room with a teenager loosing her head due to a fashion crisis— not to mention the fact that Mikan already have everything laid out. Her day just couldn't be complete without a chaotic room and cluttered closets.

"Are you done yet?" Youichi grumbled for the umpteenth time since the last hour he wasted waiting for his sister to get ready. He was exactly two hours, fifty-six minutes, forty-seven seconds, thirty-two seconds, twenty-eight milliseconds and thirteen nanoseconds late. And he _wasn't _counting, he silently swore to himself.

"Just a minute!" Mikan replied from inside her third walk-in closet. Translation: I'll be there in an hour.

"I'm late! You're late! We're late!"

"I _said _just a minute!"

"Exactly!"

"Fine, here I go!"

The aforementioned closet door opened and revealed a very stunning sixteen-year-old in a midnight blue gown. It was a halter princess ball gown with a fitted chiffon bodice accentuated by a delicate floral pattern that splashed across the duchess silk adding elegance for her Victorian-inspired gown designed by Yuka herself. Her chestnut hair was curled at the ends and was pinnacled with a silver comb tiara. On her satin gloved hands was a silver mask that can only cover the upper part of her face, emphasized with thousands of shiny diminutive diamonds.

"You think I'm pretty, don't you?" she teased him as he blinked quite a lot of times.

"No!" Youichi refused as he crossed his arms, tearing his gaze away from Mikan, "I was thinking how long a _normal _girl would take by just putting on a gown."

"All girls take a long time in dressing up, little brother." She pointed out as they walked out of her room.

"Right," Youichi remarked as he rolled his eyes, "And my sister just happened to be the best time waster in the world."

"That works too."

_**

* * *

Ritz-Carlton Tokyo, Lobby**_

"Where is he?" Aoi mumbled as she walked back and forth, her rose ball gown swishing prettily about, contrasting her frown. The black sash that was tied around her petite waist was slowly unknotting, and her ash-colored hair was already twisting with the force.

"Youichi still not here?" Nonoko asked as she approached the frazzled junior, a pin. She was obviously as anxious as the gray-haired, shown with her slightly wrinkled black gown as silver baubles hang around in every place. "They're going together, aren't they?"

"Yes, and they're _late_." Aoi moaned.

"Knowing those two, it's probably because of Mikan."

There was a short silence as they scanned the crowd for the wealthy siblings.

"Plan still on?" Nonoko muttered as she glanced at Aoi sideways.

Aoi nodded once with a small smile, "It's so on." She waved a joyous hand towards the crowd with a silent, "They're here."

_**

* * *

Ritz-Carlton Tokyo, Grand Ballroom**_

Nonoko was smiling as she danced with Yuu. Misaki was resisting the temptation to slap Tsubasa's smirking face as he placed a hand on her waist. Mochu, being the 'pick-up lines' guy, struggled to think of lines he can try on Anna, the latter rolling her eyes at his every try. Sumire, feeling half-guilty, decided it best to just give Koko one dance. Hotaru was off blackmailing Ruka concerning hell-knows-what.

Mikan sighed as she sipped a small amount of wine. She has the gown, the mask, the tiara, the shoes. There's just one tiny thing: no guy. Even though masked and unmasked guys were approaching her the whole forty-five minutes since she came, none of them caught her eye. She felt sorry for them, but she wants her first dance to be with Nat— with _someone_ perfect.

"'Evening seniors!" a cheerful voice suddenly said from the stage, snapping her fingers to cue the music. Aoi stood with her prima ballerina grace that she earned through dancing ballet couples of years back. "How's the night so far?"

Whoops and screams were heard from the crowd in reply. "Anyways, we prepared a little something for you all. No, not the King and Queen for the night… _yet_. We're going to pick two seniors from the crowd, to officially open tonight's main event; the Seniors' Masquerade Party!" More howls and squeals came from the throng.

"Right, your cue, li'l bro!"

Mikan's eyes blinked a few times behind her silver mask. "Since when did she have a little brother?"

Instantly, the lights went off. Some girls at the very back who weren't listening gave a small scream of fright. Mikan felt people rushing around, and, knowing better—and due to her state— she remained seated and refused to move.

Oh, boy, what a mistake it was.

* * *

"All set?"

"Roger."

"Where is she?"

"Same place. She hasn't moved since she sat."

"And the other one?"

"Middle row, the one in the red mask."

"Sure?"

"I bought it for him. Of course I know."

"Well then. Let the party begin."

Two spotlights circled around the ballroom. Girls were following the radiance, the guys avoiding contact. Youichi and Aoi high-five each other for a plan 'successfully' done.

And the two spotlights stopped on two people: a silver-masked brunette… and a black-masked guy.

* * *

Yuu and Anna toasted. If things go well according to the two junior schemers' plans, Natsume and Mikan will be back in a finger snap. It's not a pretty sight seeing a downtrodden Mikan and an evil Natsume… well, maybe a bit _more _evil.

"Are you _sure _this is the plan?" Misaki whispered as she held her mask with her hands, twisting Tsubasa's arm as he tried to make a move on her.

Nonoko nodded robustly as she tucked a strand of hair to her ear, "Of course I am. Youichi and Aoi assured me it's the best ever."

"Right," Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Then why are they acting like they're ready to kill?"

* * *

"Holy sh—"

"Oh God."

Youichi shook Aoi's shoulders frantically while saying, "I thought you said he's in _red_? And in the middle row?!"

"He is!" Aoi replied as she bit her lower lip. "I'm _positive_."

"Then who the hell is that guy who's about to dance with my sister?!"

* * *

Blinking, Mikan felt her whole body weaken as various hands shove her towards the center of the room under the biggest luminaria. Oh, her so-called _friends _are going to seriously get it. Moreover, what is her _Mom _thinking?

The mask still on his face, Mikan observed the mysterious guy. Since the spotlight was the only bright thing at the moment, she found it quite hard what exactly dark shade of her dance partner has. His black mask contrasted perfectly with his plum eyes. His black dinner jacket looked stunning even in just a plain, dark color, while his silk red cloth remained downy and velvety.

Soft music started and she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hands. He entwined his right with hers and placed the other on her petite waist as they waltzed alongside the melody.

Curious, Mikan asked in a soft voice, "Who are you?"

"Always blunt, aren't you?" the guy whispered hoarsely yet velvety at the end. Unable to see beneath his mask, she remained clueless and ignorant.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe, of course."

Mikan seemed to consider it for a moment. She smiled. "I don't know you, but thanks."

The mysterious guy raised his eyebrows as he spun her around, then asked when she was back in his arms, "What for?"

"It's nice being with you."

She laid her head on the mysterious guy's chest,_ But_ she thought, _Maybe things are better this way.

* * *

_

"He's leaning on her!"

"Actually, Mikan's the one leaning on his chest." Aoi promptly corrected as she tapped her wine glass with a silver fork. Youichi beside her was clenching his fist in obvious annoyance.

"How long is the stupid orchestra going to keep playing?" He complained as he threw table napkins on people who cut his view from his sister.

Aoi rolled her eyes at the paranoid Sakura, "Well, they _were _paid to do this all night."

"You mean they won't stop being lovey-dovey until tonight?!"

"For goodness' sake, Youichi, get a grip on yourself!"

"This means our plan failed! Who knows what will happen?!"

"It's not like _something _is going to happen."

"Really? Then what do you call my sister being dragged away?!"

* * *

She smelled the rose he handed her. The guy still remained a 'no-name' as he walked ahead of her in the patio, leaning on the rails as he allowed the wind to blow past him. Mikan drowned at the sight; the serenity of his features, his effortless attempt to look good, and the mysteriousness he kept within. She gaped at the prince infront of her; as if he came straight from her childhood drawing pad.

"You're gaping too much." The guy snickered as he remained unmoving. She blushed in the dark and gestured towards him by the rails. Leaning as well, she sighed deeply.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, noticing her exhale noisily. She shrugged once and sat on the bench and hugged herself. She didn't realize it was cold; she would've brought her scarf, which is now probably being used by one of the immature boys in her class to play a juvenile game.

Sensing her shiver and hearing her teeth tatter, he came close to her and removed his dinner jacket, wrapping it around her from behind. Befuddled, Mikan turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"You're cold." He said simply as he sat down with her, putting his arms around her shoulder. If it was some other guy, she would've kicked her in the groins. But _this _guy… he just seems so _perfect _for her.

Too perfect.

Too perfect to be real. Too perfect to last.

* * *

"He's not doing anything wrong, right?" Youichi asked as he held a paintball gun he demanded from Emi, targeting it directly to the unknown guy's forehead.

"What, you can't see?" Aoi asked as she peeked in with Youichi. "_You're _taller."

"_You're _older."

"Oh, whatever." Standing on her tiptoes, Aoi peeped from their window hideout. "Safe. Just his hand on her shoulder."

"You call that _safe_?!"

"Sheesh, get a life, Youichi."

"Damn, where is your brother when we need him?!"

* * *

He stared across her, sitting serenely while her eyes travel around. The sweet smile playing across her lips, the rosiness of her soft cheeks, and the twinkle her blissful brown eyes have. It was enthralling. She was beautiful.

He sadly smiled. _I can't have her_, he reminded himself, _Not her. I can't hurt her._

Natsume shook his head. No. Not Mikan. She's too special.

* * *

Mikan turned to her mystery prince. She hadn't realized such a wonderful guy even existed. His amethyst eyes reminded her of her best friend: cold yet domineering. Not like _someone_ with those piercing red eyes. Not like _someone _who doesn't commit to their part of the deal. No, this purple-eyed dude is Sakura Mikan's Prince Charming.

_If only moments like this last forever_, she thought.

But like archaic clichéd fairy tales, every princess' tale comes to an end.

And that's what she feared the most.

He may be just an illusion; heck, she might even be in the hospital, for all she knew.

And as if Fate heard her, her dark prince stood up, "I'm going."

Mikan turned pale. She didn't think it was too soon. "Please stay."

The amethyst-eyed guy shook his head, and caressed her cheeks as he stared deep in her tearing puppy eyes. "I'm sorry, but this ends tonight."


	18. Rehab

**Author's Note**: This is not really an interesting chapter, because I decided to cut it short. I decided to separate the 'climax' and put it to another chapter. I'm sorry if this doesn't qualify to your taste, but I promise to make the story more appealing, and not just some random cliched one.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Rehab**

_"I don't get drunk, but sometimes I wish I do. That way, when I mess up in life, I'd have an excuse. But right now, there's no rehab for stupidity".

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Gaming Room**_

"So in the end, none of the plans worked out?" Koko ventured as he played foosball against Tsubasa and Mochu, all looking very concentrated and absorbed with the game.

Youichi pulled his hair in annoyance, "_Yes._"

"Where is she now?" Tsubasa asked as he scowled at Mochu doing a weird Indian dance for scoring the first time that night.

"I don't know." Youichi sighed, "Moping, I guess."

"Has Natsume shown a single strand of hair at all?" Ruka yawned as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on the beanie bag.

"No."

Ruka immediately sat up, looking widely alarmed. "Seriously?"

Youichi yawned as he nonchalantly replied in an obviously bored state. "What, does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Oh, shit." Ruka cussed as he frantically dug for his phone in his pockets.

Mochu shook his head at Ruka's maternal affirm. "What?"

"He said he was with _you_!" The latter replied impatiently, pointing at Youichi who remained untroubled.

Yuu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He was lying, wasn't he?"

"When did Natsume ever tell the truth?" Tsubasa smirked as he continued with the game, earning a hit on the head by Ruka with a pillow.

"Chill." Koko said, "He's probably just regretting ever breaking up with Mikan."

"_That's _the point!" Ruka wailed, trying another phone.

_The thing is, they weren't really together,_ Youichi thought sourly.

* * *

_**Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"…_dreamy _with his enticing amethyst eyes; oh you would have totally loved him! And his face resembled a glorious _angel_ that came down straight from the heavens, especially his _placid_ touch and his _warm _hands and…"

"Who would've known Mikan has an amazing vocabulary?" Misaki muttered as she forced a smile.

Sumire found it hard, however. Her brows were drawing together, arms crossed in a bossy and irritated way. "And finding a guy in less than an hour. Damn, brunettes sure are lucky."

Mikan continued droning on and on, missing Misaki's and Sumire's forced smile and the ear plugs on Hotaru's ears. Since Nonoko and Anna were both looking so engrossed with her story, it was enough to cheer her up. Aoi was beside Hotaru, muttering helplessly on her phone.

"He was drop dead _gorgeous_," Mikan was saying in a pensive voice, "He looked like the prince I drew when I was young! Well, he wasn't technically blonde, but—"

"Alright, that's it!" Sumire cried as she slammed her hands down with a bang, her eyes wild with infuriation and she looked ready to pull her hair out.

Mikan blinked and stared skeptically at her friend, her face innocent and pure. "What's it?"

"I have had _enough_ of these love-sick fantasies of yours! Look!" She furiously pointed a finger at Misaki whose ears immediately perked up. "Even our resident romantic's ready to tear your head off!"

"Hey!" Misaki retorted, "Don't involve me on this!"

"Oh, shut up." Sumire rolled her eyes, and turned back to Mikan. "I mean, you just broke up with _the _Hyuuga Natsume less than thirty hours ago and then you go ahead to hitch another guy!"

"I am _not_!" Mikan gasped as she stared disbelievingly at her friend. The rest didn't miss it, and besides Hotaru, they all fidgeted on their seats.

Sumire shook her head and placed both hands on Mikan's shoulder. "You never know what's real and what's not unless you unmask them. I don't want to see you in pain again, Mikan. _We _don't like seeing _you _in pain."

Mikan smiled, feeling her friend's concern and evident anxiety. "I promise that I won't be like Auntie Chou. I _promise_. Pain… is just a mere chimera"

For a short while, everyone was silence, until Aoi giggled. "Wow, never knew you had much sense."

_Yes_, Mikan thought as she agreed to her statement, while she smiled at her sympathetic friends, _Just an illusion_.

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Natsume's Room**_

Aoi continued tapping her foot as she watched her brother put on a shirt. He ran a hand through his wet hair and annoyingly turned to his sister. "What do you want?"

Wordlessly, Aoi jumped on his bed and laid her head down as she pushed the covers to her head. Not in the mood for her childish games, he pulled the blanket off of her and gazed at her small enticing— for his case, bothersome— eyes.

She sat up and crossed her arms. Her eyebrows rose as she sighted the empty crushed cans of beer in one corner.

"Get out of my room."

"Look, I'm going to be frank here, since your room stinks." She received a death glare, and fought it off with her tongue pulled out. "You made the night boring."

"Give me a break, brat." He rolled his eyes. "Who'll spend the night with a bunch of madwomen screaming their heads off in cheerleader language?"

"Uh, I did?"

"You're an idiot, now get out."

Aoi simply gestured at the cans in the corner. "You were _drunk_."

"No." Natsume denied. "I was _drinking_. Vast difference."

"Right." Aoi commented as she inquired a brow, "Fool me."

"I don't get drunk, Aoi, you know that."

"Stop kidding me, Natsume. You still smell like alcohol to me."

Baffled, Natsume sniffed his shirt, and turned back to Aoi, "I do _not_."

"But you just admitted you were drinking, didn't you?" She replied smugly, looking triumphant.

"Stupid. Didn't I just say that earlier?"

"I'm not the stupid one here for letting go of the person I love."

"Yeah, start wishing you won't spill who the guy is unless you still want to get all smoochy-smoochy with him tomorrow."

"_Augh_, you are disgusting. No wonder Mikan dumped you."

Natsume gritted his teeth, "That idiot did _not _dump me. I dumped her."

"Stop fooling yourself, Natsume." Aoi sighed. "Look, I know it was all a game."

"A game of stupidity." He grunted as he stared up the ceiling, his expression unreadable.

"Exactly," she nodded sympathetically, her eyes filled with consideration, "_Stupidity_. Natsume, stop these cans. Don't mess up your life. It's not the end." _And it certainly won't be unless you're back with her again_, she added to herself.

Natsume looked solemn. He sighed deeply before turning back to his sister. "I don't get drunk, but sometimes, I wish I do. That way, when I mess up in life, I'd have an excuse. But right now, there's no rehab for stupidity."

Aoi tried to break his seriousness; "Sure, you don't."

"Hey, I'm getting serious here."

She shook her head, and secretly promised, _Don't worry, Natsume. This is certainly not the end._

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Second Floor Balcony**_

The cold wind encircled her as she hugged her body to make herself warm. She quickly dialed a number and waited for her partner-in-crime to answer.

"Yeah?" Youichi said from the other end.

Aoi sighed, "He thinks it's the end."

"Really?"

"Well, not _exactly_." She bit her lip. "He was drinking."

"Boys drink all the time."

"He kept it in his room. Normally, he'd be drinking in my room to annoy me with the smell."

"But you were here."

"He would've left all the cans in my room."

"My damn sister's having fun."

"I heard."

"No, I mean _still _having fun."

"Let me guess, she's talking to you now?"

"Yeah, but she's too dense to realize that I'm on the phone."

"That's Mikan for you. Anyways," she added, "We have to think of a plan. Fast."

"Aoi," she heard him hesitate for a while, "It's been a long time since I last saw my sister really happy."

"Youichi," she said exasperatedly, imitating his tone, "She's dreaming of someone she might not see again."

"Well, at least she's happy."

"What if it was someone who was just making fun of her? Hell, what if it was a _girl_?!"

"Stop overreacting, stupid."

"Hey, at least be a bit more like Youichi!"

"I _am _Youichi, dumbo."

"No, right now, you're being Koko who doesn't care a damn about his sister."

"Koko has a sister?"

"I'm not sure. There was a girl younger than him when I saw him at the mall."

"New toy."

"Whatever, the real question is, why aren't you being domineering Youichi as usual?"

On the other side, Youichi sighed as she looked at her sister; her dreamy eyes were full of blithe and excitement. Ever since her trauma struck, her expressions were forged; always topped with a fake smile.

"Like I said, I haven't seen her as happy as she is now for a long while."


	19. PlumEyed Prince

**Chapter 19: Plum-Eyed Prince**

"_Unless you lived my life, don't judge me because you know nothing about me."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

Even though it was a day after the Masquerade Party, every senior was weary and drained. Girls were panicking and tried to cover their blackened eyes with white powder, making other year level students scream in fright.

Mikan and her group have just arrived; they were helpful enough to wake some seniors who were still sleeping in their cars. She wasn't worn out like the rest— in fact; she was the counterpart of it. Her hair was extra vibrant and her face glittered with pale makeup. Her eyes were filled with bliss, and the notion wasn't missed by everyone, albeit their drowsy states.

"Didn't she just break up with Natsume?"

"What do you know? The bitch _is _a slut."

"Shut up, she might here you."

"Oh, no, it's Hotaru!"

If anyone was more fatigued than Imai Hotaru would be blind; she stayed up for two days with sleepless nights trying to figure out who the purple-eyed guy was— her so-called _friends _gave excuses that they needed to use the bathroom and ended up sleeping in the bath tub. Hotaru, Ice Queen she is, poured ice cold water on them the following morning.

Natsume remained in his car while his friends headed for Mikan and the others. She was the last person he wanted to see, and he was sure she wished the same. She ranted about how _perfect _the guy she danced with was, and how she just _knew _he'll come and fetch her like princes in fairy tale books.

Sometimes, you have to be careful for what you wish for. But, hopefully, it won't happen for a while.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Hallway**_

Mikan droned on and on about her 'Prince' as they walked towards class, missing her friend's rather irritated looks. Anna and Nonoko were yawning after spending the whole night defenselessly listening to Mikan recounting the 'special' night's events. Misaki and Sumire were trying to drown her voice by animatedly talking about Italy; Hotaru came prepared with a pair of ear plugs.

The cheerful brunette smiled at everyone she met, waved and shook hands and even stopped to talk for a while. Some were interested with what _really _happened that night, since all they were informed was that the 'Chosen Ones' were going to take a break from the publicity; they all knew it was Mikan, since Youichi got all geared up and even wore a biker's jacket printed in white with "SAKURA MIKAN SECURITY" — all in caps.

"Why, hello, _Mikan_."

Knowing well enough who it was, she turned to the blonde standing behind the crowd, who suddenly parted like the Red Sea.

"Good morning, _Luna_." Mikan replied with similar distaste.

Everyone around stopped what they were doing, and silence fell as they watched the Academy's most talked-about seniors. You can't simply forget the two girls who fought their way to the crown— nope, sorry.

"How's you… _head_?" Luna faked a smile as she walked towards the brunette.

Mikan shrugged. "Oh, you know, still the same. _Sane _as ever, I might add."

"Sane?" the other scoffed as irksome giggles came out from her cronies' mouths. "Or _insane_? I mean, you're probably off your knockers, giving up Natsume and all."

"Ah," Mikan nodded and closed her eyes, as if remembering a painful moment before flicking them open again. "_That. _Aren't you happy you have him wrapped around your finger?"

"Of course I am." She rolled her eyes, "Who wouldn't? I have the _hottest _guy in the Academy in my hands. What more does a girl want?"

"I dunno." Mikan shrugged before strutting off with a small smirk, "_Brains_, maybe?"

Luna fumed. "You are so gonna get it Sakura. Just because you can faint every time you want to doesn't mean someone's always there to save you, you slut. You weren't even sick the last time you went to the hospital. You're just a pathetic two-faced bitch that destroys people's lives."

Mikan bit her lip to resist slapping her and making a commotion. Instead, she tried to spit the best retort she can think of. "Unless you lived my life, don't judge me because you know _nothing_ about me."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"Gay dude has a surprise." Ruka declared as he sat across Natsume, who was looking bored more than ever.

His best friend snorted. "Since when did I give a fuck about what that transvestite says?"

Koko sniggered, earning a slap on the back from Mochu, who was shoved off the picture by Tsubasa. Yuu shook his head as he popped open a can of root beer.

"And he said something about dancing."

Natsume raised his eyebrows at Ruka. Wordlessly, he jumped off the bench and headed for class.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Class 3-1**_

Narumi was happy— no, he was _ecstatic_. His students were all sleepy-looking (except Mikan who was talking to no one in particular) and he knew just the thing to wake themup.

"Alright, class!" he clapped his hands, an old habit of his. "We have a new student today!"

Some gave small cheers; some groaned. They just had new students, and the school's already going topsy-turvy. Is he adding fuel to the fire?

Noticing their lack of thrill, he added with an irritating sing-song voice, "And he's a _cutie_."

Immediately, Mikan's eyes perked up, her mind still on her 'Prince'. "He?"

Glad that someone _finally _talked to him directly, Narumi nodded exuberantly. "Yes, and he claimed that he sneaked in during the Senior's Party."

This time, it was Hotaru's ears that perked up. She immediately sat straight and eyed the door with her piercing amethyst eyes. Yuu, on the other hand, logged on his laptop, ignoring the "No gadgets during class" sign opposite him.

Narumi smiled, thinking that their sudden interest was excitement. He opened the door, and in came a dark-haired, plum-eyed handsome male.

Some girls screamed. Mikan's eyes widened.

It was _him_.

"I see you're all energized!" Narumi exclaimed, and added, "Class 3-1, this is Tonouchi Akira."


	20. Reset Button

**Chapter 20: Reset Button**

"_Love's just a game: you win, you lose. When you lose, you try again. The glitch's you have to find the reset button."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Class 3-1**_

"Nice to meet you all." The dark-haired bowed his head, showing off his dazzling pearly whites. Tsubasa was heard snickering behind, while Mochu and Koko were imitating his actions.

Narumi shook his head and smiled, "You boys are just not used with not being at the center of attention."

Tsubasa winked, "We were born for these parts."

Shaking his head for the second time, Narumi sighed and said, "Alright, that's it. Akira, you can take the seat beside… let's see… Luna, yes."

Showing no move that she even heard that the new cutie was sitting next to her, Luna continued painting her nails in hot pink, sneaking glances every five seconds at the crimson-eyed sitting at the very back, eyes boring to a brunette.

Tono smiled when he noticed Mikan at the back; with an attractive beam, he started walking towards her and held out a hand, "Hello, you must be Mikan. I'm Tono, and it's a pleasure to see you again." Softly, he planted a kiss on her hand, making Mikan flush and blink countless of times.

"Hey, hey!" Tsubasa yelped as he pushed Tono out of the way, cutting his sight from Mikan. "Stop touching somebody else's girl, dude, that's not good."

"Especially if she's Natsume's." Koko added promptly with a smile yet a serious look.

Mikan frowned. "Stop it, guys. I don't even _like _you."

"Aw," Mochu pretend to cry, "I thought you _love _us!"

Rolling her eyes comically, she shook her head, "Whatever, but please stop interfering with my life." Sighing, she glanced in front and realized that the door was slightly ajar. "Where is that teacher when you need him?"

Tono cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"No, not at all." Mikan showed a smile that could melt any guy's heart.

Right after a few words of exchange, Natsume cleared his throat loudly. Mikan quizzically turned to him, just realizing that he was there.

"Fancy meeting you here, Akira."

"Not as I am to meeting you, Hyuuga." With a smile, he held out his hand, as if just shaking hands with a colleague. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, my dear cousin."

"He's his what?"

"He said what?"

"_Cousin_?"

"Hell."

"Crap."

Mikan's eyes flickered, utterly confused. So were the rest, judging from their jaws hanging open.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

Tono explained vigorously, "We weren't in contact for awhile, but we were very close." Everyone in the table listened, including the raven-haired who seemed engrossed with what his cousin has got to say. Aoi previously greeted Tono with a smile, completely the counterpart of Youichi's attitude, who hated him after being informed that he put his arm around his sister's shoulders without knowing their identities.

"_Were_." Natsume snorted. "What business does the Royal Idiocies have for me?"

"Nothing big, cousin." The other replied. "I was just passing by and thought, 'Why not?'"

"So you really _are _the one who danced with Mikan?" Sumire prodded as she scrutinized him. Tono nodded at her and winked at Mikan, who immediately flushed.

"Oh will you please _stop _the lovey-dovey moment?" Youichi complained, looking irritated. "It's making me _sick_."

Mikan rolled her eyes as she poked a fork on her sizzling beef, "Youichi, please stop that."

"Stop what?" Youichi replied abruptly, sounding overly defensive. "I'm not doing anything."

"Don't you have any homework for Math or something? Anything to kick you off here?"

"Don't tell me you're sending me off?"

"Then I won't."

"No, seriously." Mikan didn't reply. "Oh, whatever. Aoi, let's take Plan G."

"Plan G?" Misaki asked, stifling a laugh. "Just how many plans are you attempting to get through?"

"As soon as the message gets through their thick heads." Youichi mumbled and stood up, Aoi trailing behind as she waved the rest goodbye.

"That guy sure isn't gonna give up." Anna sighed.

"He better not." Mochu added as he threw a furious glance at Tono, who was talking animatedly with Mikan. It was enough to sicken any close friend's mind, enough to make anyone throw up with the love struck fool look on Mikan's face.

It was the final straw for Hotaru— emphasis on the word '_was_'. She had fired her notorious gun at Mikan at least thirty times since the last two hours. However, the notion was ignored and set aside by both Tono and Mikan, who continued conversing as if very old friends.

If anyone's more irritated than Hotaru, it'll be _the _Hyuuga Natsume. Yes, _the _Hyuuga Natsume is looking more furious than Imai Hotaru, and that's saying something. He crushed a total of twenty-two cans of root beer and squashed Koko's three bags of cheese-coated chips.

It was when Tono leaned forward to whisper a joke on Mikan's ear that made her laugh made _him _explode. Confused much?

"Dude, what is your problem?!" Koko complained as he wiped off the trickle of root beer he spluttered. Ruka slapped his forehead; no, it was the _worst _thing to say during his state.

"You shut up, Crunch." Natsume snarled.

Mikan shook her head in disapproval, "Natsume, don't be so cruel. It's not part of the table etiquette. You should know better."

Tono, either oblivious or just wanted to annoy his cousin, then added, "Yeah, you _should _know better, cousin, I mean, you _are _the next heir, aren't you?"

Curling his knuckles, Natsume gritted his teeth as he replied. "You _know _I am, Tono. And you know that I don't let others get what's mine."

"What's yours?" Tono asked innocently, confusion written across his forehead. "Last time I checked, _she_ wasn't yours… She's still not, actually."

"What do you know? You can't even count to five."

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Mikan gasped as she wrapped her arms around Tono's arm. Unable to control himself, Natsume jumped down from his chair and threw a punch across his cousin's face.

Everyone in the table froze; the rest of the students watched in horror. Mikan's eyes were full of terror, immediately, she drew out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped Tono's swollen cheek with her iced tea. The boys suddenly woke up from their daze and immediately restrained Natsume from getting nearer; the girls were glued to their seats.

Eyes full of tears, Mikan stood up, walked forward and slapped Natsume on the cheek. He was stunned, skeptical that she just stood up for his cousin. She snarled, "You _asshole_."

Pushing his friends away, he barked back, "Stop talking like you know _everything_."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Mikan's eyes glittered with more tears.

"What gives you an idea that I'm even interested with your fucking words?! Get out of my sight, you crap!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm trash, Hyuuga!"

"I will talk back to anyone I want to!"

Tono slowly stood up from behind Mikan and said briskly, "Not with this girl." And without warning, a punch was thrown towards Natsume. Mikan ducked just in time before Natsume's knuckles hit her in the cheek; Tono didn't fight back. He remained motionless while Tsubasa and Mochu restrained Natsume from hitting his own cousin. Ruka was beside himself; he had no idea what to do.

Unable to contain herself, Mikan screamed and ran off, the girls suddenly woke up from _their _dazes and trailed after Mikan. Natsume stopped throwing punches; he realized what he had done. For the second time, he threw his friends off their grasps and stared with his deadly crimson eyes at Tono.

"You _bastard_." He snarled. "If you didn't come here the first place, things would've been a lot better!"

"Really, now, cousin?" Tono replied as he wiped off the trickle of blood.

"Hell it is. What's with you and other people's possession?!"

"She's not your toy, Natsume."

"Neither is she yours!"

"Love's just a game: you win, you lose. When you lose, you try again. The glitch's you have to find the reset button."

"Talk to me like a _man_, Akira, cut it out with those _disgusting _quotes!"

"The thing is, Hyuuga," Tono's eyes suddenly became dangerous, and the rest backed out for extra measure. "Scars don't come off easily."

And, without warning once again, a curled hand knocked Tono out cold.


	21. Knuckle Sandwich

**Chapter 21: Knuckle Sandwich**

"_You may have won, but you lost the most important thing."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Infirmary**_

"First day and already in a fight." The middle-age nurse mumbled as she shook her head, fussing over Tono, who, albeit his purple eye, remained smiling. "Teenagers these days…"

"I was fine!" Tono said.

The middle-age lady snorted. "You earned yourself a black eye, congratulations, boy."

"Oh come on, it's nothing!"

"Oh, just wait until your mom hears about this!"

"No way!" Tono suddenly hissed, lowering his voice, "Please, granny, do _not _tell mom!"

"And I _told _you to not call me granny! I'm not even related to you in the first place!"

Tono laughed. "It's because you're always irritated, gran."

The nurse slapped her forehead. "I give up."

The dark-haired guy grinned triumphantly. "Just keep a low profile, will you?"

"Whatever, brat."

_**Alice Academy, Garden**_

Mikan's eyes wandered as her hand reached for everything. She caught a rose and gripped tight on it; the thorns slashed her skin, but she seemed oblivious of it.

She felt confused. She had no idea what made her do all those things. She like Tono, he was… well, _nice_, whereas Natsume couldn't keep a simple promise.

She closed her eyes as a glimpse of her past bothered her.

"_Mikan…" The ginger-haired sighed as she set down her brush to look at the four year old watching her impatiently._

_The little brunette whined, "Auntie Chou…"_

"_Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?"_

"_But Mikan wants to play with Auntie Chou!"_

"_Sweetie, Auntie Chou is getting ready."_

"_But you promised to play with Mikan!"_

"_Mikan, darling, Auntie is meeting somebody."_

"_Really? Who? Is he Auntie's Prince?"_

_With that, Chou shrugged with a mysterious smile. "Maybe."_

"_Is he taking Auntie Chou to his castle?"_

"_Probably."_

"_And ride in a pretty unicorn?"_

_A laugh escaped the teenager's lips. "I don't know about the unicorn."_

_Suddenly, the four year old sobbed loudly._

"_What's the matter, Mikan?" Her aunt frowned as she caressed her niece's rosy cheeks._

"_He's taking Auntie Chou away from me!"_

_The teenager laughed, and then smiled at the pouting girl. "No one's taking anyone away from Mikan."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Not even Hotaru?"_

"_Well," Chou scrunched her nose, "Hotaru can take Youichi as long as he's still breathing."_

"_But Mikan loves You-chan!"_

"_Of course you do, sweetie."_

"_How come people get all those Mikan loves?" the brunette wailed. Chou laughed at her niece's incredulity. She was so much like her._

"_Listen to me, Sakura Mikan, and listen well, alright?" The girl nodded once as she gripped tighter on her teddy bear. "You keep loving people, and I promise they won't go away."_

_The little one sniffed and rubbed her left eye, peeking at her aunt with her right vision, "Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Mikan snorted as she stepped hard on the rose she gripped on earlier; the blood trailed down, leaving dark blotches on the cement.

_Promises don't exist_, Mikan thought bitterly, _Everyone I love always goes away_.

"Mikan?"

She turned.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Quadrangle**_

"Natsume, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

The raven-haired grumbled in annoyance at his best friend. "You're going to be a great mother someday, Ruka."

"Very witty, Natsume, very witty."

"Look, is it that hard to walk straight to the girl and drop on one knee?" Tsubasa complained.

Mochu rolled his eyes, "He's not proposing, dude."

"What're you all babbling about?!" Natsume complained, "I punched the guy's lights, end of story. I won."

Ruka seemed to be in a different world when he continued, "You may have won, but you lost the most important thing."

From the other side, they could see Mikan smiling with Tono.

Koko whistled, "I wonder if a knuckle sandwich helps?"


	22. Grand Theft Auto

**Author's Note**: I'm saying it now: I know _nothing _about these arcade games. I made researches and even interviewed my little brother— which made no difference, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. Does GTA even have two players? Anyways, this is a treat for you all; my birthday gift to myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter, opposite to what I felt when I consulted my brother. I was supposed to post this last August 8, (which also happened to by my special and worst day) but FF was down, so...

* * *

**Chapter 22: Grand Theft Auto**

"_She's just waiting for you, so make her the happiest girl in the world and get her."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Art Class**_

"Stupid cousin." Aoi grumbled as she snapped her pencil in half. A girl who was sitting infront of her fearfully looked around, grabbed her canvas, and moved to a different position.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "Stop scaring people off, it's not cool."

"I thought you're on _my _side?" Aoi asked, inquiring a brow.

The youngest Sakura looked offended; "Of course I am!"

"Then join me in insulting my cousin." She said as she grabbed a new pencil and pressing it hard against the art she was working on, "Stupid, _stupid _Tonouchi!"

"You confuse me." he admitted as he scratched his head. "Just this morning, you were ranting about how Tono's helping us."

"Well I _think _he's helping!"

"You call that helping?" Youichi shook his head. "I don't wanna know what it looks like if he's not 'helping'. He's making matters worse."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out." Aoi rolled her eyes as she continued on her canvas.

There was a short pause; Youichi wanted to uplift his 'future sister-in-law's' spirit so he said, "Know something?"

"What?"

"Your drawing sucks."

A color palette suddenly flew to Youichi's handsome features.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

Mikan was all smiles that afternoon. Her stroll in the garden with Tono made things easier. She was determined that her life won't end up like her aunt's.

"Where are you heading?" Tono asked as he tossed a yen on his hand.

Mikan shrugged, shifting one leg as she leaned on her Porsche, "I have to wait for the rest of the girls."

As if on cue, Sumire ran to her with Misaki, panting heavily. "You brat," the pink-haired cursed as she glared evilly at the triumphant-looking Sumire, "My heels _killed _me!"

"Ha!" Sumire flipped her hair, "You can't _always _be first in _all _races!"

"Don't be too cocky," Misaki snarled, "You're wearing flats and I'm in heels! The winner was obvious from the start!"

"That's so not the point!" the other retorted. Sumire thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, her eyes suddenly shining, "I know! Let's have a race!"

Misaki slapped her forehead. "Oh, for the love of—"

"Oh, come on, a race sounds good, right?" Sumire turned to Mikan with pouting eyes— a scene that scared the wits out of Mikan.

"Gah!"

Sumire pouted. "What? Never heard of Grand Theft Auto?"

"What in Marc Jacob's SLEs are you _saying_?"

"You guys are helpless." Sumire sighed. She suddenly sighted Koko from across the lot with Mochu and Tsubasa and pulled him towards.

"Wha—?" Koko blinked, obviously confused with Sumire's sudden adoration tos him.

"You'll convince Misaki to race with me, won't you?"

"I—"

"You promise me, don't you, Koko?" Sumire's eyes were getting watery, but her nails pierced his arm.

Hotaru, who was watching the scene, muttered, "Pathetic" while both Anna and Nonoko kept giggling. Mikan was simply watching the scene with Tono, who remained smiling as if he wasn't sent to the infirmary just a couple of hours ago.

"But—" Koko started to retort, but Sumire glared at him menacingly and whispered threateningly,

"Do you want my nails to dig in your body and grab your insides?"

Koko gulped and thought, _You're actually kinda doing that now_, "But—"

"Do you want me to feed your flesh to Mikan's lions?"

"Hey!" Mikan pouted, "Keep Armani out of this!"

Koko began sweating; he pulled a part of his collar to breath better. Finding no loopholes, he mumbled, "Your wish is my command."

Sumire grinned evilly. "Perfect. Let's go guys, to the arcade."

_**

* * *

Akibahara GiGo Game Center, Tokyo**_

"What the—?" Mikan's eyes blinked. She'd never been to a _really _public place before; really public meaning jam-packed with at least one hundred persons. Anna and Nonoko looked around the place with awe, and when they caught sight of a crane machine, they pushed their way through the crowd with manic glints in their eyes.

"Anna!" Misaki started to follow them, "Nonoko!" She was held, however, on the sleeves of her duffle coat by a keyed up-looking Sumire.

"Oh no you won't, missy." With that, Misaki was dragged off, Sumire clutching her wrist as she looked around for a racing game simulator, nosy Mochu and meddlesome Tsubasa followed with interest, their bets heard.

"What do you wanna do?" Tono asked as he smiled at Mikan. The latter shrugged;

"I don't know."

"Hey moron."

Tono's left eye twitch. He knew the voice to well, and if it wasn't for the fact that he's his cousin, he would've knocked him out.

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Don't tell me you're not going to play?" Natsume coughed, somehow sounding like 'Coward'

"I didn't say anything, you know."

"GTA. Now." With that, Natsume strode off at the other end of the room, where a vacant racing game stimulator was.

"What's that?" Mikan asked as they both followed, confusion evident in her brown eyes.

"A game."

* * *

"Ah, I'm tired!" Mochu complained as he placed his hands behind is head.

Tsubasa ruffled his hair with a look of annoyance, "If only that bastard Natsume said something about the Luna hag hugging him, this won't be happening!"

Misaki, who was right across him, blinked her eyes in confusion. "Luna did _what_?"

Koko shrugged as he juggled two cans of beer. "Remember the school magazine? The one when Koizumi got her title back?"

"Yeah?"

"We followed Natsume since he 'missed' the morning classes and planned to skip the afternoon lessons," Yuu explained, "But then Koizumi leaped from behind him and hugged him like a toy."

"And believe me," Tsubasa chuckled, "He was _so _close in killing her!"

"Wait," Anna said slowly as she shoved her plush toys towards Mochu, "you mean Natsume's _not _dating her?"

"Why would Natsume date Koizumi?" Ruka asked, clearly confused. The girls looked at one another, their face the same as Ruka's. Then, does that mean….?

"I win. _Again_." Natsume interrupted their thoughts. He was smirking at Tono who seemed unaffected.

"Another round, Natsume?" he suggested as he stretched his arms.

The raven-haired smirked. "Bring it on."

From behind them, an exasperated-looking brunette shook her head. "This is going to be a _long _night."

"There they go again." Mochu muttered, and turned to the others, "They may seem different but I believe those cousins are both gung ho."

"Wait," Nonoko raised her hands, halting Tsubasa who was about to open his mouth, "You mean, Natsume wasn't _cheating _on Mikan?"

"Now why would he do that?"

"Well," Misaki explained, "That's why they broke up, right?"

"She never said anything." Sumire shrugged. "But it _is _part of the reason."

"Then Natsume never cheated on her?" Anna mused out loud.

Tsubasa blinked; "For the third time, why would he do that?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I don't know, maybe because he's the leader of your 'We Play with Girls' gang?"

* * *

"Tell me, Akira," Natsume muttered loud enough for his cousin to hear, "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm hurt, Natsume," the other replied with a feign look, "Can't I come and visit my dear cousins?"

"You know that I know that _that_'s not the reason."

"What reason is there?"

At that, Natsume felt determined. Determined to show Sakura Mikan that he has what it takes.

"She's not yours, Akira."

"Neither is she yours, Natsume, but you don't here me complaining."

The words _Game Over _flashed in the screen, bringing their 57th game to a halt. Natsume smirked, "I win again."

Tono merely shrugged, "Round 58?"

"Pleasure."

As Tono slipped another token in the coin slot, Natsume eyed him with obvious revulsion. His cousin had hit a spot: no one is allowed to come near anything that contents _the _Hyuuga Natsume; everyone knew that.

"Giving up?" the violet-eyed asked as he eyed his opponent.

"You wish."

The game started, and as Tono moved his character around, he spoke up. "What is Mikan to you, Natsume?"

"I should ask you the same question."

Tono smirked. "She's the most angelic person I've ever seen; the most _beautiful _blessing sent from heaven; the best kis—"

"You've _kissed _her?!" Natsume suddenly roared, though his shout was drowned by the sound effects emitting from each machine.

"What's it to you?'

"She's— shit— Akira, you piece of crap!"

"Hey, hey," Tono interrupted him, his face breaking into a smile; amused at his cousin's reaction, "focus on the game, will you?"

"Go to hell Akira."

* * *

"Is it just me or are those two on fire?"

Tsubasa shrugged at Koko's quest, "I dunno, I think it's just Natsume."

"Five on the winner?"

"Ten on Natsume."

"Fifteen on Tono."

"I bet twenty on Mikan!" Mochu suddenly piped. The rest turned to him with raised eyebrows, and he immediately defended himself, "What?"

"What an idiot." Ruka mumbled as he shook his head. "She doesn't even know what the thing is."

"Um, excuse me?" Mikan cleared her throat and pointed to herself. "Please don't talk like I'm not here."

"Oh," Mochu blinked as if just realizing her, "hey Mikan; didn't see you there."

"Moron." Mikan sighed. She then turned to the two cousins who remained standing albeit the three hours. The arcade was starting to get unfilled. "Aren't they stopping?"

"You don't see them showing any sign of giving up, do you?"

* * *

"Look, Akira," Natsume bit his lip when he let the words escape from his mouth; "We're not making any progress here."

"'bout time you noticed, cousin." Still, they both refused to let go of the stimulators. "I want to ask you again, Natsume."

"Shoot."

"What is Mikan to you?"

"Why would I answer that?"

"Because I want you to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will."

"Says who?"

"I do, because otherwise I'll be taking Mikan home… _alone_." The emphasized word struck Natsume.

"What do you want, you stupid moron?"

"What is Sakura Mikan to Hyuuga Natsume?"

"A hinder."

"Hm…"

"An idiot."

Tono scrutinized him for a minute before proceeding. "She's just waiting for you, so make her the happiest girl in the world and get her."

Natsume seemed baffled and shocked; "You're giving her away?"

"She's not some goody loot."

"You know what I mean." Natsume replied quite crossly.

"Well, Natsume, no GTA game's gonna win her."


	23. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 23: Mission Impossible**

"_Such a vile, cruel world."

* * *

_

_**Hyuuga Mansion, Game Room**_

"Just like _that_?" Tsubasa asked in a baffled voice; he scratched his head to add emphasis on the question he's been asking for the last thirty hours.

"You ask that one more time and you'll need a fire extinguisher." Natsume gritted his teeth. He hates explaining things more than once.

Koko snorted in reply to his threat; "You don't smoke."

"Doesn't mean I don't carry a lighter." With that, Natsume swiftly tossed a red lighter in the air as the rest trailed their eyes on it as if it'll explode any minute.

Ruka rolled his azure orbs. "Stop fooling around, Natsume."

"You dare me?"

"Yes, I dare."

And for some weird reason, they were clutching their stomachs infront of smirking raven-haired.

_**

* * *

Shinjiku East**_

"You know Mikan," Misaki said as she leaned on her new Mercedes, "she jumps into conclusions."

Sumire rolled her eyes, "You don't say." She tapped her Chervolet and slipped on her glasses.

"Well, now that we know the truth, there's no way I'll let this pass."

"Ditto."

They both paused for a moment. "So. Race?"

Sumire grinned. "Bring it."

_**

* * *

Takeshita Street**_

"So," Anna turned to Nonoko while she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Why are there no classes again?"

Nonoko shrugged. "I think it was about the racket Natsume caused."

"Remind me to thank Natsume next time."

"Ha. I'm going to remind him to beat up somebody everyday!"

"More shopping!" they both squealed in unison with excited faces.

_**

* * *

Hibiya Koen**_

Mikan sighed as she started swinging herself. It was late afternoon and most of the kids are sleeping, so there weren't much people in the park. The cold breezes swept pass her; she tugged her fur coat tightly and lowered her head as the tiny sparkling sands sparkled around.

The wind stopped, and Mikan slowly raised her head. The sun that was hiding behind the thick fluffy clouds started to come out, and despite the cold weather, the sun continued to shine brightly upon. Behind her, the seesaw started moving by itself.

She sighed once again. Hotaru can't come for a reason she didn't want to reveal; Anna and Nonoko were off to do some personal shopping, and Misaki and Sumire were off to race. Mikan didn't feel like doing any of those things; she was feeling a bit passive.

The memories of the previous night came back to her.

"_Hey, Mikan, I have to go."_

"_Oh, alright. Want a ride?"_

"_Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"_

"_Oh, phish-tosh, I'm Sakura Mikan, I can do anything!"_

"_Ha, ha. By the way, I might not come to school again, I think."_

"_But you only lasted for a day! Is it because of Natsume? I can ask my daddy to send him to suspension, if you want!"_

"_As much as I want to, no thanks. I'm not pretty sure, but I guess you won't be seeing me much these days."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Business stuffs. _You're _Sakura Mikan, so you don't handle stuffs like these."_

"_What makes you think like that?"_

"_You're the first born girl. It's either you marry a reasonable man or your family hands down the business."_

"_I'm going to marry?"_

"_Of course you are. No one ever told you?"_

"_No…"_

So the truth's out; Tono told her the truth. Sakura Mikan will soon be (insert surname of rich future husband here) Mikan.

Mikan started tearing up. Her dreams are pointless now; she's sure her parents won't give away the company. No way.

And Mikan's their only chance.

* * *

When she realized that an hour has passed, Mikan stood up to head for another destination to grieve on. She decided to leave her car; she'll send someone to get it a little bit later. Instead, she started walking on the artery.

She decided on taking the Yurakucho station, and amidst the route she was taking, a car honked loudly enough to destroy her ear drums. Nevertheless, Mikan kept an impassive face and walked away.

The driver was persistent, however, and kept honking. He, himself, was starting to get irritated. He doesn't usually beep his horn in public for no apparent or logical reason, because that's the type of person Hyuuga Natsume is.

"Will you please just get in the car?" Natsume shouted over the loud _vroom_-ingsounds of the passing cars. He added mentally to himself, _Shit, I said please!_

"No." came Mikan's stubborn reply. It irked Natsume a little, but he can't give up, because right now, there's no wall that separates his dream and the reality. He has her all to himself, with no stupid cousin around… for the meantime.

"Where are you riding then?" he challenged her, his brows raised.

Mikan didn't stop to think. "The train" came her prompt reply.

"You hate the train."

"No I don't. I used to ride them in England."

"You're not the public-transportation type of girl."

"There are many things you don't know about me."

"A car smells better than any train."

"Yeah, we have a thing called _perfume _and _air freshener._"

Natsume had to give it to Mikan. She was persistent and stubborn. His eyes travelled to her feet; she was wearing a pair of Mark Schwartz heels. He smirked. "Your shoes are getting ruined."

Mikan looked down and sighed. She seemed to be debating with herself before agreeing. "Fine."

Mission Impossible? Far from.

* * *

Mikan crinkled her nose. "You know, the reason I went out is to _get out_."

"I'm not stupid." Natsume retorted. "I know you wanted out."

"Then why did you take me back here?" Mikan whined. She stomped around the swing once and then angrily sat on the one she occupied earlier.

Natsume seemed amuse. "You can take your leave now."

She can only stick his tongue out at him."Such a vile, cruel world." Mikan muttered.

He then said, "It's not always about you."

"Who said it's always about me?" she snapped back. "All I said is that the world is so vile and cruel and—"

"Your voice irks me, just shut up for a minute."

"It's your entire fault for bringing me here!"

"Like I have any choice."

"You know you could've just turned around and minded your own business!"

"Or maybe you shut up and realize what a hero I am!"

"You?" she let out a snort. "A hero? Yeah, and pigs can fly."

"You know you love me."

"Love to hate, you bighead freak. It's, like, a wonderful world when you weren't around."

"Well forgive me, your Royal Highness." He bowed like men in mediaeval times and suddenly pushed Mikan's swing.

"Oh sh—!"

"Language, princess," Natsume smirked.

Mikan screamed, "You blithering son of a—"

"Hey, I said watch it with the language!" He hissed when he saw a toddler looking at them. He caught Natsume's eyes and ran.

"Stop it, Hyuuga Natsume, I demand you to stop! Halt!"

Natsume smiled. "You sounded like an Egyptian police officer, if ever there was one."

She tried to argue, but noticed something. She smiled. Natsume was creeped out a bit and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You actually smiled."

"F—"

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" Mikan started to sing in an off-tune tone as she tried to drown Natsume's cuss, "How I wonder what you are!"

"Alright, alright, st—"

"Up above the world so—"

"I said enough, little brat; your voice is anno—"

"—kle twinkle little star, how I—"

"—wish to kill you now."

"Hey, Natsume, that's not nice!" Mikan pouted.

He slammed his ears just to annoy her, "Neither was your singing. Ever thought of taking lessons?"

"Well, sor--_ry _your Royal Haughtiness, but it is not of my ambition to be an nursery rhyme singer!"

"I'm actually complaining about your voice in whole."

"You bigheaded egotist!"

"They mean the same, dumbo."

"I am _not _Dumbo! Do I look like a flying elephant to you? No! I—"

Natsume rolled his eyes. You never know where you're going with this girl.

"— and neither—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri_—

"Pick up the damn phone, will you?" Natsume said, annoyed.

Mikan stuck her tongue at him and walked a bit further. "_Bonjour_… Oh, _Papa_, why did you— _non_, I'm not at home… Grand-mère? Why is she—? I thought she's in— Fiancé? _Bien_…Wait, what?!"

Her last words alerted Natsume. He immediately ran to her; Mikan was starting to tear up.

"No! I can't— I won't— but— Papa!"

_Beep._

"He hung up." Mikan whispered softly as tears started to trickle from her plain eyes. "He… I'm…"

"What's the matter?" Natsume hissed. He gripped on her shoulders, though not too tight. Mikan felt herself go weak and allowed her phone to fall on the sand.

She looked up to him with swarming tears. "Natsume… I'm engaged."


	24. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Chapter 24: Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**

"_When disaster strikes, you do stupid things."

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

Never in his sixteen years of living had Youichi ever been into a room as dead quiet as their current tea room. He fiddled with his own cup of Yerba Mate tea that was already turning cold. He eyed his parents who was seated in the sofa on the southern part, and allowed his eyes to clandestinely travel to the northern part, where his grandmother was criticizing the tea room with obvious distaste.

"The walls are dull," she was saying in her sharp yet old voice, "and the carpet looks like as if it was stolen in an antique shop. What's that vase doing here? It's supposed to be in the living room; I thought you knew better than this? I expected at least better from you, Izumi, I'd rather stay in a shack than be in this… _house _of yours."

Youichi glimpsed at Yuka to see her reaction. She remained an impassive face as she brought her cup to her mouth, though he noticed her fingers grasp tightly on the cup. His father cleared his throat and simply stirred his tea.

The old lady continued her ranting. "Where's that daughter of yours? What a disgraceful little child, being so unpunctual. I thought she went to charm school? I'm going to report that school when I go back to France—don't give me that face, boy, who do you think you are?"

The youngest in the room gulped; all he did was check the time on the grandfather clock behind her grandmother to check if his watch was right. Mikan sure is late. Timidly, he replied with a quivering voice, "N— nothing, Madame." He disregarded the fact that he should've said "No one" instead of "Nothing".

Before the lady can say more, however, there was a soft knock on the door. Izumi cleared his throat before continuing, "Come in."

Emi entered the room and bowed. "Mademoiselle Mikan is here, with a friend."

Youichi felt petrified and prayed silently, _Please don't let it be Natsume_. He'd even be thankful to see Hotaru and feel the wrath of her infamous baka gun for not informing her earlier.

As Emi held the door wide, a quivering brown-haired with bloodshot eyes came in, accompanied by a crimson-eyed raven-haired. Youichi gulped. _Oh hell no_.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Gates**_

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Imai, but you're not allowed in."

Hotaru clenched her fist and felt her baka gun in her bag. She then said through clenched teeth, "What. Did. You. Say."

The two guards flinched and nudged the other member who spoke for them three. The latter cleared his throat and said in a rather coy tone, "You're not allowed in, Miss, nor any other person for that matter."

"You know my reputation, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'm."

"And you are well aware of my relationship with the Sakura family, are you not?"

"We are, Ma'm."

"Then let me in."

The guard sighed. "I'm sorry, Ma'm, but I'm afraid you can't proceed."

Hotaru turned her back on them and climbed on the limousine parked infront. She sat on the side and shut the door before facing the others. She silently cussed, "Shit."

"Why aren't they letting you in?" Sumire asked in a furious and urgent whisper, throwing an irate glance at the guards who resumed their post.

"Who knows?" Hotaru shrugged. "I think they want a good beating." She immediately took out her baka gun and started to open the door, only to be pulled by the collar of her coat by Ruka. She faced him with her deathly features and brought the weapon to his face. "Did you just realize what you've done?"

Ruka rolled his azure eyes. "Don't fool with me. No one needs any form of beating, so you keep your toy while we handle things the more cultivated way."

Surprisingly, though, Hotaru stayed put and hid her baka gun… though she still eyed Ruka with palpable ire. Misaki took this as an unspoken signal to take over. "Any ideas?"

Koko eagerly raised his hands with a big smile. Misaki raised her brows at him, urging him to speak. "What about this," he started, "We climb through that wall and—"

"We can't." Anna prompted. "Knowing them, they've probably installed those electric shock thingies they use in detective shows, especially since it's their grandmother we're talking about here."

"What's with her grandmother?" Yuu asked, suddenly interested.

"Well," Anna thought for a moment, "to put it mildly, she's mean."

"Mean is an understatement, darling." Nonoko said after. "She's ten times worse than Koizumi."

"No," Sumire disagreed, "she's a million times worse than the ugliest witch."

"In short, she's an evil bitch." Tsubasa said. Misaki nodded. He looked a bit taken aback to be answered by her after the 'forced' invitation during the party, but he guess that the matter was set aside with the whole 'Tono-Mikan' fiasco.

"We only met her once." Anna started off, "We were five or something."

Nonoko nodded. "That was when their auntie Chou died."

"She's the evil witch of the wake, as if the family needed more of that."

Yuu, the man of questions, asked, "What happened with her aunt anyway?"

Before anyone can reply, however, Hotaru said bluntly, "She died."

"…died?"

"U-huh."

"Just how—?"

"It was ruled out as a suicide by the public, but her brothers knew better."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Mochu asked, breaking the silence after Hotaru's sudden words.

Tsubasa shrugged. "We may as well do something either really terrible or really crazy."

"I guess they're right." Ruka explained his piece of information further, "When disaster strikes, you do stupid things."

"This is one hell of a disaster, then." Koko silently muttered.

"Of course it is." Mochu said. "Number one: The guards look ready to kill."

"Oh, believe me," Nonoko replied after motioning the driver to rev up the limousine, "They are."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"And who is this… _person _beside your daughter?" Youichi wondered why she always refer to them as 'your' and never 'my'.

Natsume clenched his fist as he and Mikan proceeded to the middle of the room, where the rest of the Sakura family sat. He heard Emi close the door behind him, and he thought, _No point turning back now_. Wanting to make a better impression, he bowed down before the lady and said in a low yet velvety voice, "Hyuuga Natsume, Madame."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "A Hyuuga _gosse_, then? I expect better of your choice of men, Megan."

"It's Mikan, Madame." The brunette corrected as she sat on the west seat. Natsume sat beside her without minding the fact that the whole Sakura family was present, staring at him with their naked eyes— or in the old lady's case, under her emaciated spectacles. She didn't seem to mind this, however, and continued on talking without haste.

"I say your daughter here is too skinny for her age. And that _horrible _hair! I—"

"I think Mikan's hair is wonderful." Natsume twittered in a resolute tone, and then added after a few moments, "Madame."

Red-faced Mikan and awed Youichi stared at Natsume wide-eyed, unbelieving to what he had just done. Izumi and Yuka stayed motionless and drank from their own brims as the old lady raised her eyebrows. "Say what again, _gosse_?"

"It's Natsume, Madame."

"You dare talk back? I've always known you Hyuugas have it for bad reputations and impolite words."

"May I ask what _your _name is, Madame?"

She seemed to judge him for a second before proceeding. "I am Guenièvre Tonnerre. I suppose you've heard of the name before, haven't you, _gosse_?" she added smugly.

Natsume held back the smirk that was stubborn to escape from his lips. "I'm afraid I haven't, Madame." From that statement, Youichi realized where Natsume's plan was going at. Mikan, however, could only think, _What on earth are you doing?_

"I'm surprised you haven't." Guenièvre remarked, indeed looking taken aback. She added quickly with a sly expression, "I guess your family's company will not get into good hands after all."

"I wouldn't say that yet, Madame." Natsume finally smirked, trying his best to annoy the old lady. "Don't you have much more important matters to turn to than argue with a, as you put it, brat?"

There was a moment's silence before she set down her cup and muttered, "Insolent child." She turned her attention on Izumi, completely disregarding Yuka's. "As I've told you earlier, we are here for a familial and business-related matter."

"Excuse me, Madame," Natsume interrupted, "But how is Mikan's sudden engagement related to business and family?"

Guenièvre completely ignored him. "I will not waste my time as I still have more vital affairs to deal with, but that still comes second with the business. You know very well that the Global Financial Crisis is greatly affecting the world, and we are not an exception. If this carries on, we'll loose a total of ten percent of our usual rate." Natsume scoffed, but was, again, ignored by the old lady. "That's why I decided to engage your daughter to a rich tycoon's son."

"But, Grand-mère— I mean, Madame," Mikan pleadingly said, "Engaging me means that I'm getting married, and I'm barely eighteen. Please don't do this to me."

"I don't pity the likes of you." she merely replied in a menacing voice. "But seeing as I really have no other choice, I have to result to this."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear any 'but's from you, are we clear?" Guenièvre demanded. Mikan nodded as she fought back the tears. Natsume can only stare at what was happening; he can't think of doing anything to help her.


	25. Bye Bye

**Chapter 25: Bye Bye**

"_Goodbye is a painful way to say I love you… so, goodbye, then."

* * *

_

_**Alice Academy, Parking Lot**_

"Anything new?" Tsubasa leaned on his car as he turned to the girls, whose cars were now parked next to theirs.

Misaki shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Nothing. No phone calls, no beeps, and nothing even came out from the news. It's driving us insane!"

"I bet…" Ruka muttered as he glanced at his watch.

"What's up with your side?" Anna questioned him.

Ruka shrugged. "Natsume's not doing a pretty good job holding—"

_SCREECH._

"—up." He sighed as he watched the sleek black sports car zoom towards them, missing his own car by a few centimeters. He didn't mind much, though; he knew Natsume won't do anything like that. The car's engine shut off, and the pokerfaced raven-haired stepped out in with his signature face.

"He's cold." Koko commented quietly.

Mochu added silently, "He's bitter frost."

"Of course he is," Kitsuneme said. "He _is _Natsume."

"Yeah, but he's never _this _cold-blooded."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"Izumi, you can't let her _do _this."

"I don't want her to, Yuka," the man returned as he covered his face with his hands, "but Mikan—"

"Mikan is seventeen years old, Izumi," the woman replied frustratingly, "you don't marry when you're seventeen!"

"Mikan is not a normal teenager, Yuka. You know that. We _prepared _for this."

"I know we did, but I didn't expect her dreams to shatter when she's barely eighteen!"

"I want to do something, Yuka, believe me, but the chairwoman is always the final voice."

"God forgive her, then."

From the other side of the room, Youichi brought his ear closer to the door. "They prepared for this?" he asked himself disbelievingly.

"Eavesdropping is never a good trait, _Monsieur_."

Youichi stood up straight when he heard the voice and immediately saluted. "I wasn't, Madame!" He sighed when he realized it was only Emi. "Damn, do you really want me to die that bad?"

Emi smiled, "I am awfully sorry, _Monsieur_, but you have a visitor."

Youichi blinked. "I do?"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Hallway**_

Saying that Hyuuga Natsume is furious is an absolute understatement. He is, quite honestly, worse than that. He walked with the usual arrogance and the enigmatic bored look, but his deadly crimson eyes were yelling DIE— ironic enough. Behind him, Yuu and Ruka acted like bodyguards; Koko, Tsubasa, Kitsuneme and Mochu were a good distance away.

"The guy's ridiculous," Tsubasa whispered, "why else would he kick that kid out of the way?"

"You said so yourself," Mochu replied, "the kid was on the way."

Koko shook his head, "The dude was a _freshman_. You can't just do that to someone three years younger than you."

"But Natsume just did it, didn't he?" Kitsuneme scratched his head.

"Move out of the way" Natsume's voice echoed in the hallway; it was then that the four realized that the hallway was dead quiet.

"Let's face it," Tsubasa muttered as they rounded a corner, "No one can wipe that scowl of his face unless you're Mikan."

It was Koko's turn to scratch his head. "Then let's get Mikan back."

"Stupid," Mochu replied as he gave Koko a slap on the head, "You can't take her away when stupid old Granny's bats are watching by the window. That's suicide."

"The stupid Granny is _stupid_, mate. She doesn't know the secret passage in Mikan's third closet."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"Lunch, Mademoiselle?" Emi called out as she knocked on Mikan's door.

"No, thank you." was her mere reply. Emi sighed and pushed the tray back downstairs, not forgetting to remind the female Sakura to ring a bell in case she needs something.

On the other side of the door, Mikan drew out her peach-colored trench coat and wore a pair of sleek black boots. Not forgetting her wide aviator glasses, she opened her third closet door wide and slid down the pole.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"What are you doing here?" Youichi asked Aoi, who was careful not to spill her tea.

"It's about the official announcement tonight."

Youichi broke into a grin. "Got plans?"

Aoi's devilish eyes glinted. "Do I ever."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"Hey."

Natsume looked down from the branch and saw Mikan, the last person he expected to see. He fell down from the tree and simply stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Mikan replied as she helped him up. "Aren't you supposed to be in Biology?"

He shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for life."

"I doubt you even want to live, do you?" He didn't reply; instead, Natsume laid his back against the grass and closed his eyes. "How were things this morning?" No reply. "Did Narumi-sensei do something crazy again?" Silence. "What was lunch?" Tweeting birds. "Who got detention during JinJin's class?" Zilch. "Dammit, Natsume, _please _talk!"

He peered at her with one eye. "What?"

She sighed, and plopped down beside him. "It's so boring back home." She heard him snort, which made her smile a little. "I was like a caged bird, trapped for no reason at all."

"Maybe they thought you'll elope with someone."

"Puh-_lease_," she laughed, "Who would I elope with? My tiger?"

"Nope," the corners of his lips twitched, "the younger version."

Clueless, Mikn scratched her head. "But I ran out of cats. They're all nasty animals now. Did I ever tell you that they scratched one of my cars?"

"Got a beating?"

"I wish I did, but they were in such pretty costumes, I couldn't resist!"

He rolled his eyes. _Typical_.

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Biology Class**_

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Look out the window!"

"Out the window?"

"Just do it!"

"What? There's only Natsume and Mikan. What's— Holy shit, it's Mikan!"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"You forgot to close your closet, haven't you?" Mikan thought for a moment before cursing and slapped her forehead. "Thought so." Natsume smirked.

She sighed. "Ah, well, this is the last time I'm escaping anyways." Natsume's head snapped and turned to her questioningly. "I mean, I can't keep running away from my fiancé or my engagement; they're bound to find me."

He clenched his fist before asking through gritted teeth. "Have you met him?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, not yet. Grand-mère doesn't plan to until tonight, at the very least."

"Tonight?"

She nodded. "I'm officially meeting my fiancé tonight, and it'll be all over the news. Grand-mère declared she wants as much publicity as possible."

"Greedy hag."

"But," Mikan inhaled, "I wonder if I can still survive. Auntie Chou didn't. I wonder what'll happen to me."

"You're going to be fine, Mikan, I promise that."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"So, this is where the news reporters will be," Youichi explained as he pointed towards the blueprint infront of them. "The press will stay on the other side, and the photographers are easy to see since they need a VIP identification card. Grand-mère's strict with the pictures."

Aoi nodded as she gestured at a map of the mansion. "And everyone is supposed to pass only through the gate?"

"Yeah, no helicopters, no cars. _Strictly _no cars."

"When's the fiancé going to show up?"

"I'm not really bothered about the guy," Youichi said, shrugging, "I have a feeling he'll back out as soon as he meets Hotaru, but we can't be too sure."

"Wanna whisk a concoction?"

"That's old school, Aoi," he rolled his eyes, "I want something… _new_, especially since we don't know who the guy is yet."

She sighed. "It'll be fun to show his baby pictures. The thing is, we're clueless about his identity. Hey, wait a minute!" she snapped her fingers, "Why don't we do something about that Grand-mère of yours?"

"We can't do anything about that old hag." Youichi replied bitterly. "She'll be walking around with a pair of security guards. She knows how my mind works. Apparently, that stupid foreign butler of hers, Gunther, did some background research on me for the last decade."

"So… let's take Gunther out first?"

Youichi thought for a moment before grinning wickedly. "I like that idea, Sheriff."

"I like the mission, Captain."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"You can't assure that, Natsume," Mikan said, "I'm meeting my fiancé tonight."

"Bullshit that meeting. The woman only wants media hype, haven't you realized that?"

"It may be good publicity to her, but it's not to me."

"Good or bad publicity is still publicity," Natsume said, "You can't assure yourself that you'll have a happy engagement. You don't even know the kind of person he is! What if he locks you up in a closet and set it on fire? Do you honestly realize—"

"Um, Natsume," Mikan interrupted him, "You're getting overboard. It's just an engagement."

"You're losing your freedom!"

She smiled wryly. "I've never had my freedom in the first place."

_**

* * *

Tonnerre Manor, Edinburgh, Scotland**_

"Is everything set for tonight, Gunther?"

"Yes, Madame."

"My flight?"

"All set, Madame."

"Good." Guenièvre raised her cup to her lips. "How is that troublesome child?"

"She didn't eat lunch today, Madame," he said in a gruff voice, "but the maid informed me that she hid a stack of snacks in a cabinet."

"How unpleasant that girl is," she muttered in obvious disgust, "What about the boy?"

"He is currently in their tea room, talking with a girl around his age."

"That _gosse_ should have known by now that none of their dreams will come true."

Gunther cleared his throat before asking cautiously, "Forgive me for asking, Madame,"

"No, go on, Gunther."

"Yes, Madame. If you don't mind me, why are you doing this to your grandchildren?"

"This is payback to what their father did to me." she stirred her tea as she explained. "Marrying that _filthy _woman. I remember how absolutely short her frocks were then, when they weren't married yet. The company was growing, but that… _woman_ came in and wrecked it all. Soon, I lost both my sons, and I was remained with that filthy child I refuse to call mine."

"Chou was her name, wasn't it, Madame?"

"Yes," she continued dryly, "That girl is the opposite of a butterfly. I had no choice but to keep her; my husband was adamant. He has always been the one with the soft side. If I was in charge then, I would've aborted that filth as soon as I found out."

"How did she die?" By now, Gunther threw out his respectful 'Madame', but Guenièvre didn't seem to mind much; Gunther had always been one of her most faithful servants.

She showed him a cynical smile. "How else?

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"We skipped school, haven't we?" Aoi suddenly asked out of the blue.

Youichi shrugged and said, "There's a staff meeting going on now."

"Honestly, how do you know these things? You _have _to show me your secret one day, little brother."

"Shut. Up."

Aoi snickered. How much she loves to tease her 'brother'. "Anyways, do you have an idea?"

"Idea on what?" Youichi refused to look; he was completely focused on the blueprints before him.

She rolled her eyes, "I dunno, the sale in Marunouchi, perhaps?"

Finally, Youichi looked up with a confused look. "Say what?"

Aoi shook her head and continued, "What do you _think_ Mikan's fiancé looks like?"

"You expect me to know?" he shook his head and turned his attention back on their plans. "I didn't even know about the event later, if Emi didn't inform me."

"Moreover, Youichi, what do you think is happening to Natsume and Mikan right now?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Aoi, but it won't have a happy result."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"What are you doing here?"

Mikan snapped her eyes open and turned to Natsume. "I was bored back home."

"You weren't." he said simply. "You were caged in your own room. You won't take the risk as big as this just because you're, as you put it, _bored_."

"Life's all about taking risks, isn't it?"

"I'm asking you again, Mikan," Natsume's voice hardened, "What are you doing here?"

"You got me." she finally said after a short silence. She flipped her brown hair back and smiled. "I wonder how you can do that."

"_What are you doing here, Sakura?_"

"I—"

"Mikan."

She sighed, giving up. There's just no way he can win against him. "I came to…" she inhaled deeply before going on, "say goodbye."

_**

* * *

Tonnerre Manor, Edinburgh, Scotland**_

"We will be expecting you by seven, then." With those last words, Guenièvre handed the phone back to Gunther. "We shall be leaving now, Gunther. Get my bags ready."

"Yes, Madame."

_You can't do anything about it, Izumi. I have everything planned. Your daughter shall pay for what you've done._

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"What?"

"Goodbye, Natsume." Mikan prepared to stand, but her wrist was suddenly seized by the first. "Wha—?"

"What do you mean, _'Goodbye, Natsume'_?"

Rather wound up with his tightening grasp, she spoke in an exasperated tone. "Just what part of _'Goodbye, Natsume'_ can you possibly not get?!"

"Apparently, all of it."

"Natsume," Mikan tried to pull her hand out of his clutch, but to no avail. "Please. I have to go. I'm meeting my fiancé in five hours."

"Let it be. You still have five."

"Natsume, they're bound to check on me—"

"Not my fault you escaped, is it?"

"Technically, you _are _the—"

"Oh for the love of shit, will you please just shut your effin' mouth?!"

Mikan did as she was commanded and didn't talk, neither did she dragged her arm away from Natsume's clasp. She simply stared at him with unfathomable eyes, asking, begging…

"Fine, you win." Mikan sighed. "Five minutes."

"Out of five hours, you give me five fucking minutes?"

"You know I can always change it to—"

"Five minutes, I got it."

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Hallway**_

"That's crazy," Sumire commented as they walked on the hallways, "Mikan won't risk something as big as that."

"Then how do you explain those girls talking about _them_ in the restroom?" Misaki challenged her.

Anna seemed to have already thought of it and came with a ready answer. "Maybe Luna cross-dressed?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "That's an even crazier idea."

"You know what?" Nonoko declared, "I say we just get on and take a look for ourselves."

Hotaru, who was staying out of the argument, finally talked and took out her trusty SLR. "Yes, why don't we?"

_**

* * *

Alice Academy, Garden**_

"Three minutes."

"That's insane, it's barely two minutes!"

"I'm the one with the time here."

"Look," Natsume said gruffly. He pushed his hair back and sat up. "I'm sorry for not doing anything when the hag—"

"Oh, please, Natsume, you can't really do anything about it."

He shot her a glare. "Bear with me, will you? That woman is the _Cruella De Vil_ of your life—"

"Yeah," Mikan nodded." I noticed that too. It's surprising I found someone worse than Luna."

He ignored her and continued. "Look, I'm not good in these tacky shits, but—"

"You can say that again."

"Will you quit butting in?" he said irritatingly.

Mikan glanced at her watch. "One minute."

"That's stupid, you just—"

"Thirty seconds…"

"Stop it, will you? This isn't—"

"Twenty…"

"That's it, Sakura, you're getting—"

"Ten…"

"For the love of damnation, Mikan, please!"

"Five…"

"Shit."

"Three… two…"

"Damn that watch."

"One." She sighed and stood up. "_Ciao_, Natsume."

"You can't go anywhere." He held her by the arm, refusing to let go.

Mikan remained thoughtful for a moment, and planted a kiss on his temple. Slowly, Natsume loosened his grasp, and Mikan explained, "You know something, Natsume? Goodbye is a painful way to say _I love you_, so…" she gulped the tears trying to escape. "Goodbye, then."


	26. SOS

**Chapter 26: SOS**

"_Sometimes, I wish I was a child again. Bruised knees are easier to heal than broken hearts."

* * *

_

_**Sakura Mansion, Outside Mikan's Room**_

"How's she holding?"

Youichi threw the closed door a sideways glance before replying. "Not really good, actually."

He heard Natsume muttering from the other end before Aoi talked. "Natsume rolled his eyes and said 'of course, she's not'. Anything to help?"

"If you know what can make her happy than the season's Gucci, then, yeah." He swears he just heard something loud from the room.

"Nope, sorry, out of ideas."

He heard something like a door shut in the room. "Wait a sec," he mumbled before he slowly picked Mikan's lock. Carefully, he stepped inside and gazed around the room. Not much changed since the last five hours; the bed was messy and the dresser still piled with her Chanel perfumes. Most of her clothes and shoes lay around the room, and her magazines were scattered around her bed. There was something missing, though, and it's really the most important one in the whole untidy room— Sakura Mikan.

He started for her bathroom. He tried to breathe through the strong lavender perfume that encircled him. The faucet and the shower were running, but Mikan wasn't there either. He turned them off and went out; he felt a bit breezy. Automatically, his eyes traveled to the window.

It was wide open.

"Shit."

He immediately ran out, abandoning his phone which was burbling, "Youichi?"

_**

* * *

Hibiya Koen**_

"Youichi?" Mikan looked up at her brother with a skeptical face. "What are you doing here? How _did _you find me here?"

Youichi shrugged as he made his way towards his sister on the swing. "I just felt you'll be here."

"Mamam didn't send you, did she?"

"Nah. No one knows you're gone…" he thought for a moment, and added, "I think."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"You mean 'Youichi?'" he asked, giving an amused grin, "Should I say 'What?'"

"No, silly." Mikan smiled for a fraction of a second, and it made Youichi frown a bit; his sister had always been cheerful before— way before they went to Japan. Then again, he'd never seen her _that _happy back then either. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"I heard something from your room so I came to check you in." He shrugged and sat on the swing beside her. "Who knows? You would've fainted and no one would have had a clue."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die."

"Though, come to think of it," he seemed thoughtful, "You haven't fainted for a long time."

"What, you want me to faint?"

"No," he defended himself, "It's just a bit weird, don't you think?"

"That I didn't faint?"

"And the fact that you're not crying."

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

The big, gruff-looking man walked behind an old lady in posh clothing. She was obviously of an affluent lineage, with all the tux-and-dark-glasses combination of men circling her.

"Gunther," she said as they walked past the crowd, "Has he arrived yet?"

"His flight is a bit late, Madame." Gunther admitted. The lady nodded once and continued walking, not forgetting to add,

"Assure to it that the pronouncement will continue tonight."

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Natsume's Room**_

"You stupid man." Natsume didn't even bother looking up to see who it was. He knew the voice ever since; that irksome, high-pitched octave. "You don't want to _stand_ do you?" When he didn't reply, Aoi walked in and grabbed the can of beer from his grasp. "Just what crap are you doing?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Natsume sighed exasperatedly. He wasn't in the mood for fun.

"You dumb idiot," Aoi said, tossing the full and crushed cans towards the bin at the side, "You can't bring Mikan back by sitting and drinking."

"Who'd want to take her back?"

She looked aghast; she stomped her feet and dropped all the cans she gathered from the floor. "I do!" Surprised by her outburst— though he didn't show it— he looked up at his sister, and finally realized what she was wearing. Her black cocktail frock reached to her knees, and it glimmered as the light glowed. Her silver hair was tied up in a formal up-do, held together by a gold barrette; Natsume had to admit— not out loud, of course— his sister was looking mighty fine.

"I don't."

Aoi had never been more thwarted at her brother as now.

_**

* * *

Hibiya Koen**_

"Running from your own declaration of commitment to the public?" Youichi pushed Mikan's swing as she leaned on the steels.

"I didn't even plan about it, You-chan," his sister replied, "You know, as well as I do, that in a world of decency, someone evil is always against you."

"And it just happened to be us, right?" he replied with a note of sarcasm.

"Ditto."

Youichi didn't speak for a couple of seconds. "Mikan, are you willing to do everything to get out of the engagement.

She looked up at him with watering eyes. "They'll find me either way, Youichi. This is the fate set out for me."

"Onee-chan, please don't give up."

"I'm not, Youichi. But I have no choice."

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion**_

"That's crazy." Natsume commented plainly after his sister had reported her and Youichi's plan. "That's not gonna work because I won't take part."

"Oh, come on, _aniki_!" Aoi wailed. "That's so not fair!"

"What's not fair is _you _dragging me to your stupid plans without my consent. Least you could do is thank me for saving your sorry butt when you get in trouble."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"That _is _the fun."

_**

* * *

Hibiya Koen**_

"Oh, look!" Mikan exclaimed, making Youichi panic, "What? What? Where?"

"Silly," she rolled her eyes, and pointed to a leaf on the ground. "The leaf. It fell on me."

He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"Duh, when a leaf falls on you, it's supposed to be good luck."

"Now where the heck did you get that?"

She shrugged. "Yura did." Youichi shook his head at his sister's absurdity. "You should know by now that Yura's words are never true."

"But it's never too late to hope, right, Youichi?"

His gaze turned to Mikan, who was smiling hopefully yet eyes teary. "Yes," he agreed. "Never."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"_Que voulez-vous dire, elle est-vous perdu_?" The old lady glared at them with her piercing dark eyes. Yuka avoided her eyes, while Izumi remained seated and unmoving. Gunther stood before Guenièvre, his expressions difficult to decipher.

"I am very sorry, Madame, but that's what they've informed me."

"_Rien_," she silently said to herself, and then turned to Izumi. "Where is that daughter of yours, I ask?"

"Mikan is seventeen," her son replied stanchly, "She is free to do anything she wishes."

"_Vous osez l'émetteur-récepteur, vous fils dégoûtant!_ Your daughter is _ma clef au succès_. She cannot just go around, skipping and smiling!"

_**

* * *

Hibiya Koen**_

"Sakura Mikan?"

Mikan looked up to the three men in black clothing. The moment she saw them, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Please come with us."

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Natsume's Room**_

"Come _on_, Natsume, that's all you have to do!"

"You make it sound like it's easy."

"Because it freaking _is_!"

"Look, Aoi, face it," Natsume sighed at his sister. "She's engaged. Nothing I can do."

"You can't assure that, Natsume."

"No, but I guarantee it."

_**

* * *

Tonnerre Limousine, Hibiya Street**_

"You sure about this, Mikan?" Youichi asked, his voice serious.

"Of course I am, Youichi," Mikan replied solemnly, "Besides, it's not like I can do anything."

"I can, _onee-chan_, I can."

"I'm not a child anymore, Youichi. I can't keep running away from everything… but," Mikan exhaled before continuing, "sometimes, I wish I _was _a child again. Bruised knees are easier to heal than broken hearts."

"Natsume didn't break your heart." He pointed out.

Mikan shook her head sadly. "I wish not."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

Gunther walked in across the room and whispered on Guenièvre's ear. It was noticeable that her lips twitched for a fraction of a second. "Send them in."

Gunther nodded and proceeded to the door; he opened it wide, and in came Mikan and Youichi, the latter looking edgy— counterpart the first's expression.

"I see you've finally decided to show up," Guenièvre said in a loud voice, and added in a commanding voice to Gunther. "Send them in!"

"Yes, Madame." As he went outside, Guenièvre stirred her tea. "I want to give you an early engagement present, Megan." No one bothered to correct her. There was something about her voice that tingled their fear.

Gunther held out the door wide, and two pairs of crimson eyes met theirs.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Gates**_

"We're sorry, Mademoiselle, but no one is allowed inside yet."

Hotaru fumed. She said through gritted teeth, "Do you see me with a Press badge? Obviously not. Now let me in."

"I'm terribly sorry, but we were told to—"

"I'm warning you, get out of the way right n—"

"Hotaru, dear," Anna tapped her on the shoulder, "I don't think beating them up with your gun is going to help."

"You people are helpless." Hotaru said, her voice still deadpan. "That _idiot _is inside, about to meet her fiancé!"

"We can't help it, dear. We just have to wait."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"Natsume?" Youichi blinked. "Aoi?"

Aoi simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's a long story. I'll fill you in later. Now's not the right time." Mikan, meanwhile, was averting Natsume's gaze. After what happened earlier, she can't look at him in the eyes anymore.

"I want you to meet someone, Megan." Guenièvre interrupted, her voice an octave high. "Gunther." She sent him a look, which he acknowledged by a simple nod. From across the room, Yuka and Izumi met each other's eyes with the same forlorn. For the third time in the last five minutes, the door opened, and someone all to familiar to the four teenagers entered. His dark hair lay straight as ever, and his amethyst eyes glowed. Natsume's face hardened; Aoi gasped, while Mikan stood there, gaping. Only Youichi managed to blurt out loud his expressions.

"Eh? Tono?! _You_'re Mikan's fiancé?!"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: I would like to thank my readers for their support. I'm predicting that Senior Tales has around five to ten more chapters left, and I want to take this chance to thank you, everyone. This chapter is posted earlier than _Sk8r Boi_ to celebrate _Senior Tales_' 101th review.

Oh. My. God. It's the return of Akira Tonouchi! Now, is anyone here a fan of Tono? Anyone? Hey, hey, anyone...?

Er, hello?

...

Nice talkin'.


	27. Dignity

_**Author's Note**_**: **Can you believe it? I was already starting the 28th chapter when I realized that chapter 27 remained unfinished. So, yeah, please R&R. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter, even though it's awfully short, but it explains a lot, if I do say so myself; therefore this is one of the _most important _chapter of the story. I'm trying my hand on cliffhangers, sorry! It took, what, two months to write this? Yeah, two months. I had to choose between this, Sk8r Boi, my NaNoWriMo entry and… okay, babbling.

Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kyle. Thanks for everything and I'm gonna miss you. Sorry that the deal's off.

And no, I won't forget all of my readers. :] Every one of you inspired me in on this. But I think I'm lacking the imagery these days…

**

* * *

Chapter 27: Dignity**

"_She was too busy being a success to be a mother."_

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Garden**_

"This is freaking stupid."

Koko shook his head at Tsubasa. "Ya think?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and turned to the stoic mastermind. "Hotaru, this plan is crazy."

"And you have something better in mind?" was her perfect comeback. He then chose to be quiet and fell back from the line. Mochu shoved him off, and he was knocked out of the hiding place. The dogs started growling.

"Idiot." Misaki groaned.

Hotaru, who looked even _more _annoyed, if that was even possible, immediately shot the three growling dogs with her baka gun. "Strike three, you're out."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"What?" Tono looked clueless; he was staring at the rest with his seemingly innocent plum eyes. A certain person, however, was glaring daggers at him.

Youichi continued with his reaction and slapped his forehead. "For God's sake, how come I _never_ noticed?!"

"What's with you?" he asked Youichi, "You look like someone who's lost a sister."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm dreading off! Especially to someone like _you_, damnit!"

The door burst open, cutting Youichi off, and Koko came staggering inside, green leaves on his hair. He immediately paused and looked up to the Sakura family and the Hyuuga siblings with a crooked smile. "Err… _Bonsoir_?"

"Natsume!" Aoi suddenly yelled loudly, pointing at the door. "Run!"

With a swift movement, Mikan felt a hand grasp on her wrist and felt herself being dragged along.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Foyer**_

"…and it was never healed?"

Emi nodded at the burgundy-haired guy she, as told, now claims as 'master'. "She didn't undergo therapy, and we're still not sure." She sighed and shook her head. "Mademoiselle has been good, very good indeed. But she holds quite a lonely future."

He seemed struck at her words and didn't reply at once after a few moments. "But that's her fate, isn't it? In our state, we never get to do what we want. I wonder why commoners wish to be _us _when we wish to be _them_… well, not exactly." She nodded, mutely urging him to go on. "Yet, Mikan… I remember when she was just a little kid. She clutched on Chou's leg and wouldn't let go, like mother and daughter. Yuka was often away at that time, and Chou was all that Mikan have that completely understood her. They were both the only girls in the whole house, only Mikan was the only one who got spoiled."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Monsieur," Emi seemed to hesitate, but went on anyways, "How exactly did Mademoiselle Chou… die?"

"Quite simple, really," he replied, his expression a mystery to Emi. "We were planning to go out that day. Mikan was tagging along like _crazy_. She was like a koala, and Chou— seventeen at that time— just laughed it off. She even considered taking the little brat along. But, of course, I was eighteen, and am an only child. What would _you _think, if you're a boy, that is. Who'd want your date— your all-perfect date— to bring along with you a child? People might get the wrong impression; do you get what I'm saying? My reputation will be wrecked, and I was pretty prideful at that time. I was young, and I wanted an identity other than my father's name, that I carried until now." He snorted, pausing a bit. "But, at that time, I suddenly felt that I shouldn't care— I couldn't care less. My girlfriend was _perfect_, and she was rich, and my father wanted _her_. She with the name, she with the beauty, she with the heart. What my father didn't know was that Chou wasn't even famous. She was amazing, yes, and with a heart as soft as a cloud, but her name's practically gone from every record.

You see, Madame didn't want her. She was a _girl_, Chou heard her say one night, and she didn't stand a chance to succeed. For Madame, it was all about _money_,_ fame _and _glory_. She thought— no, _believed_— that a girl doesn't stand a chance; a sweet, temperate girl wouldn't make much of an impression. She reckoned that Chou will probably approve everything submitted, and the company will be in ruins. It was all… _business_."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"Tono…" Youichi kept muttering, "I just can't believe it!" From the other side of the room, however, his grandmother remained impassive, while Gunther stood, unmoving, like their 'captive' didn't escape. Izumi and Yuka had their hands clasped together, and Aoi kept glancing out the window and to her phone which was tied on a lace around her neck.

Tono scratched his head. "Err… what? You can't believe what?"

The young Sakura violently turned his head towards him with raging eyes. "That _you're _Mikan's fiancé!"

He blinked. "I am?"

This time, though, Aoi turned her attention away from her phone and turned to him with eyes full of perplexity. "You didn't know?"

"Should I?"

"But—"

"He's not." Youichi stared at his parents, who spoke in sync. "Then, who?" he asked. Yuka buried her face on her hands, and Izumi stiffened.

"It's—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Aoi answered her phone. Youichi stood in front of her, eyes asking, and Izumi comforted Yuka.

"_It's Ruka. How's everything there?"_

"Koko ran away minutes ago." She answered, "I don't know where he is now."

"_He's here with us. Where's Natsume?"_

"You mean he's not with you guys?"

"_We would've dragged them if we saw them, but we haven't. I thought you know where he is."_

"I don't. That's why I'm a bit confused. Not even a short message, or something."

"_Imai's working on something. She's trying to track them. Hang tight."_

"I will. Good luck."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"Natsume—"

"Shh." He looked around the room once before dragging her to a shelf at the very end, beside the windows.

He peeked through the curtain, and Mikan did the same before asking, "What are we keeping look out for, again?"

"You're _fiancé_," he rolled his eyes, "You should've realized at least _that _by now."

She squiggle her brows at him. "Don't use that tone with me, _Hyuuga_. I already told you, didn't I, to leave me be?" She groaned. "What's the point of saying goodbye when you can't even understand a simple _bye_?"

He ignored her and pushed her on an empty coach. She was about to react, until Natsume shoved his hand towards her mouth. "Wha—?"

"Hush." He commanded in his bored yet rough voice.

Mikan obliged and, seeming to sense, shot her a look. Still a bit curious of his actions, she asked, "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Oh, I don't know!" she rolled her eyes, "Maybe because I'm being held hostage in my _own _house?"

He ignored her. Mikan cried out some more.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

"Why are we hiding here again?" Mochu asked as he looked around the kitchen with much wonder.

Hotaru didn't look up as she fished out a bottle of crab roe from the pantry. "Because I'm hungry."

Sumire shook her head implausibly, "Well, that's acceptable."

"…_but even though Chou never minded, Madame has always been the obstinate one_."

They looked up; "Who's that?" Misaki mouthed.

"Don't ask me." Tsubasa whispered, raising his hands. The voices continued.

"_Is it true that she engaged Mademoiselle Chou?_"

"_Yeah… I guess I wasn't good enough for her."_

"Her?" Ruka echoed.

Tsubasa blinked. "Chou?"

"Shut up, parrots," Hotaru ordered. Spooning the last of the roe, she ducked under the table and dragged the rest down, resulting to the so-called domino effect. "Get off me," she ordered to Koko, who accidentally sat on her foot, "_Now_."

The kitchen door opened before Koko can even move despite his utterly terrified state.

"_But what does Mademoiselle Mikan has to do with her aunt?"_

"_It's… quite a long story, you see."_

"_I think I am up to anything."_

Sumire hurried her hand to Koko's mouth, who was obviously about to sneeze. "Don't even dare" she told him. The new figures continued to walk, moving closely towards their hiding place. Anna and Nonoko quivered. The voices went on.

"_Mikan was with Chou the night she died. _That_'s how she got traumatized."_

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"Have you realized by _now _that there is absolutely no way for you to escape with my grandmother around?" Mikan raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "It was foolish of you to go here and go away like nothing."

"Who says I'm going alone?" Natsume asked her, and immediately Mikan's eyes widened.

"You…"

"I'm getting out of here and you will, too. Now shut it."

"Well that's a happy thought!" Mikan snapped fiercely, "I'm escaping with the person I hate the most. Fabulous."

"You don't hate me." Natsume said, smirking.

"Try me."

"Well, you hate Luna for one."

"I don't hate Luna," Mikan turned her back on him. "I dislike her attitude, that's all." When he didn't reply (a snort doesn't count, Mikan told herself), she said, "Look, Natsume, an official announcement of my engagement is in two hours. Please, just… _go home_."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah, I figured that much."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

It seems that both Youichi and Aoi have completely forgotten to ask who the real fiancé was. They were too busy in front of the fireplace, simply staring as the embers crackled before them.

Guenièvre meanwhile remained in her seat, drinking her third cup of tea as Gunther did all the work for her. Yuka and Izumi held each other's hands, but they didn't dare look each in the eyes; perhaps they were both afraid of what will soon happen to their daughter. They can't move from their place for the old lady's eyes were on them every minute.

Tono, however…

"This is stupid. Can't I go?"

Youichi, after hearing the older guy's words, looked up and asked Aoi, "Seriously, is that Tono? Is _he_ the same person who was all _saintly _last time?"

"Don't look at me," Aoi muttered, "I haven't seen him for years."

"Yeah, but he's your _cousin_."

She raised her eyebrows, which made Youichi bend his head to the left. "So?" He shook his head; no point arguing now.

Behind them, the long-haired teenager continued to talk. "I'm paid to do the guarding, but I didn't say yes to any of all these nonsense. Granny," he motioned to Guenièvre, "I'm bored."

The lady ignored her, however, for Gunther did what he felt like doing. He pulled Tono by the collar and raised him so he was face-leveled with him. Immediately, the younger gulped and successfully uttered out, "I'm good now."

"_Gosse_, I ask you to be still for a moment." Guenièvre said. Tono sighed, and nodded.

"She's a freaking ventriloquist," Youichi complained under his breath, "We're not getting anywhere with that old woman around."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

The burgundy-haired guy juggled the granny apple from one hand to the other. "Do you know that Mikan's afraid of motorcycles?"

Emi thought for a moment. "She never ridden on one, as far as I can remember. _Monsieur _Youichi never dared to show his face when he purchased one during their stay in New York."

"Yes, well, there's a reason behind that." He bit on the apple before continuing. "Mikan has this uncanny stuff going on her; I heard them call it the 'Rumor Tumor'." Emi nodded, and he continued. "Like I told you, Chou was not as famous as the rest of the Sakura clan, but there were times when she went to special schools. Piano, violin, cello… classical music had always been her forte, even if she was just eighteen at the most. Some girls at one of her schools started a rumor, that it was never her performing on stage; those things that surely brought her, her reputation, and her name down.

"In the end of all those gossips going on about her, Chou had no choice but simply drop out from that particular school. As you guessed, Madame was not happy, not even the slightest gladness can be seen in her eyes to finally see her daughter. She was mad— no, furious— that, according to her, Chou has ruined their status. It was all… _triumphing _in her mind. I guess Madame wanted to keep her dignity. They worked hard to earn that much wealth, to earn that great respect. She was a great hit, no doubt about that. She could've fooled anyone, bribed anyone to get everything else, but she wanted to be on the top equitably, ironically enough.

"So, Chou and I went out one night, with the bratty Mikan then on the back of my motorcycle. We went to the movies, ate in a food chain… Chou wasn't boring, like the rest of the world _wanted _to say. But she was spoilt by her brothers, even though she didn't want to, as much as she can help it. She was a good heart, that girl. She's a fine piece of work from the heavens, and Madame, I guess, didn't know that. She hated her, remember? She didn't like it that there was a girl in the family.

When we were riding on the way home, a black car was speeding towards us."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"If I tell you to go away, will you?" Mikan tried.

Natsume didn't reply.

She felt like kicking him where the sun doesn't shin, but she was smarter than that, at the very least. Hurting him is just another reason for him to stay longer, and if there's one thing Mikan wants to happen is for him to _stay_. "Look," she pointed a finger at him menacingly, "I don't want you to be here by the time of my announcement, now please, _please_, take your leave."

Still no answer. By this time, Mikan kicked her foot against a shelf, thus causing her to yelp in pain. "Oh, sh—"

She was cut off, however, by Natsume's "Shh!" and swift hands, covering her mouth to say more.

She immediately bit his fingers.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"How does it feel watching your child, Izumi?" Guenièvre asked comically, with an acerbic tone. She put down her cup of tea and poured herself some more. "She is very much like you."

"I can see that, mother," Izumi managed to utter out despite the rage.

Guenièvre raised her eyebrows before speaking more. "You do know why this is happening, Izumi? You do know, I'm sure, why her life is in shambles?"

"Yes, _Madame_," he spat out the last words as if they were poisonous toxic to his mouth.

There was a moment of silence; the fire crackled while the two teenagers sat, faces blank.

"You are such a hag."

The sudden unexpected voice made them turn towards the brown-haired.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

"Mikan was crying like crazy, but I was still. I knew everything was my fault. If I didn't speed up in the first place, Chou would not have died in pain." He noticed that Emi's eyes were watering, and he handed her a handkerchief. "There we were, in the middle of the street, and for the first time ever, everyone knew Chou."

From behind the counter, Tsubasa commented, "What a soap drama."

"Shut it," Misaki muttered.

"Madame was not held responsible of the crime," he said bitterly, scowling as he did so. "All she told the driver in the first place was follow them. But, we saw the car, and it was the first thing I thought of doing."

"It was not your fault, _Monsieur_" Emi reassured him, "it was no one's."

"If anyone's to be blame, it's the mother…" Kitsuneme muttered, earning a '_hush_' from Nonoko. It was a wonder they managed to fit behind the counter in the first place.

The guy shook his head. "Whatever people say, I still feel like I've killed the only person I ever loved. It was hard, looking at her during her last breath. Mikan, well, even though she was five, she was smart enough to notice her aunt's behavior and at that moment, she knew that Chou has left the world. She never laid her eyes on another motorcycle. Humorous that may be, but it was a reason for her to hate her grandmother all the same, similar to me and the rest of their family. After all, Madame was never of a mother figure. Success, success, success; that word only filled her mind.

The upshot is that she was too busy being a success to be a mother. She didn't even cry during her own daughter's funeral. It was… too much for words. I never wanted to see her again. Ironic, though, considering now that I've come back to be connected by her to someone twelve years younger than me."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"Whatever you do, we'll end up back in this place anyways."

"Look, at least I'm trying to do something, at the very least, to get the both of us out of here."

"Fine." Mikan raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms. "Let's say you do manage to get me out of this place— not that I'm stating you will because that will never happen— then tell me where we're ending up?"

"Wherever. Egypt, Greece, Cyprus, somewhere less conspicuous and far from shopping."

She scowled at his dry yarn, "They'd be at your tail. Aoi might get hurt."

He shrugged. "She's willing."

"So it doesn't matter that Aoi might get hurt, as long as you get the both of us out of here?"

"I settled that up much."

"…you're so selfish."

"You know, other girls will view that as 'sweet'."

"I'm not like them other girls, Natsume. You know that much."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"Pardon me?" Guenièvre almost choked on her tea as she tried to absorb Yuka's sudden words.

Yuka didn't let her eyes waver from the old lady. "You heard what I said, Madame. You know what you are, don't you? You ruined your daughter's life, and now you want to ruin Izumi and _my _daughter's? Aren't you satisfied with wrecking one girl's?"

"Yuka—" her husband tried to disrupt her, but she didn't let him.

"Don't stop me, Izumi. We both know what she wants. We know why she's doing this. It's all about business and your damned pride."

"You do not know what you are saying." Guenièvre tried to say.

"Oh, I _know _what I'm saying, Madame, and this is what I've always desired to. You're here to ruin our family and I won't have a say in that!"

"Naturally, you don't. You may be heads of your companies but the chairwoman is always the voice."

"Stop what you're doing right now, _mother_. Don't take it all on Mikan. Don't take it all on us."

Guenièvre ignored her, however. "He is here. What's done is done. Now please, get ready for the announcement is in two hours."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"Right." Natsume muttered as he glanced at the grandfather clock. "We're going." He unlocked the bay windows and opened it out wide.

"Oh, great, so you're Rapunzel now?" Mikan said scornfully, yet still disregarded.

"Shut it," he commanded, "Now jump."

She stared at him as if he was the craziest oddball she has ever met. "I am _not _going to jump from the second floor."

"Look," he eyed her fiercely, "you jump or I'm pushing you."

"Why can't I _stay_?" she moaned, which Natsume had a very prepared comeback.

"Because I don't want you to."

"And what you say goes. Blah, blah, blah."

He gave her one of his meanest glares, which she equally returned. "You're coming with me and you're going to jump."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Kitchen**_

The guy was running his hand through his claret hair when his phone suddenly rang. Immediately, he answered the call, "Speaking."

"_Study window cited. Two figures."_

"Thanks."

With that, he grabbed his coat from the table and waved at Emi. "_Au revoir_."

Anna was the first to speak when Emi walked out of the room as well. "I didn't get a good luck at the guy."

"Great." Sumire muttered. "But everything's flawless for now, right?" she turned hopefully at Hotaru.

Hotaru, however, was already ahead of them and was keeping herself busy with another roe. "I wonder that."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Study**_

"I will not!"

Natsume groaned. "Stop being stubborn and jump."

"Why don't _you _do it then, if it's so easy for you!"

Without much say, the raven-haired supported himself by holding tight on the sill. Realizing what he has just done, Mikan screamed. "Wait—!"

Natsume jumped off the window.

"You tard!"

Swiftly, Mikan ran to the window and looked down; Natsume was brushing leaves from his shirt. "What a bother." He looked up and eyed her condescendingly. "Now come down."

"I am _not _going to come down and break my neck!"

"You're not going to break your neck."

"Just because you can do it, doesn't go the same for me!"

He slapped his forehead. "What a pain…" he muttered before turning back to Mikan, "You'll land on the bush."

"Those are _roses_."

"Don't blame it on me. Now can you please just jump off?"

Mikan sighed. She knew deep down that she wanted to get out of the place, and she knew that he does as well. But Mikan knew as well that she will be founded anyway. There's no point trying to escape.

Yet she wanted to.

_Well, _Mikan shrugged, _here goes nothing_.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the hem of her dress and jumped.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Garden**_

"Study, study, study…" the guy muttered as he wandered around. "Why do they have so many rooms?"

As if whoever was up there heard his complaint, someone's scream echoed in the large yet lonesome garden.

"I _told _you I can't do it!" a tinkling female voice cried.

He moved closer as he heard a male answer. "Stop being tetchy."

"But my dress got caught in the bush!"

"Whiny voice, brown hair…" the guy muttered as he leaned on a tree, "Target confirmed." He observed the two quietly.

"Again, stop blaming it on me."

Mikan scowled. "You're such a pain, Natsume."

"My pleasure."

She huffed angrily, yet it vanished anyways when she realized that she was free. "Thanks." She uttered.

Natsume seemed arrogant for a moment. "Time's wasting."

She brushed off some of the leaves and twigs that caught up on her dress and fixed her hair; he rolled his eyes. When they started to walk east, the burgundy-haired took this as a chance.

"Halt there, young man. Now where are you taking my fiancé?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows, while Mikan's eyes widened. "You…"

* * *

_**Author's Note****: **_So. Any wild guesses?

_**

* * *

Sneako Peako of Chapter 28:**_** _(Just something I've thought of trying out!)_**

_"Flight 284 to Paris is leaving now."_

_"Natsume, is this how you want it to end?"_

_"Was watching from behind the pillar enough for you?"_


	28. Leaving on a Jet Plane

_**Beginning Author's Note: **__I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll all enjoy reading it. I had to cut some scenes because a.) It has not much importance and b.) Lethy's back :|_

_Yes, do not follow after me. I haven't gotten much sleep (if you call naptimes 'sleep') for the last week so I'm a bit cranky, but I promised you guys that I'll post this before December ends, so, there! _

_Hmm… I guess I'm updating after a whole month, huh? Time is indeed fast. Brainstorming for four fanfics, two contest entries, and one novel is pretty crazy, huh?_

_I tried to squeeze everything in without losing much, but giving the right idea. I had to put what I promised the last chapter; I didn't realize it'd be that long. _

_And by the way, I don't live in Japan. I had to research some information for this (locations, names, the usual) and I doubt that I managed to get anything much right. So please bear with me if they don't make sense. _

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Leaving on a Jet Plane**

"_But no matter what I feel about 'us', I want him to be happy."_

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Foyer**_

Quite a surprise for them to actually see Hotaru _quite _jittery; Koko, being his usual self, acknowledged it when he noticed her glancing far too many times towards the sliding door. This, of course, earned him a few shots.

"I don't get it," Tsubasa was saying as he scratched his head, "Why was Mikan traumatized in the first place?"

Misaki groaned. "_Because _she witnessed how her aunt was tortured by rumors and killed because of it!"

Mochu frowned before joining in. "But the unknown guy didn't say it was—"

"Use your common sense," Anna snapped at him, the latter looking extremely offended, "Mikan's mind is scarred because she witnessed an unbecoming part in life of someone who was clearly devastated due to some stupid rumor somebody started. Now every time a busybody decides to wreck Mikan's life, her mind acts as a reflex thinking that _she'll end up like Chou_!"

Kitsuneme looked thoughtful; "You mean end up like… playing a classical instrument?"

"I meant dying you idiot."

They were silent after that until Koko dared to ask, "Now what are we doing here again?"

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Garden**_

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked menacingly, glaring daggers at the burgundy-haired.

He smirked. "Why, here to take you in as my wife, of course."

Natsume stared at him for a moment. "You're not going anywhere with her."

The guy turned his attention to him. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I forgot asking you to join the conversation."

"Who are you?"

"Blunt, aren't we?" He turned to Mikan. "Come, sweet, we need to prepare for the announcement."

"What announcement?" Mikan and Natsume asked at the same time.

"Why, you're grandmother announcing our engagement, of course."

"I never agreed on that, _Reo_," Mikan snarled his name menacingly, "and I never will."

"Too late for that, don't you think?"

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"It took some time, but when the guards arrived, it was easy." The not-anymore-mysterious-guy smirked as his hand snaked around Mikan's waist, which she immediately pinched. "Easy there, sweet."

She glared at him evilly. "Take your hands off of me, you perv."

Reo laughed heartily. "Now, now, you don't think like that with other guys, have you?"

Guenièvre cleared her throat, and all was silence. "Now that everything is back to how it is supposed to be, I advice you _children_ to prepare yourself;" the word 'children' was put into emphasis, and Youichi glared at her, though secretly, "We will all start in a hour and a half. And as for you," she added to Natsume who was quietly leaning against a wall, "would you like to stay?"

"He will," Aoi and Youichi suddenly interrupted, and quickly added, "Madame."

The old woman raised her eyebrows before replying. "Well then. That settles everything."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

Mikan sighed as she lied down on her bed, not caring at all if the cocktail dress was getting wrinkled. Carefully, she dabbed her eyes and tried to stop the tears. She didn't even look behind when she heard the door open and close.

"Hang in there, alright?"

"Youichi, I'm fine," she muffled through her handkerchief, "Tell them I'm coming down."

"So what are these, tears of joy?" her brother said sarcastically as he poked her forehead. "Right, because getting married is your big dream, only, oh yeah, not to your Prince Charming."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Whatever. Just… just hold on tight. Let me handle the rest."

"You know," Mikan said after a couple of seconds, obviously in an attempt to make a joke, "You handling something is more of a nightmare."

He shook his head. "We're already in it." Sighing, he pulled out a satin scarf from his jacket pocket and held it out. Mikan understood the notion at once; she ran a hand through her long brown hair and allowed him to tie it to cover her eyes.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked in a low voice, but not a trace of anxiousness in her tone. Knowing her grandmother, she would have immediately changed the location at the last minute, with a little help from the vault, of course.

Youichi held his sister's hands; she trusted him; and Mikan already knew the answer.

"Life can be such a bitch."

_**

* * *

Ritz-Carlton Tokyo, Forty Five**_

"Gunther, tell the _gosse _to bring me something to drink."

"Yes, Madame."

She watched her own guard walk away to the long-haired at the table before them. Tono immediately stood up when he noticed the big guy walking towards him. Guenièvre leered.

"Madame," Gunther cleared his throat, "Mademoiselle has arrived."

"Very well then. Get the _gosse_."

"No need for that, gran." Tono arrived with a wine and a glass in a tray. "Here I am."

"Good," she replied, motioning Gunther to get the tray. "Find Mouri and tell him to get Megan—"

"Mikan."

She stared, replied by a shrug. "Very well then. Tell him to get _Mikan _and to stay until I call them down. Do I make myself understandable?"

"Roger, Madame."

_**

* * *

Ritz-Carlton Tokyo, Grand Ballroom**_

Guenièvre tapped the wine glass with a fork while Gunther held the tray for her. "Attention, everyone."

All guests turned to her; cameras began to snap and reporters had their pens and tape recorders ready. Half the place was occupied by businessmen and women alike.

"I have called forth everyone here for a very important announcement." She raised her head high, looking serious as ever. "Today, I will introduce to you my granddaughter, and her fiancé.

Everyone, please welcome Sakura Mikan, and the man to who she will be wed, Reo Mouri."

_**

* * *

Ritz-Carlton Tokyo, Grand Ballroom**_

"Mikan, look, I know you're not into this, and neither am I—"

"Then don't do it!"

Reo acted as if she didn't speak at all. "And it's because you're young; I'd rather be with someone with experience."

_Ignore his comment_. "Easy for you to say." Completely off, she said through gritted teeth, "You killed her."

"I didn't kill her; you know that."

"I don't. I was five."

"You're not anymore. You're seventeen."

"_Everyone, please welcome Sakura Mikan, and the man to who she will be wed, Reo Mouri."_

Reo did not look at her, but he managed to grab her arm and placed it on his. "This proves it."

As they glided down the stairs, Mikan had never felt so conscious ever in her life. She tugged down her cocktail dress which ended above her knees, exposing more of her legs. What was even weirder was that given the fact that she has been walking in heels practically her whole life; her feet were quivering and knees shaking.

Cameras rolled and flashed, microphones and recorders were shoved towards their direction, and reporters stood not too far as they talk rapidly with excitement. At the bottom of the stairs ahead stood Yuka and Izumi, both nervous in the inside yet trying to look proud infront of several people; Youichi was biting his lips as if worried about something— and Mikan was sure there _is _'something'—; her friends, including her newly found friends, were all standing as if they felt Youichi's anxiety, and lastly, the person she hated for destroying her life, yet knew this was coming anyway, her grandmother.

But she was proud, and Mikan had no say in that. Anything for the woman. Mikan inhaled and exhaled, reminding herself not to puff her cheeks or to pout.

She was ready. She felt ready.

_Bring them reporters_, she told herself.

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Natsume's Room**_

"You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Aoi unbelievably shook her head at her brother who was making an awfully bad job being Mikan's knight in shining armor. "Natsume, you seriously are not considering Dad's idea."

It did not seem like it was two hours ago when Reo gave Mikan her engagement ring. It did not seem like it was just recently that Reo gave Mikan a quick kiss. And it did not seem like it was the same night when she saw Mikan give Natsume a quick yet meaningful glance.

No, not at all.

"It's a great offer," he said, stuffing a black shirt inside his suitcase, "Besides, I've always wanted to go to Europe."

Aoi grew more and more frustrated, if that was even possible. "But you _said _you hate Europe!"

"Not anymore."

"You're not being the best Prince Charming."

"I'm not charming." He said through gritted teeth, "_He _is."

Aoi blinked, finally catching up. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

He shot her a glare. "Who'd be jealous of _them_? I have my own life to deal with. Now get out of my room. I'm packing."

And with that, she was shoved out of his room. It wouldn't have minded much, but she was doing her best to patch things up for her brother and his soul mate— well, the way Aoi wants to describe Mikan, anyways.

_Time to drop little brother another call_.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Patio**_

"I'm sick of this."

"_No way in hell are you giving up, Comrade."_

"Come on, Aoi, why don't we just give it a rest?" Youichi sounded very tired. "The woman's not going to back down. She's a ventriloquist, remember? She commands everything she can reach, and who are we but a bunch of teenagers?"

"_Listen to me, Sakura Youichi, and listen to me good. We can still save Mikan."_

"Oh yeah?" he challenged her, "How? Even Natsume gave up."

Aoi was silent for a moment before she burst out, _"Natsume's going to Europe."_

"Sure," he rolled his eyes, "Sure, Aoi. Natsume hates that place."

But then it struck him. Aoi never jokes in times like this. And especially not during _these _times.

"Shit."

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Dining Room**_

Everyone was silent during dinner— especially Aoi, who's usually the spirit. No one bothered to ask her, however; they all knew why. In fact, it was right before their eyes: an exchange between the head of the house and eventually the person who _will _be the head of the house. Aoi and her mother, meanwhile, stayed on the backdrop, ready to catch whoever might give up.

Not that there will, seeing as the exchange of plans was calm.

"You'll go to Le Rosey in Switzerland, and I hope you won't take advantage of the masseuses, Natsume, because after that, you'll attend Harvard. Remember that you have a name and a reputation to take care of."

"I won't be giving you any problems." Natsume said bluntly as he drank from his glass, stood up, and bowed once. "The meal was excellent, but I should go to sleep now."

Right when his hand was gripping tightly on the door knob, he heard his father call after him.

"Natsume," he seemed to have hesitated, but went on, "I hope you know what you're agreeing to. Accepting this offer separates you from your life."

For some reason, he wanted to back out, but he knew better. "I am willing to give it up." _For the sake of forgetting_, he added to himself.

His father cleared his throat. "You're leaving tomorrow at 11 in the morning, you know."

"Yes, father."

"I'm giving you the rest of the night, Natsume. Do what you must do."

Of course Natsume knew what he should do, but at that moment… he felt like it doesn't matter anymore. Mikan would be better off with someone who can give her the right time, and eventually, she'd love him too. _But no matter what I feels about 'us', I want her to be happy_. Reo will be able to give her that happiness, he believed. It sounded very weird for him but silent arrogant jerks aren't always what they seem.

"I know what to do, father." Aoi and their parents held their breath before Natsume finally said, "I'm going to continue packing."

With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving a very devastated and disappointed family.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Dining Room**_

"The wedding, of course, will be in a week. I hope you have no plans that day, Izumi," Guenièvre glared at him before finally turning back to Reo, "after all, who'd want to miss his own daughter's wedding?"

"I'm glad you decided to put everything behind, Madame," Reo smiled, "It feels good to be part of a family."

"Yes, yes," she waved him off impatiently, "You will have a civil wedding, naturally, and I better not see any of your _friends _there, Megan."

"Grand-mère, please let them come!" Realizing her mistake, Mikan immediately sat back down to her chair. "I'm sorry."

"Do you call those… _people _your friends? Child, you have no friends in this life! You've learned that! You're not allowed to be in close terms with anyone, or even believe in your petty romance."

"He won't be there." Youichi suddenly interrupted. He did not look up; his eyes were still glued to his plate. He cleared his throat and repeated. "Natsume won't come."

"_Gosse? _I thought he'll take interest with this child's wedding."

"He's going away _tomorrow at eleven_." He glanced at Mikan, which she feebly avoided. "Technically he won't be able to see her by the wedding if he's going to finish high school in Europe."

"That should be good for him." The old woman didn't sound like she even cared.

Youichi's eyes stared at Mikan's own, which she tried to ignore. _But no matter what I feel about 'us', I want him to be happy._

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Aoi's Room**_

The grey-haired teenager plopped one elbow and rested her head. She kept switching channels, and her magazines were sprawled all over the room—very uncanny since she's a fairly organized person.

Just when she was about to throw the remote control out the window, a soft yet rapid knock interrupted her. "What do you want, Natsume?" Aoi sighed. He was probably the last person she'd like to see. Sure, she loves him, but he's such a stubborn guy. How can she and Youichi conduct anything when the subject itself isn't in?

Without replying, Natsume burst inside. "Ever heard of _knocking_?" she said irritatingly.

"I did knock, you little sucker." He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "What's got you working?"

"Like you don't know." She grumbled.

Natsume sighed, and in one of the rarest times, she saw his face soften. He went over her bed and sat beside his sister. Aoi remained still, grumpy and switching channels. He reached out for her head and ruffled her hair.

"Being a brat now?"

"I'm not!" Aoi retorted, still refusing to look at her brother, "I'm just sick of this."

"This is my choice." He said sternly.

"But you don't _want _it!"

His glare hardened, and Aoi flinched. "You don't know what I want."

Gathering herself, she jumped off the bed and faced Natsume. "I know what you want; I'm your _sister_. And I know that deep inside, Natsume, you don't want this at all."

He didn't say more. He stood up from the bed and went straight to one corner of the room, where a paper bag from a market was. Natsume bent and went out of the room with it, saying, "I'm taking my cans back."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Youichi's Room**_

"Well this is a first."

The grey-haired teenager leaned against the doorframe as he glanced up at his sister, who was scanning a magazine that held one of both their interests: cars. She didn't look up, but she answered him anyway.

"Seems like Veyron and Reventon's $100000 apart, huh?"

Youichi didn't seem to mind her type of conversation, however. "Yeah. Enzo and Zonda C12 F's just $2679, though. Much closer. "

"I'll give my time with Enzo anytime."

"So you don't mind?"

"What won't I mind?"

"You know… if you ride the Enzo instead of a typical limousine."

"I'll never mind that."

"…even at your wedding?"

This caught Mikan by surprise. _"What?"_

Smiling he walked over to his bed and leaned on his stomach to talk to her. "Got you to notice me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're always noticeable, dumbass."

He shrugged. "Just playing with you."

Mikan gave a soft laugh. "I know that."

For some reason, he noticed the edginess in what just escaped her lips. Sighing, he went over to her direction and placed his hand gently on her cheek. Without further words, he slapped her.

Mikan was aghast. "What the—?"

"I can't believe you didn't fight for him."

_Alright, I know where he's going_, she thought. "Even if I did, with Grand-mère…" her voice trailed off. Youichi still did not see sense in her words.

"He's _leaving_, possibly never to return again! Next time you see him, he'll be in Forbes' Richest People!"

"Youichi, will you just snap out of it? Natsume has his own life. He chose his path. I chose mine."

"How did you choose when you had no options?"

"I _had _options, You-_chan_," Mikan said dryly, "It was either to _take it _or _leave it_."

"And you chose to _take it_," said her brother in the same yet bitterer manner. "You missed your other option, Mikan. It was 'Kick-Grand-mère's-ass-and-elope-with-Natsume'."

"Very funny, Youichi," she rolled her eyes, "My sides hurt from laughing."

Neither spoke for a moment, which Mikan then decided to break. "He really is going, huh?"

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Foyer**_

Aoi watched her brother as he signed the last of his withdrawal paperwork from Alice Academy. _He seems alright, _she told herself as she expected him, _but I know better_.

"That's it," the secretary said. Obviously, neither their father nor Natsume wanted to make a big deal out of his dropping out. Aoi could already imagine the cash involved. _Greedy monsters_.

"It has been a nice life with you, Natsume," the middle-aged secretary smiled, "Alice Academy never had a student like you."

"You mean someone who's like a witty badass?" Aoi suddenly interrupted, surprising herself.

"_Aoi!_" her mother glared pointedly at her. She merely shrugged.

The secretary smiled. "I still remember the days you try to escape detention. Where has the years gone by indeed."

"It was nice knowing you," Natsume said, shaking her hand. All of these formalities baffle Aoi greatly. "Until next time, I hope."

"Yes, my boy, I hope as well."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Dining Room**_

"Rise and shine, everyone," Reo grinned. He took a bite of his pancake and said, "These are _marvelous_, Yuka."

Yuka forced a smile. "Why, thank you, Reo. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"What not to enjoy when we have something very big ahead of us today? Personally, planning a wedding is the best part than the ceremony all together!"

From the corner of his, Youichi glanced at his sister. He was sitting across her, but Reo had his arm around her waist, pulling them closer. He'd rather have ten Natsume and ten Tono than one sick-minded Reo.

"Why don't we go through some of the details now, hmm?" the maroon-haired suggested, drinking a bit of his coffee. "What about your wedding dress, sweet?"

Mikan forced a smile, and seeing it on his sister's gentle and usually cheerful face pained Youichi. "I want a bubble dress, if you don't mind, adorned with pink blossoms."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Reo rubbed his chin. "Do you want to look for some colors today."

"You mean we're going out?"

"Yes. Won't you like that?"

A smile pushed Mikan's lips upward. Somehow, it seemed… almost a bit sneaky. Youichi raised an eyebrow. "Should we go now?"

Obviously surprised at her sudden attention, Reo tilted his head. Mikan kept her smile, though, and if he didn't know his sister, he'd think he's hypnotizing Reo.

"Sure," Reo said, wiping his mouth with a table napkin. "Are you ready?"

What Mikan did next practically left the rest of them dumbfounded. He kissed Reo's cheeks and said, "Give me five minutes."

Sakura Mikan getting ready in five minutes? Now _that's _a shocker.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

Mikan wasted no time at all. She darted to her closet, put on a skirt and a sweater, seized an LV coat, and practically forced her feet to her stilettos. She used the spare two minutes left dabbing lip gloss and applying mascara to emphasize her eyelashes. She was about to close the door behind her, until she noticed her scarf sprawled on her bed. Thinking she'd need everything she can, she took it as well.

She walked down the stairs as fast as her feet can take her. Reo was leaning against the stairs; his eyes on a Sakura family portrait painted a few months during their stay in France. He heard her coming, probably, because he looked up as she neared down the steps. "That must be a record." He commented, smiling. Mikan knew it was the 'Give me five minutes' talk.

"Yeah, I don't recall ever being that fast dressing up."

She put her arm around his, similar in Ritz-Carlton. He led her out, and she swore she saw Youichi peeking from the other room.

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Foyer**_

"You're really leaving me behind, Natsu-_chan_?" Tsubasa said in a childish voice, earning a hit on a head from Natsume.

He growled, "Do_ not _call me that."

His friend rolled his eyes, and Koko laughed. "I always thought there was something going on between you two."

"Yeah," Mochu guffawed, "What _passion _I feel every time. I thought I was going nuts."

"Passion?" Natsume scoffed. "You want passion? Meet murder."

"If I don't know you better," Ruka said with raised brows, "I think you just attempted a joke."

"It'll be the last, Ruka, it'll be the last."

Aoi suddenly butt in from nowhere. "See what you're leaving behind, Natsume? See your friends?"

"Not another of your guilt cracks, Aoi. I've had enough of them since last night to satisfy me for the next four years and a half."

Aoi crossed her arms. "I just want to make you see _sense_."

"I am seeing sense, you little twerp, and I want this."

"Not as much as you want your _other _wants."

"You don't even make sense!"

"You don't know what makes sense!"

"That's it, Aoi-chan, hold up," Yuu laughed, "Everyone knows you've earned the part of the stubborn sister, no need to prove that, I think."

"Well, you'd better snap him out of his dreams," she spat out at him, arms still crossed, "That stupid brother of mine doesn't know what he just agreed to."

"Aoi, I already told you that I _chose _this because I _want _it. Enough said."

"You do realize you've just given up your chance of a happy ending with Mikan, haven't you?"

Everyone grew silent, waiting for the next cold outburst. Instead, they were surprised by his next words. "There are no happy endings because that isn't what life is about. Sometimes, you have to give up everything, may it be for better or for worse."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"This conversation is going nowhere." Koko said, trying to break the stillness. Before anyone can agree, he added, "Natsume's departure is turning us all out of character."

_**

* * *

Omotesando, Tokyo**_

"The Hyuuga boy— Natsume— he's leaving in an hour, huh?"

Surprised that Reo even brought it up, Mikan wordlessly nodded from the color swatches.

"NIA?"

Her voice was dry when she replied. "Yes."

She wondered why he even asked. When he opened his mouth, Mikan hoped that maybe, just maybe, he considered taking her. Whoever's up there made her hope for nothing, though. "Let's check the other store."

_**

* * *

Sanrizuka, Limousine**_

"…and then stumbled, fell flat on his face!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You do realize that I'm not yet going to die, so there's no need reminiscing."

"Don't be such a party crasher, Natsume!" Mochu laughed loudly, slapping Natsume's back. "We should remember the good ol' times!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you?"

He passed. "Do you count accidents as _good old times_?"

"Well, you're the actor, and everyone knows what a badass you are."

"I think I remember that I was the one who _made _you stumble, not the other way around."

_**

* * *

Shibuya, Limousine**_

"No."

"_Well, I'm begging you to."_

"You know I can't do that."

"_But…"_

"Sometimes it's better if we should just… leave things alone."

"_Leave things alone? You mean you're letting it all happen?"_

"I'm only doing it because I can't do anything."

"_You're lying."_

"I'm not."

"_I love you. You know that. And I'll love you more if you can do this for both of them."_

"If you think I'm that easy to convince…"

"_I want a big happy family."_

"Big, fine. Happy, not likely."

"_So you're saying there'll be a third party?"_

"There _is _a third party."

_**

* * *

Sanrizuka, Limousine**_

Aoi sighed as she looked out the car window. Realizing that they still have thirty more minutes before arriving, she turned back to her brother and his friends, perhaps join the flow of the conversation as long as it's not, well, PG-13. She may have passed that age but still… you have to admit, topics like that are pretty disgusting.

She was surprised and baffled however when she saw six pairs of eyes boring to her.

"What?"

"Don't _what _me," Natsume growled. "Who were you talking to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing innocent."

"I'm not!" Aoi retorted. "I _told _you you're not doing the right thing! It's already making you crazy and we're not even at the airport!"

Natsume glared. And glared some more. Aoi _swore _she would have died if they were daggers.

Admitting defeat— something she found very, _very _hard to do. "I was just talking to someone you won't give a damn about."

"Did you even _know _what you were telling him?"

"Yeah. I reprimanded him."

"So you're admitting that it was a _him_?"

"Who else should I be talking to?" Aoi blinked. His brother can be very weird.

"You told him you love him."

"Because I do."

"You're fifteen."

"_Almost _sixteen." She raised an eyebrow. "I think you've forgotten I'm turning sixteen in thirty-one days."

"Not that you're counting, of course." Tsubasa commented, earning a glare from Ruka saying, _Don't butt in!_

Aoi jabbed his chest with her finger. "I know what this is about. This isn't about me, is it? You're just bitter because you don't feel anything!"

Yuu and Ruka tried to stifle their laughs without much success. Tsubasa and Mochu snorted, but Koko wasn't ashamed or terrified to burst out.

Natsume rolled is eyes for practically the hundredth time that day. "I don't stoop that low, Aoi. I'm just telling you to look after yourself."

"I'm old enough to understand what I'm doing, so stop it. Besides, what's got you so jumpy? It's not like it's a big thing."

Tsubasa thought he'd never stop, but had much strength to joke some more. "Don't worry, Aoi. He's just sour he wasn't able to express his affection towards Mikan when he still had the chance."

_**

* * *

Omotesando, Tokyo**_

"I think this one would fit you really well."

Mikan looked up from the satin elbow gloves she adored. Reo was holding out a very long lace halter wedding gown. The bust was white tulle and white sequins sprinkled across the top. The lace was a cream color with two layers of white tulle at the bottom and underneath. The dress was lined with a cream rayon taffeta fabric. The bodice was boned and would surely emphasize Mikan's petite waist. There were bright sequins sewn at the hem as well, and the waistline was adorned with tiny pearls.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, still holding it up for her.

Reo seemed to consider the gown once again. "I think it would look nice."

"So…" she gulped. It wasn't exactly what she dreamt of, but she wanted the shopping to be fast, which is a first. She breathed deeply, looked back at the gloves and asked again, "You like it?"

"I guess."

"Would it look nice on me? I mean, you just said it would look nice."

"Well," he paused, and from the corner of her eye he saw him move a bit. Just when she looked up, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist. She stopped the gasp that almost escaped her lips. "I think anything will look good on you, frankly."

"U-huh," Mikan managed to roll her eyes and slip away from his grasps. "I already know that." She danced away from him exactly like a young child and went to a different rack. She noticed him following her, yet still holding the dress.

"You're not going to take it?" he sounded desperate.

She quickly glanced at her watch. _Thirty minutes left_, she thought disconsolately. "Sure. It's nice."

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

_Twenty minutes left, _Aoi thought, _Where is he when you want him?_

"So when is he coming?" Aoi looked up, quite surprised to see Ruka addressing her. He merely shrugged. "You know, Youichi."

She tilted her head. "How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." Then, a smile crept on his face, "And maybe because I am practically your second brother."

"Technically, you're my third. Considering Youichi's my legal second, which, mind you, will be soon. But don't worry," she patted his cheek, "I love you as well."

Ruka laughed. "I know that. You're practically the little sister I never had."

Aoi giggled at her brother who kept throwing glances at her. "He's taking things seriously _and _the wrong way."

His best friend nodded, looking over at Natsume as well. "Let's just say that he's a pretty… _different _person. Distant and different but he's… he's cool."

"I love him." Aoi smiled. "Even more when he realizes that 'love' is completely different from 'in love'".

"Yeah, well..." he ruffled her hair, earning a moan. He chuckled. "I know you're planning something, so good luck, kid. You still have twenty minutes."

_**

* * *

Omotesando, Tokyo**_

"Err… Reo?"

"Hmm?"

Mikan looked at him straight in the eye, though it was hard and painful. "I'm going to powder myself for awhile. I'll… leave you the gown."

Surprisingly, Reo didn't question her. "Sure." _He probably trusts me_.

_Must be my lucky day_, she thought as she darted off the door and out of the shop. Without looking back yet very careful to glance at the glasses every now and then, she rounded up a corner, looked around, turned left, and went past the ladies' room. _Please, please_, she silently prayed.

Before stepping out of the mall, she looked behind her, just in case. No sight of Reo or his maroon hair. She sighed in relief and crossed her fingers, thinking, _I can make it._

Mikan wasted no time. She wanted to run, but at the same time wanted to be less conspicuous. She thought the best thing to do it was to act normal. From inside her tote bag, she pulled out the scarf from earlier and her dark-tinted wayfarers. Putting it on, she knew she looked less like herself… even just a tiny bit.

"Where's a cab when you need one?" she muttered to herself while tapping her foot. She glanced at her watch. Five minutes down. Time flies by so fast. She considered running the couple of miles herself _Please, I need a cab now, _she inwardly cried.

As if a miracle, a cab stopped by before her. She had no time to waste, so she jumped in without further hesitation, and with the strength left in her voice, she told the driver, "Narita International Airport, please. _Fast_."

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

"I never knew the day would come when Natsume would be separated from Ruka." Mochu commented.

Natsume drank what was left of his soda and tossed it to a nearby trash can. "You make it sound like I rely on him every moment of my life."

"You know what I mean," Mochu groaned, clearly upset that he just had been challenged once again.

"Starting the party without me?"

Aoi looked up with a smile, knowing the voice so well. "You-_chan_!" They expected him to hug him, or do something quite immature, but instead her fist met the side of his head. "What took you so long?"

"You can't blame me with traffic!"

"Excuses, excuses!" Aoi rolled her eyes. "Come on, you brat. We have some serious stuff to talk about." She pulled him over not far away from the rest of them, but just enough so as to not be eavesdropped upon.

The Hyuuga parents came over to where Aoi was standing just moments ago. "I'm serious with this, Natsume. I hope you are as well."

"Yes, Father." He bowed down to show his respect. "I… _want _this."

_**

* * *

Not Far From Narita International Airport**_

"I'm sorry, Mister," Mikan told the driver, "But why aren't we moving?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Ma'm, but we're stuck in traffic. Apparently, there's a car crash at the road, blocking our way."

"_What_?" she can't believe it. "No, no, this isn't happening! How far are we from the airport?"

"About fifty yards, I think."

Mikan reached for her purse and pulled out 2000 yen. "Drop me off. Keep the change."

The driver accepted the money but looked at her incredulously. "You're not thinking of running, are you?"

"That's _exactly _what I was thinking about."

Closing the car door, Mikan ran.

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

"Are you _sure_?"

"Positive. There was that look in her eyes. She's going to see him."

"Youichi, if you haven't realized, we're down to ten minutes. If she went shopping with Mouri, we'd be lucky if she can actually slip past him. Plus, with the traffic you said…"

"Oh _now _you don't believe me?"

"I'm just stating the truth! Admit it, we're thinking the same thing!"

"Yeah but, come on, we have to stay optimistic."

"Just how the hell can be solved through optimism?!"

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

_Almost there… almost there… Finally!_

Ignoring her sore feet, Mikan quickly went inside the establishment and ran towards the escalator. _What are all these people here for?! _Losing her patience, she went aboard the escalator and climbed up, knocking down a few number of people in the process, stepping on a little girl's foot and making granny's purse hover above them. "Sorry!" she hollered without looking back.

There were three ways. _Where to go, where to go_, she thought, panicking. _Give me a sign, please, and I promise to believe! _

A bellboy walked past her, blocking her way.

"Hey— wait!" she ran after him, which was no easy task since there were practically thousands of people blocking her way. "Wait up! Hey, hold it! Oh come _on_!"

She finally caught up with him before he rounded a corner. The guy, who was almost as young as she is, looked surprise. "Yes, Ma'm?"

"Flight to Paris!" was all she managed to say. She had been running nonstop since coming off the cab. _I guess gym pays_.

The boy thought for a moment, before replying with an equally disturbed question. "Which one?"

"I don't know!" Mikan exclaimed, earning glares from those near them. "The one that leaves in five minutes, or less!"

"Five minutes? I lost track of time, let me check."

The guy seemed like he was doing it in purpose.

"_Flight 284 to Paris is leaving now."_

Mikan's ears perked. She immediately pointed at the speaker above them. "There! Where's it?"

"Oh, _that _plane? Not far from here. Just turn left, then go straight."

"Thank you, oh, thank you so much!"

She went back and turned left, just like the bellboy said. As he watched her, he felt the small bump on his pocket. "I _did _stall her… technically. But I can't resist such a cute drama." He took the bump out of his pocket and started to count the money he was bribed.

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

"I can't find her."

"She didn't come."

"…That can't be."

"Well, how else can you explain her absence? Of course she didn't make it!"

Youichi didn't bother saying more. He knew she was right. They turned back to everyone else. Her mother was dabbing her eyes while her father was talking to Natsume for some last minute reminders. Yuu looked pensive, and The Trouble Trio was actually quiet for the first time that morning.

"...Milan. Your first flight is in Paris and I want you to be on your best behavior in that conference. Le Rosey can wait for a few days."

"Yes, Father."

Aoi had never heard her brother talk like a damned robot. She and Youichi approached him— no matter the situation, he is still her younger brother and he deserves to be there. Well, for her anyways. The two siblings share a symbiotic relationship, and they just stared into each other's eyes for a whole five seconds. Neither one's gaze faltered. Aoi reached out and held her brother's face between her hands. Without missing a beat, she stood on tiptoe and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, _aniki_."

Natsume didn't reply but instead ruffled her hair. This time, Aoi didn't pout. "Do me a favor, kid, and keep your nature. And about earlier… you know what."

She snorted at his words. "You're the only stoic person in the family, so that's not exactly a problem. And about earlier… never mind."

Youichi came up and patted his back. Gathering much bravado, he said in a low yet soft voice, "Natsume, is this how you want it to end?"

Natsume shrugged. "Take care of our sister, kid."

Aoi found it hard to hide her smile. _Our sister_.

The emerald-eyed wordlessly handed a note. "It's from the others. They can't come."

Outside the note, their names were written in different inks in various styles. Sumire… Anna… Nonoko… Misaki… Hotaru…but no Mikan.

He pocketed it without glancing inside. "I'll read it inside."

Aoi looked around. _Mikan really isn't coming_, she thought sullenly.

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

It took all of her strength not to run and beg him to stay. But she knew she can't do that. She's not allowed to do that because she shouldn't do that. She noticed Aoi looking around with Youichi before going towards Natsume's direction, and she quickly leaned against the pillar so as not to easily be noticed. Not that it'd be easy to spot her with her scarf, coat and wayfarers, but she had to admit that what she's doing is obvious. _Very obvious_.

This probably explains the arms that suddenly wrapped around her waist. "You didn't honestly think that I'd let you go, did you?"

Mikan gasped, looking around. "_Reo_?"

He removed his arms and leaned against the pillar with her. "You're not exactly the best liar around, even if you looked at me in the eye. There was uncertainty in your gaze and besides, you were too kind today."

"So now _that_'s a crime?"

He shrugged, and then suddenly stood up straight. Mikan wondered what he'd do next. _Is he going to lock me up until the wedding? Is he telling on me? Am I doomed?_

But she didn't expect him to leave her there by the pillar and walk towards Natsume.

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

"…thirty-one, I'm a size eight and I prefer dark colors over light."

Natsume simply raised his eyebrows at Tsubasa. "I'm going to study, you idiot. I'm not shopping."

"Paris, huh?"

Reo had suddenly felt the need to join the conversation. In an instant, Natsume turned cold, with an urge to snap something in half. Ruka spoke up for him, finding it difficult to hide the anger and annoyance in his voice. "Who invited you in?"

"Why, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." Reo completely ignored him. He shook hands with Natsume's parents before they continued asking about the flight.

"Where's Mikan?" Youichi wondered out loud.

Reo smirked, allowing his eyes to flash quickly towards Mikan's direction. No one noticed the notion, though. "Around. We were buying a wedding dress and I remembered that Hyuuga's leaving today."

"I thought I'd leave without a crime."

He was again ignored. "I'm going to Paris after the wedding. I want to take my soon-to-be wife for a romantic getaway."

"It'd be a nightmare." Koko mumbled.

A flight stewardess went over their direction. "Excuse me, Mr. Hyuuga, but we shall be taking off in a few minutes."

"Well, goodbye little boy." Reo said. He was ignored, much to his joy.

Ruka patted his best friend's back. "See you."

"Be safe." Yuu smiled, rarely the talkative one.

Mochu looked like he was about to hug Natsume's leg to stop him. "We'll drop by soon."

Tsubasa nodded. "And you'd better not be a father by then."

"Or gay." Koko grinned.

"I'll… watch out for them." Youichi said. Natsume knew who was '_them_'.

Aoi hugged her brother one last time, while their parents simply nodded. They were rarely the emotional ones.

_**

* * *

Narita International Airport**_

"I hope to see you soon, Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan whispered with tears in her eyes. She saw Natsume gather his things, nod once, and follow the flight stewardess inside the airplane. _Goodbye, Natsume_.

But she couldn't take it, and a voice told her off. _Was watching from behind the pillar enough for you? _And at that moment, she didn't care anymore if she'd get caught or if she'll make a scene. She was wrong for not fighting. She didn't defend him. No, it was not enough just watching him. She needed him like she needed air. For some weird reason… _she loves him_.

"_Natsume!" _

Mikan pushed aside everyone who stopped and stare, running towards Natsume's direction.

"_Natsume! Wait!"_

More and more people stared; she didn't care. She passed by the lines of people, shoved them away and ran past the gang.

But Natsume had already gone past the glass doors. He was long gone.

_And he's never coming back_, she thought to herself. Losing herself, she fell on the tiled floor and cried.

_**

* * *

Ending Author's Note**__**: **__Nineteen pages, font Verdana, font size 9. Wow. Just… wow. _

_Finally done! Took more than a month to write this, including two weeks' worth of sleepless nights ;) But, hey, at least I'm done! Thank you everyone for being patient with me; but I guess it's just preparation for next (school) year when I finally focus on my studies. Maybe it'll take more than a year to finish Sk8r Boi *shrugs*; totally beats Senior Tales._

_My love is extended to everyone reading this right now. A review, a comment, or a critic would be appreciated. Flames, however, is a completely different case. :D_

_By the way, I have two upcoming stories: Happily Never After ("Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.") and Fully Loaded (GA version of a Korean TV show, 'Full House') --- both temporary titles._

_Happy New Year, everyone. Don't play with fireworks. I personally despise them :P_


	29. All the Right Moves

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry if I didn't satisfy some people with the previous chapter. I wanted to update ASAP without making it a complete junk and I felt like I owe most of you for promising too much. I want to clear my intentions for the last chapter and I'm going to clear everything now. Please, I beg of you to spend half-a-minute of your life to read what I have to say. I'm sorry for this very long Author's Note but I want myself to be heard for once._

_Number 1: It was not the end, obviously, because it's not marked as 'Complete' but still 'In-Progress'. When you thought that it was the ending and it sucked, well, I'm sorry for not sticking to the usual '…and they lived happily ever after' stuff._

_Number 2: I want to stick to real life as possible, not like those movies where you force you way inside the airplane. Even if the Sakuras are rich doesn't mean they don't have their limitations._

_Number 3: I am the one sitting before the laptop for weeks, trying to come up the right words for this fic. I'm sorry if that came out as something very, very mean (I know it did) but I'm just annoyed at some people who think they can write something a lot better than what the writer did—the same one they praised for doing a good job so far. I'm not saying I'm great but I thought that what I did in the last chapter was pretty good and very real. If you think that what I did was trash, then I'm sorry but I'm not that tolerable to people who question what I do. It's my style of writing and this is how I want things to go._

_Number 4: Please, please, I have a life as well and everything is just going upside down. I have school, club, organization and that still doesn't include my personal problems. You see, family problems are probably the hardest to get through in life._

_Number 5: I apologize for my attitude lately and currently. I know I haven't been updating much and I'm really lacking in descriptions nowadays. Things are just not going well in my life and sometimes all I want to do is hide in a corner and let it all out. I also know that I'm being very bitchy and cranky and I'm sorry for that._

_Number 6: Thank you, Kimi-chi, for listening to my problems and being there during my worst. (:_

_Number 8: Enjoy. I may be pissed but I want my readers to have fun with this._

_Number 9: I was supposed to update this last night but FFN was down (again) and it drove me crazy because my plan is to at least post the latest chapter at the end of the month. Sorry, guys.

* * *

_

**Chapter 29: All the Right Moves **

"_Does it involve sneaking?"_

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Foyer**_

She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

All Mikan did since she was brought home was sit by the window and just… _stare_. She only answered to one person so far, but she made the person very, very furious at her.

"_You had the chance."_

"_But I shouldn't have."_

"_You wanted it."_

"_I…can't."_

"_And now what?"_

"_I'm… I'm going to marry Reo. It's what I agreed to."_

"_It's what your grandmother agreed to."_

"_I chose this."_

"_As well as making a scene in NIA."_

"_Look, Hotaru, just forget it."_

"_What, and let you mope around and become anti-social?"_

"_No, I—"_

"_Do you think I'll let you accept what's left and be devastated for the rest of your life?"_

"_It's not like—"_

"_You want me to leave you alone when you can't even hold yourself up?"_

"_Hotaru, will you please just shut up!"_

_Her best friend stopped at Mikan's outburst. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Mikan saw her raise a hand. She knew it'd be to pat her shoulder, or run a hand against her long hair and assure her everything was and is going to be fine._

_But Hotaru was expressionless when she slapped Mikan right on the cheek. "You're such an idiot, Sakura."_

No one thought that Hotaru would do that, but neither did they expect Mikan to shout at Hotaru at all.

_**

* * *

Narita International Plane**_

"Would you like some of this?" A pretty stewardess approached Natsume, gesturing at the plates of biscuits, pastries and drinks on the cart.

He scowled."If I do, I would've called for you. Now go away."

The stewardess raised an eyebrow, then recognizing the empty seat beside him. Her eyes trailed three rows away, where the young lady who was sitting beside him earlier had sat to. "I see someone else stalked off."

"Shut up."

Ignoring his impoliteness, she abandoned her cart and sat on the seat beside him. "Mind filling me in?"

"I don't even know you."

Without missing a beat, she replied, "I'm Lei. Now you know me, but you don't need to tell me who you are. Your name is Hyuuga Natsume and you're going to a conference in Paris before you attend a boarding school in Switzerland. When the year's done, you'll head straight to Harvard. Have I missed something?"

Natsume couldn't help but stare. "Who are you?"

"You tell me. Who do you think I am?"

He tried hard to recognize her. He just noticed it, but she seemed kind of pretty. She has long bouncy curls tied up in a neat ponytail at the back of her head. She blinked, and Natsume took notice of her amber eyes. "Lei."

She nodded. "Yes. Lei." She stood up, flashed him a smile, and pushed the cart to assist an old couple.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Youichi's Room**_

Youichi clicked the _Sign In _key and waited for the chat room to log.

_youh has joined the conference._

youh: Yo.

silverhaste: finallyyyyyy. took you long enough.

youh: not my fault :| she's mopin like a lunatic

chemistry101: thats good

shadowfreak: wait a second how can that be good? mikans cryin her 3 out

imultiply: duh that means she misses him

kokocrunch: shes getting married…

chocomochu: uh yeah koko. we know that

kittycat: whatever we need to do something ASAP

annaismyname: seriously ASAP.

chemistry101: like, right now

imultiply: seriously right now.

chocomochu: uh. yeah. like we said.

bunnyboi: right, so whats the plan?

_icequeen has joined the conference._

icequeen: right, so what's the plan?

_yuu714 has joined the conference._

yuu714: thanks for the tip hotaru

icequeen: anytime, Tobita.

shadowfreak: whyre you typing so cool?

icequeen: it's called "proper", Andou.

youh: yeah, by the way we really need a plan because the wedding is in 2 days.

youh: TWO DAYS. T-W-O.

youh: T

youh: W

chocomochu: we get it lil guy.

youh: /:-|

bunnyboi: so i was thinking…

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Tea Room**_

"She will not wear peach."

Guenièvre raised her eyebrows at Yuka, the latter her hands on her hips and looking extremely furious and haggard.

"You can plan her wedding," Yuka went on, "You can choose who you want her to be wed, but you will not and can _never _make her wear peach!"

Izumi tried to butt in. "Yuka, it's just a wedding dress."

"_Just _a wedding dress?" she looked aghast and turned to her husband. "Izumi, the dress is one of the most important parts of the ceremony!"

"I never have understood you, but I'm not letting the matter drop."

"What, you think _I_'m letting it end up with Mikan in peach?!"

"What is it with the color, Yuka?" He looked very calm to her. "Tell me, and I may understand."

She didn't miss a beat when she replied, especially when Guenièvre looked up from her files as well. "It was Chou's dream wedding dress. Mikan won't be walking down the aisle in that color. That's final, Izumi. Your mother won't have a say in this."

Doubting, he glanced at his mother, who simply stared back at them two under her reading glasses. She went back to her files and said, "As you wish."

_**

* * *

Narita International Plane**_

He glanced at the window beside him, seeing nothing but clouds and more clouds. He inhaled the cold air that spread across the whole plane as he absorbed everything around him. He realized that he hasn't even slept a wink ever since he hopped on the plane three hours ago; all he did was just… _stare_. Every other passenger has already fallen asleep, or too busy with something or the other.

It only took one sideway glance for Lei to approach him and once again occupy the empty seat beside him. He arched a brow and said, "You catch up fast."

She shrugged, her eyes glinting with mischievousness whilst so. "I'm not too bad."

"Well said, I'd say."

"And I'd say, you're not usual today."

His eyebrow didn't get any lower. "You can say that why?"

She winked. "I think you've forgotten me, Natsume. I'm Lei."

"I haven't been seeing you since middle year. How you even got here is a mystery to me."

"Being tall has its perks."

"And of course, inheriting money."

"Yes, that one too."

Neither spoke for a moment; it was Lei who did. She reached up for Natsume's cheek and gently held it on her hands. He didn't pull back, and she whispered, "Where have you been all this time, Hyuuga Natsume?" When he still didn't say anything, she slowly went towards his lips.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"No…"

"…_Hyuuga Natsume?"_

"No…"

"…_Natsume?"_

His face was blank and his features expressionless. She noticed that his eyes were still of deep red, not wavering. He was breathing slowly, yet heavily as if he just ran a mile. Her eyes lingered to his handsome face, flawless like a girl's, wonderful as a woman's. Then his lips: his seemingly soft and surely sweet lips; so tempting, so luscious-looking and very… inviting. Without much thought, she reached for his face and caressed his cheeks gently.

"_Natsume…"_

"No… this isn't me."

"_Look at me, Natsume…"_

She went back to his lips once again, and gradually, leaned toward his face as she neared his without asking.

And ever so gently, his lips brushed against hers.

"NO!"

And so abruptly, Mikan woke up with a start. She touched her lips and ever so slowly, traced the outline of her mouth. "Natsume…"

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Youichi's Room**_

youh: she's screamin

silverhaste: AND YOU'RE SITTING THERE DOING NOTHING?!?!

youh: hey even if I cant hear you doesnt mean I dont receive your angry shouts I swear my ears tingled

silverhaste: har har, you-chan. har har.

youh: if we're working together we have to act like it

silverhaste: we've been working together for two months now lil bro

youh: …

youh: I wonder how you got me to agree

silverhaste: dunno, must be in the blood

youh: well damn that blood

silverhaste: thank you, now the plan?

youh: oh yeah the plan

youh: …

youh: so what is the plan?

silverhaste: *gasp* you werent listening? wait till hotaru hears this!

youh: give it a break aoi just get on

silverhaste: whatever. just remember it this time

youh: *yawn* whatever

silverhaste: so we start off with the evil witch

youh: she's the only one on the way of course we'll start with her

silverhaste: …

silverhaste: remember reo?

youh: goddamnit

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Mikan's Room**_

"He can't have… can he?" She touched her lips for a second time and ran her fingers against it, lightly and gently, brushing the tips to her rosy lips. Doing so, she had a flashback of her 'dream', and when 'she' was slowly leaning towards him, Mikan immediately shook her head and slapped herself. "No, of course not," she scolded herself silently and frustratingly, "What on earth are you thinking, Sakura? You're getting married to Reo in less than forty-two hours."

But not matter how hard she tries to shove her thoughts away, they keep haunting her back. Finally unable to resist it anymore, she groaned and threw her comforter off her, then dashed from her door and towards Youichi's room.

Hesitating for a moment, she knocked.

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Youichi's Room**_

"Yeah?"

There was a three-second pause before someone replied, though barely heard with the door in between: "It's me."

Without second thoughts, he leaped from his bed and burst the door open, surprised to see Mikan on the verge of tears, and even more surprised when she jumped to his arms and knocked him to the floor. "Oh, Youichi!"

He had to blink a few times before digesting what was happening. Slowly, he stood up with his sister still clinging and crying on him, and locked the door after being sure that no old woman was around. He ran a hand against Mikan's long brown hair and hugged her closely. Even though she was older, the fact can't be denied that she's a few inches shorter than he is.

"Did Reo…?" he found no need to finish the sentence, and he was sure that she doesn't either.

Mikan sobbed before replying. "No!"

He scratched his head. "Err… did the hag force you into that peach gown?"

"No!" came her mulish and weeping return.

"…someone set your closet on fire?"

"No!"

Youichi sighed. "Alright, I give up. What gives?"

She shook her head, but then told him anyway. "Natsume!"

Sounding a bit hopeful, he cut her off. "What, he called you?" _That was fast_.

"He's— he's—"

_Spit it out_. "Go on…"

"He's— oh, Youichi, it's so terrible!"

_Just out with it! _"What's terrible!"

"Natsume!"

_You got that—_ "Wait, what?!"

"He's— oh Youichi— he's kissing someone! On the plane!"

_**

* * *

Narita International Plane**_

"I am not going to kiss you, moreover on a plane."

She tilted her head. "That's harsh, Natsume. I just wanted a friendly peck."

"It doesn't work that way." He grumbled.

"And what's with doing it on a plane?"

He shook his head and forced her away. "Just leave me alone."

Lei lifted a brow. "Natsume, you can't spend your life alone."

"And I believe you _why_?"

"Because I care for you and I don't want you to look like a homeless kitten."

"Get back to work, Lei."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Youichi's Room**_

"Hold it," he told her. On cue, Mikan closed her mouth, but there were tears forming in her brown eyes. She very much looked like a sick pathetic puppy. "Just how did you know about _that_?"

_Oh great_, she thought, _How can I say this without sounding the least psychotic? _"I…" she started, gulped, and gathered all her bravado to continue. "I saw it..."

"You're right here," Youichi reminded her, "And he's on an airplane above Europe."

She bit her lip. "In my dream…"

"Oh, fantastic, Mikan. Just fantastic. What a tale. _In your dreams_? Honestly." He shook his head amusingly.

"It's true, Youichi!" she retorted, "I was in someone's body and I was the one… kissing Natsume."

"But didn't you just said that…?"

"No, you don't understand! It was _me_, but it wasn't me!"

"Get back to sleep, Mikan."

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion, Aoi's Room**_

"HE WHAT?!"

"_I know but don't shout it out!"_

"Oh, right." And then she repeated to a harsh whisper, "He what?!"

"_Look, it's impossible and we both know that."_

"But…?"

"_Well, she sounded desperate."_

"Youichi, she always sound desperate these days."

"_Fine, she sounded desperately desperate."_

"…That doesn't even make sense."

"_Oh, whatever, can we just, I don't know, do anything about this?"_

"How? Natsume's probably in Europe right at this moment and Mikan's here in Japan."

"_Well we just might have to do something."_

"Does this solve the idea on how Mikan saw Natsume kissing someone?"

"_No, but it'll be a heck lot better."_

"Does it involve sneaking?"

"_Majority of it is about sneaking."_

Aoi didn't hesitate when she answered abruptly, "I'm in."

"_Good_," Youichi answered from the other line. _"Now listen to me well, sister, because we have to do all the right moves."_

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:__ Just a few chapters left now. One, if I prefer it long; two if I want to let you hang yourselves on the edge of a cliff for a whole month; or three (possibly more) if I want to put scenes that aren't of much importance. Well, considering my state now, I'd probably choose the latter. Gives me more time to think. But with me, I dunno, 'm pretty unpredictable._**


	30. Time for Miracles

_**Author's Note**__: God, I can't believe I've been working on this for almost a year. :) So many ups and downs *sighs* Anyways, I thought I'd update this before I go to a three-day conference this Friday. I have good news, too, and I'd like to thank every one of my readers. I've been made an editor of our school paper! Cool, right? Well, if I haven't been writing and improving myself, I couldn't have gone this far, just as I've gone this far to write Senior Tales. I like how my way of writing is maturing as well; no more childish methods. I'm predicting that I have one more chapter left, or two, if I decide to chop the preceding one. Oh well. Have fun. ü_

_**

* * *

Chapter 30: Time For Miracles**_

"_I may not fully believe in God, but I do believe in miracles. That's why I'm asking Him now, so maybe I'll learn to believe— even just a little."_

_**

* * *

Mikan's Room**_

"I heard about your nightmare."

She abruptly looked at Reo, who uninvitingly entered her supposedly only sanctuary. But since he, and the rest of the world, had gone inside without difficulty, it wasn't much of a sanctuary at all. She was as vulnerable as the next, a favorite of the paparazzi.

"It was nothing, Reo."

He didn't say anything, sitting at the edge of her bed while her eyes remained on the screen.

Sensing a rim to his calmness, she repeated, "Really, it was nothing."

"Sure it was, Mikan. Otherwise you wouldn't have sulked for the whole night. I heard you."

She bit her lip. Of course he had. She wasn't actually silently mourning

"Forget about it." he suddenly said, catching Mikan by surprise. "Look, you're agreeing to a _till death do us part _commitment tomorrow, and I'm not going to be held responsible if you suddenly break down and go on about your nightmare. I just want to go through it, get done with the aftermath, give in a couple of years, and be the head. It'll be an open marriage, just don't get caught. I wouldn't give a damn after you give me and your grandmother a child. After that, you can die."

Mikan blinked. So that was his plan? Let her get on with her life after impregnating her? Does it really matter if she's happy? No, she guessed not. It's the least of his problems. He wants the fame, the glory, the money. That was all there is. She'll be a wife in the background— a young one, at that.

"That's it?" she asked in a hushed tone. "That's all?"

He sighed dramatically. "You wouldn't want to bother yourself with two kids. One is enough."

"It doesn't matter what I want?"

"You think your grandmother gives a shit? No, I didn't think so either."

Tears fell from her eyes and silent sobs burst from her mouth.

Reo didn't seem to care. "I liked you better when you were less whiny."

Muttering "And when was that?", she wiped away the tears with her blanket.

"Before things got too weird."

_**

* * *

Shibuya Catholic Church**_

Ruka shifted to his seat before shuffling next to Youichi, who was fiddling with his video console. "I thought you'd fix things before they get too weird?"

"This isn't weird." The other said nonchalantly, looking uninterested yet equally tense.

"Oh yeah?" Ruka squinted his gaze, avoiding the threatening glares of the old lady on the first pew, "Rate its weirdness to a scale of one to ten."

"It's a two. Now get off my case."

"I will, just get your eyes off that game before the hag goes berserk."

By chance, Guenièvre faked a high-pitched cough, bringing them both to a halt and pulled their attention to the altar.

Glancing discreetly, Ruka nudged Youichi. "How can we have a wedding rehearsal without the bride?"

"Because she won't be walking to the altar. Well, technically, she will, but she won't be getting an A Walk to Remember scene."

Ruka stood up in surprise and exclaimed loudly, "You're going to _kill her_?"

"Yeah," Youichi's eyes widened at him in warning as people around them glared over their directions, "That's how to get to the big boss. Kill that little monster, not save it. It's the best game, Ruka. You won't regret spending a thousand on it."

_**

* * *

Airport in Paris, Arrival Area**_

"I'd go as far to pay a thousand to get you off my back."

"That's more I'm paid. But loyalty is worth more."

"You were supposed to stay put."

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." He didn't ask who. Who else would want to watch his every step?

"One eye is enough. Stop checking me out."

"I'm not checking you out."

"I can feel you visually crushing my—"

"No need for such language, Natsume. Now hurry up, you're blocking the line."

He ignored her but continued walking to the exit anyway. From behind him, Lei dialed a number on her phone and muttered so the raven-haired won't here.

"Subject on to conference. Next move is…?"

"_Make sure he doesn't escape."_

"Roger that."

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion**_

"Roger?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Got it. We've been through this."

Hotaru leveled him with a gaze. "I don't trust you. Simple."

"Why, thank you. That makes me more eager to do this."

"You do this, or you don't. You take a pick."

"Yes, well, the challenge is worth it, right?"

She ignored him and turned to the bored-looking Koko, who was playing with his carrot cake and saying, "Health nuts and their healthy food…"

"I'd kill you for that but we're on a tight schedule," Hotaru says in a business-like way, "Now, what you're going to do, Koko— _stop that, that's disgusting_— I want you to memorize _this_."

Koko stopped licking his cake and flipped the pages of the little booklet Hotaru handed him. He raised his brows at her. "You're converting me? I'm not a believer, and I doubt you are one either."

"The wedding is going to be in a church. You know that."

He whined. "Why can't I get something cool? Sumire's a lot cooler than mine!"

"You mean you want to put on a dress?" Aoi piped in. The rest of the girls, besides Hotaru, was engrossed with tomorrow's plans.

"Well—"

"That can be arranged." she interrupts, "They have cloaks. You can wear a skirt underneath for all I care. Just memorize this."

He signed. There was no point arguing with the boss. She took his silence as an unspoken agreement and turned to Mochu next.

"I'd laid out something easy and simple for you."

He snorted. "Taking your identification of _simple_, I don't think it is."

"You know how to drive, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"I've heard you used to drag race."

"Glad my greatness reaches your ears."

"You're going to drive."

He waited for more, or perhaps an elaboration, but it didn't come, so he inclined his head questioningly and asked, "That's it?"

She shrugged. "I told you it was simple."

Mochu felt there was something else. "Who, exactly, am I going to drive?"

"The groom."

_**

* * *

Shibuya Catholic Church**_

"The groom is hungry now."

Gunther made an incoherent sound from behind. Exasperated, Reo turned to him. "You heard me, didn't you? I said I'm hungry."

The man grunted.

"Oh, you're hopeless," Reo sighs irritatingly, "Never mind." He struts off. On the way, he bumped against Youichi. The youngster sent dagger glares to his retreating back before Ruka snaps back his attention.

"Right. Let's do this fast."

"You really didn't have to yell."

"Don't blame me. Anyone could've."

"Whatever you want to believe, Ruka. Have Hotaru given you your job?"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm just to wait in the church until everything goes according to plan."

"Lucky for both of us. Koko's complaining about how long the 'crap' Hotaru has for him and Mochu's trying to figure out how to race in the streets without getting a ticket."

"Can't he take a plane or something? A helicopter, maybe."

Youichi dropped his voice. "The hag has people guarding the air. Thinks Mikan's going to escape, and we both know it's not hard spotting a clumsy girl running away. She'll trip on every pebble she crosses."

"She's vile, your grandmother."

He expects Youichi to consent, but it wasn't the person in front of him who answered. "We all agree on that."

Both of them turned to Reo, who came back with a large macchiato. "Who asked you in, Mouri?"

The maroon-haired ignored this. "If you plan on doing something tomorrow, it's not going to work. She's set for everything. Besides, Mikan knows what she needs to do. We're going through the wedding, and none of you and your fellow school friends can do anything. Hyuuga's overseas and he can't come by tomorrow afternoon. We know that." With that, he walked back to his row and drank the remaining of his cup.

Youichi shook his head. "Don't underestimate us, Reo."

_**

* * *

Mikan's Room**_

"I'm not underestimating you."

Sumire raised her eyebrows. "Of course you are. You still think you're getting wed tomorrow."

"Because I _am_." Mikan sighed. "Look, I'm glad you guys are making such a great effort but there's nothing we can do about it. That's final."

"You sound like you want it." Nonoko piped in.

"I don't, you know that," the brunette said, "But you have to agree with me. I don't want all of your efforts to go to waste."

"Because it _won't_, Mikan," Anna said comfortingly, "Believe us. Hotaru's positive."

Mikan shook her head with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, guys. Even Hotaru and I aren't talking, so what more? Natsume's history, along with everything else. We never really had a relationship, I'm seventeen, and I'm going to say 'I Do' tomorrow and swear my whole life to stay with Reo. Guys, give it up. I have."

Anna and Nonoko continued to soothe Mikan and coax her to have a little more faith while Sumire excuses herself to the bathroom.

She flicks open the light and sends a message. '_The subject's not eager with the plan'_

The reply came sooner than she thought. It rang while she was powdering herself. _'Never mind her. As long as he's ready by midnight, we're good to go.'_

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Dressing Room**_

"Good to go?" Yuka asked Mikan. She was sitting on a stool before three mirrors, with five young women bustling around armed with brushes, dryers, glitters, clips and make-ups. Mikan had never before been primped like this, and though she didn't like what was going to happen, she enjoyed the feeling of being so special, being made beautiful by people's hands, being adored by those dear to her…

"Yes," she answers her mother, and then stares at their same identical eyes through the mirror. Yuka was wearing a long red gown, a twist between the traditional Japanese clothing and the American ways Guenièvre wanted the occasion to be themed. It was pretty, and Mikan saw how contrast her gown was with her sad eyes. She turned to face Yuka and touched her cheek. "Don't be sad, mom," she whispered, "I'm fine."

Yuka smiled desolately and reached out to wrap her daughter around her arms. "You're so brave, so sweet. Hold on, baby."

"I'm not a child anymore, mom," she tried to force a laugh, "I promise to be good. Even if I have to wash his dirty socks every day."

"That's it, dear. That's the spirit."

_**

* * *

The Day of the Wedding

* * *

**_

_**Hyuuga Mansion**_

"Put some spirit in it, will you?"

Koko glared daggers at Mochu, who was fixing his own tuxedo. "You expect me to put in some spirit on something I'm against?"

The other shrugged, adjusting his tie. "Your wearing a bald cap. No one's going to know."

"No, listen here, Mochu. If everything goes according to plan, everyone will _know _I'm bald!"

"You and your issues, Koko."

_**

* * *

Sakura Mansion, Dressing Room**_

"You and your issues, Mikan." Youichi shook his head at his sister.

"I was expecting a _civil _wedding, like Grand-mère said, and I get a church wedding!" she gasped in disbelief and irate, "Why else do you think I sported a watch? To look _cool_? Certainly not!"

"In case you've forgotten, dear sister, you're getting married against your will in two hours and you're concerned about your accessory?"

She sighed. Boys. "We get married only _once_, Youichi, unless I want to be a polygamist. But the first one is always, _always _special."

"Special, you mean, as in, _forced_?"

"Oh, shut up." Mikan rolled her eyes, but when she caught sight of Youichi's own fidgety green orbs, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He slipped a paper under her palm and walked away. When the door closed behind him, Mikan unfolded the piece of paper and silently read,

_Do us a favor and don't trip._

She shook her head. She has faith in them all, but escaping the wrath of the evil and old grandmother is just too hard. The best she can think of doing to delay the wedding is to be late.

_**

* * *

Ritz Hotel, Paris**_

"_You're not going to be late, are you?"_

"Of course not. You judge me so wrongly."

"_Good. You know what to do."_

"I have everything under control."

"_And he's off?"_

"Twelve hours ago. You know that."

"_I wondered if he chickened out."_

"Of course he wouldn't have."

"_I was actually thinking if _you_'d chicken out."_

"Again, judged me so wrongly."

"_We'll see about that. I sent the check to the airport."_

"Guess I have to go undercover again, huh?"

"_Your choice, Lei. Your choice."_

With those words, the person on the other end of the line hung up, and Lei smiled to herself. "Congratulations," she said to herself through the mirror on her left, "That's another problem solved."

She grabbed her phone and dialed. It took a while before the receiver was answered. "Natsume?"

"_Hn_."

"Good luck."

"_I don't need luck, Lei. I'm just studying._"

"Yes, well, good luck with that. It's quite complicated."

"_You can say that again_."

_**

* * *

Shibuya Catholic Church**_

"_Excusez-moi?"_

Gunther cleared his throat and whispered again.

"Very well," Guenièvre sighed. "We can't avoid that. Has he got a translator?"

Gunther nodded.

"Well, that should fix everything. _C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu un mariage d'église. Prêtres disparaissant soudainement_… _Très bien_, let the priest in."

The church doors burst open, suddenly awakening sleepy old businessmen and alerting the chosen press who were given pass to attend the wedding. The hairless Dutch priest walked in, with a spectacled black-haired man tolling behind, carrying a set of three thick books and a briefcase.

"_Droevig voor de verandering_." the priest said swiftly, yet stumbling with the next sentence, "_Het programma is v-vreselijk_."

Guenièvre remained smiling throughout. "Forgive me, but I didn't take up Dutch lessons."

"_Ah, let nooit op. U won' t loopt aan het altaar_."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the bespectacled translator. "You are supposed to translate for the priest, am I correct?"

"Y-yes."

"I expect you to be alert, thank you. This is an important wedding. Now if you excuse me." she huffs back to her seat, Gunther standing against the wall. The Dutch priest turned to his translator, who said, "_Ruw zoals ooit, het oude oud wijf_."

The priest scowled.

_**

* * *

Outside of Shibuya Catholic Church; Bridal Limousine**_

Mikan scowled at her brother through the window, knowing that she can't see him all the same. "Brat."

She sighed, and shook her head. There was no time to be thinking how very annoying her brother is. She was about to walk to the altar, and for a moment, she regretted denying everyone's help to escape her grandmother's clutches. Without thinking of it, she leans towards the driver and asked conversationally, "You know what's weird?"

"No," the polite limo driver answered, "What?"

"I'm not really nervous."

"Really?" He seemed surprise.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, I could've done something but I just let… everything fall into place, you know? Like, allowed Fate to do her magic. But really, I was waiting for a miracle."

"And did it come?"

Mikan sighed deeply before looking at the driver's eyes through the mirror. "I may not fully believe in God, but I do believe in miracles. That's why I'm asking Him now, so maybe I'll learn to believe— even just a little."

"Isn't it a little too late?" he asked.

She laughed. "I don't think wishing is too late. Sometimes, you just make them in advance so God will notice it earlier."

There was a knock on the car door, and Izumi held it open for her and offered his arm. "Let's go."

She bit her lip; this was it. She bid a silent farewell to the driver and got off the car— careful not to ruin the white halter gown her mother and grandmother finally agreed on. After all, she may have flirted back before, but that doesn't mean she's not pure anymore. Taking one step at a time, she held tight on Izumi's arm and held on Yuka's gentle warm hands as the wedding march began playing in an organ. The sound echoed in her mind, and she completely forgot everyone and everything: the bridesmaids, the groomsmen and the bearer of the ring. She saw Reo waiting at the aisle, looking handsome but not the least like her dream prince.

She wanted a miracle. And it was the right time for it. She waited.

It didn't come.

And so there she was, before the weird Dutch priest who can't speak their language, and the geeky translator beside him, armed with more dictionaries inside his briefcase. She saw her mother sobbing, her father patting her shoulders comfortingly, her grandmother looking smug… and her friends, and her brothers, all looking so, so… _blank_.

She couldn't take it. She wanted it to end.

"Mikan?"

She blinked back to reality and swallowed the tears. Reo gave her a knowing look along with the words, "It's your turn."

"I'm sorry," Mikan said, "I blanked out. Please excuse me."

The priest nodded and repeated his words. "Ik geef u mijn plechtige belofte om u in uw tijden van vreugde en verdriet, gezondheid en ziekte, overvloed en gebrek, door goede en slechte tijden te vermijden. Door de manier, zuigt uw haar."

Mikan inclined her head. She didn't know what to say.

The translator muttered enough for them in the altar to hear, "I give you my solemn promise that— oh, just say I do!"

She sighed. "I do." _There goes my freedom._

The priest turned to Reo. "Ik doe aan u—"

"I do." Reo interrupted.

The guy beside him cleared his throat. "He's not yet—"

"It doesn't matter," he said impatiently, "In the end, I'll still say 'I do'. Now, on with the wedding?"

The celebrant nodded. "_U zult zonder elkaar nu wij bevestigde alles leven. Iedereen is gelukkig. En ik kan dit kale glb weg definitief nemen_."

"_What?" _Reo murmured.

The four-eyed seemed tight before saying, "Just kiss her."

And so he leaned forward and planted a small kiss— on the side of her lips. He pulled back a few centimeters and whispered so only she can hear, "A son, and we're done."

Mikan nodded mutely before Reo threw an arm around her and bowed before the crowd who gave them a round of applause.

And then it happened.

The church doors slammed open, and everyone was alert, for it was an unfriendly slam.

There he was. _Mikan's miracle._

"Natsume." she breathed out, with all emotions in the word gushing up inside her heart, trying to fit in.

"Too late, Hyuuga," Reo said, smirking, "Your prince tale just ended."

The handsome young lad snorted. "You didn't think I'd let this happen, did you?"

And everything happened quickly.

People drew out guns.

Women screamed.

Men yelped.

Cameras snapped.

Videos rolled.

Recorders clicked.

The Dutch priest suddenly speaking in a language understandable by everyone, "_Shit_, this is a church!"

And a gunshot was heard.


	31. I Heart ?

_**Author's Note**__: Beware: this chapter was quickly written. I lost a draft copy of some scenes and couldn't find it, so I settled with my quick-thinking and swiftly-typed ending. I made a point to post this _before _the clock hits twelve and signify the end of Senior Tales' first anniversary. Warning, though. You might not like this._

_**

* * *

Chapter 31: I Heart ?**_

"_Seventeen-year-olds don't get happy endings. That's life."_

_**

* * *

Shibuya Catholic Church**_

"This is a church, for God's sake!" a man yelled, but no one paid him any attention. Gunther had his gun out, standing in front of Guenièvre, protecting her from possible harm. The Dutch priest dove under his ceremonial table, knocking over the candle in the process, causing his translator to panic and try to put the fire out. The media was going nuts, and the guests were all trying to hide and keep track of the scene. Ruka, Youichi, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki were looking fierce, forming a large yet distant circle around Natsume, whose hands were held up, nearly hit by Gunther's warning gunshot. Reo was watching with raised eyebrows while Mikan looked completely shocked, still not getting over the fact that Natsume was here— _here_!— in Japan, of all places.

The room was silent except for the buzzing of the media; people held their breaths.

"Hyuuga." Reo started, walking down the five-step-stairs. "How nice of you to join us. Let the forces down, Gunther. Natsume here is our guest."

It was in Natsume's face that he was certainly not there as a guest.

"Kind of you, Mouri, but I really have to go."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

And it all happened quickly again.

Reo got hold of Mikan's hand and ran off to the doors, arms waving goodbye. They were running down the front steps when Izumi's voice stopped them. "Reo!" He, of course, couldn't ignore a direct call from his wife's father, and so he held Mikan's arm tightly and turned to Izumi.

"Yes, sir?"

"About Mikan…"

Without wasting another second, Izumi sent a fist against his jaw, right after he saw Mikan tumble down when screaming guests ran off the church.

"That should be enough." Izumi nodded a goodbye and headed back inside, ushering guests.

Reo sent a look of distaste and grabbed the brunette who was on her knees and tugged hard. "Come _on_, kid, we need to get going."

"Hey—"

"I _said, _come _on_!" Reo repeated impatiently and tugged harder on Mikan by the tip of her gloved middle finger, then grasped her wrist and yanked her whole arm towards the direction of the white bridal limousine she was in earlier. Reo didn't dare nor wanted to look back; besides, he has no one to look behind to, wave goodbye, wish luck to. In fact, he craved to leave everyone inside that church right at that moment, to never turn back once again and never see their damned faces in his life. Not until he's made the new owner, that is.

He hauled his bride into the bridal limousine and commanded the driver to take them to the airport without looking back.

* * *

"Nice job, Hyuuga."

"Rare compliment, Imai."

Nevertheless, Natsume showed the smallest hint of a smug smile. It was enough for Hotaru, who nodded once and saw his silent reply. From the altar, the bespectacled translator threw a gun from his briefcase towards Natsume's direction. Without wasting another minute, he grabbed it in the air and ran out of the church, leaving behind the squealing girls who were left behind.

"Do you think it'll work?" Anna whispered.

"I hope so," Misaki muttered, "Or else, everything's going to be for nothing."

Nonoko assured them, letting a squeal escape her glossed lips. "It's going to be a fairy tale!"

"'ow iz ze plan zo var?" The Dutch priest approached Hotaru, who was consulting her phone.

The only reply he got was a mere roll of the eye and a "Shut up" and so he regarded his translator, who laughed and tossed him a bottle of water.

"Drink up, _stom_!"

* * *

"Natsume!" Izumi called after him just as he bounded down the church stairs. The lad turned to acknowledge, the gun pocketed just in case someone gets the wrong idea. He caught after him and breathed a few before putting both his hands on Natsume's shoulders, "I'm counting on you."

Natsume nodded, and without another word, he dashed off, his confident boosting. _This was it._

And so, barely a few feet apart, desperately looking around, he grabbed the pretty lady in the long gown, who shrieked when she saw him, "_Natsume_?"

He smirked. "Mikan."

"How on earth…?" Her voice trailed, and suddenly pointed at him accusingly. "You're supposed to be in Paris!"

"And you're supposed to be in a plane. Thank heavens for me."

Mikan blinked. A thousand emotions had bounded to her: confusion, affection, excitement… He was here, right in front of her! When he was supposed to be hundreds of miles away, he leaped forward and stalled her dreadful future. And with all those feelings cramped inside her fragile body, tears started to form, and without thinking, she jumped into his arms, clutching his shirt, crumpling the fabric, and cried like she never had before.

* * *

Reo grabbed Mikan as they ran to their private plane that would take them to Europe. His initial plan was to shove their rings to Natsume's face to be childish, and simply for the sake of it. Now that the plan has gone down the drain, he merely wants to vanish and be out of sight for a few days until his grandmother-in-law takes action.

"Run faster, kid." He told her, quickly glancing at his watch. Fifteen more minutes before the plane would board. He could handle a few minutes. Of course he can. He's been waiting for _years _to get his revenge on the old woman who ruined his life. Fifteen minutes wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Guenièvre clapped her hands in a slow, almost bored fashion. Hotaru looked up from her phone call and muttered a farewell before snapping it shut. "Fooled this time, Guenièvre-_sama_," she said in a taunting, flat voice.

The lady merely shook her head. "Yes, indeed, Miss Imai. I have been outsmarted by a bunch of high school teenagers. Very ridiculous, I'm sure you know. I should have considered bounding you all instead of sending young Hyuuga away."

"Never underestimate people, Guenièvre-_sama_."

"Thank you for the lesson, I shall remember that. Now humor me. How did you manage to create such a plan in such a short time?"

* * *

"I'd rather not get into details."

Mikan pouted. "That's not fair. I think I deserve to know." She leaned against a black sedan, crossing her arms.

Natsume seemed rather amused. She was not crying anymore, and that was one down. "It's long and dull. Have you any idea how tiring it is to conduct a Save the Bride plan?"

"Hey, I never asked you to save me!" She retorted, pouting, "You guys did it all by yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "After the time you yelled at Imai? No, we'd rather you jump on _her_, not on her words."

"I was doing fine by myself, you know."

"Yes, right, about that," He leaned on the car beside her, hands in his pocket and looking very pleased. "You were moping around. Is that the new word for _fine_?"

She stuck her tongue out.

"Do you still want to know?" he asked moments later.

Mikan shrugged nonchalantly, but her eyes expressed every bit of thrill and zeal.

Natsume gestured at the church with his head. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

She gave him an exuberant smile, and without meaning to, held out her hand.

* * *

"Hey, kid," Reo called after Mikan, who remained unmoving in her seat across him. She was staring out at the window the whole ten minutes since they got inside.

She didn't answer.

"Kid," he said rather awkwardly. Deep inside, he felt sorry for her. Seventeen and naïve, yet out in the open. "Kid," he repeated, "We still have five more minutes. You might want to go out and freshen a bit."

She didn't answer.

"I know you're not going to run away."

She didn't answer.

Instead, she stood up, gathered her gown, and walked away, pass the pretty stewardess, and out.

* * *

Lei smiled as she heard Ruka's news. "So everything's well now?"

"_Not yet. Mouri's plane hasn't flown yet."_

"I have a good feeling, Ruka. Pass my love to the newlyweds, alright?"

"_They're not yet getting married, Lei."_

She could practically see him rolling his eyes humorously. She laughed, "You never know with Natsume."

"_You have a point with that."_

"Of course I do. Now, tell Hotaru Imai that I want an additional with those services I bloody paid for."

"_You're lucky if she pays you half of it."_

"Well then, tell her she can have her bloody conscience sucking her up to death."

"_Right. I'll see you soon, Lei. Nice working with you."_

"You too, Ruka. Take care."

When she hung up the phone, she couldn't help but let a grin form on her mouth. "You're growing up fast, Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

Sumire took of her brown wig on the trash bin and fished out her phone to ring Misaki.

"_So?"_

She grinned. "All's well, imultiply. The plane is now taking off." With that, she gestured at the stewardess, who nodded sweetly and signaled the pilot to take off. The doors locked, and from his seat, Sumire saw Reo jerk to realization, when he took notice of her outside, in the same wedding gown Mikan wore.

"_Good job, kittycat. I'll see you later."_

"Sure. Warn Choco to get the limousine started. Kitty's going to run with the gift."

* * *

Mikan held on Natsume's hand as they walked nearer to the church. He pointed at Tsubasa, who was casually bent forward on a car, talking to the priest who she recognized vaguely as the one who supposedly have bound her to Reo.

"What did you do to the priest?"

Natsume chuckled, a rare thing for him. Mikan felt herself lift up. "We couldn't let him on the plan; Koko reckons he's too holy. Tsubasa stalled him one hour earlier and said he wanted to be blessed before going to hell. Good for him, it's like counseling."

She laughed. It was so like for her new friends, and so typical of Hotaru to get easily irritated with such goons. To think, as well, that they did it all for her. She gently squeezed his hand and looked up, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Natsume. For everything."

He shrugged with a smirk. "Don't thank us now."

* * *

"Ah, yes," Guenièvre nodded serenely; as if all was just a game she lost and can simply play again, "Yes, the Andou boy has qualities quite convincing enough."

"Right under your nose?"

It took a while before Guenièvre admitted. "Yes, right under my nose."

Hotaru's eyes sparkled, like Christmas came early.

* * *

"Will you please go a bit _slow_?" Sumire squealed from the back seat at the driver. She had been stumbling around the limousine for quite some time. "I don't think this car is for racing, you know!"

Mochu spared her a glance. "Sorry, you said you wanted to be there in a flash."

"As long as I don't have to break my neck in the process!"

"You're exaggerating," Mochu rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to throw up!"

"Whatever you say, Shouda."

"No, I'm _seriously _going to throw up!"

There was a moment's silence before Mochu snapped to his senses. "Oh, _shit_!"

* * *

They both walked on the church side, avoiding people. They had gotten inside through an old gate and inside the premises.

"So let me get all of this straight," Mikan said, gathering her gown to avoid tripping and getting caught into trees or anything that might threaten its fine quality, "Mochu used to race so he drove Reo to the airport… and all the while Sumire's with him? Then Tsubasa had a deep talk with the priest? So far that's what you've told me."

"That's about it."

Mikan scratched her head. "I don't get it. So you stalled the departure. Why didn't you just stop the wedding?"

He raised a brow, probably for the hundredth time that day. "What wedding?"

"Augh," she groaned, rolling her eyes, "Did you really plan this or were you just hitch-hiked by everyone else?"

"Again, what wedding?"

Mikan sighed. Sometimes, smart people can really be idiots. "You're talking to Mikan _Mouri_ here, Natsume. _Not _Mikan Sakura."

He smirked, another thing he's been doing for so many times that day. "Wanna bet?"

And without another word, he drew open a curtain divider.

* * *

"I don't want to admit it, but your plans…"

"Wonderful? Effective?" No one has ever heard Hotaru sound so taunting or mocking, especially to someone like Guenièvre.

The lady sighed. "Neither. I'm entitled to be prejudiced about this, Miss Imai."

"What you want, Guenièvre-_sama_."

"You children are persuasive."

"Mikan Sakura is my friend."

"This doesn't change things, Hotaru Imai. You, of all children involved in this plan, know that."

Hotaru nodded, still blank. "I do, Guenièvre-sama." There was no snide tone visible in her tone anymore. "But we mean to stall it for a few more years."

* * *

Mochu groaned when he heard something break at the back of the limousine. "Tell me," he said; "just how many glasses did you have this morning?"

"Just a few," Sumire muttered, swallowing another gulp of water, "I needed something to boost me up."

"It _did _boost you up…" he said darkly, turning sharp to a corner, ignoring Sumire's frustrated screams, "including the food you digested last night."

"Will you _please _slow down a bit?" she complained, and he heard another thud when he turned the car harshly to the left. "Not everyone's as brawn as you, damn it!"

"_You're _the one who races to school with your friends," he accused, turning to look at her, "And _now _you're chastising _me_? That's hypocritical."

"Eyes on the road you _stupide_!"

"Hey, that's French but the meaning's very clear!" Mochu grumbled when his eyes were back on the road.

* * *

Mikan's eyes bulged when she saw the Dutch priest swigging a bottle of beer. "But he's a _priest_!" she said in surprise and disapproval.

"U-huh," Natsume merely said, just as the pseudo-priest made a crazy Indian chant and raised a fist into the air. As the translator laughed, Tsubasa gave a whoop and grabbed the priest's head and dragged…

…a bald cap.

Mikan gave another gasp.

"As you can see," Natsume said in a rare, amused voice, "Your priest was actually Kokoroyumi Yome."

"Then the vows...?"

He grimaced. "You're better of not knowing."

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken," Reo complained to his phone, "_Mikan Sakura _is not here on the plane with me."

"_I'm well aware_."

"We had a deal, Guenièvre-sama," he growled, "We made a deal."

"_It was done, Reo. I agreed you'd be married to Mikan. What happened after marriage was beyond my control."_

"We _agreed_."

"_We did so."_

"Seventeen-year-olds don't get happy endings." He argued, still beside himself. He can't lose everything he worked so hard for over a bunch of teenagers who're barely out of high school. "That's life."

"_I know that, Reo."_

"Da—"

"I'm sorry," the pretty stewardess had snatched his phone and turned it off, seemingly unaware of his aura, "But your phones are supposed to be off during the plane ride."

* * *

"What did you do?" Anna asked eagerly, dragging Nonoko and Misaki towards Hotaru's unmoving direction. "That was a pretty short intense talk."

Hotaru merely shrugged, eyeing Gunther's retreating figure, with the old lady before him. They hopped on a black limousine, and when the car door closed on the passenger seat, the car emitted smoke and was gone. "Mikan just got lucky."

The message was clear, and the rest of them squealed.

* * *

"But— but—" Mikan stuttered, unbelieving, "But he _can't _be! He's not a… a licensed priest!"

"I don't think there's such a thing," Natsume snorted, "One thing for sure, the vows were false."

"The… vows?"

"That's what I just said."

"…and Yuu's the translator?"

"Because he's smart."

"But why is Koko the priest?"

"Koko… put it mildly, he met Hotaru."

"Oh…" Mikan's voice trailed.

It made sense that Hotaru would help her… they were, after all, best friends. But Mikan couldn't help the tears from her eyes. She shouted at Hotaru and had made her ma, but Hotaru was ultimately kind to even conduct a plan to stall her sad tale for a while.

"Hotaru…" she whispered to no one in particular, dropping to the floor.

In a very rare moment, Natsume sat down beside her and handed her a handkerchief. "That's not sprayed with Dior but I think it's highly passable."

Mikan laughed, and threw her arms around his neck. She was smiling and crying at the same time, it was confusing, but… it felt good. She had friends. Very, very, _ very_ good friends at that. She had no idea how to repay them, how to get back on their goodness. They sacrificed so much, did so much, even Tsubasa and the others who she had started ranting off just months earlier.

And Natsume. Natsume had flown to Japan from Paris, just to help. To help _her_. He had his whole future set… he was studying to be the heir, for Pete's sake! Yet, he took the trouble.

She couldn't help but cry more.

"Natsume," she said in-between sobs, "What… about… Paris?"

He stiffened. "What about it?"

"You said… you said you _wanted _it."

Natsume sighed. They were still for a while, when suddenly, she felt his lips kiss her hair. She felt an odd tingling sensation sent all throughout her body. "_Wanted_. I still need to go. Want is very different from need."

"You're going away again, aren't you?" she asked, still not letting go. It was not accusatory, merely a statement of fact.

"I need to go."

There was another moment of silence, when Mikan bravely asked the question throbbing in her. "Will you back?"

"Are you going to wait?"

"I don't take orders from jerks, remember?" Mikan giggled softly. "My first day in Alice Academy."

She didn't give him much to retort when she lifted herself from his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his lips, Just like that, the answer was clear as day.

* * *

Sumire was moaning and groaning at the back when Mochu stopped the car infront of the church. He threw the door open and resisted the temptation to laugh out loud. "You…" she muttered, before rubbing her temple. "_Choco_lates are supposed to make someone better!"

"Ah, but you overdosed on _Choco_, little _Kitty_." He threw his head and laughed, unable to resist anymore. She threw him a glare before throwing a pearl clutch towards his direction. "Don't. You. _Touch_. Me."

"Whatever makes you happy, Kitty." He stepped back for Sumire to retreat from the limousine, wearing an amused grin. When she finally felt a _little _good, she crawled out of the seat and bounded out of the car, only, she tripped on the hem of her gown and fell. It was fortunate that she had placed her hands before her, stopping the ground to ruin her pretty though tipsy-looking face.

"Need some help?" Mochu's amused voice echoed in her head.

"Smart arse."

"Need some help?" This time, a new voice had asked. She sighed and reached out her hand. Strong, warm hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She was surprised to see Koko. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"I'm going to drop you, and this time, I'll make sure you'll fall on your face."

"Why, you—"

She was cut off when Koko had bent low, his back turned against her.

"Look at me when I'm talking!"

"Just get on, will you?"

It was an understatement to say that Sumire was shocked and surprised.

* * *

Mikan had wiped her face clean after the mascara ran down to her cheek. Her face was clear of make-up and her hair was a real mess, but what only mattered was the big smile she had on her face.

This made Natsume raise an eyebrow when she approached him from the quick trip from the water fountain. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, really, just… Happy?"

He snorted. "Happy? Of all the words in the dictionary, you go for _happy_? Even a kid would've done better."

"Well then. I'll forever be your bratty, idiotic kid, Natsume." Mikan gave him a winsome smile.

Out of the blue, though, Natsume suddenly asked, "Do you trust me?"

Mikan blinked, but the hesitation was brief. "Yes."

"Then come with me."

Without so much as another word, he grabbed her arm and ran.

* * *

"No." Mikan's voice was firm and steady, and her arms were crossed. She eyed the Hayabusa with distaste, as if it was her worst enemy.

"What happened to your Yes-I-Trust-You crap?" Natsume complained, keeping his cool.

"I trusted you enough not to let a… a devil's ride to… to… to ruin my day!"

"Nothing's so special with today," he shrugged, rolling the helmet. "It was an typical Save-An-Idiot spree. I got an approval from your father, by the ay."

"Wait, backtrack!" Mikan's eyes widened. "You. Talked. To. My. _Dad_?"

"Big deal?"

"He doesn't _like _you!" she cried.

"Oh, great. So under that _'I'm counting on you' _talk, he really wanted to screw my life up? Geez, you really need to do something with your family."

It was her turn to shrug, but she was actually smiling. "What can I say? We're a bunch of weirdoes."

"Yes, _that _you're right. Now tell me, _weirdo_, are you going to ride the motorcycle _willingly _or do I need to glue you on the seat?"

"I am _not _going to ride that thing!"

He shook his head with a subtle grin, barely visible. "Time to face your fears, kid."

* * *

No one knew how Natsume got Mikan to ride the motorcycle three minutes later. All they knew was that Mikan had a helmet on, and her arms were wrapped around Natsume's torso.

They were riding off, not really knowing where they were going. All Mikan knew was that she wouldn't be dealing with babies and booties and bottles for a while.

And if she ever was, there was only one person she wanted them to belong to

She gently squeezed her arms around Natsume. In a soft whisper, leaning closer to his ear as to refrain from shouting, she uttered, "You promised me you weren't going to fall for me. Recall my _A Walk to Remember _request?"

He didn't reply immediately, and she wondered if he was thinking of a good comeback, a good reason, or worse, a subtle way of informing her that he wasn't really _falling in love _with her. She wished not.

And it wasn't.

"I'm not falling anymore."

Mikan smiled satisfyingly and taking comfort in what she had _now_. If there were moments when she _knew _she knew something others didn't, it would never ever beat down what she knew _now_. Natsume Hyuuga, renowned for being a girl magnet, _rumored _to be a playboy, had his eyes firmly on her.

Nothing would ever ruin this moment.

Except…

"Oh, Natsume?" she teasingly and accusingly poked his stomach, "you really need to tell me about the girl you kissed on the plane. You're not getting out of _that_."

_**

* * *

Author's Note**_: You don't know how much I wanted to kill Reo on his plane ride. I need to be as realistic as possible though, so, :(

Oh, and I have nothing against Dutch people. I'm not racist like that.

If everything is still not clear, I'll be glad to rewrite the whole chapter. :)

Hmmm. Maybe I'll write a little something about the developing feelings between Koko and Sumire? :'' Lucky's not being lucky these days because I still need to work on the new version of Who's That Girl. :)

If you read the quote I inserted above, you should admit it. You thought it was a sad ending, didn't you? Didn't you? :D

* * *

**This concludes the unbelievable ending of Senior Tales. Thank you for all your support.**

**Just to advertise, I started a _new _story, Loved by Law. Please take your time and check it out. :)**

**I even think it might be a _lot _better than Senior Tales. :D Don't know yet, though!**


	32. AN Lei's Story and Epilogue

**A/N:**

**05/31/11; 11:50 PM**

I know this is probably overdue but in lieu to May Madness 2011, I finally decided to complete these and upload.

An epilogue, entitled as, _The End Where I Begin_.

Lei's story is as _Japan's National Flower._

I wanted to put the epilogue here but I think my ending pretty much stood by itself, so I put it up as a new story. I think it can pretty much stand on its own as it technically is a whole new story, albeit a very short one.

I understand that I entitled it as _Senior Tales _yet the story is just solely on Mikan and Natsume, so I'm also planning to hitch in one-shots, two-shots or even multi-chaptered stories to support _Senior Tales_. Kind of a series. Say, _Senior Tales: Playing with Ice. _(Take a wild guess whose story is that ;-) ) Koko and Sumire's story is in mid-crisis, so to those who were eager for it, I'll just post another A/N when the story is settled, along with the other parts of the future series.

Finally, I'd like to thank all of you who have read _Senior Tales_. I know that despite my very pathetic plot and turns and updates, you've all stuck with the story. I am actually planning to edit this, but it may be the least of my priorities. _Senior Tales _is, after all, a completed story, and I was able to get all these wonderful friends, readers and supporters by this rather dismal toil. Again, thanks.

Love and cookies (and pies and cakes and cream) to you all,

_Kyra Marie_.


End file.
